The Forgotten Contract
by James Spookie
Summary: Susan discovers on her birthday she is betrothed to the Boy-Who-Lived. Can the two get over themselves and get to know each other and try to be friends? Possibly even more?
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of her sixteenth birthday that the letter arrived. The letter that would redefine her life from that day onward.

Susan Bones was an athletically built busty redhead with piercing blue eyes and an easy smile. She was about average height, though if you asked her, she'd tell you she was short. Her skin was the color of rich cream, though she didn't have the freckles typical of most redheads, save for a few on her petite nose.

She was only a few days removed from the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and quite happy to be home. It had been her most difficult year so far, owing to the fact that it had been her OWL year, and on top of that, she and the rest of the school had been stuck with a Defense teacher who had refused to teach them any spells at all. If it hadn't been for the secret Defense club, Susan and many others would have outright failed the subject.

Hardest of all had been working all year to let the boy of her dreams know that she was interested in him. Zacharias Smith had become much better looking over the year, but on top of that, he'd become less obnoxious. She'd spent all year flirting, and giving signs that she wanted to date him, only to suffer the heartache of seeing him start dating someone else.

But the year hadn't been all bad. A couple of the highlights revolved around that absolutely amazing game of truth or dare near the Easter holiday. She had gotten to kiss Zach. Really kiss him. Sure it had been on a dare from Hannah, but her best friend was just trying to help the two get together. Ok, sure, she'd had to endure Ernie groping her chest, and she'd had to let Thomas Summers spank her bottom. But Hannah grabbed her boobs all the time in the dorm, and Sally Anne constantly slapped all the girls on their bottoms. It really hadn't been all that different. Ok, Ernie wasn't as gentle as Hannah, which was saying something as Hannah always just grabbed a handful when she could.

Susan and Hannah had agreed on the train ride home that it had been a rather sexually charged year in Hufflepuff house. At least with the fifth, sixth and seventh years, anyway. Both also agreed they were anxious to see how things developed over the next two years.

Susan was remembering what it was like to kiss Zach as she lay out in the warm morning sunshine, lounging in her favorite pale blue bikini. She'd been banished from the house for the day while her Aunt Amelia prepared for the party that evening. Her aunt was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and given what had happened in the Ministry just a few weeks ago, Susan was shocked, and eternally grateful that her Aunt was putting her first. Amelia Bones was a very strong, capable witch, and with the terrorist known to the world as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or Lord Voldemort, if you were extremely brave, back to wage war on society, Susan couldn't help but feel simultaneously joyful, and scared. But Auntie Amelia would hear none of it.

"You're going to be sixteen, and that's something very special. The world can manage without my assistance for one day." She had said over breakfast, right before she had banished her niece out of the house.

Susan was really looking forward to her birthday party. Hannah would be arriving in just a few hours, and would be staying for a few weeks before both girls went to Hannah's house. Some of her Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends were coming, and Neville Longbottom, who Hannah had begun to fancy. Susan didn't see it, but Hannah swore there was a Neville that girls were going to be lining up to be with very soon, and she wanted to be first in line.

Zach was going to be there, though he said he was bringing his girlfriend. Susan wasn't too happy about this. It wasn't that she hated the girl, only the fact that she had turned Zach's head. Although, when she thought about it, which she hated to do. Zach was likely better matched to his girlfriend than she would have been . It didn't help, but Susan never liked lying to herself.

Susan was replaying the night when Hannah had dared Zach to "Really snog her socks off", when the large tawny owl landed on the table beside her lounge chair, spilling her iced tea all over the place.

"Oh for the love of Morgana." Susan muttered. The owl simply held out it's leg so she could remove the letter. As soon as it was relieved of it's burden, the owl took flight once again. Susan shook her head in annoyance as she broke the seal on the official looking letter.

She had to read it three times to make sure she was reading it all correctly. After the third read, she could feel all the warmth in her body drain away as the cold grip of terror tightened around heart.

"It's a joke." She whispered. "It's a really bad joke. No one does this anymore. This can't be real."

She flipped the letter over, trying to find where it said "Ha ha!" but there was nothing, only the Gringott's seal. Susan quickly got to her feet and padded into the house where she found her Aunt sitting in the dining room going over some paper work. Amelia looked up at the sound of bare feet slapping hard against the tile floor.

"Susan, 1 thought I told you..."

"Look at this!" Susan said slapping the letter on the table in front of her aunt. "It's a joke right? Someone's trying to pull a prank on me?"

Amelia picked up the letter looking at her niece's expression of horror and read the letter thoroughly, before she too flipped it over looking for the post script identifying it as a practical joke. Amelia even took out her wand and did a few revealing spells on it.

"So, it's a prank right?" Susan asked, fear evident in her voice. Her arms were wrapped around herself, trying to ward off a nonexistent chill.

"When did this arrive?" Amelia asked with concern.

"Just a moment or two ago. I read it before I brought it to you." Susan said, hoping her Aunt would tell her everything was alright. The grim look on Amelia's face did nothing but make Susan even more frightened.

Amelia got up from her chair and grabbed a light traveling cloak.

"I will be back as soon as I can. You are to remain here, but you are not allowed in the kitchen. Emy will bring you lunch. I expect Hannah will be over shortly. You two can stay outside, or in your room. Do not mention this letter to anyone, including Hannah until I return, am I understood?"

"Yes Auntie. But can you tell me what's going on?" Susan asked hopefully.

"That's what I'm going to find out." Amelia said, stepping into the fireplace. In a flash of green flame. Amelia Bones vanished, leaving a very disturbed Susan behind.

Susan wasn't on her own for very long. Nearly ten minutes had passed when the fire blazed and Hannah Abbott fell out, swearing.

"You're lucky my aunt isn't here." Susan said, smiling at her best friend as the blonde stood up, brushing herself off.

Hannah Abbott was taller than her redheaded best friend by two inches with light blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back when she didn't put it up. She had bright blue eyes and a petite button nose. She was thinner than Susan and less buxom as well.

"Well, can you blame me? I hate the floo. I can't wait until I can apparate." Hannah groaned. She lifted her bag off the floor and grinned at her best friend. "So, I have two birthday presents for you."

Hannah had started for Susan's bedroom with the redhead trailing behind her. "One you have to wait for until your party, but the other one you can have now, because I think you should wear it tonight. I think it might help you with Zach."

The two girls entered Susan's room and Hannah set her bag on the bed she normally used when she stayed over. She began rummaging through her bag and pulled out her swimsuit, followed by a small flat box which she handed to Susan.

Susan smiled curiously as she opened the box, not sure if she liked Hannah's lurid smile. What lay inside the box could only be described as scandalous. It was by far sexier than anything she owned, or had seen in real life.

"You have to try them on right now!" Hannah said, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped in front of her face as she looked ready to burst with glee.

"Where in the world did you get this?" Susan asked, lightly running her fingers across the silken material.

"My sister took me to a place called Victoria's Secret. It was amazing. You should see what I got for myself. I mean, we all talked last year about stuff like this. My sister helped pick it out. She's amazing with this stuff. She says we'll figure it all out on our own eventually, but she gave me a few good tips. Like, they should always match. Guys think it's sexier that way. She also said to invest in a few pairs of high heels, which I did. Now will you try it on, I want to see how you look."

Susan stripped out of her swimsuit and slipped the deep red panties up her legs, loving how it conformed to her body, and also seemed to enhance it. The high cut panties made her cream colored legs look longer somehow. And the matching bra lifted her chest and gave her the best cleavage she'd ever had since her breasts had first appeared.

''I knew it!" Hannah shouted gleefully. "I just knew it. Perfect color, perfect cut. If I were a guy, I'd be all over you. Heck, I'm thinking about mauling you anyway!"

"Oh, you know just what to say to make me all hot." Susan smirked, rolling her eyes. "But I do feel really sexy in these." The red head went to the full length mirror and checked herself out. She was quite impressed with how she looked in the bra and panty set.

"I know, right?" Hannah grinned. "Check this out." Hannah dropped her shorts and spun to reveal she was wearing an electric blue thong. Susan's mouth fell open. Hannah then tore off her shirt to reveal the matching bra.

"Once I put this on, and I went out with my sister, I couldn't help notice all the boys looking at me. It's like wearing these things makes you more confident, and boys just sense it or something." Hannah began to undress and put on her bikini. Susan changed back into her own swimsuit and the two girls went outside to soak up the sunshine, and talk about boys.

After a light lunch, the girls swam in the pool and continued to tan themselves. With Hannah there with her, Susan had very nearly forgotten all about the foreboding letter she'd received that morning.

* * *

><p>Amelia Bones had never been so infuriated in her life. If this letter turned out to be a joke on her niece, she would nail the culprit right to the wall. She stormed through Diagon Alley all the way up the marble steps of Gringott's bank and up to the first available clerk.<p>

"I wish to speak with Bloodnail." She demanded. The goblin barely looked up from his ledger as he replied.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked, a soft growl in his voice.

"No, but this is a bit of an urgent matter. I'm Amelia Bones, and I need to speak to my account manager this minute.

"If you do not have an appointment, I can not..."

"Listen to me. I wish to speak with Bloodnail. You get him out here this minute, or so help me..."

"Madam Bones."

Amelia turned and found the very goblin she wished to see standing behind her. He look more than a little irritated, but she didn't care.

"I wish to find out the meaning of this." Amelia said thrusting the letter out to the goblin who took it with an arched eyebrow. Bloodnail read the letter before motioning to Amelia that she should follow him. They walked down a long hallway and up three flights of stairs before they came to the goblin's office where he told her to sit. Once Bloodnail was in his own seat, he set the letter upon his desk and folded his long finger together.

'This letter seems to be pretty straightforward. I do not understand you confusion."

"Her parents didn't do this, and as I've been her guardian since she was barely a year old, I didn't set it up. I want to know where it came from and if there's a way to break it."

Amelia demanded.

Bloodnail sighed heavily, but opened the draw to his right and slipped out a magical ledger. He plucked the quill from the ink bottle and scratched something upon the first page. There was a long pause before the goblin spoke again.

"The contract was written up in 1821 AD. It appears that the specific parameters of the arrangement have not been met until now, or your niece would not have received the letter. Had you been ten years younger, it might have been you that had to fulfill the arrangement." Bloodnail smiled as he slid the ledger to Amelia.

The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement read over the papers, her keen eyes looking for any clause or wording that could release Susan from this travesty. However, the more she read, the bleaker the outlook was. The contract was quite solid. Susan would have to go through with it, or the consequences would be quit dire, and not only for the young redhead, but the entire Bones line.

"There's no way to break it?' Amelia asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Bloodnail said flatly. "Your niece must be wed in by her nineteenth birthday, or the Bones family line will suffer under the terms outlined. My sincerest apologies, and congratulations."

Amelia glared at the goblin, who chuckled softly.

"Do you know who the boy is, and if he's been informed?" Amelia asked, looking hard into the coal black eyes of the goblin.

"I am not the account manager for that family. Even if I were, I could not give you that information. You shall have to discover that information on your own, I'm afraid. But, if he is sixteen, than I am sure he has been notified. We are very thorough here."

"I know. May I get a copy of this to take home to review further?" Amelia asked.

"That is your copy." Bloodnail said, pointing to the ledger. "Is there anything else I may help you with?"

"No. That will be all." Amelia said irritably. She'd always hated dealing with the goblins. She could not deny they were brilliant creatures, and that the wizarding world was better off with them handling the finances. But they were diabolical, devious little bastards, and their egos knew no bounds.

"Very well. Next time, do try to make an appointment. I may not be coming back from lunch, and as you know, we goblins do not take kindly to threats, Madam Bones."

Amelia said nothing, but left the office with the ledger. Her next stop was the hall of records in the Ministry. She needed to find out who the boy was her niece was being forced to marry, and then she had to figure out the softest way to break it to her niece that she was truly and utterly betrothed.

Susan didn't deserve this. She had already suffered great disappointments and loss in her young life. Her parents had been killed when she was still a baby. It was on the very same night that Amelia had lost her husband. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had done it himself. As a warning to Amelia, who was a top Auror at the time. Amelia hadn't had time to grieve, and pushed all her heartache out of her heart as she took Susan in. It had been the very best thing as Susan had given her ten lifetimes of joy. She had become a smart, well mannered, beautiful young woman, if not a little boy crazy.

Amelia saw so much of her brother in Susan. Funny, caring, and fiercely loyal. More reasons Amelia hated whomever had done this to her niece. Susan should have been allowed to opportunity to find her own happiness.

Amelia ignored everyone who tried to talk to her as she entered the Ministry. She was a woman on a mission. She made straight for the Hall of Records. Without so much as a hello to the tiny man behind the desk, Amelia began searching for her answers. It took two hours, and some help from the tiny man who worked there to find out exactly who it was that was now contractually obligated to be Susan's husband. When she found the answer, Amelia felt as if someone had just hit her in the chest and knocked all the air from her lungs.

Amelia triple checked all her work to make sure she had the right person. Surely she had to be wrong. While Amelia didn't know the boy, she did know his name, and a bit of his reputation. She had met the boy once, but had not spoken to him. And given the circumstances of their meeting hadn't been ideal. Amelia stared at the name, repeating it over and over in her mind, picturing the boy she had seen. Amelia actually had to smile as she thought of her niece and that particular boy together.

Amelia arrived home an hour later, and could hear that Hannah had indeed arrived. It was two hours before Susan's party was to start. The girls were outside, singing along to the wireless. Susan sounded much cheerier than she had when Amelia had left. Guests would be arriving for the party very soon, and Amelia thought for a moment about waiting to tell her niece what she had discovered, but she knew that as soon as Susan saw her, she'd want answers, and she would be unable to enjoy her party until she had them. Though, Amelia was sure that once Susan got the truth, she would likely not want a party anyway.

"Susan, would you come in here please? You too Hannah."

Amelia figured she may as well include the young blond in the conversation. Susan was going to need all the support she could get, and Hannah would find out eventually. Susan hated keeping secrets from her best friend. Amelia had instilled a strong sense of honesty in her niece early on.

"What did you find out?" Susan asked, barely inside the house, with Hannah close behind.

"You need to sit down."

"You weren't able to get me out of it? It's real?" Susan asked, her voice rising in pitch, and her tone becoming more panicked.

"Please sit down." Amelia tried again, but Susan was not going to stop.

"When did it happen? How come I'm only finding out about it all now?"

"SUSAN! Please sit down."

Susan and a clearly confused Hannah both took seats on the sofa as Amelia removed the ledger from her traveling cloak along with the bit of parchment that held the name of Susan's intended.

"The contract is real, and no, I was not able to get you out of it. It was put together in 1821 between Malcolm Bones, and Edmund Peverell to end a feud and unite our two families. The arrangement was very specific, and the parameters of that arrangement were not met until now. It could have been me, or even your father if circumstances had been different. It could have even been your child if you had not met the criteria. The fact of the matter is..."

"Please don't say it." Susan started to well up again, and Amelia's heart began to break.

"Say what?" Hannah asked, very confused. "What's going on?"

"That you are now…"

"NO!" Susan shouted, tears falling freely now, her head shaking frantically.

"Engaged to be married." Amelia said with a sad sigh. Susan broke down, and Amelia gathered her niece into her arms trying to comfort her.

"What?" Was all Hannah could say.

"A betrothal contract was written between House Bones and House Peverell years ago, but due to the extreme conditions of the contract, and life's own circumstances, it was never fulfilled. Susan now meets that criteria, as does the boy from that family. She has to be married by the time she turns nineteen. She also has to have a baby within three years of the ceremony, or suffer the consequences defined by the contract."

"What consequences?" Susan bemoaned, her face blotchy and her eyes red from crying. "How bad are they?"

"Pretty bad, and it isn't just you who will suffer. Our entire line, past and future will suffer. And his family too. We're talking big time problems for you, me, and anyone with Bones blood in their family line. Maybe even losing your magic."

"I don't know any Peverells. Are they from another country or something?" Hannah asked. "I mean, there aren't any Peverells at Hogwarts that I know of."

"I had to do some digging, but it turns out the Peverell line died out in 1857. But the bloodline, and the contract passed on to a new family." Amelia explained.

"Who?" Susan sobbed. "Who am I condemned to be with for the rest of my life?"

Amelia hated that Susan felt it was equal to some kind of prison, not that she could blame the girl. She released Susan from her embrace and picked up the folded piece of parchment and handed it to her niece.

"This is why I wanted you to sit down." Amelia said as Susan unfolded the letter. Hannah was on her feet and peering over her best friend's shoulder at the name scribbled on the scrap of parchment. Hannah's eyes bulged to impossible sizes and she clutched the back of the chair to hold herself steady.

Susan's sobs stopped as did her breathing. All the color drained from her face, and a second later, she was falling out of her seat. Amelia caught her before she smacked her head on the floor.

"Oh... wow..." Hannah whispered, lowering herself carefully to the floor to prevent herself from falling over.

"Hannah, this is very important. No one can know about this for now, for both of their sakes, alright?" Amelia said sternly. Hannah nodded.

"No one would believe it." Hannah said, her voice barely a whisper. Susan was moaning slightly as Amelia fanned her face. The color was slowly coming back to her face, and Amelia breathed a soft sigh of relief. Not that she could blame her niece, this was a lot to take in.

"Neither of them need the attention this will bring." Amelia pointed out.

"Especially him. She is so lucky."

"I'm sure that's exactly what she's feeling." Amelia said with a wry smile.

"Well, no." Hannah corrected, finally feeling the spinning sensation go away. "I mean, being stuck in a marriage contract sucks, I'm sure, and I know she hates that, but of all the guys in the world she could have ended up with... I mean, Wow. Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>It was one of the hardest things Susan had ever had to do. To get all dressed up and pretend that she was excited and happy when inside she was just miserable. Susan wanted nothing more than to run away from her birthday party scream about the injustice of the universe and how wrong it was that she was being forced to marry someone she had no feelings for.<p>

Yet, she put on her new undergarments that Hannah had given her, a short black skirt and her favorite button up blouse along with some heeled sandals and greeted everyone of her guests with her most charming smile. No one who met Susan that evening would have guessed that her world had just been turned on it's head.

She came very close to losing it when Zach arrived with his girlfriend, who looked very pretty that day. Susan felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but she managed to cover it well with the excuse of "Allergies."

Susan mingled with her friends, talking idly about how the summer was going so far. Hannah was at her side for support... at least until Neville Longbottom arrived. Susan felt a pang of jealousy at her best friend. Though Susan didn't fancy Neville, Hannah got to choose who she liked, and be with that person.

If Susan had been honest with herself, she really was of two minds about the entire situation. On the one hand, it was very unfair that she had just had the experience of falling in love taken away from her. She would not be able to meet someone, get to know them, begin to have inexplicable feelings and then having that wondrous revelation that she was in love. She would not be taken out on dates, or wooed or any of that. She wouldn't even get a proper proposal with the guy on his knee with an amazing ring for her to wear.

However, Harry Potter was easily one of the most desirable wizards in all of Britain. Each year, he just got better looking. It was something of a start of year ritual with her and the other Hufflepuff girls to theorize about which boys had gotten better looking, and then see who was right. They always saved Harry for last. And Harry never seemed to disappoint them. Maybe it was the constant swirl of rumors surrounding him, or the way he just seemed to ooze charisma. Something about Harry Potter made him undeniably fanciable.

Susan knew virtually nothing about him, save for the rumors, but she had seen first hand how sweet he could be. He was very helpful during DA lessons, and Susan remembered one time he had taken hold of her arm to show her where she was going wrong with one of her spells. Susan remembered being short of breath for some reason. But having your breath taken away did not a romance make.

Susan tried to shove all those thoughts out of her mind. Her aunt had promised they would discuss it at length when the party was all over. The problem was that Susan didn't want to wait, and as it turned out, there was someone at her party that may be able to answer some questions. And that person was currently by themselves at the snack table.

"Are you having a good time?" Susan asked, coming up behind the lone girl, who was contemplating a bowl of crisps and the vegetable platter.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, and happy birthday again." The girl smiled very sweetly. Susan cringed inwardly. Right now she wanted to rip the other girl's hair out. Why Zach had chosen this girl over her was such a mystery. But Susan suppressed her anger. She had something to accomplish here.

"I thought it would be imposing for me to come along, but Zach insisted that it would be alright with you." The girl said, clearly worried.

"He was right, I don't mind. But you didn't have to bring me a present."

"It wasn't any trouble. Usually I just get people books as gifts, but that didn't seem proper for a girl turning sixteen." The girl laughed, Susan did as well.

"I bet Harry and Ron just love getting your gifts then." Susan grinned.

Hermione Granger laughed again, and shook her head. "I've been getting a lot better about buying them gifts. I can usually just get Ron a load of sweets from Honeydukes. Harry's a little harder to shop for, but in the end it doesn't matter because he's just so grate..."

Hermione trailed off, her cheeks pinkening a bit. Susan knew that the girl had nearly let something slip, but she wasn't sure quite what to make of it.

"Well I do like your gift, and I can't wait for the right time to wear it."

Susan hadn't been lying. The necklace was very pretty, with its silver pendant. It made hating Hermione that much harder. Susan knew she was going to have to get over her jealousy. Zach was off the table, in fact, all other boys were off the table for her.

"Stupid ancestors." She snarled internally.

"Do you think Harry will continue the DA this year?" Susan asked. She had to be really careful. Hermione was incredibly smart and exceptionally perceptive. Susan didn't want to give anything away, but she needed to learn a little about her future husband if she could.

"I'm not really sure." Hermione shrugged. "He never mentioned it on the train, but..." Again Hermione trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You've done that twice now." Susan said, and Hermione nodded.

"It's just that Harry's a pretty private person, and I don't want to betray his trust by talking about him."

"You mean about what really happened at the Ministry last month?" Susan asked. Hermione gave a sad little nod.

"Don't believe the paper, they got it all wrong..." Hermione started to say, but once again faded off. Susan realized at once how protective Hermione was of her best friend. She then began thinking she wasn't going to get much out of the bushy haired girl. But she still had to try.

"I heard a bit about it from my Auntie." Susan lowered her voice to near whisper. "I know that you and Neville and the others went there and that your fought Death Eaters, but I don't know why."

"And I can't tell you." Hermione said quickly.

"To protect Harry?" Susan queried and Hermione nodded.

"There you are," Zacharias Smith said as he pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed he cheek. "I was wondering where you went. You said you were getting a drink."

"Susan and I started talking." Hermione said with a smile.

"Until you interrupted." Susan smirked. Zach smiled and apologized for disturbing them. It was clear to Susan that he wanted her to get along with his girlfriend. As obnoxious as Zach could be, he was still very considerate, and sweet. He grabbed a handful of crisps and kissed Hermione before going back to the group of boys he'd been chatting with earlier.

"He really is a good guy." Susan said with a sigh.

"You like him, don't you?" Hermione said, looking rather guilty.

"Yeah. I was hoping he would ask me out last year. Then you two started dating, and..."

"I'm really sorry." Hermione said, looking close to tears now. "I knew I shouldn't have come, but he just kept telling me that it would be ok and..."

"Hermione, it is ok. Really." Susan said quickly, taking Hermione's arm. "He's happy with you, and that's what really matters. Besides, I kind of have someone else in my life now." Susan said cryptically. Hermione looked at her curiously for a minute but Susan didn't say anymore.

"Well, I hope he treats you right. You're a very nice person, Susan, and I hope that maybe we could become friends."

"I'd like that." Susan said honestly. She knew that if she was going to become Harry's wife, that Hermione would likely be part of her life too. Harry didn't seem the type to abandon his friends.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to steal the birthday girl for a moment." Hannah said as she grabbed Susan and guided her away.

"Rude." Susan snapped as Hannah guided her into a private corner.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait for you to finish you interrogation of Granger." Hannah said. "Did you find out anything about Harry?"

"How did you know..."

"Please. Why else would you be talking to the girl who stole your would be boyfriend other than to try and grill her for info on your future husband?"

"Oh please don't use that word right now." Susan grimaced, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off a chill. "What did you want that you had to drag me away?"

"Maybe I should have waited." Hannah said guiltily. "I just forgot about everything, and I wanted to... Look, it can wait."

"No, go ahead." Susan sighed. "At least one of us should be happy."

"Now I feel really stupid.' Hannah sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Hannah! What happened?" Susan pressed. Hannah tried to smile, though it was clear that she was now feeling very guilty for whatever she was about to tell her best friend. Susan guessed it had something to do with Neville, and wasn't disappointed when Hannah finally spilled the beans.

"He asked me out. I don't know what happened to him, but he's just so much more confident. He just took me aside and said that he's liked me for a while, and he promised himself that he would ask me the very next time he saw me. After I said yes he kissed me, and I got to tell you, he's a really amazing kisser!"

Susan smiled. She really was happy for Hannah, but it just made her own predicament seem more grim.

* * *

><p>The rest of the party was a blur to Susan. By the time the last guest left through the Floo, Susan felt exhausted. It was a lot of effort to act as if the world was perfect. Slumping into a chair, Susan undid her shoes and began rubbing her feet to ease some of the ache. Hannah sat across from her looking a little dazed. She had said a very thorough goodbye to Neville. Susan had seen what Hannah had meant when she had said he seemed more confident. Neville didn't blush at all when he'd kissed Hannah goodbye. He also didn't seemed fazed by Ernie and Justin's ribbing. He just smiled and waved as he stepped through the floo.<p>

"Here you go." Amelia said, handing a steaming mug of tea to Susan before sitting on the sofa. "You did well tonight. I know it must have been hard but this is a delicate situation. I did notice you talking to Hermione Granger. Did you happen to learn anything?"

Susan looked a bit self conscious.

"Not really. Hermione's very loyal to Harry, and she wouldn't say anything about him."

"That's a good sign." Amelia said. "It means she can be trusted. From what I've gathered, she likely his most loyal friend, along with Neville, though Harry and Neville are not very close."

"Neville really looks up to Harry" Hannah piped in. "He's got a lot of respect for him to. That's why he went to the Ministry with Harry. He told me so."

Amelia nodded. "All of those kids respect Harry and look up to him, or they wouldn't have gone with him. I talked to each of them in the days after. Good kids, all of them. Why they felt the need to ... well never mind."

"Auntie what happened at the Ministry? Why were they there at all?" Susan asked.

"You know I can't tell you anything about that." Amelia said, then her expression softened and she gave Susan a wink. "Maybe if you ask nicely, Harry will tell you."

Susan glared at her aunt for a few seconds and then shook here head.

"This is going to be really hard." The redhead said after a long silence. "He keeps to himself a lot, and he's always with Granger and Weasley. How am I supposed to get to know him?"

"So far as I know, Harry doesn't yet know about the contract. He won't know until his sixteenth birthday, and I don't know exactly when that is." Amelia frowned. "I am planning on finding out who his magical guardian is, and discussing the possibility of telling him sooner."

"Maybe he could stay here." Hannah suggested. Both Susan and Amelia turned questioning eyes to the blond who turned quite red. "Well, I just thought it would give Susan and Harry a chance to get to know each other without loads of people around, spreading stories and all that. No matter what you decide to do, it's going to be really awkward for both of you."

"Maybe we could consider something like that." Amelia said. "But it's very late, and we all need to get a bit of sleep. Tomorrow I'll leave you some money so you can go shopping, but you are by no means to go into Diagon Alley, is that clear?"

Both girls nodded and Amelia ushered them off to bed, and then went to her own bedroom where she lay awake thinking on what Hannah had suggested. Amelia's only worry would be leaving two teenagers alone with no supervision. Amelia wasn't so old that she couldn't remember what it was like to be sixteen, and what she would have done if she was left alone with a boy. Susan was quite practical, and Amelia doubted that her niece would allow anything to happen that she wasn't comfortable with.. .but it was Amelia's job to worry.

Having Harry stay with them would give Susan and Harry a chance to get to know one another without too much pressure being put on them, and Amelia would also have a chance to get to know the boy. That was a good reason in itself. Maybe she would make a decision after she got a chance to speak with the boy. First she had to find out who the boy's guardian was. Then maybe she would have a clearer idea of how best to proceed.

It took seconds before Hannah's breathing leveled out and she fell asleep. Susan was incredibly jealous of her best friend at the moment. It would be nice to be that carefree and to be able to fall asleep and dream about snogging her new boyfriend.

Susan wished that she had been able to talk to Hermione for a bit longer during the party. She couldn't think of anybody who was more of an authority on Harry Potter. Ok, Ron Weasley knew Harry pretty well, but Ron was very difficult to talk to, as he was quick to anger, and very protective of his friends. Likely Ron would get suspicious or misunderstand something and then get angry and defensive.

Hermione on the other hand, while being protective of Harry, was more willing to listen. Susan didn't want to go telling Hermione that she was engaged to Harry, but she could have made it seem like she was interested in Harry as a potential boyfriend, and maybe learned a bit about him, like the best way to talk to him. Harry just seemed so unapproachable. It wasn't that he was mean or anything, just that he seemed so guarded.

Susan did think that she was lucky in all of this. Being betrothed to Harry Potter wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to her. It could have been someone like Goyle or Crabbe from Slytherin House. Susan shivered as she imagined one of those baboons pawing at her.

She began to wonder what it might be like to kiss Harry. So far as she knew, Harry hadn't had a girlfriend, save for Cho Chang, and the rumor was that had ended very badly. Of course anyone with eyes could have seen that Harry and Cho were a bad match. Especially since Cho was still hung up on Cedric Diggory. It was unfair to both of them.

Susan knew that Ginny Weasley had a major league crush on Harry, but she hadn't acted on it. In fact, Ginny was supposed to be dating Dean Thomas. So, Harry was in fact single at the moment, or at least Susan thought he was. But this just went back to how unapproachable he seemed. Susan knew that a lot of girls liked Harry but none of them seemed brave enough to try and even talk to him.

Susan had no idea how she might talk to the boy, and they were engaged. To Susan's mind, that only made the situation far more complex. Yet, Susan was sure that if she could figure a way past Harry's walls, they could very likely become friends, and that was something. It some how eased the thought of marriage. Sure, they may not be in love, but at least they wouldn't hate each other. That would just make things really tough.

Susan suddenly shot bolt upright in her bed when a thought occurred to her.

"Did Auntie say we had to have a baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a shock to Amelia when she learned who Harry Potter's legal magical guardian was. As Sirius Black had been killed only a few weeks earlier, there was no possible way for Amelia to talk with him about Susan and Harry's predicament. But Amelia was nothing if not tenacious.

She spent most of her morning trying to think of anyone who might be able to set up a meeting with the boy. Someone the boy trusted, and who help ease the boy's concerns over the situation.

And then, as if she'd been hit by a swollen hippogriff, the answer came to her. However, before she could act upon it, she was called to a meeting with the Minister of Magic. Amelia felt it was a waste of time. Fudge was flailing to put it mildly. After a year of his smear campaign against Potter and Dumbledore, only to have them proven right was too much for the public to take. There was to be an emergency session of the Wizengamot where Fudge's leadership was to be called into question. Amelia was going to be there, and she already had her mind made up. She also knew that Fudge was meeting with every person on the Wizengamot, hoping to sway there opinion. So far as she knew, it wasn't working.

Amelia sent a note to Fudge, apologizing for being unable to see him, but that she had a family emergency that needed to be taken care of at once. After sending off the letter, Amelia went to her fireplace, gathered a fistful of floo powder, and called out her destination.

She gracefully stepped out of the green flames into the circular office of Albus Dumbledore, who rose politely from his seat.

"Forgive me Madam Bones, but I was unaware that we had a meeting." Dumbledore smiled politely.

"Actually I'm the one who needs to apologize. First I should have asked to see you before just showing up unannounced. You may have been busy, but this is a rather urgent matter." Amelia said. Dumbledore nodded and motioned for the head of the DMLE a chair which she took gratefully. "Something's happened, and I'm afraid it involves Harry Potter."

Dumbledore's smile faltered a bit, his twinkling blue eyes glancing to the spindle legged table with all his whirring and smoking silver instruments. Amelia noticed, but chose not to remark. Instead she launched into her explanation.

"My niece Susan received an official letter upon her sixteenth birthday yesterday. I was quite confused by it, but I went to see our account manager at Gringott's and we went over everything. There is a betrothal contract between house Bones, and House Peverell, now known as Potter, and it's unbreakable."

Dumbledore now looked as if he'd just been slapped. He looked as if he were about to speak several times, but nothing came out. And then, to Amelia's great surprise, he began laughing.

"This is indeed quite the predicament." He chuckled.

"That's an understatement." Amelia replied, not seeing the humor.

"It is at that, but I do not think it is at all bad. in fact, this may be the answer I've been searching for."

"Excuse me?" Amelia asked no thoroughly confused.

"I'm afraid it would take a great deal of time to explain." Dumbledore said, trying to wave off Amelia's questioning look, but the head of the DMLE was not going to be brushed off like that.

"I'd say you'd better start explaining yourself." Amelia huffed. Her stern gaze was enough to make Dumbledore start chuckling, though the mirth never left his eyes. He took a few calming breaths and began explaining why he believed that Harry and Susan under a betrothal contract was not necessarily a bad thing.

How much do you know of what happened at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" He asked. Amelia looked puzzled, but thought of the question for a moment.

"I'm afraid I don't know much. The investigation was forcibly shut down before it really got started." Amelia grimaced.

"I was afraid of that." Dumbledore said with a bitter scowl. "But you are at least aware of the story?"

"Yes. Potter and Diggory were allegedly transported by portkey to a graveyard where You-Know-Who used Harry for some ritual and killed Diggory."

"Very close." Dumbledore said. "Lord Voldemort used a very ancient, and dark ritual to construct a body for himself using a bone from his father, flesh from a servant and blood from an enemy. For this, he chose Harry for two reasons. Harry is his most feared enemy, but Harry's blood contains a magical protection bestowed upon him by his mother when she sacrificed herself to save Harry. It his Harry's blood that will help defeat Lord Voldemort, I believe."

"I'm a little lost. How do you think that's going to happen?" Amelia asked.

"With love." Dumbledore smiled. "The sacrifice Harry's mother made invoked a very old magic. One that bestowed powerful protection on her son. While living Harry lives with his relatives, there is a blood ward erected that will keep those who wish Harry harm away. But more than that, by taking Harry's blood, Lord Voldemort has corrupted himself. The more that Harry feels love, and loves in return, the magic with grow in strength. It is my belief, especially after what I witnessed in the Ministry this past month, that if Harry were to be in love with someone, that magic would gain in strength and begin to decay Lord Voldemort from within. If Harry and Young Susan could find love with each other, it could help us defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all."

"What makes you think it would actually work?" Amelia asked at last.

"There is no precedent for this situation, and nearly everything I told you is nothing more than guesswork and hypothesis. But I am confidant that I am correct. Everything seems to point to this one singular answer. No matter what, Lord Voldemort is set on killing Harry. The final battle will be between Harry and Lord Voldemort. Any advantage Harry can get will be best for all of us."

"That's asking a lot of two teenagers who haven't even spoken to one another. You know there is no guarantee. They could literally hate each other."

"I find that unlikely at best." Dumbledore smiled. "Susan, from what I have observed is a very kind, generous, and open minded young woman. Harry is selfless, loyal, and honest. Yes, there is the possibility that they will not fall in love, but, I am sure that they can become close friends at the worst. However, Harry already has several friends that he cares deeply for. But in order for these magics to work, it must be the truest of loves."

"What if we explained all this to the both of them?"

"That would be ill advised. You can't force to people to find love, they have to find it on their own. As I explained, it must be pure, and it must come naturally. What I propose is that we get them together and allow them time outside of school to get acquainted without the pressures being in school will put on them."

"You mean set them up on a date?" Amelia couldn't help the smile that came when she spoke. The idea seemed ludicrous at this point.

"I was thinking something a bit longer. Are you aware that Harry wishes to become an Auror?"

Amelia had already been considering what she knew Dumbledore was suggesting. She listened to the headmaster's reasoning and hour later Amelia had come to a decision. However, given all she had learned, she knew that it was the best thing to do in this situation. In truth, if she hadn't thought it was a good idea, she never would have agreed, no matter how much Dumbledore tried to pull her strings. Besides, it meant she would get a chance to speak to the boy herself.

"When you are ready." Dumbledore said as the phoenix took flight from its perch and alighted upon Dumbledore's out stretched arm. Amelia went to the Headmaster's side and it took his hand. In a flash of bright fire, the two disappeared.

* * *

><p>Vernon Dursley was beyond annoyed. He had planned to sit himself in front of the telly to watch the football game. He'd made himself a rather massive sandwich, and filled a punch bowl full of crisps which he'd sat next to his favorite chair. Petunia was busy with cleaning her kitchen, and Dudley was out with his friends, and the freak was upstairs, respectfully quiet for once. It was starting to be the perfect evening, and then some ignorant, disrespectful salesperson had to go a ruin it all by coming to call. Well, Vernon was going to give this unfortunate soul a good peace of his mind for bothering hard working decent folks on the day off. Sucking in a great gulp of air to ready himself, Vernon opened the door, and his mind went blank, and the only sound he could manage was a small pathetic squeak.<p>

"Good evening, Mr. Dursley." Said the tall thin man with half moon spectacles and the obscenely long silver beard. The man was wearing flowing purple robes with bright silver stars sewn in. He was standing with a woman with dark graying hair, sharp eyes and a stern expression and black robes. " I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of young Harry's school. May we please come in? We have something to discuss with you."

The man then entered the Dursley home without an actual invitation, followed by the stern looking woman, who immediately began looking over everything with her sharp hawk like eyes.

"Vernon, who's at the - eeep!" Petunia Dursley stammered as she entered into the hallway from the kitchen. She stopped cold when she saw the two strangely attired people in her house.

"Ah, Petunia, it's very good to finally meet you in person. We have corresponded through the years, but it is so nice to see you in person at last." The man with the silver beard smiled, offering a friendly hand, which made Petunia back away with fright.

"Very well, perhaps this might be more comfortable if we all took a seat, but first, if you would be so kind as to ask Harry to join us, as this is about him." Dumbledore smiled.

Vernon suddenly regained his senses, and peered out the open door making sure none of the neighbors was watching before closing it quickly and turning on these intruders. Once again, his tirade died in his throat when he found the woman watching him with a calculating expression.

"He's not here." Petunia said firmly, or what she must have thought was firm. Her voice quivered badly. "Perhaps if you'd thought to call ahead of time like decent people, we might have been able to keep him nearby."

"I am afraid the situation did not allow for advanced notice." The man spoke evenly.

"As my wife has said, the boy is not here. Now I'll ask you to kindly leave before I call the authorities." Vernon said in a huff, his anger beginning to win over his fear.

"I'll have you know that I am the authorities." The woman said sharply as she turned to peer at Vernon, making the obese man cower under her stern gaze. "We also know that you are lying. Now, please fetch Harry..."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Everyone turned to find a tall skinny boy with messy raven black hair and sad emerald green eyes watching them from the staircase.

Amelia frowned at Dumbledore, who seemed to be losing that mirthful twinkle in his eye as he gazed on Harry Potter. Amelia then took in the boy appearance more carefully. He was far too thin for a boy of his height and age. He had dark circles under his eyes which signaled that he'd not had a proper night's sleep in a while. His clothes were in a horrendous state. They looked three to four sizes too big for him, and also looked to be that of a child's, not a teenage boy.

"Would you be so kind as to join us Harry. We have a few very important things in which to discuss." Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry nodded and came the rest of the way down the stairs. Amelia noted the way Harry hurriedly got around his uncle, as if he were trying to keep his distance. Dumbledore followed Harry and Amelia motioned for Harry's aunt and uncle to enter the sitting room as well before following and taking a seat upon the sofa.

"Harry I had intended to come see you in a few days and take you to the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer, but events had occurred which facilitate and earlier departure."

"I'm leaving?" Harry asked, and Amelia noted the hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes." Dumbledore smiled. "But before that happens, we need to speak to you on a few rather important subjects. Firstly, Sinus' will reading was yesterday. I am sorry that you could not attend, but for safety reasons..."

"I understand." Harry said dejectedly, his eyes darkening.

"Sirius has left everything to you. You gain a substantial amount of gold. You also inherit all of Sirius' personal possessions, as well as three houses, including number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"You can keep using it for the Order." Harry said bitterly. "I don't want it."

"That is very kind of you." Dumbledore smiled. "But as of now, we have had to vacate the premises. We are unsure if you are even the rightful owner at this time."

"His Godfather's dead?" Vernon asked, a greedy spark in his beady little eyes. Everyone turned to stare at Vernon who coughed, tried to clear his throat, and then tried to sound more sympathetic. "He's dead?"

"Sadly, yes." Dumbledore said with a small nod, and narrowed eyes. He turned back to Harry and gave a grandfatherly smile. "As I was saying, we are unsure if you will even be able to take ownership. You see, Pure blood family tradition decrees that property is handed down through the generations to the next male in the family line, unless of course no male existed. As Sirius was the very last Black, the houses should be passed to the next male on the family tree. Many times enchantments were placed to prevent any from the rightful heir to take possession. In this case, the next person in line to take possession would be Bellatrix LeStrange."

"No!" Harry said vehemently.

"Our thoughts exactly." Dumbledore nodded. "Our situation is quite complicated. However, we do have a very simple test in which we can find out if you are the proper owner of the Black properties. You see, if you have indeed inherited the properties, you will have also inherited Kreacher."

"No…" Harry said, his shoulders sagging.

"I am aware of your feeling about Kreacher, however, I think you may find him useful." Dumbledore said.

"How do we find out if he belongs to me?"

"You only have to call for him" Madam Bones said, looking quite interested.

"Exactly." Dumbledore nodded.

Harry took a deep breath and then, clearly and loudly said "Kreacher?"

There was a silence. Harry began looking about as did his uncle and Aunt. The silence stretched out. Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"Well then. I suppose that means…"

CRACK!

There before them was a wretched looking beast that fell to it's thin knobbly knees and began pounding it's tiny fists onto the carpet, shrieking with distress.

"It seems I nearly spoke to soon." Dumbledore smiled. "But it is clear now that you are the rightful owner of all the Black properties. If I may make a suggestion, you should have Kreacher go to work at Hogwarts in the kitchens. There he will be unable to get into trouble with all the other elves to watch him. But you must order him to do so."

"Kreacher, I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens." Harry said, sounding a bit relieved.

Kreacher got to his feet and scowled angrily at Harry. He looked murderous, but Harry was unfazed. He knew enough about house elves to know that Kreacher would be unable to do anything to him. With another loud crack, Kreacher disappeared.

"Now that we have that solved, there is another house elf that has been rather insistent that I ask you if you would consent to employ him. He says he is quite happy in his current position, but it is his fondest wish to be bound to your family."

"It's Dobby, isn't it, sir?" Harry smiled in spite of himself.

"It is indeed. And if I may offer a bit of advice, I think it would be wise of you to employ him, and place him as your head elf. He would then be able to keep his eyes on Kreacher and make sure that Kreacher stays in line. That would simply be one useful thing Dobby would be able to do for you."

Harry seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding. "I'll talk to him." Harry promised.

"Good." Dumbledore smiled. That just leaves one final item. Harry, this is Amelia Bones, she is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"You were at my trial." Harry said.

"I was. Very good memory." Madam Bones smiled.

"It'll be a day that sticks with me the rest of my life." Harry admitted.

"I can imagine."

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter.. .Harry, yesterday was my niece's sixteenth birthday. It was supposed to be a very special day. As it turned out, it became an incredibly special day. You see, yesterday Susan became engaged to be married."

Harry looked to Dumbledore and then back to Amelia, clearly confused why this woman was telling him that Susan Bones was now engaged to be married.

"You see, there is a marriage contract that has existed between House Bones and House Peverell for a nearly a hundred years or so. Unfortunately, the specific parameters of the contract have never been fulfilled in order to activate it. That changed, and the contract is now in effect."

Harry simply stared at Amelia, waiting for her to continue. Amelia took a deep breath continued.

"Harry, the Peverell line died out over a hundred years ago. When that happened, the contract passed on to the next family connected to that line. The Potter family line."

Harry simply sat there silently as Amelia's words began to settle in his brain. When realization of what Amelia was saying hit him, Harry stood up straight and gaped.

"ME?" He shouted.

"HIM?" Vernon Dursley shouted, pointing at his nephew.

"He's not old enough to be married." Petunia shouted.

"We all should calm down." Dumbledore said, looking imploringly at Harry, who was still standing up, though he looked very wobbly on his feet.

"Is there a way out of it?" Harry pleaded, now turning to Dumbledore

"I'm afraid not." Amelia stated. "The contract is quite firm. But it allows you a couple of years before it needs to be fulfilled. It gives you the chance to get to know each other."

"I know this is upsetting to you Harry, but this may not be such a bad thing." Dumbledore tried.

"Are you mental?" Harry shouted, backing up. "How is being to forced to marry someone I barely know, much less have no feelings for one way or another a good thing? For either of us? What about what we want? What about who we might want to be with?"

Harry turned his back on them, going to the fireplace and taking a few moments to calm himself.

"Does she know? Does she know about what I have to do? Does she even know that just by talking to me she could wind up dead?" Harry asked his voice low and filled with pain.

"Miss Bones is as of yet unaware of the full situation, but I have explained things to Madam Bones."

"It's part of the reason I wish to extend an invitation for you to come stay with me for the rest of the summer." Amelia said.

Harry turned around again looking perplexed. "What?"

"The Headmaster did explain some things to me this afternoon, and I have come to the decision that it would be in yours and Susan's best interests if you were to stay with us for the summer. It would allow you both time to get to know one another before school without pressure. Also, I think you will find that staying with the head of magical law enforcement comes with certain advantages for someone in your unique situation. For instance, there is an expansive library on defensive magic that you would have access to, not to mention that I could secure a permit for the use of underage magic for the summer."

Harry looked suddenly as if he had been given an early birthday present. He gave a small smile and Amelia returned the gesture.

"What about the wards?" He asked suddenly, looking to Dumbledore, who frowned deeply as he gazed disapprovingly at Harry's aunt and uncle.

"I fear that even if you were to remain here for ten years, the wards would not strengthen. As it is, they are barely standing. When they fall, I have no doubt that Voldemort and his minions will descend on this house and burn it to the ground and kill all who reside within."

"What are you saying?" Vernon snapped. "Are you threatening us?"

"No, Mr. Dursley." Dumbledore sighed. "I am telling you that by your treatment of Harry all these years, you have inadvertently placed yourself in danger. I assume you are aware that our world is under threat of war by the terrorist who calls himself Voldemort?"

"He's going to come after us?" Petunia looked panicked.

"It is likely. He cares not about your feelings towards Harry. While I am sure that he would find you both willing allies in your hatred of Harry, he will kill you solely based on the fact that you harbored Harry all these years, and because you were not of magical blood." Dumbledore stated before turning to Petunia.

"I admit myself curious. Was it your petty jealousy of Lily's abilities or fear of her forgetting you altogether that made you such a bitter and spiteful person who would treat a child so poorly? The child of your only sister no less."

"You can't speak to my wife that way!" Vernon roared. "And I have had enough of this rubbish. If you're going to take him, then take him and good riddance. I've put up with this nonsense for far too long, and I wish it to be at and end at long less. Go. All of you, go. Get out of my house at once and never bother us again!"

"Very well." Dumbledore said as he rose to his feet. "Harry, I suggest that you go and collect your things. We shall be on our way as soon as you are ready."

Harry tore up the stairs and gathered his things. As he'd only been back at the Dursleys for two weeks, there wasn't much he had to pack. He was so intent on gathering every last bit of his belongings that he barely thought about anything else. And then, as he closed his trunk, and slipped on a jacket, it struck him that he was for all intents and purposes, engaged to be married. He wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to feel. He of course knew who Susan Bones was. He had even spoken to her once or twice during the DA last year. Outside of that, he knew next to nothing about the girl. Harry had no idea how he was to be expected to marry a girl that he didn't know.

Then Harry began to wonder what could happen if he chose not to go through with it. He knew that magical contract could extract a heavy toll on those who tried to ignore them, or get out of their commitments. But what exactly were the consequences of not fulfilling a marriage contract?

Deciding he would ask when they were on their way, Harry took one last look around his bedroom, wondering if he would be forced to return there ever again.

Harry came down the stairs dragging his trunk while he struggled with Hedwig's cage, the snowy owl squeaked and hooted indignantly.

If you would allow me?" Dumbledore smiled as he tapped his wand on Harry's trunk, shrinking it to the size of a matchbox.

"Thank you sir." Harry said gratefully as he shoved his micro sized trunk into his pocket.

"I am afraid that your Aunt and Uncle do not wish to see you off." Dumbledore sighed, looking into the sitting room where Harry knew his relatives must be cowering.

"It's alright." Harry said flatly.

"Harry, when we leave here, the wards will come down for good. You will not be returning to your aunt and uncle's home unless it is your choice to do so."

"That is probably never going to happen." Harry muttered sourly. He then looked up to Dumbledore, the question on his lips.

"For the rest of the summer, you shall be staying with Madam Bones. You will be able to visit with your friends and get to know Miss Bones better."

Harry could only nod, as the magnitude of everything he'd learned that night was only beginning to set in. He was engaged to a young woman whom he barely knew. For some reason, he felt that Sirius was laughing at him somewhere.

"Well then, We shall be off." Dumbledore smiled as he opened the front door. He stepped out into the early evening with Harry and Amelia Bones at his side.

They walked down the little road for a few blocks before they came to the small walk that Harry usually used to get to the play park. Dumbledore stopped them, and then whistled softly. There was a flash, and Fawkes the phoenix appeared, singing softly. Harry suddenly felt much calmer upon hearing the magical bird's song.

"Fawkes will be taking us to Hogwarts. From there you will accompany Madam Bones to her home. Hold on to Fawkes' tail, please."

It was far better than traveling by floo, though not quite as nice as being on his own broom. Harry felt warmth that penetrated deep into his bones and eased his tired muscles. Tension he hadn't even realized he'd been feeling left him in the blink of an eye. He found himself standing in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts and he was suddenly filled with guilt. The last time he'd been in this room, he'd very nearly destroyed it.

"Sir." Harry started, looking truly pathetic. "I just.. .I wanted to tell you that..."

Dumbledore waved off Harry's apology. "There is no need, Harry. All is as they say, water under the bridge."

"Are you ready, Harry?" Amelia asked. Harry nodded, sparing one last glance to Dumbledore.

"Harry, if it should suit you, I would very much like to call on you later this summer."

"Alright." Harry said, not sure why the headmaster wanted to see him. Harry's mind was so jumbled as it was, He decided to file it away for later examination. Dumbledore simply smiled and bide them well.

Harry stepped into the floo with Madam Bones. An instant later, he was spilling onto the floor of the Bones' sitting room floor.

"I really hate floo travel." Harry grumbled.

"It takes years to master" Amelia smiled, slipping off her cloak. "I'll let you in on a secret. I end up on my butt quite a lot and I've been traveling by Floo most of my life. Personally I prefer apparition, but sometimes it isn't the best way to go. So, I think we should get you situated. Follow me."

Amelia led Harry up a set of stairs and down a hall. They passed by a room where Harry could hear music from a wireless, and two female voices.

"Hannah's spending some time here with us. During the day it'll be the three of you. Emy will make all your meals. A word of advice, stay out of the kitchen unless you want a nasty bruise. Emy is very protective of her kitchen. If you're hungry, just call for her, and she'll take care of it all."

Amelia opened the door to a small bedroom, though it was double the size of Harry's room at the Dursleys.

"You have your own bathroom through there, and there's desk so you can do your summer homework and write letters. We have a swimming pool outside, that I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"Thank you." Harry said softly, gazing out the window, as he set Hedwig's cage on the desk, and opened it, allowing his faithful friend to come out.

"If you'll give me your trunk, I'll reverse Dumbledore's spell so you can unpack. Harry complied, and Amelia set the trunk on the floor before she cancelled the spell, allowing the trunk to revert to it's normal size. Amelia watched as Harry slid his trunk to the foot of the double bed, and then sat down.

"Harry, may I ask you something personal?"

Harry looked up at the stern looking woman and nodded tentatively.

"I noticed that your clothes are rather ill fitting. Also, they aren't exactly what I would think a teenage boy would wear. That shirt looks like it should belong to a rather younger boy, what with the funny little duck on it."

Harry's face reddened, and he looked away at once. He didn't say anything, which only served to answer the question for the head of magical law enforcement.

"I see." Amelia said softly. "Harry, would you allow me to take you shopping for proper clothing tomorrow?"

Harry turned to look at the witch with a mix of embarrassment and intrigue. "You don't have to do that. You don't need to spend any money on me. I don't want to be a burden."

"From what I understand, you should have no trouble affording quite a few new wardrobes. The Black family vault alone held quite a bit of money. I only wish to take you, and offer my opinion on clothing you choose. I think a stop in Diagon Alley for new robes, and then a day in London for something more becoming of a young wizard would be appropriate. Also, we could stop into the Ministry and get you a permit to practice magic. We could make a day of it, and take the opportunity to get to know each other. That is, If you'd like."

"I would." Harry admitted honestly.

"Very good." Amelia smiled, clapping her hands. "For tonight then, why don't you settle in. I'll have Emy bring you some food, and in the morning, we'll head out for an adventure."

Harry nodded, and Amelia watched him for a moment longer before turning to go.

"Thank you, Madam Bones." Harry said softly. Amelia turned around and smiled again.

"When we're not in the Ministry, I'd prefer it if you would call me Amelia."

Harry smiled a little brighter and nodded. Amelia bid him good night and shut the door behind her. She stayed at the door for a moment, taking in everything she had seen and learned in regards to the famed Boy-Who-Lived that night. He was not the attention seeking ego maniac that some would have you believe. In fact, he seemed almost introverted. After taking a few calming breaths, she headed back down the hall, stopping at the room where the music was coming from.

"Come in." Susan called from within. Amelia opened the door, and shut it behind her as she entered. Hannah got up from the bed she used while she visited and turned the radio down as Amelia sat next on Hannah's bed.

"We have a guest with us as of tonight, and he will be with us until the end of summer."

Susan's eyes immediately widened. "You didn't really bring him here. Did you?"

"Yes, Harry will be staying with us." Amelia said, answering the question that she knew Susan was getting ready to ask. "He is here for a few reason, not the least of which is so that the two of you can spend time together. I'm going to ask you though not to bother him tonight. He's had kind of a rough night, due partly to me. Tomorrow I'll be taking him into London. When we get back, the four of us will have dinner together, and we'll see if we can't crack his shell a bit."

"Is he ok?" Hannah asked a bit of concern in her voice.

"He's not at all what I expected." Amelia admitted. "I think there's a lot about his life outside of school he's kept hidden, and after what I saw and heard today..."

Amelia noticed that Susan's expression softened as her eyes went towards the door. Amelia's niece was quite the caring and selfless individual. It was likely that if she explained about Harry's situation, Susan would make a concerted effort to help Harry. Amelia didn't want that at all. As Dumbledore had said, It had to be natural and of their own free will.

"You've both gotten quite a shock over the past two days. But at least now you're both on equal footing. Now it's up to you to make what you will of your situation." Amelia said. "I am going to head to bed. Try not to stay up to late."

With that Amelia kissed her niece on the forehead and left the two teen girls alone.

"What do you think she was talking about?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure." Susan admitted. "Do you know anything about Harry's life outside of Hogwarts?"

"Only that he lives with his aunt and uncle… I think. That's it." Hannah shrugged, sitting back on her bed.

"I think I heard that too." Susan agreed. "You don't think he was abused, do you?"

"If he had been, someone would have done something, right?" Hannah asked.

"Only if they knew about it." Susan said. "If no one checked on him, or he never said anything..."

"And that would be just like him, wouldn't it? Suffering in silence."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"Did you see his left hand last year? Neville told me that Umbridge was making him use a blood quill. He's got scars that say 'I Must Not Tell Lies' on his left hand."

"That's illegal!"

"I know, but he wouldn't say anything, and he made Ron and Hermione swear not to say anything. He also got mad at Neville when he noticed. He hid it most of the year. I never noticed it until Neville told me in after the DA got broken up. I saw it during our Transfiguration written tests."

"How come you never said anything?" Susan balked.

"I didn't know if it was true or not. I mean come on. You've heard all the same rumors I have. How can we know which ones are true or not?" Hannah said. Susan had to nod at this.

"So, what should I do?" Susan sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hannah looked perplexed.

"How do I talk to him? I mean, no matter what, we're going to be married. I just... I don't know how I'm supposed to interact with him. I don't have any feelings about him one way or another, and yet, I'm going to wind up married to him. It really messes with you head."

"I'm sure of that. What I would suggest is to try and forget that part of it all together for now. Look at it as a chance to be around one of the most desirable boys in the whole school. We got to see a little of what he's like during the DA. He seemed pretty nice and he was always sweet to us."

"He was teaching us, I don't think he was all that interested in either of us romantically. Besides, he had a thing for Cho Chang, remember?" Susan reminded her friend.

"Whatever. Look, don't try and rush anything. At this point, all you're doing is trying to be his friend. That's it. It's like your Aunt said. You're spending time together, getting to know each other. No pressure. I will even try and make myself scarce for a few hours each day so you two can just be on your own."

"You don't have to do that." Susan said, but Hannah waved it off.

"Just promise to spare no details when you shag him rotten." Hannah smiled evilly.

"Oh gods, you're so wicked!" Susan broke into giggles as Hannah caught the pillow her best friend hurled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was awoken by a rather insistent poking at his shoulder, and a high pitched squeaky voice.

"Sir needs to be waking now."

"Ok, Ok. I'm awake. Please stop poking me." Harry grumbled.

Harry had met Emy, the Bones family elf the previous evening. She had the signature bat like ears of House elves, but her nose was thin and pointed and her tennis ball sized eyes were a deep brown. She wore a small apron over what appeared to be a silk pillow case.

"Good morning, Emy. Harry groaned as he sat up and threw his legs out of his bed. The elf bowed and smiled.

"Emy is needing sir to hurry. Madam is waiting for him."

"Alright. Tell her, I'll be down. I just need to get dressed."

"Oh no. Sir is to be presentable. Sir is needing to wash and brush his teeth. Emy will not allow sir to leave this house looking like a beggar."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the elf's antics. She had gone to Harry's trunk and selected pants and a nicer dress shirt for Harry to wear.

"Emy, I can pick out my own clothes."

"Not until sir has gone shopping with madam. Not until sir has proper clothing. Emy knows sir's predicament. Madam will fix many problems for sir, and then sir will be fit to visit with Miss."

Harry had nearly forgotten everything that had led him to being a guest in Madam Bones' home. He was engaged to married to her niece Susan. Harry's smile faded all at once as he remembered it all. He would have sat there a bit longer if Emy had not jumped onto the bed and poked Harry in the back of the head, urging him to get moving.

Grudgingly, Harry went into the bathroom to shower and make himself as presentable as he could. Harry noticed that a toothbrush and a razor had been provided for him. Checking his face in the mirror he didn't see a real need for the razor. Then an image of himself strapped into a chair while the crazed Bones House elf came at him with the razor made him think again.

When he was finished grooming himself, Harry put on the clothes Emy had selected, not wanting to risk the elf's wrath, and left his room. He had barely paid attention on his way up to his room the night before, but thankfully, the Bones house wasn't a castle that one could easily get lost in.

He found Madam Bones sitting in the dining room, finishing her morning tea and reading the morning edition.

"Oh good." She smiled when she saw Harry poke his head in the doorway. "I see you survived Emy."

"Yeah." Harry said, rubbing the back of his head where the elf had poked him earlier. "She a bit uh..."

"Controlling? Firm? Overbearing?" Amelia smiled wider.

"All of the above." Harry smiled in return.

"You'll get used to her. I told her to treat you as part of the family. I hope that's ok." Amelia said, suddenly aware she may have overstepped her boundaries. Harry simply nodded his approval, and Amelia noted a hint of a pleased smile on the boys face.

"Well, as it's summer, the girls will likely sleep until ten or eleven, so there's no need to wait for them." Amelia said folding her paper. "We are running a bit late, which is my fault. After yesterday, I was a bit exhausted, and 1 overslept. We don't have time for a proper breakfast, so we'll just have to get ourselves and early lunch, if that's alright with you?"

"It's fine." Harry said, rather used to getting little to nothing to eat in the summer time.

"Alright then. We're going to be going to the Ministry first. I do have a few things to take care of there before we head out for our shopping adventure. And I would very much like to introduce you to a few people who I think might be helpful to you, given your current situation."

"Alright." Harry said hesitantly. Amelia smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry Harry. I have no intention of parading you about as if you are some sort of trophy. Dumbledore made it known that it is your wish to become an Auror, and I thought I could introduce you to a few, and maybe even set you up with some unofficial training, if you'd like."

Harry's apprehensive smile turned into a genuine smile and Amelia knew that he was feeling better about accompanying her today.

"Very well, if you're ready?"

Harry nodded and joined Amelia at the fireplace where she handed him some floo powder, and told him that they would be going straight to her office in the Ministry. Harry fell out of the fireplace, and stumbled into a plush chair that say in front of a ornate oak desk. Amelia stepped out behind him and removed her cloak, hanging it on the rack by the door. She then opened her door and said a few words to someone Harry couldn't see, before shutting the door and taking a seat behind her desk.

"Please have a seat Harry. We shouldn't be too long here. I simply have to read a few things, and tie up some loose ends. Things have been rather chaotic since you and your friends broke into the Ministry." Amelia said as she picked up a sheaf of parchments.

"I didn't..."

"It's alright Harry. If you and your friends hadn't done what you did, we might never have learned the truth about You-Know-Who."

"His name is Voldemort." Harry said bitterly.

"I know." Amelia said, looking puzzled.

"Then use his name. It's really stupid to be calling him You-Know-Who. What if someone doesn't know who you-know-who is? And besides, it's not even his real name." Harry huffed.

"It's not?" Amelia looked taken aback.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked, now puzzled.

"To be honest, not much is really known about you-know... V-Volde.. .Not much is known about him."

"Why can't you say his name?" Harry said, his irritation apparent.

"Harry, Try and understand. When he was in power, A lot of people died. In the first war, the Death Eaters were a minor threat. Idiots who followed his cause. It was he who did most of the work. He killed hundreds in just a few short years. The more followers he gained, the more his legend grew. Imagine coming home one night to find that Dark Mark hanging above your home, walking into you home and finding your family all dead, simply because you stood against him. What was worse was that we who stood against him were divided because no one knew if you might be a death Eater. His greatest weapon was his ability to cause doubt. I even doubted my brother until I was called to his house and discovered he'd been killed. His wife as well. Susan survived simply because she had been asleep and hadn't woken when her parents were attacked. To this day, I have no idea what happened that night."

Harry nodded his understanding, but took a deep breath.

"But we only feed his power by fearing to say his name. He loses his hold on all of us if we no longer fear saying his name. He's not even pure blood, you know. He's a half blood. His father was a muggle named Tom Riddle who lived in Little Hangleton." Harry finished with a sigh.

Amelia took a scrap of parchment and began jotting down what Harry was saying.

"Do you know who his mother was?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

Do you know what his real full name was?"

"Yeah. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Amelia looked up at Harry, a look of surprise on her face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The name seems familiar to me is all." Amelia said, sitting back in her seat.

There came a knock at the office door, and Amelia called for whoever it was to enter the office. The door opened and Harry smiled brightly when he saw the bubblegum pink hair of Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry, what are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Amelia asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Tonks stammered. Harry's face went scarlet, but Amelia shook here head.

"It's alright, Auror Tonks. I kind of had a suspicion you had been working for Dumbledore. This just confirms it. Don't worry, there aren't going to be any repercussions this time. Please have a seat."

Tonks, looking ill, and relieved took the seat next to Harry's.

"The fact that you know one another will make this easier, I think. Tonks, Harry is in a very unique situation, which I have no doubt you are aware of. What you may not know is that Harry wishes to become an Auror when he finishes school. It is my intention to give him a taste of what he's in for. If you wouldn't mind, I would like for you to arrange a few training sessions with him for this summer. As you two are much closer in age than anyone else we have on the force, I think you might be able to relate to him better than someone like Dawlish or Travers."

"It'd be an honor to run Harry here through the ringer." Tonks smirked, and gave the black haired youth a wink.

"I don't want him permanently damaged Tonks." Amelia smiled. "Just given a taste of what he has in store for him."

"Alright. How's this Friday for you, Harry? Say about nine o'clock?" Tonks asked, a rather intimidating malevolent grin on her heart shaped face.

"Uh, fine." Harry said.

"Good." Amelia smiled approvingly. I'll make sure he's here then. Thank you Tonks."

"Anytime." Tonks said, rising to her feet. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Tomorrow I should like it if you and anyone else working with Dumbledore were to present yourselves in my office at nine o clock sharp. I wish to be more informed on what the Headmaster knows in regards to our common foe. Make sure you tell them all that I am not angry, and that no one will be reprimanded. I simply wish to be more prepared for what's coming."

"I'll get the word out." Tonks said, her cheeks going red. Amelia nodded and Tonks gave Harry one last wave before leaving.

"Fudge's obstinance at refusing to listen to Dumbledore divided us." Amelia said to Harry. As it stands, I need my people working together. I'm glad that they chose to fight rather than follow Fudge's decrees. I only wished I had been kept in the loop about everything that was happening. So much could have been prevented if I'd only been aware."

Harry nodded his understanding, but didn't say anything further. Amelia finished all she had needed to do within the hour, before donning her traveling cloak, which she transfigures into a light jacket, giving Harry a smile.

"Will be going into muggle London, and it wouldn't do to stand out."

Harry agreed and followed Amelia into the busy Law Enforcement offices. Harry kept his eyes open for Mr. Weasley, as he knew the Weasley patriarch worked in this office as well. The was no sign of the balding man however as Harry and Amelia got into the lift and descended two floors. When the got out, Amelia led Harry into an office where a slim woman was sitting behind a desk. She was wearing a pale pink blouse and had curly shoulder length brown hair, and small glasses.

"Good morning Amelia, what brings you here?"

"Good morning Penelope, I would like to get a special permit for mister Potter here to practice magic." Amelia said. The witch named Penelope turned and her mouth opened in surprise when she saw Harry standing next to Amelia.

"Well Mister Potter, I must say you are much better looking in person. My daughter wasn't exaggerating your roguish charm at all."

"I'm sorry, but who is your daughter?" Harry asked curiously as he fought to keep himself from blushing like an idiot.

"Romilda. Romilda Vane. She's a Gryffindor. She'll be a fifth year this year. She is quite smitten with you, you know."

"oh..." Harry said, unsure of what he should say.

"But I bet you already have quite a few girls chasing after you, don't you?" Penelope gave a wink.

Harry, still unsure of how to respond looked at Amelia, and then smiled.

"Actually, I'm kind of involved with someone right now." Harry said. Amelia gave the faintest of smiles, and Harry knew he'd handled the situation well.

"Oh, that's just too bad. Oh well. Now, let's get you set up with that permit." Penelope said, pulling out several forms which she gave to Harry to fill out. Harry did so with Amelia's help, and fifteen minutes later, Harry had a card which would allow him to practice magic during the summer months without getting in trouble with the Ministry. Moments later, Harry and Amelia were heading to the atrium where they would then go onto Diagon Alley.

"We will need to go to Gringott's first, and get you set up so you will have muggle money." Amelia said. "And then a few quick stops in Diagon Alley itself. I want to move fast, as it isn't safe there. More than a few shops have been ransacked. Some people are closing down their businesses."

Harry shook his head sadly. "Fudge could have prevented all of this."

"He won't be in office much longer. There's going to be a vote in the Wizengamot at the end of the week. Several people are already being looked into as a replacement. Rufus Scrimgeour is probably going to get it. He's certainly capable of doing the job."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I have no interest in the job. My abilities will be better served by staying where 1 am." Amelia smiled. "But thank you for your faith in me, Harry."

Fifteen minutes later, Amelia and Harry were approaching a teller in Gringott's. The goblin, while quite unpleasant to deal with, was helpful in setting Harry up with what was the equivalent to a muggle bank card. Harry also refilled his money bag, and then he and Amelia were off to get what Harry needed in Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Madam Malkins, where Harry got new robes as well as some other items. Pants and shirts and the like.

Next Amelia took Harry to Flourish and Blotts, where Amelia had the clerk order some special books to be sent to her home for Harry. She assured Harry that he would find them very useful. Amelia was quite happy when one of the books was in stock. The clerk presented Harry with a copy of _Offense Is Your Greatest Defense_.

"That book helped me out immensely when I was a cadet." Amelia smiled. She shrunk to book after Harry paid for it, and they were off again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am famished." Amelia smiled at Harry who nodded his agreement.

"Do you happen to like pizza?" Amelia asked, a knowing smile on her face. She knew that pizza was a staple in every kid's diet. Harry didn't disappoint when he nodded, a shy smile on his handsome face.

"Good. I happen to know of a very nice place not to far from where we'll be going for your clothes." Amelia said, motioning for Harry to follow her.

They began heading down the alley when something caught Harry's attention. "They did it." Harry stopped short. "They actually did it."

It was almost like a beacon in the alley. Bright orange paint screamed for passer bys to look. The windows were packed with signs and displays, with a huge sign above the door. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!

"Oh, we have to go inside." Harry said, almost pleadingly with Madam Bones, who relented and followed Harry into the shop.

It was packed with people who were examine items and laughing hysterically. It was a complete opposite scene from the dismal shopping center of the wizarding world.

"My word, is that our dear Harry Potter?"

Harry turned and found himself face to face with Fred Weasley. Harry could only tell by the massive F stitched onto the left breast of his startlingly orange jacket.

"This is amazing." Harry said.

"Thank you kind sir." George said as he joined his brother. "And since you are the reason we have been so fortunate, you do not pay here."

"Thanks guys, but that's really..."

"No, George is right." Fred said, shaking his head. "Your money will never be any good here. In fact, your children's children's children's money will never be any good here."

"But the generation after that will have to start paying. George joked. All three boys began to laugh. "Come on Harry, We'll show you around."

Harry followed the twins through the shop with Madam Bones following them, taking in everything. She listened intently as they talked about how well business was doing, and about some of the products they were developing.

"Shield hats?" Amelia asked. The twins turned and nodded.

"Mind they won't protect you from powerful stuff, but they will stop most low level curses." Fred smiled proudly.

"Do you think you could expand the charm work into something larger, like a cloak?" "I should think so." George smiled, looking to his twin. "It isn't all that complicated."

"I would like to see the results. Perhaps we could put in an order for say two hundred? If they work as good as you claim, that is." Amelia said flatly. The twins both grinned and nodded. Fred presented one of the hats they had been discussing to the head of the

DMLE.

"Try it out." He said. "Let us know what you think, and we'll start on a few prototypes for your approval.

"Very good." Amelia smiled. "Now, Harry and I do have much to accomplish today, so I must insist that he and I get moving."

The twins led Harry and Madam Bones back towards the front of the store. Fred spoke to the young women who worked the counter, and she quickly opened a bag and dashed about the store sliding all kinds of boxes and packages into the bag. When she came back, Fred took the bag and handed it to Harry. Harry tried to refuse but both George and Fred gave him a stern look. Amelia accepted the bag and shrunk it down.

"Please come back." George said with a huge charming smile.

"Oh I will." Harry smiled broadly. "I intend to try everything."

"And remember to tell all your friends about us." Fred waved.

Amelia escorted Harry through the alley and out into London by way of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Those two young men seemed quite appreciative of you." Amelia commented when they were on the crowded streets of London. "They were quite adamant that you should never have to pay for merchandise. Even your most zealous of fan would never offer you a lifetime of free products."

"I kind of helped them get started." Harry admitted. "I gave them my winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"That's very generous of you." Amelia said taken aback.

"It was the right thing to do. Cedric Diggory's parents refused it when I offered it to them, and I just didn't wan it. Fred and George are always good for a laugh, and they really wanted to open a joke shop. It was a solid investment as far as I'm concerned, and it looked like I was right in giving the money to them."

"I don't disagree." Amelia smiled. "You are full of surprises, Harry. Any other boy your age would have greedily used that money for themselves."

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "I didn't need it, and I really didn't want it."

"Even if you spent it all it would have always been a reminder." Amelia said understandingly. Harry merely shrugged.

Amelia guided Harry to the pizza restaurant she had told him of, and they placed their order before taking seats on the back. A young woman brought two pitchers of cola and two glasses for them and smiled as Harry poured himself some of the drink. Once they were alone again, Amelia looked at Harry gravely.

"I need to ask you a few things, and I need you to be honest with me Harry."

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but he nodded slowly.

"I noticed it yesterday, and again today. 1 hoped that I had been mistaken, but when we were in the joke shop, I got a good look at your left hand. I need to know who made you use a blood quill." She said flatly. Harry put both his hands below the table in shame, but he kept her gaze.

"Umbridge." He said simply.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Amelia asked. Harry merely shrugged.

"My friend Hermione told me I should, but I just couldn't. Dumbledore was ignoring me for some reason, and he was the only one I thought I could trust at the time. I guess I made it into something personal, and I didn't want to show her that I was weak by going and running to someone for help. I guess it was stupid."

"No offense to you, but yes it was. Had you gone to any other professor and shown them your hand, they could have contacted me and I could have had Umbridge arrested. Fortunately, there's no statute of limitations on this kind of thing, so 1 will be filing formal charges. It will mean that you will have to testify in court. And just so we're clear, I'm not asking you, I am telling you."

Harry looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Harry I get the feeling that you're hiding a lot a things that should have been dealt with years ago. From your appearance yesterday, and a few things I noticed in your behavior, I would hazard a guess that things at your Aunt and Uncle's home wasn't at all pleasant for you. Would I be correct in that assumption?"

Again Harry nodded, though this time his eyes were steadfastly locked oh the napkin holder on the table.

"Harry, first of all, you should not be ashamed, It is your relatives who should be ashamed in how they treated you. I will be speaking to Dumbledore on the matter, and I promise you something will be done. We don't need to get into it now, but sometime in the near future, you will need to tell me just what it was like for you living with them. Alright?"

Harry didn't look at Amelia, but nodded anyway.

"Ok, that's enough of that topic for now. Is it true that you taught half your class defensive magic last year?"

Harry finally looked up, the embarrassment gone from his face, having been replaced by pride.

"It wasn't my idea, but I'm glad the Ron and Hermione talked me into it." He said.

"How many people did you teach exactly?"

"Around sixty, or so. Most all the fifth years in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, plus Fred and George and a few other sixth and seventh years, and some fourth years and a third year."

"Susan seemed to enjoy the club. She was quite proud of her work in it. She says she can produce a Patronus, and she owes it to you."

"Most everyone who I worked with can produce one now." Harry said. But more importantly they can protect themselves if they're attacked."

"Indeed." Amelia smiled. The young woman was back, this time with their pizza and a couple of plates. Harry helped himself and Amelia took a couple of slices for herself. They ate for a few minutes before Amelia spoke again.

"Susan has also told me you're quite good on a broom." Amelia said.

Amelia was discovering what a charming and interesting young man Harry Potter was. It took only a little prodding to get him to share some of his adventures at Hogwarts with her, though she could tell he was omitting details. Her interrogation training was a big help in seeing the hints of far bigger stories that Harry was downplaying. It was Harry's humility that impressed Amelia the most. Nearly any other teenager would have been bragging up a storm, but not Harry. He tried to give more credit to his friends rather than take the praise. It was a very endearing trait.

After they finished their lunch, Amelia and Harry headed over to the shopping mall so Harry could get much needed clothes that were his size, and appropriate for his age. Amelia let Harry choose what he wanted, and only gave constructive criticism on certain items. Amelia very coyly feigned interest in a rack of shirts as Harry selected underwear, though Amelia did mention that Harry was likely a little old for tightie whiteys.

It took over four hours, but when they left, Harry had a completely new wardrobe, and Amelia had promised Harry a large bonfire of all his hand me downs.

Harry had to admit that he was much more comfortable in jeans that were his size, and that he didn't need a belt to keep them around his waist. The new t-shirt was also a welcome change as was the jacket. Amelia had managed to shrink everything down when no one was looking and stuff everything into her pocket. She then took Harry to a hair salon for a much needed haircut.

When they were finished with that, Amelia suggested that it was time to return home and that the girls were waiting for them so they could have dinner.

Harry had been having such a good day that he had once again forgotten about his situation. All at once his stomach had knotted up and his palms became clammy. Amelia noticed Harry's face flush and sighed. She wished for what felt like the millionth time that she had it in her power to break this contract, if only to give these two young people the opportunity to find their own paths in life.

On the other hand, after spending the day getting to know Harry a bit more, Amelia couldn't think of a better young man for her niece to be involved with. Harry was an exceptional young man in her eyes at the moment. She had no doubt that Harry and Susan could become very good friends because of their situation. But could they find love with each other? That was the ultimate question, especially given what Dumbledore had shared with her the day previous. Love was the power that would not only save Harry, but the wizarding world as well.

When they arrived back at the house, Amelia canceled the shrinking spells on Harry's purchases and sent him upstairs to put his things away.

Harry managed to get all his things up the stairs and he was nearly to his bedroom when one of the bags slipped out of his grip. When he bent to retrieve it, another hand had snatched it up. A soft, cream colored hand with painted pink nails.

Harry stood up and found him looking in the eyes of Susan Bones, his betrothed.

The two stood looking at each other for several seconds before either of them even attempted to speak.

"H-hi." Susan choked out."

"Hi." Harry responded, just as awkwardly. Again, they stared at each other, neither sure of what to say. Susan broke eye contact first looking at all the bags in Harry's hand and at the one in her own.

"Shopping?" She asked stupidly, wincing at her own idiocy.

"Yeah." Harry responded, looking just as embarrassed now. Though whether it was the fact they he had no idea what he should say to Susan, or the fact that he had suddenly realized that she was holding the bag with all his new underwear, he couldn't say for sure.

The awkward silence began to stretch out as the two teens began to look about, searching for anything to say, but both of them seemed unable to move.

"Urn..." Susan tried again, looking for all the world as if she'd like to runaway and never been seen or heard from again.

"Er..." Harry tried. He opened his mouth again, and this sort of strangled squeak came out, causing him to turn red.

Susan suddenly held the bag out to him, and as soon as he had a good grip on it, turned and retreated into her own room, where Harry now saw Hannah Abbott standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Hi, Harry." She said politely.

"Hi." Harry said, and then turned to retreat into his own room. When the door shut, Hannah turned to see her best friend curled up on her bed with a pillow over her face.

Real smooth, Sue. Real smooth." Hannah laughed shutting the door behind her.

"Oh shut it!" Susan shouted from under the protection of her pillow. "I didn't know what 1 was supposed to say to him." Susan grumbled as she removed the pillow and sat up. "What exactly is the proper etiquette here? What do you say in this situation? Hi, so glad to meet you, so at our wedding do you prefer chicken or fish?"

Hannah bellowed with laughter as she fell on Susan's bed.

"Shut up!" Susan said, smacking her best friend in the face with her pillow. "This is a real mess, and it isn't funny at all!"

"No, it isn't." Hannah agreed. "But what just happened was extremely funny. I mean, just imagine the look on his face if you had said something like that."

Susan actually cracked a small smile at that. "He probably would have lost control of his bodily functions."

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the conqueror of dragons, and defeater of You-Know-Who, frightened to death by his fiancé." Hannah said through her giggles.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Susan wailed, falling back onto her bed.

"We already talked about this. Quite a lot actually. You've taken the first step by talking to him... though I'm not sure if that was really talking to him." Hannah joked. A glare from Susan only made her smile bigger. "Look, start small. Little things, like his favorite color, or what he wants to do after school. Keep things simple for now."

"Is that what you do with Neville?" Susan asked. Hannah nodded.

"I didn't even know I liked him in that way until recently, like I told you. But we've been getting to know each other for a while. You need to take the same approach with Harry. Start small and just let things happen in their own time."

"You know, this is all super easy for you, you're not being forced to marry some one you don't know." Susan said, though much of her frustration and bitterness was leaving her.

"That's true." Hannah smiled, "But think about this. How many witches would gladly trade places with you right now? Seriously. Yes, it sucks that you're being forced to marry by a hundred year old contract, but when you think of how bad it could have been... Let's face it; you kind of hit the jackpot here."

"He is kind of cute when he blushes, isn't he?" Susan said the hint of a smile on her face again, making Hannah roll her eyes. "Kind of cute? Honey, that boy is straight up adorable. I personally can't wait until you see him naked."

"Excuse me?" Susan looked affronted.

"Like I'm ever going to get the chance." Hannah poked her friend in the ribs, making Susan jump and laugh at being tickled. "I'm totally going to live vicariously through you, so you'd better tell me everything that you say and do with that boy!"

* * *

><p>Harry kept replaying his initial meeting with Susan in his head. He felt like an utter idiot and he had no idea of how he should proceed. He knew it was a good idea that he try and get to know Susan, as they were going to be married, but at the same time, his "Saving people" thing as Hermione had called it was telling him to keep the rather attractive redhead at arm's length. He was Voldemort's number one target, and anyone associated with him would also be high on the dark wizard's hit list. Harry didn't want that burden on his shoulders. He already carried enough guilt over Hermione and Ron's safety, but those two just wouldn't allow him to take on this task alone. They were his friends, and Harry knew he could not ask for better.<p>

But Susan hadn't asked for any of this. She was not his friend. They had only spoken a few times in the DA last year, and that was usually when she needed help, or he was correcting her wand movements or something like that. Outside of that they had had no interaction that Harry could think of. Because of this stupid contract, Susan's life was in danger. Either from Voldemort and his Death Eaters or from the ruin this contract could cause her if they were to try and ignore it.

Harry finished putting away his new clothes and settled onto his bed with the book he'd gotten in Dagon Alley. Madam Bones, or Amelia as she preferred to be called by him, had said that this book had proven quite useful. She had also told him that he would find more than a few helpful books in the house.

Harry had decided that he liked Amelia Bones. She had taken him shopping, but not as a charity. She'd let him pay for his own things. She had asked him about a few things that Harry would have preferred not to talk about, but she hadn't pressed him. She had never made him feel uncomfortable either.

Then there was the fact that she was going to have an Auror train with him. He was going to get a real look at what it was like to be an Auror, which was his deepest ambition, provided he survived Voldemort. Amelia was the first person, other than his friends and the Weasley family, to take a serious interest in his life, and not because he was famous for some amazing feat that he hadn't even performed. Harry didn't think it was all because he and Susan were going to get married, though he knew that was a good part of it.

Harry then began to wonder if Susan would be able to practice magic over the summer. If she was going to be a part of Harry's life, she should at least have the opportunity to learn to defend herself better. Maybe they could even practice together. That would probably be a good way for them to break the ice. Harry decided he would bring it up at dinner.

Harry then wondered if he should write to Ron and Hermione to tell them about what had happened, or if he should wait until he saw them. From what Amelia had said to him during their shopping that afternoon, he would be able to Ron and Hermione within the next couple of days. He wasn't sure if they'd be able to come see him there, or if he'd be able to visit the Burrow. Either way, he could not wait until he could see his two best friends and tell them all that had happened to him.

Harry was the last one down the stairs for dinner. He'd began to read his book and lost track of time. It wasn't until Emy the house elf had popped onto his bed, scaring Harry half to death that he headed for dinner.

Amelia was sitting at the head of the table with Hannah and Susan on either side of her. All three ladies looked up and smiled, though only Susan blushed. Harry took his seat, and filled his plate.

"Emy says you were reading." Amelia said as Harry took some vegetables.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "That book is really fascinating. I can't wait to try some of those spells."

"You'll have to do that in the basement. Its set up for that sort of thing, and you'll be less likely to break anything down there. I'll show you after dinner." Amelia smiled, and Harry thanked her.

"How was your day?" Amelia turned to Susan, who shrugged.

"She's been a bit stressed." Hannah said. Susan looked up, giving a very dangerous look to her best friend.

"What?" Hannah asked. "It's true."

"You don't need to go telling everyone about it!" Susan scowled.

"Alright, let's just get this out in the open." Amelia sighed, putting her fork down. "This situation is terrible. Both of you have been robbed of the entire dating experience. But you're not doing yourself or each other any favors by trying to avoid the inevitable. I know it's awkward, and it's strange, and all of that. But you need to work together."

Susan looked down at her plate, moving a few remnants of chicken about, while Harry seemed focused very hard on his glass.

"Hannah." Amelia said, standing up and taking her plate. "Would you join me?"

"Uh, sure." Hannah said awkwardly as she gathered her plate and followed Amelia into the kitchen, leaving Harry and Susan alone in strained silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Emy will beat them senseless for invading her kitchen." Susan said softly.

"Your house elf is a bit... intense." Harry said.

"You don't even know that half of it." Susan replied. "When I was seven, I wanted to learn how to make cookies. I thought it would be fun. I have no idea how she didn't discover me sooner, but when she found me, she went bonkers and started throwing eggs at me. Auntie just laughed when I came to tell her Emy was being mean to me. I was covered in raw eggs. Auntie eventually got Emy to let me make cookies, but she was there the whole time, just seething that I was in her kitchen."

Harry began to chuckle softly as Susan went on to tell him another tale of the house elf. From just behind the kitchen door, Amelia wore a satisfied grin as she walked away from the door and returned to her meal.

"They're talking, aren't they?" Hannah smiled knowingly.

"Susan hates uncomfortable silences." Amelia said with satisfaction.

"Don't I know it. That was brilliant. There's no way she would have sat there for too long with out trying to say something." Hannah grinned.

"Now that the ice has been broken, they can start getting to know each other, and maybe, just maybe they'll have a chance for at least a little happiness." Amelia said.

"I think there's more than just a chance." Hannah smiled. "I think they might actually fall in love. They just have to give each other a chance."

Amelia smiled at Hannah, envying her romantic outlook. Amelia hoped that Hannah never had to learn that life was not like a corny romance novel.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up, still clutching his book. He'd read late into the night following his first dinner with Susan. They had talk a bit, mostly about Emy the house elf, but they had talked. Harry had felt that it was a good start, though he wasn't truly sure of what the end result was supposed to be. Sure, they were going to be married, but other than that...

Harry sat up, placed the book on the bedside table and went to relieve himself. After a quick shower, Harry threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading down to breakfast. Susan and Hannah were still asleep, and Amelia was preparing to head to the Ministry.

"Good morning Harry." She smiled.

"Good morning." Harry replied, taking a seat. Almost at once, Emy appeared carrying a plate of eggs, bacon, potatoes, toast and a pitcher of juice, which she set in front of Harry.

"Thank you Emy." Harry said. The elf bowed and was back in her kitchen.

"I'll be late tonight, so you three are going to be on your own. I'm trusting you all to stay here and keep out of trouble."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. I'm just going to read, and maybe write a few letters." Harry said honestly.

"Don't spend all your time hidden away Harry. You and Susan should really try to spend time together. Trust me when I tell you that it will only help you both in the future if you make the attempt to build some kind of friendship now."

"I promise that I'll try." Harry said earnestly. "Do you know when I'll be able to see Ron and Hermione?"

"I am hopeful that you'll see them Saturday." Amelia smiled. "I'll be making some arrangements today, so I'll have a better idea tonight. Also, it might do you some good to try some of the things you've been studying up on in the basement today."

Harry's face lit up as he remembered that he was allowed to use magic thanks to the permit he'd gotten the day before. Amelia couldn't help but smile at the look on Harry's face. She gave him a wave and headed off to work, leaving Harry to contemplate what he might accomplish this summer now that he was free to practice magic.

Harry finished the rest of his breakfast quickly and then headed to his room to retrieve his book, before nearly sprinting to the basement with his wand.

The basement was similar to what the Room of Requirement had provided for the DA. It was fairly large and open with a practice dummy on one end, and mats on the floor for when you were knocked down. Harry opened his book and set it on a table against the wall. He re read the instructions of one of the spells that had intrigued him the night before, and began practicing it over and over until he started getting consistent results. When he was satisfied that he'd gotten the spell down, he started to look for a new one to practice. It was then that his stomach gave an almighty rumble. He had no idea why he was so hungry, but decided he should go and see if Emy would allow him something to eat.

When he reached the sitting room, he saw the clock and discovered he'd been working downstairs for nearly four hours.

"Wow." Harry muttered.

He headed towards the kitchen when he heard music coming from outside. He also heard Susan and Hannah's voices. He walked closer, intending to poke his head out and say hello.

"Hey there Harry!" Hannah called when she saw him. "Where have you been all morning?"

"The basement." Harry said as he came nearer. Both the girls sat at a small table with a large umbrella over them, each wearing cut off shorts and light tank tops. They were enjoying some cut fruit and juice. Susan offered Harry a slice of melon, which he took gratefully as he sat down. Harry noted that she had her red hair pulled into a loose ponytail instead of the normal plait she wore at school.

"We were wondering if you were going to continue the DA this year?" Susan asked.

Harry noticed how soft her blue eyes looked, and shrugged.

"Honestly, I hadn't given it much thought." Harry said honestly. "We just started it because Umbridge was so terrible. I can't really say for sure until we see who the new Defense teacher will be."

"I think we should continue it." Hannah said flatly. "Even if we get a competent teacher, We could all use extra practice."

"What were you practicing today?" Susan asked as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"Just a spell I found in the book I bought on your aunt's suggestion. I think I've got it, but I'm going to ask Tonks on Friday when I go practice with her."

"Auror Tonks?" Susan asked interestedly.

"Do you know her?" Harry perked up.

"By reputation only." Susan grinned. "She's one of Auntie's favorites. She calls her the walking disaster because she supposed to be quite clumsy, but Auntie says she's one of the best Aurors she's had in years. She's supposed to be able to change herself whenever she wants, and she doesn't use glamour charms."

"She's a metamorphmagus." Harry confirmed. "When I first met her, I saw her change her hair from purple to bright pink. Then she kept changing her nose at dinner. She's really great."

"That would be so cool." Hannah smiled. "I could make my boobs bigger whenever I wanted."

Harry began choking on the melon he'd been chewing. Susan had to give him three hard smacks on his back before he was able to breathe again.

"You'll have to forgive Hannah. She doesn't have a filter on her mouth." Susan smiled.

"Oh, like he's never heard a girl talk about her bits before." Hannah remarked. "Surely Hermione's..."

"Never said anything about her body in front of me." Harry said quickly, mostly because he didn't want to end up picturing Hermione inflating and deflating her chest. As it was, the image of Hannah doing it was almost too much.

"What about Lavender or Parvati?" Hannah asked. Harry only shook his head.

"Ok, you had to have heard one of the girls on your team in the locker room talk about that. Don't you guys all shower together after matches anyway?"

"What?" Harry asked quite shocked. "NO!"

"Really?" Susan asked, looking quite surprised. "That doesn't happen in Gryffindor?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "The girls have their own showers, and we change in separate rooms." Harry said. "Why would you think that we all shower together?"

"Rumors mostly." Hannah admitted. "The story is that Quidditch teams shower together, and sometimes other stuff happens. Although, I don't think it's true of Slytherin, since there aren't any girls on the team."

"What do you mean by other stuff?" Harry asked, not sure if her really wanted to know the answers.

"Oh come on Harry, you're not that naive." Hannah grinned, rolling her eyes. "You win a game, the adrenaline is still pumping, you get into the shower and see Katie Bell naked and wet and soapy, and you do what comes naturally…"

"NO!" Harry shook his head vehemently. "I've never done anything like that. And I don't think it's ever happened."

"It happens on the Hufflepuff team." Susan said, turning red as soon as the words left her mouth.

"And just how is it you know that?" Hannah asked, with a sly grin.

"The same way you know. We heard Kathleen Ivy talking about it last year." Susan said defensively.

"Are you having me on?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No, she's telling the truth." Hannah nodded. "We heard lots of stories about other Hufflepuffs getting up to all sorts of things. The closer to exams the more randy our house got. We heard rumors that it was really intense in Ravenclaw house, but nothing compared to you Gryffindors."

Harry looked gobsmacked. Hannah and Susan kept exchanging looks of confusion as they watched Harry trying to process this new information.

"I never heard or saw anything that would make me think anything like that was happening." Harry admitted finally. "But, there are always loads of rumors, so how can you even be sure about any of it."

"We're sure.' Hannah said, with a knowing look to Susan, who blushed.

"How?"

"Did you ever play truth or dare?" Hannah asked. Harry shook his head and Hannah sighed. "What the hell do you Gryffindors do? Study and play chess all the time?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding which made Hannah's jaw drop.

"Really?" She nearly shrieked.

"We've had parties when we've won Quidditch matches, but nothing really crazy happens, that I've seen anyway." Harry said, looking at Susan who looked just as surprised as Hannah.

"I'm.. .I'm shocked." Hannah said after a long moment. "From all we've heard, you guys were supposed to be the biggest bunch of sex crazed maniacs in the school. I mean, just the stories about Lavender Brown alone. I actually imagined there were like full blown orgies or something.

Harry looked quite uncomfortable, but shook his head. "No. It's not like that at all."

"Maybe it is, but you've never seen it." Susan suggested. "It's not like it would be happening in the Common room after all."

"That's a good point." Hannah said. "Stuff usually happens in the Boys dorms, as boys can't get into the girls rooms. Maybe you just never saw it."

"I suppose it's possible." Harry shrugged.

"I guess you can't believe everything you hear." Hannah said with a sigh. "Take you for instance."

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"Come on Harry, there are loads of rumors about you going around. Probably more about you than the rest of the school combined. In Second year, everyone thought you were the heir of Slytherin. No one ever found out if it was true or not. The rumor just sort of died off."

"I'm not the heir of Slytherin." Harry said wryly. "And probably most of what you might have heard is utter rubbish."

"Can we find out?" Susan asked. Harry saw the look of interest on her face. Something about the way she was looking at him at the moment made him feel comfortable. She was asking politely, not demanding, or pressuring him. Similar to the way Amelia was when they talked about the more personal things the day before.

"I guess." Harry shrugged non-commitally.

"Really?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But if I don't want to answer, we drop it and move on, ok?" Harry said, and both girls nodded in agreement.

"Is it true that you fought a basilisk? I know that Neville said you did, but he also says he wasn't there. He heard it from a portrait." Hannah asked, leaning forward in her seat a bit.

"Yeah." Harry sighed wearily, avoiding the girls stares. He always hated the impressed way people looked at him whenever they heard the things he'd accomplished.

"Wow." Hannah said, looking to Susan who looked equally impressed.

"What about the story that you're part veela?" Susan asked. She brushed a stray lock of red hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Where did that one come from?" Harry asked, looking like he might bust out laughing.

"Some girls noticed that you were one of the only boys who didn't get all flustered around that French girl during the Tournament." Susan explained. "The story was that you were part Veela yourself, and that's how you were able resist her feminine wiles.

"So far as I know, that's not true." Harry said. "I think it might be similar to being able to resist the Imperius curse."

"That actually kind of makes sense." Hannah nodded. "But what about you and Hermione Granger?"

"What about us?"

"The stories that you two were involved?" Hannah asked, with a pointed look.

"No. She's my best friend. Like a sister to me. Besides, I'm pretty sure Ron fancies her."

"Too bad for him that she's taken." Susan grumbled.

"Huh?" Harry looked confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know your best friend is dating Zacharias Smith." Hannah said with utter surprise.

"No, I didn't." Harry admitted. "I told you we never really talk about stuff like that. When did they start dating?"

"Shortly before school let out." Susan said, trying to disguise the contempt in her voice. "He'd apparently fancied her for a while, and after your adventure in the Ministry, he asked her out when she was still in the hospital."

"Huh." Harry said, his eyes distant. "I wonder why she never told me."

"Can I ask about you and Cho?" Susan asked. Her tone was still irritable but softer now. Harry looked at her and shrugged.

"Isn't much to tell really. We kissed once. Had one date, that was a disaster and a half, and that's it. I don't know if she was ready to be with anyone, and I think she only wanted to be with me because of what happened..." Harry trailed off, his eyes lowering. Susan knew that Harry didn't want to go into this topic further.

"How is it you can say You-Know-Who's name so easily?" Hannah asked. "I noticed you did it all the time in the DA. I've never met anyone who didn't freak out at the name."

"It's just a name." Harry shrugged. "Not even his real name."

"What's his real name?" Susan asked now very interested.

"Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's a half blood. His father was a muggle. Not even a muggleborn, but a muggle."

"Ok, you're making that up." Hannah said, folding her arms over her chest, her face scrunched in disbelief.

"No." Harry said shaking his head. "He told me that his father was a Muggle on two occasions. He mixed up the letter of his name to create his new identity."

"What do you think would happen if his followers found out he wasn't some all powerful Pure Blood?" Susan wondered.

"They might turn on him." Harry shrugged. "But then again maybe not. They're more afraid of him then we are. I just can't understand how anyone could be so faithful to someone who tortures them and kills them whenever he feels the urge."

"Wow. I'm way less afraid to say Tom Riddle." Hannah said looking quite proud.

"I know." Susan replied. "It's amazing how a little tidbit of information like that can change how you perceive everything."

They fell silent for a bit as the girls came to terms with all they bad just learned. Harry ate a few more slices of melon, unsure if he should say anything more, and completely flummoxed for what he would say.

"Ok, I think that's enough serious stuff." Hannah said firmly. "While I'm happy I learned all that, it wasn't my intention. I wanted us to get to know you a bit better, Harry. You're quite a mystery."

"No, I'm not." Harry said. "I'm not different from anyone else. I like quidditch, and spending time with my friends. I've just had some unique things happen to me."

"Ok, but you're still a major mystery. You Ron and Hermione have this little wall around you that no one can get through. Gryffindor's golden trio."

"What?" Harry asked laughing now. "Golden what?"

"That's what people call you guys." Susan smiled, feeling that she liked Harry's laugh.

"That's barmy. Why do they call us that?" Harry asked, still chuckling.

"Well, whenever something happens, it's usually you three at the heart of it. The troll in first year," Hannah smirked ticking off her fingers. "All that stuff with Sirius Black, the Ministry and the DA last year. You three always find trouble, and manage to get out of it."

"We're not some special club or anything, we're just really good friends, and if you had been there with us through all of that would the rest of the school call us the fab four, or the platinum quad?" Harry asked, holding his stomach, and wiping away tears. Both Susan and Hannah had begun to chuckle being mesmerized by Harry's mirth.

"Ok, ok. But you are still a huge mystery. No one really knows anything about you that's true. For instance, do you prefer blondes, brunettes or redheads?"

"What?" Harry began laughing again. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a good one." Hannah argued. "Given the girls we've seen you with, one could assume you prefer brunettes. Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang."

"I don't think I have a preference of hair color." Harry shrugged, his laughing dying away. "Hermione's my best friend, Parvati was just my date for the Yule Ball, and that didn't go all that well, and I told you about Cho."

"Then that suggests that you and brunettes aren't a good match." Hannah pointed out. "I will say that you do tend to lean towards smarter witches. Hermione is undeniably brilliant, and Cho is in Ravenclaw. Parvati is not as air headed as Lavender."

"Ok, I do think I like a girl who has brains." Harry admitted. "But I couldn't tell you why. I just don't know why anyone would want to be with some one who has sawdust for brains."

"Well lucky you. Susan's like sixth in our year." Hannah smiled. Susan blushed and Harry turned to look at Susan, who nodded meekly.

"That's really cool." Harry said reaching out to take his glass for a drink.

"What's that?" Susan asked, already knowing as she pointed to Harry's hand. Harry nearly dropped his glass as he tried to put his hand in his lap. Susan managed to take hold of his hand and draw it closer to her. Harry tried to pull it away from her, but she wasn't letting go.

"It's nothing." Harry said, clearly uncomfortable.

"That's not nothing." Susan argued. "Calm down and let me see it." She said.

Harry snapped his arm back, nearly pulling Susan out of her chair.

"I said it was nothing." Harry snapped.

"Sorry." Susan said looking to Hannah who looked quite shocked by Harry's reaction.

"I'm going to head back downstairs." Harry said quickly, getting up from his seat and heading back into the house.

"Well, that was... unexpected." Hannah said.

"I shouldn't have tried to... I just noticed his hand, and remembered what you said '. I shouldn't have done it."

"Maybe, but his reaction was... It was unbelievable. I mean... It was like he was afraid of you or something,"

"Why would he be afraid of me?" Susan wondered.

"Good question."

* * *

><p>Harry sat down heavily on the mat, his back against the wall of the basement training room. He knew he had overreacted, but he just didn't want any pity from Susan and Hannah, or anyone else. He just wanted to be treated normally.<p>

They'd been having such a nice time up until that moment. He guessed he couldn't blame her for being curious, especially if everything that they had said was true about all the rumors about him. But he didn't want anymore things floating around about him.

Taking a few calming breaths, Harry tried to calm himself. He even tried to empty his mind like Snape had constantly told him to do the previous year. His life was such a mess, and quite frankly he was sick of it. But he wasn't sure how to fix it. He had a psychotic wizard out for his life, and now, he was engaged to be married, and he wasn't even sixteen yet. Harry wondered why nothing in his life could ever be simple.

He finally calmed down and began to think about what his life was going to be like married to Susan Bones. After spending a bit of time with her, he was positive that she was very pretty. Physically he found her very desirable. He liked her atheletic figure, and her smooth legs. He found himself continually fascinated by her crystal blue eyes, and her full lips, and the smattering of freckles across her nose.

He'd also enjoyed talking to her, even though in hindsight, it had been Hannah who'd done the majority of all the talking. Susan had been rather reserved. Harry guessed she felt as awkward and unsure as he had. Harry hoped they wouldn't be that way forever.

He shook his head and ran his hands through his messy black hair, wondering if there maybe wasn't some way to break the contract that no one had thought of yet. He guessed that if he were killed, then Susan would be free to fall in love with whomever she chose to. After all, there was a real good chance of that.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw Susan standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to apologize. It was really rude of me to just grab your hand like that. I just... I heard about the scars, and I didn't believe it until I saw your hand. I wanted a better look, and I just forgot that..."

"It's alright." Harry said softly, though his tone was hard. He felt bad when he saw Susan flinch. He took a deep breath and beckoned her over to him. She tentatively came over and sat next to him. Harry offered his hand for inspection, unsure of why he was doing

So.

Susan accepted his hand, and this time, her touch was much softer and gentler. Her fingers were like silk against his hand as she traced the writing there.

"So it's true, she did make you use a blood quill." Susan said softly. Harry closed his eyes, nodding once. For some reason, he was enjoying Susan's touch. He couldn't say exactly why, but it was nice.

Susan just continued to trace a soft finger on the slightly raised scars that had been carved on the back of Harry's hand.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone? Hermione and Ron must have know, why didn't they tell anyone?"

"I made them swear not to." Harry said, taking his hand back, feeling suddenly less at ease. "It was my battle, not theirs."

"But what she did to you was torture, Harry, and it's ok to ask for help sometimes."

"You sound like Hermione." Harry sighed. "I just felt like it was something between me and Umbridge, and I just felt that I needed to do it myself. IF I went running to someone for help, I guess I thought I'd be weak or something."

"That's stupid." Susan said, though she immediately winced. "I didn't mean it to sound like that, but you've got to know that your reasoning was stupid. It's never weakness to ask for help, especially when someone is torturing you."

"It's always been that way for me." Harry sighed. "I..."

"What?" Susan asked when Harry didn't continue. He merely shook his head and Susan sighed. She wanted to push, but after what had happened upstairs, she felt it better to leave it for now.

"This is just so unfair." Harry said flatly.

"You mean the contract?"

"Can you honestly say you're happy we're getting married?" Harry asked.

"No." Susan said honestly. "I always imagined meeting my future husband, and dating, and falling in love and being taken to someplace special and having him propose to me with a nice ring and on his knee and all that. But, I suppose that's not going to happen is it?"

"Sorry." Harry said bitterly. "Maybe if Voldemort had finished me off..."

"Don't you say that!" Susan snapped, making Harry recoil in surprise. "You've helped make a lot of people's lives better. If it wasn't for you no one would have passed their OWLs. If it wasn't for you, no one would have found out the You-Know-Who was back. If it wasn't for you, a lot more people would be dead, and a lot more families destroyed."

Susan finished her tirade, glaring at Hairy for several moments. Harry just stared back, unsure what to say. Susan looked like she might smack him if he tried to argue with her, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I won't have you talking like that anymore, Harry Potter." Susan said, her voice softer now, though still very firm. "And I won't have you wallowing in self pity. Yes, things are kind of bad right now, but they aren't so bad that you dying is going to fix everything."

"It might fix a few things. The contract will be nullified..." Harry started to point out, but Susan's glare became colder, and Harry shut his mouth quickly.

"Let's get something straight between us right now. Yes, I had other ideas in mind for what I wanted to happen in my life, but that's all changed, and I have to adjust. But I count myself lucky. It could have been loads worse. I could have been forced to marry some disgusting old man from Russia with three teeth and smelling of dragon dung. I know that You-Know-Who wants you dead, and I'm not so stupid as to think that I won't be on his list now that you and I are betrothed. But I don't want you to die just so I can marry someone I actually am in love with."

"What about Zach?" Harry asked. It was Susan's turn to recoil in surprise.

"I figured you liked him when you mentioned he and Hermione were together. It was the way you said her name, like it left a sour taste in your mouth."

"I don't have anything against Hermione personally," Susan began with a sigh. "It's just that I had a crush on him since the start of fourth year. I tried all last year to get him to notice me. I practically threw myself at him, but he fell for Hermione. In a lot of ways, I think they're perfect for each other. But, I still have feelings for him, and they're not going to just go away in an instant."

"I know the feeling." Harry nodded.

"Cho?" Susan asked.

"I liked her since third year, and even asked her to the Yule Ball, but she was already going with Cedric. Then when we got together... I don't know. It wasn't what I thought it would be. It's not like I even have a clue how to do the whole dating thing in the first place, but I always felt awkward and uncomfortable around her. I don't think it's supposed to be like that."

'There's supposed to be a bit of that in the beginning." Susan shrugged. "Especially if you like someone a lot. But it goes away as you become more comfortable and you get to know each other. We're having that problem right now, but it's compounded because of our situation."

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that earlier." Harry said softly. Susan just waved it off.

"I'm sorry for pushing. I know that this is going to take time, and we have to be patient, and give each other time to adjust to the idea of it all."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Harry asked. Susan shrugged again and they fell into a nervous silence. Susan played with some of the frayed strings on her cut offs while Harry twirled his wand.

"Well, maybe I should let you get back to your practicing." Susan said, standing up. "We can talk later. We've got like all summer."

"Ok." Harry said. Susan made for the door, stopping to turn and look at him. She looked like she was going to say something else. But she just headed up the stairs leaving Harry to contemplate their conversation.

Susan was very strong willed when she was pushed, or something didn't sit well with her. Harry had to admire that in her. She was also quite observant. She had figured out what their situation had done to her life, and how she was now in danger. On top of that, Harry couldn't deny that she was very pretty. So, like Susan, he had to consider himself lucky, He could have ended up with someone like Millicent Bulstrode, whom Harry was convinced was part troll. So, while his predicament wasn't by any means fair, it could have been much worse. He was being given a chance to get to know his future bride. They were being given the chance to become friends. And who could tell, maybe, possibly, they could actually develop romantic feelings for each other one day.

Harry took a few breaths and push all of his romantic issues out of his mind. His first concern right now, and for the foreseeable future was to survive and that meant he needed to train himself and practice his spell work. Voldemort had a wealth of knowledge when it came to dark magic. Harry needed to make himself equally knowledgeable in Defensive magic.

Harry got to his feet, and went to the book he'd been studying thoroughly. He chose a new spell to begin work on, and reread the chapter and began practicing the wand movements.

* * *

><p>Susan returned to her bedroom where Hannah was now reading a magazine. The blonde sat up when she noticed her best friend.<p>

"So?"

"I apologized for being so grabby, and he apologized for freaking out on me. We talked a bit, and then he said things would be better if he were dead."

"What?" Hannah asked in shock.

"I kind of yelled at him about it. But then we talked a little more. This whole thing is just stupid. He's got so much to worry about right now, and this is just something he doesn't need."

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asked.

"You-Know-Who." Susan said sharply. "He's not going to stop going after Harry until one of them is dead, and let's face it, there's a real good chance that Harry won't survive the next time they meet. Harry's good, but, he's also pretty lucky. Sooner or later, that luck's going to run out."

"Wow. I guess I never really thought about it." Hannah admitted. "That's too much for anyone."

"I guess that's why he trains like he does. He just wants a chance to live like anyone else." Susan said. "To grow up and be happy. But fate just keeps throwing all these things at him."

"Yeah, but he's managed to beat the odds every time." Hannah pointed out. "You can't tell me it's all luck."

"No." Susan shook her head. "He told us he's usually had help. But what happens when he doesn't have help, and his luck has run out? I don't want him to just give up and get himself killed. I want him to keep fighting. I'd want to keep fighting."

"So give him a reason to keep fighting." Hannah said. "Show him why he needs to fight with every ounce of his being, heart and soul."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Susan asked with a wry smirk.

"Just do what comes naturally." Hannah grinned. "Let him catch you coming out of the shower without a towel. Let your bikini slip a bit. Give a good look at your bits every now and then. Maybe give him a taste of that peach lip gloss you're so fond of."

"You really need to do something about your hormones." Susan rolled her eyes.

"What do you think I plan to do when I see Neville next?" Hannah began to laugh as Susan's face turned a bright reddish hue.

They all had dinner when Amelia finally got home. Amelia regaled them with a few tales of some of the things happening around the Ministry. They were all interested to hear that Fudge was flailing to save his job, even though it was clear he knew he was on his way out.

"It's looking like Rufus Scrimgeour will likely get the nod this Friday." Amelia said as she cut her lamb chops. "If that happens, I imagine that we'll be gearing up to take on Riddle and his sycophants."

"Who's Riddle?" Hannah asked.

Amelia smiled and looked to Harry. "You-Know-Who. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half blood from Little Hangleton."

"Oh, that's right. Harry was telling us that earlier." Susan remarked.

"Yep. Father was a muggle and his mother was a witch named Merope Gaunt. She died after giving birth to him, and he was raised in an orphanage that burned down about thirty years ago." Amelia finished.

"Where did you learn all that?" Susan asked.

"Well, Harry here got me started." Amelia replied. "I found a lot in the Hall of Records. Tom Riddle's records end right around the time his alter ego became more and more active."

"What else did you find out?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not much that was useful." Amelia said. "He received a special award for services to Hogwarts. Graduated top of his class and then he worked at Borgin and Burke's after Hogwarts for about two years, and then he just disappeared."

"Top of his class and then he goes to work in a shop?" Susan asked with confusion.

"That's a bit odd, isn't it?"

"I bit, but not unheard of." Amelia said. "How was your day?"

"Well, Harry practiced in the basement most of the day." Hannah said. Amelia cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I came out for a bit, and we talked outside for a bit." Harry said defensively. Amelia didn't comment, but he could tell she was a bit disappointed.

"Auntie, I've was wondering if I could get a permit to practice magic, so then I could train with Harry. It would be good for him to have a partner down there, and it would be really good for me to be better prepared, given everything."

Amelia looked impressed as she gazed at Susan, who seemed to be avoiding her aunt's eyes. Harry was also staring at Susan with a look of deep impression. When Susan did look up, she mistook her Aunt's look for something else.

"I just thought that since we're... you know, and with Riddle coming after Harry..."

"You don't need to explain yourself." Amelia said cutting her niece off. "I'm impressed that you seemed to have thought about everything. We haven't had the chance to sit down and discuss everything properly."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Harry is Riddle's biggest target. He's always trying to get Harry, and I don't think he's above kidnapping or anything like that to get to him. It makes sense that Harry is surrounded by people who can take care of themselves so he doesn't have to protect everyone."

"Very well said." Amelia nodded. "Tomorrow I'll get the forms, and we'll get you a permit. But I don't want you both working out all day. You have to promise me that you'll spend time having fun and just being kids as well as working hard, alright?"

"We will." Susan said, grinning now, as she glanced at Harry who was smiling. Susan looked to Hannah who gave a very suggestive look to her best friend, who gave a warning glare.

Susan had been thinking most of the afternoon about a way to get past all the awkwardness and unease between her and Harry. The answer had been painfully obvious in the end. With Voldemort after him, Harry was likely going to spend all his time training himself. Why shouldn't she try and train with him? They would then be spending time together, and she would be learning to protect herself and possibly him as well. Plus, while they were training, they could talk and finally start getting to know one another. And then who knew?

Susan wasn't sure what she thought might happen, but at least this way she was making an effort. And in the end, that's all that really mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry lie awake in his bed in the guest bedroom of the Bones home trying to figure out why he was Fate's plaything. He was fifteen years old and for all intents and purposes, engaged to be married to a girl he barely knew at all. Yes, they had spoken a bit, and had started to get to know each other, but one conversation did not a relationship make, and neither of them really wanted to be stuck with the other. Susan had admitted to having deep and strong feelings for Zacharias Smith, who as it turned out, was involved with Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger. Harry on the other hand, while he didn't exactly have any particular girl in mind, didn't want to be with Susan because of some contract written ages before he'd even been born.

Harry could admit that Susan was definitely attractive, physically speaking. He had noticed her looks while they'd been talking by the pool the other day. He liked how she had been sitting on one leg, and holding her other leg close to her chest, with her chin resting on her knee. He found that he was, as any normal male would be drawn to her ample chest, though he found her legs very appealing. Her thought her red locks looked like silk, and her eyes were quite mesmerizing. Susan was a very pretty girl. Of that Harry had no doubts in his hormonal teenage mind.

But other than her looks, Harry wasn't really sure what he felt about Susan Bones. She was nice, but she was also a bit pushy. He hadn't really liked the way she had grabbed his hand. He had shown it to after she had come to apologize, and again, he had to admit that it was kind of nice when she held his hand.

Harry sighed heavily as he rolled to his side trying to get more comfortable. Everything about his current situation sucked. He couldn't find a single good thing about his predicament. Then he remembered that if it wasn't for this stupid contract, he'd likely still be at Privet Drive without permission to use magic, or access to so many great books on Defensive magic. He likely also wouldn't have been given special lessons with an Auror.

Harry thought back to his first lesson earlier that day.

* * *

><p>Tonks had given him a special gift from Mad-Eye Moody. A wand holster that went on his wrist with a quick draw and anti summoning charm on it. Apparently Moody was still concern about Harry's buttocks being blasted off.<p>

Tonks had made him practice drawing his wand and casting a shield charm as she attacked him with stinging hexes. Harry still had numerous marks on his chest and rear end where Tonks' spells hit him. In the end though, he'd gotten quite good and getting his shield up.

Tonks and Harry had eaten lunch together, and Harry had been able to ask all about what an Auror did. Tonks explained that it wasn't all hiding and fighting and chasing Dark Wizards.

"Paperwork." Tonks sighed. "Mountains of the stuff. We fill out so many reports. I swear I did a report, on filing a report once! It isn't all glamour and glory, kiddo. But, when you do bring a criminal to justice, it is pretty satisfying."

Harry had been about to ask how many criminals Tonks had caught when a thin man with what almost looked like a lion's mane for hair came to their table.

"Auror Tonks, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Director Scrimgeour. Harry, this is Rufus Scrimgeour. He works directly under Amelia Bones in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. Director Scrimgeour, Harry Potter."

"It's good to meet you sir." Harry said as he shook the man's hand.

"You may be shaking the hand of the next Minister of Magic." Tonks smiled.

"That's right." Harry said. "Madam Bones mentioned you were likely going to be taking Fudge's job after today." Harry said interestedly.

"I am hopeful." Scrimgeour said as he joined the pair at their table. "We will need decisive actions if we are to stop You-Know-Who."

Harry shook his head and sighed disappointedly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Scrimgeour asked, looking mildly insulted at Harry's reaction.

"Not so much wrong as just, well, forgive me for saying…stupid."

"I beg your pardon?" Scrimgeour said, now getting truly upset.

"How can you expect to defeat him if you can't even say his name? I swear I've said this too many times to count in just the last few days, but we're only feeding his power by being so afraid of him we can't say his stupid name. It's Voldemort!"

Several people who were sitting nearby turned to look at Harry with slightly horror struck looks on the faces. Scrimgeour's anger melted at once, to be replaced by a look of impressed awe.

"Kid's right, Director." Tonks chuckled. "Dumbledore's been saying it for years. Yes, he did horrible things, and yes, he's likely to do them again, but we'll never win if we can't say Voldemort."

"Even if he were killed tomorrow, he'd still have won the war." Harry pointed out.

"You make very good points." Scrimgeour nodded. "Tell me Harry, could I count on you to support the Ministry if I am elected?"

"How do you mean?" Harry looked confused.

"Well, I think it would be good for morale if you were to be seen popping in and out of the Ministry, or even if you were to take a few photos with me every now and again." Rufus said in a hopeful tone.

"You want to create the illusion that I'm involved?" Harry looked puzzled. "Why would it matter if I cared one way or the other, so long as you were doing something to try and end the conflict?" Harry asked.

"That may be true, but you are a symbol to our people. A beacon of hope, if you will. If it were known that you were behind the Ministry, it would go a long way to easing people's minds."

"So would capturing Death Eaters." Harry replied.

"It isn't that simple."

"We live in a world where nearly anything is possible. Can't you put wards around every entrance into the Ministry so that anyone with a Dark Mark is instantly stunned? I'm sure that could be done. Then, you eliminate any spies within the Ministry. That would go a long way to lifting morale, don't you think?" Harry asked.

Scrimgeour sat staring at Harry for several long moments. He sipped his tea several times before he finally nodded as he got to his feet. "You've given me a bit to think about, Harry. Thank you."

"I'm glad to help, I just don't want to be anybody's pawn. I'm not saying that's what you were trying to do..."

"And I apologize if that's what it sounded like. I only wish to help ease the public's mind. As I said, you are a beacon of hope for many." Scrimgeour smiled. Scrimgeour bade them both a pleasant afternoon and left for his next meeting.

"Wow, good on you Harry." Tonks smiled. "I would never say this to him directly, but Rufus is a bit shortsighted sometimes. He's a good man, and I think he's capable of being the Minister, but sometimes he doesn't really look at the whole picture."

"Maybe he will now."

"That was a good idea about warding the Ministry to detect the Dark Mark." Tonks applauded softly. "I'm actually surprised it hasn't been done already."

"Do you think it could be done?" Harry asked.

"Possibly. To be honest, the only way it could work was if the Minister got a few aurors to do the work, and didn't bring it up in the Wizengamot or any meetings. It would tip off any Death Eaters who were spies. Not to mention that people would argue over it just to argue about it."

"Is it really so hard for people to work together?" Harry asked.

"Good question. Let me ask you one in return. Do you think it's possible that Gryffindors and Slytherins could work together?"

Harry nearly said yes instantly, but then he thought about it. There was so much animosity between the lions and the snakes. So long as people like Malfoy were Slytherins, doing their level best to make life very difficult for people like Harry, there could never be peaceful co existence between the two house.

"I think I get what you're saying." Harry sighed.

"It's a great dream, and maybe someday, but right now, people are far too greedy and self centered to think about anyone besides themselves, present company not included." Tonks smiled, nudging Harry's shoulder, "So tough guy, you up for a bit more time in our gym?"

* * *

><p>Harry and Amelia had arrived home that night just as Emy was placing food on the table. Dinner was a quiet affair. Susan and Hannah barely spoke, and Harry was far too tired to try and start any sort of conversation. He gave only monosyllabic answers to anything he was asked. After dinner he'd come up to his room, prepare to fall to sleep, but his mind had other ideas.<p>

As soon as he'd lain down, his mind began to work. Images of Susan in a wedding dress, a myriad of unanswerable questions playing over and over, and always the weight of what he was fated to do.

Harry decided that he would ask his friends for their advice. Amelia had informed him before they had left the Ministry that Ron and Hermione would be visiting him the next day. Harry was really looking forward to seeing his two friends. Usually he had to wait until much later in the summer to visit with them, but now he would be able to see them almost as much as he wanted.

As soon as he laid down, his mind went into overdrive, hammering him with thousands of possibilities. Susan walking down the aisle in a stunningly beautiful wedding dress, her eyes shining with happy tears. Facing Lord Voldemort and being unable to stop him from killing his friends. Amelia sobbing over Susan's broken body, blaming him for it all. Susan walking down the aisle with a look of revulsion on her face, Voldemort dead at his feet. All of it repeating in his mind along with hundreds of other less interesting images.

With a huge sigh of frustration, Harry knew he needed his friends input on the matter at hand. Amelia had told him as they were leaving the Ministry that evening that both Ron and Hermione would be coming to spend the day with him tomorrow. Harry was very excited about seeing his two friends who had supported him through just about everything. He felt at the moment he had never needed their support more.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger received her invitation at just after lunchtime. She was sitting in her back garden enjoying the summer sunshine while she enjoyed a bit of light reading. She had brought a small radio out with her. Hermione had grown to love pop music in the past few years. While she truly enjoyed the magical world, she found the wizarding music was lacking.<p>

She sat curled on a lounge chair, with her bare legs curled underneath her as she turned the page. She was trying to absorb what she was reading, but she found herself distracted by the thought of her boyfriend.

When she had first met Zacharias smith, she found him utterly repugnant. He was pompous, foul, and insulting to her and her friends. It was only later that she discovered that he was actually none of those things. He had explained to her why he had acted the way he had at the Hog's head because Cedric Diggory had been sort of a friend. He did not harbor any real animosity towards Harry, but, not unlike many Hufflepuffs, Zach felt Harry shared some of the blame for Cedric's death.

During DA meetings, Hermione got to know Zach a bit more, and found him to be engaging and sweet as well as funny. He could make her laugh easily. When she'd awoken in the Hospital wing the day after the Ministry fiasco, he was sitting by her bed. He claimed that he had grown fond of her, and wanted to know if she would consider dating.

Hermione had told him she would have to think it over. Zach clearly had expected it, and gave her all the space she needed. Hermione had spent a very long time mulling it over. In truth, she thought that she might have had feelings for Ron, or even Harry. But after close inspection, and soul searching, she knew in her heart that while she cared deeply for both of her best friends, the feelings were more of a familiar nature. And so, she had sought out Zach to tell him she would be honored to be his girlfriend.

She knew that she'd made the right choice the moment he'd kissed her. Sweet, soft, and utterly amazing. Just a very gentle lingering kiss. He hadn't tried to maul her or anything. Zach was a true gentleman, and Hermione loved how he'd been treating her.

They'd spent a bit of time together during the now two weeks they'd been out of school, and she'd love every moment of it. Even attending Susan Bones' birthday party. Hermione suspected after speaking to Susan that the red head held feelings for her boyfriend, but Hermione didn't think that Susan would try to do anything to ruin the relationship. Hermione also suspected something else. Susan had asked a bit about Harry, but that wasn't very unusual. Lots of people asked her about Harry. But there was just something about the way Susan seemed... nervous.

The owl landed with a soft thump and presented its leg. Hermione, rather puzzled, as she had never seen this owl before, took the letter. The owl ruffled its feathers, and settled itself on the table. Hermione gave a questioning look to the bird and then opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I would tike it if you would be agreeable to come to my home tomorrow to visit with your friend Harry Potter. Please send a reply with this owl to let me know if you will be able to visit. A portkey will be sent to you, and you will be returned to your home by ten pm tomorrow evening._

_Amelia Bones._

Hermione was so shocked that she had to read the letter three times.

"Why is Harry staying with Amelia Bones?" she asked the owl, who simply blinked. Rushing into the house, Hermione got ink and quill and wrote that she would be happy to come see her best friend. She tied the letter to the owl and watched it take to the sky.

Hermione's mind was full of questions, but she knew she wouldn't get any answers until the next day. In the mean time, she was going to have to try and be patient. Hermione knew in her heart that patience was not one of her strongest virtues, especially when it was something that was troubling her mind like this.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley received his invitation in the early afternoon. He was helping his brother Fred with a very heavy box down the steps to the fireplace. Both Fred and George were moving into their flat that day, and their mother was more than a little distraught.<p>

"I still don't understand why you can't stay here." She bellowed as George joined them with a bulging suitcase.

"It's not like we'll never come back." Fred smiled.

"You know we can't cook." George grinned, and their mother chuckled a bit.

"They'll be alright, Molly." Mr. Weasley said, smiling proudly at the twins. "Bill's already been by and helped put up quite a few protective charms. And he's promised to stop by every couple of days to check on them."

"And to score himself a few canary creams." George snickered.

"Owl's coming." Ginny said, pointing out the window. Everyone turned to watch the large grey owl as it soared ever nearer, swooping into the house and landing on Ron's shoulder.

Ron looking puzzled, accepted the letter, and opened it.

_Dear Mister Weasley,_

_I would like it if you would be agreeable to come to my home tomorrow to visit with your friend Harry Potter. Please send a reply with this owl to let me know if you will be able to visit. A portkey will be sent to you, and you will be returned to your home by ten pm tomorrow evening._

_Amelia Bones._

"What's Harry doing at Amelia Bones House?" Molly said when Ron asked for permission.

"That's a good question." Mister Weasley said. "It was my understanding that he had to remain at his relatives for at least a month and then he would be coming to stay with us."

"We saw him with Madam Bones in our shop a few days ago." Fred said.

"She was interested on a few items that might be used by the Aurors." George smiled.

"We never did ask why they were together." Fred shrugged.

"Can I go see him? I'm sure I'll find out what's going on." Ron said.

Molly pursed her lips, but nodded. Ron smiled and wrote his reply which he gave to the owl. The rest of the evening was spent helping the twins, and wondering just why in the world Harry was staying with the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron's mother was the most vocal on the subject.

Ron was just as curious as the rest of hi family about the situation, but he knew that Harry would explain everything the next day. He just hoped there was something good to eat while he was there.

* * *

><p>Harry went to the garden where his friends were supposed to arrive. Checking his watch, he smiled when it turned to ten o'clock. Both of his friends appeared out of thin air, landing in heaps on the soft grass.<p>

"Rough flight?" Harry asked with a grin.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, shooting to her feet and wrapping him in a fierce hug, which Harry returned.

"Hey mate." Harry smiled as he clasped Ron's shoulder.

"Good to see you." Ron smiled in return.

"Harry, what's going on, why aren't you with your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Let's go inside, and I'll tell you everything." Harry said, his smile fading a bit. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, both with questioning looks, but they nodded and followed Harry into the house.

Harry led them into the sitting room, and they all took seat, and Harry began to tell them of everything that had happened to him in the past few days. Both his friends looked aghast as he explained about the betrothal contract that had been established so long ago. He then told of his feelings on the matter, and how confused he was. He also made a point to tell them about his first real conversation with Susan and Hannah, along with the fact that he was getting a bit of training with Tonks.

"Wow, Harry." Ron sighed, finally sitting back in his seat. "I can't believe that 1 used to be jealous of you. I'm really sorry mate."

"That's true, but on the bright side, Susan is a very smart and strong witch, It could have been a lot worse." Hermione pointed out.

"And don't think for a second that' I'm not thankful for that." Harry said quickly. "But I just don't think I feel anything for her."

"Of course not." Hermione replied. "You've just met. I mean, yes, you've gone to school together for the past five years, but you've never talked to her until the DA. And even then, you didn't talk much, did you?"

"No." Harry said flatly.

"I would be shocked if you did have any feelings for her one way or another at this point." Hermione smiled gently. "And the cold hard truth is, both of you may never actually fall in love with each other. But there's no reason you can't be friends. Just give it time. Don't try to rush anything. Allow whatever is going to happen to happen in its own time. I think it's brilliant that Dumbledore and Madam Bones allowed you to come here so you would have the opportunity to spend time together."

"Except, we've only talked that once, and to be honest, I was a little embarrassed. I never knew the Hufflepuffs were such randy buggers." Harry smirked.

"Don't be so stupid." Hermione shook her head. "They were right, just because we don't see it, doesn't mean it isn't going on. I happen to know that Seamus and Lavender got pretty physical last year, and both Angelina and Alicia hardly slept in their own beds because they were sharing with Fred and George."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked very curiously. Harry's eyes were as big as saucers as Hermione grinned.

"Girls talk." She said simply. "From what I've heard, the Hufflepuffs are pretty tame in comparison with the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws are just as bad. I've even heard a few things about the Slytherins which are… rather scandalous."

"Speaking of Hufflepuffs." Harry said, scooting forward. "When were you going to tell us about Zach?"

Hermione's face instantly turned the color of a ripe tomato. She looked to Ron, who was looking at her curiously. Harry was smiling at her, and she wanted to punch him in the arm for blurting out her private business.

"What, did you think we wouldn't approve of him?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook here head, and then shrugged. She had to clear her throat a couple of times before her voice would cooperate with her.

"Actually, I was a bit afraid of that. Neither of you had a very high opinion of him, not that I blame you. He was rather abrasive." Hermione shrugged.

"As I recall, he all but called me a liar." Harry pointed out, his smile faded somewhat.

"Yes, but he's sorry about that. I suspect he's probably figuring a way to apologize to you. I'm sure a lot of people are trying to figure out how to do that. But, I got to know him a bit, and he's nothing like how he came off. He's really nice, and I think you'd like him. Most of the reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you'd take the mickey out of me for it." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"Of course we would." Harry smiled brightly again. But it doesn't mean we wouldn't be happy for you. You're our friend Hermione, and we want you to be happy. So long as he treats you well and respects you, we have nothing to say on the matter. Right Ron?"

Ron, who remained silent through all this nodded with a tight smile. Harry knew that Ron harbored some feelings for their female friend, but as he'd never done anything about it, felt no pity for the redhead. If he'd made some sort of attempt to win Hermione's affections, Harry would have felt differently. Harry just hoped Ron wouldn't do something stupid and ruin things for Hermione because he was jealous.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "He does treat me good. And I can take care of myself, you know."

"Never said you couldn't." Harry grinned. "But if he does anything to hurt you, I will make my disappointment clear. Hufflepuffs aren't the only ones who can be loyal."

Hermione smiled at Harry's declaration of protectiveness, and began asking questions about Harry's training. The three talked for another hour about all that had been happening to them during the holiday. After lunch, Harry took them on a short tour of the house, lingering in the basement where he spent time practicing magic. Ron and Hermione were quite impressed with the few spells he demonstrated as well as the quick draw wand holster from Mad-Eye Moody.

"Harry, have you thought about continuing the DA This year?" Hermione asked as the trio went up to the dining room for lunch.

"A bit, yeah." Harry shrugged. "I guess it depends on how good a teacher we get."

"Why should that matter?" Ron asked. "We could all use extra practice. I know that I would have never managed to get through the OWL without the DA, and given what happened at the end of the year, I for one would like to learn more defense."

"I think a lot more people would be interested in learning from the chosen one." Hermione snickered.

"What?" Harry stopped and turned to look at Hermione with surprise.

"That's what they're calling you in the Daily Prophet now. The Chosen One." Hermione shrugged.

"Why?"

"They know that we fought in the Hall of Prophecies." Ron explained. "Someone let it slip that there was a prophecy about you. Don't worry, nobody knows what it said. They're just trying to write something good, although, I have to admit, I would have liked to have heard to, so we'd know why You-Know-Who was so hot to get his scaly hands on it."

Harry felt his face get hot, but turned around before his friends could see. He of course knew the contents of the prophecy, but he didn't dare risk telling them. He was too afraid they would simply leave and not wish to be his friends anymore. The mere thought of losing the two people who meant so much to him was so crippling, he felt like someone was crushing his chest.

They sat around the table as Emy the house elf finished putting food on the table. Hermione scowled a bit at the retreating Elf, and Harry gave her a stern look.

"This isn't the place for bringing up House Elf rights." Harry warned, "Besides, I have a house elf now."

"What?" Ron and Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Sirius left me everything he had, and that included Kreacher. He's mine now. And Dobby wants to work for me as well."

"Oh you've got to be joking." Hermione sighed as she sat down. "Harry that's..."

"Hermione, I know how you feel, but I can't free Kreacher. He knows way too much. Dumbledore suggested I put him to work in the Hogwarts kitchen. And Dobby's a really good elf, and He's helped me a lot in the past, though he's also very nearly killed me." Harry said as he took his seat.

"Better watch what you eat this year, if Kreacher is cooking." Ron sniggered, and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Can we join you?" Hannah asked. She and Susan had appeared and were looking hopeful. Harry looked to his friends, who both didn't look as though they minded. The two girls sat down and began to serve themselves. There was an awkward silence between them all for a few moments until Hermione spoke up.

"I'm not sure if I should offer congratulations to you Susan." She said, looking very awkward. "I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling about this."

"It's been a shock." Susan said politically. "But it's too early to tell anything at this point."

Hermione noticed Harry give a quick unreadable glance at Susan. Susan also seemed to be avoiding Harry's eyes. She was overcome by sympathy for these to people.

"I just think they should get over themselves." Hannah said flatly. "It's been three days and they've spoken a grand total of three times. It's ridiculous."

"You can't force people to suddenly have feelings for each other." Hermione said.

"Oh yes you can." Hannah fired back. "Love potions, lust potions, cheering charms. There are ways."

"But it wouldn't be real." Ron pointed out.

"But it might get things moving in the right direction." Hannah replied. "Don't get me wrong. I want Susan to be happy, I really do, but their stuck together, and they're both being very stubborn here."

"Excuse me?" Susan looked angrily at her best friend. "Maybe you'd like to switch places with me. Then you could be forced to marry someone you don't even know and have to constantly wonder if you're ever going to feel anything for them, and praying that you don't end up hating that person even though you're going to have to marry them and have their baby."

Harry spit out the mouthful of milk he was drinking. "What?"

"Did they not tell you that part?" Susan asked turning sharp eyes on Harry. "Not only do we have to get married, but I have to have your baby within a few years of our wedding. Nice, huh?"

Susan stood up and threw her napkin on her plate before giving a final glare to Hannah and storming upstairs.

"Ah cripes." Hannah sighed. "I've really got to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"We really have to have a baby?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's part of the contract. The two bloodlines must be merged or some such nonsense. I'd better go talk to her." Hannah started to get up, but Hermione held up her hand.

"She might be really mad at you. Why don't I try?"

"Ok, but just so you know, when she's upset, she's kind of tough to talk to. She might even try and hit you."

"I'll be alright." Hermione assured them as she got up. Hermione found Susan on her bed, her face in her pillow.

"Susan? May I come in?" Hermione asked. Susan glanced over her shoulder, her eyes red and teary. She gave a soft shrug, and Hermione stepped into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I really am sorry about all of this. I kind of suspected something when we spoke at your birthday party, but I didn't know what. I just sort of figured you had a bit of a thing for Harry."

"I stopped being a fan girl after I learned Lockhart was a fraud." Susan admitted. She sat up and wiped at her eyes. "I'm so lost here."

"If it's any help, Harry's just as lost. He's absolutely rubbish when it comes to girls. Maybe if his life had been different, he'd be better, but he's never really had the opportunity to obsess over girls like every other boy."

"Because of Voldemort?" Susan asked. Hermione raised a curious eyebrow, but nodded. "I see he's already had a bit of influence on you. I don't know anyone other than Harry who could say that name with out a bit of a flinch."

"He explained a bit about Voldemort to Hannah and I the other day. Then I went and screwed things up when I grabbed his hand to see those scars that horrible woman gave him."

Hermione grimaced when Susan said this.

"What?" the red head asked.

"It's just that, although he doesn't really mind physical contact, you have to build up to it. Earn his trust, you know? The first time I hugged him, I swear that someone put a body bind hex on him. He went so stiff. I honestly think it may have been the first hug he'd ever gotten." Hermione said honestly.

"That would explain his reaction." Susan said. "But there's more isn't there? He's so closed off Like he doesn't want anyone getting close to him."

"Harry's greatest fear is that everyone he cares for will get killed by Voldemort. He tries constantly to push Ron and I away. He thinks he's protecting us, but it's also because he can't believe anyone could care for him enough to be willing to risk their lives fighting at his side, or even for him. He has a bit of a hero complex. He's willing to do anything he can to help others, but refuses to let anyone help him. So you're problem is going to be getting past his walls, simply because he's going to want to protect you." Hermione finished, Susan nodded her understanding.

"All I wanted was to be swept off my feet in a whirlwind romance." Susan huffed.

"I wouldn't count Harry out." Hermione smiled. "Yes, you're pretty much already engaged, but Harry won't be satisfied with that."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked curiously, her anger finally dissolving.

"Well, I think that deep down, Harry really wants to fall in love with someone. He wants something like his parents had. Now, I'm not saying that you two will have that, because to be honest, you may end up incompatible. It sucks, but there's the chance. I don't think it will happen though, simply because I know Harry. I already know he thinks you're pretty."

"How do you know that?" Susan asked.

Hermione grinned and shook her head.

"The way he watches you. He did it when he was attracted to Cho Chang. His eyes brighten a bit when he's looking at you. I'm sure he's got somewhat friendly feeling towards you. He did tell us about you grabbing his hand, but he didn't sound really hateful when he talked about it. More like he was embarrassed, which I'm sure he was. He doesn't like to show any sort of weakness." Hermione explained.

"So you think he thinks I'm pretty?" Susan asked, and Hermione nodded.

"He's a fifteen year old boy, and you're a gorgeous redhead with huge…uh, assets."

"You mean boobs." Susan chuckled.

"Yeah, ok." Hermione laughed in return. "Of course he thinks you're pretty. My advice to you is to take your time with Harry. If you let him, he might actually be the one to sweep you off your feet. And to be honest, I think it would be good for him to have another strong reason to fight. Right now, he's fighting because it's right. But I think he needs something else. Or more specifically, someone to fight for."

"I wish it were as simple as that." Susan sighed. "Why didn't you ever go after him?"

Hermione shrugged. "I wish it were that simple." She smiled, making Susan chuckle a bit. "Harry is turning into a very attractive boy, but there's never really been any spark between us. Not romantically anyway. Although, I should warn you. Ron's sister Ginny is probably going to be really broken up when she finds out about you two. She's kind of got this dream that she and Harry will get married one day."

"Thanks for the warning." Susan smiled softly and took a deep breath and letting it out in a rush. She looked up to Hermione who was watching her.

"Do you think that we have a chance to actually fall for each other?" Susan asked.

"I believe in my heart that if you can get through his walls, you'll find that he's more than you could have ever hoped for out of a man. He will spend his every waking hour doing all he can to make you the happiest girl in the whole world." Hermione said with a confident smile that made Susan blush as she thought of actually having a very strong and happy marriage with Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ron arrived back at the Burrow, he felt like he'd just walked into an inquisition. All the Weasleys were waiting for him, with the obvious exceptions of Charlie and Percy. Even Bill's new girlfriend was there, which only made Ron more nervous. His father, Arthur Weasley sat in his favorite chair, with his wife Molly, sitting beside him in a similar chair. The twins were standing just behind their parents, both with identical eager grins. Ginny sat on the couch next to Bill who held the hand of his girlfriend Fleur Delacour.

"How was your day with Harry, son?" Mr. Weasley asked, a genuine smile on his face.

"It was good." Ron said evenly.

"So why is Harry at Madam Bones house?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. Ron immediately deflated. He'd been expecting this, but he had still held out hope that his mother might just this once, try not to interfere.

"Now Molly..."

"No, Arthur. I want to know why he's there and not with us where he belongs. After everything that's happened to that poor boy, he deserves, no, he needs to be with people who actually care about him." Mrs. Weasley said quickly before turning sharp eyes on her youngest son.

But it wasn't his mother's gaze that made Ron anxious. It was that of his sister, Ginny. Ron knew that Ginny, despite having begun dating Dean Thomas, still had very strong feelings for his best friend. Ron had even held a secret wish for his best friend and his sister to get together. Ron, though he had five brothers already, liked the idea of Harry Potter becoming a real member of the family. Ron feared when Ginny heard what had happened to Harry she might do something crazy.

"So what happened Ron?" Bill asked.

"About a week ago." Ron started. "Madam Bones got a letter from Gringotts, and it said that there was a betrothal contract for her niece Susan."

"Really?" Fleur asked looking horrified. "I thought marriage contracts were a thing of the past?"

"I think we all did." Arthur said. "I can't remember the last time I heard of a marriage contract being written up for anyone. The more militant pure blood families don't even do that anymore. They just encourage their children to marry into similar families."

"But that doesn't explain why Harry is staying with Madam Bones." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Um, I think it does." Fred said, looking pointedly at his mother.

"Plain as day to me." George affirmed.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her twin sons, and then to her husband, then to her oldest son, who gave his girlfriend a rather showy embrace and finally to Ron, all of whom wore the same expression of understanding.

"Oh no." Mrs. Weasley said, her hand going to her mouth in shock.

"Harry has to marry Susan Bones?" Ginny sputtered, her eyes widening in shock. "You're joking!"

Ron shook his head. "He explained it all to Hermione and me today. Neither of them are too happy about it."

"I should think not." Mrs. Weasley said. "Why would Lily and James do such a thing as to write up a marriage contract for their only son, and take away any hope for happiness he might have?"

"It wasn't his parents who did it." Ron said quickly. "The contact's been around for like a hundred years. Harry said the parameters were never met until now. He said it wasn't even supposed to be for the Potters. It was the family before the Potters. His ancestors or something like that."

"Can they get out of it?" Bill asked. Ron shook his head.

"Harry said that Madam Bones talked to the Goblins about it, but there doesn't seem to be any way to break it. Harry and Susan will be married when Susan turns nineteen, and then they have to have a baby."

"WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Ginny went pale, and her head fell into her hands.

"How is Harry taking all of this?" Mr. Weasley said calmly, getting to his feet and busying himself making tea for everyone.

"I think he's ok with it." Ron said. "I mean, he's definitely upset, but he's handling it ok for now. He says he's more focused on You-Know-Who right now. Madam Bones got him special permission to use magic and he's going to be training with Aurors over the summer."

"It's too much." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head. "It's too much for him."

"Molly, you need to calm down." Mr. Weasley said.

"I will not calm down. That poor boy has done more than enough already. It's time we all start thinking about what he wants for a change. He's not even sixteen years old, and he's already engaged to be married, against his will, and the world expects him to save them all from You-Know-Who? It's too much. What about what he wants? What about his dreams?"

"I agree that it is unfair, but what would you have us do?" Arthur asked.

"Those old contract were pretty tough." Bill said. "I imagine that both Harry and Susan could lose their magic if they try to break it. Or they could even be killed over it."

Mrs. Weasley stared horrified at her eldest, who did cower a bit under her scorching glare.

"You're not helping, Bill." Mr. Weasley said, shaking his head, and using his wife's distraction to put a generous pour of fire whiskey into her cup of tea.

"Sorry." Bill said.

At that moment, Ginny had enough, and stormed up the stairs, but not before Ron had seen that there were tears in her eyes. Ron's heart sank as he watched her rush past him.

"You see?" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Even Ginny's upset."

"Yeah, but probably because any hope she had of being married to Harry just evaporated." Fred said darkly.

"Oh stop it." Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Yes, your sister had a tiny crush on Harry when she was younger, but she's grown up and..."

"She's now madly in love with him?" George asked.

"She's got a boyfriend." Mrs. Weasley pointed out. "If she really liked Harry in that way, I'm sure she would have told him. They would have been dating by now."

"Except for the fact that she can't speak around him." Fred snickered.

"At least not without blushing like a tomato or putting her elbow in butter." George smiled, and Fred laughed at the memory.

"She's talked to him loads." Ron defended his sister. "Hermione told me that she was dating other guys so she could get comfortable with herself, and not do stupid things when Harry was about. It was working, too. Ginny's been able to talk to him loads and not giggle, or blush or any of that."

"You sound like you wanted them to get together." Bill said.

"Why not?' Ron said with a shrug. "He's my best friend, and I know he'd treat her right. I know it's her choice and all, but I just hoped, you know?"

"I think we all did." Mr. Weasley smiled. "I've never in my life met as remarkable a young man as Harry Potter, and it would have been nice to welcome him to our family in that way."

"Oh, she must be so broken hearted." Mrs. Weasley said, looking to the ceiling to where her only daughter was likely curled up on her bed, crying her eyes out. "I had no idea she still felt so strongly for Harry."

"That's only because you don't get to go with us to Hogwarts and watch how she watches him." George said.

"Only an idiot wouldn't have been able to tell." Fred nodded.

"So what do we do?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking to her husband.

"We support Harry just as we always have." He said firmly. "He's family, no matter what, and we always support our family."

Everyone nodded their agreement at Mr. Weasley's declaration.

* * *

><p>Four days had passed since Harry had seen Ron and Hermione, and he was missing them terribly. A tension had begun to build between Harry and Susan in the days following the revelation that not only did they have to get married, but have a baby as well.<p>

Harry had taken to hiding out in his bedroom or the basement where he'd practice new spells until he was too exhausted to stand. When Harry did encounter Susan, he felt uptight and panicky. It wasn't fear as he'd experienced it before. It wasn't like standing before Voldemort knowing your life was about to end. This was different. This was actually worse.

It didn't help that Harry's hormonal teenage mind was beginning to plague him with images of Susan in the cut off shorts and tank top he'd seen her in on that first day they had actually spoken. He'd awaken every morning with a typical teenage problem, and he could remember that he'd been dreaming of Susan in those cut offs.

Harry was just far too confused about everything, and just didn't want to deal with this problem. He convinced himself that the Voldemort problem was far more important, and that he needed to worry about that before he could even think about figuring out things with Susan. The last thing either of them needed was for her to be sucked into Harry's troubles.

Harry sat on the floor of the basement of the Bones house, breathing heavily after nearly an hour of work on a very powerful piercing hex. Harry thought it would be a very useful spell, especially if he could aim it correctly. A spell like that could stab a Death Eater though the heart. That would end a duel pretty fast, Harry had thought after reading up on the spell.

"You've been working pretty hard."

Harry jumped. He hadn't heard Susan come down the stairs. She was standing in the doorway, using it to support herself as she leaned inside. She was wearing a short denim skirt and another tank top which only served to remind Harry she was a very buxom young woman. She wasn't wearing shoes, which Harry had noticed that she seemed to enjoy. Hannah was similar. Neither girl seemed to bother with shoes of any kind while around the house. Harry wondered if it was a girl thing.

Susan's hair was piled on top of her head, with a few fiery strands falling into her face. Harry thought she looked very pretty, but then scolded himself that he couldn't think like that. At the same time, a small part of his mind was questioning why he couldn't admire Susan's looks.

"I have to work hard." Harry said finally as he began to settle down. "I can't rely on luck to get me out of every situation. I need to have some skill as well."

"I think you've got that in spades." Susan said, blushing as she spoke. She leaned into the room a bit more, hanging on the sides of the doorway. She glanced around the room a bit as if looking for anything to talk about.

"Thanks, but it isn't enough." Harry sighed. He was beginning to feel the strange knots in his stomach that seemed to appear whenever Susan was around. Usually, Harry would just escape if he found himself potentially alone with her, but right now, she was effectively blocking his only escape.

"What are you working on now?" Susan asked, taking a step into the gym area. Her hands dropped to her sides, and she stood watching him nervously.

"Piercing hex." Harry said, sliding the book towards Susan, who bent to pick it up. Harry couldn't help notice how it looked like her breasts might fall out of her top. He quickly looked at his shoes to avoid being embarrassed, or embarrassing Susan should it actually occur.

"Looks complicated." She said after a moment of reading. "Have you managed it?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, and motioning towards the practice dummy. "I just can't aim it right. I've been trying to focus it, but I just can't get it right."

"You will." Susan said with a soft smile. "But maybe you should take a break. You've been working really hard for the past few days, and it can't be good for you. Why not come out by the pool with me and Hannah?"

"I can't. I don't have the luxury of just sitting by the pool wasting time and gossiping." Harry said sternly.

"We don't gossip." Susan said quickly.

"Whatever." Harry responded, getting to his feet. "I have to learn all that I can. Voldemort wants me dead, and he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants…"

"What does it matter if he tries to kill you if you don't even bother to live your life." Susan pointed out.

"I do." Harry replied.

"No you don't." Susan snapped. "All you've done since you got here is read and practice. That's not living. The only time that you've actually done anything outside of reading and practicing was when Hermione and Ron were here. The whole point of you coming to stay here was so that we could try to get to know each other, and honestly it feels like all you've done is try and avoid me. It's a bit insulting. I mean, you're a boy, aren't you supposed to be trying to figure some way to see me naked at least?"

Harry blushed, but countered quickly.

"Look, I know you probably don't understand any of it, but I've got to train. I have to be ready for anything. Who's to say he won't come storming into this house at anytime? He's got spies everywhere and they all have one purpose, find me so he can kill me? He's been trying to do me in for years."

"I'm not denying any of that, Harry, but what happens if you do defeat him? What then? If you don't stop and take time to be normal, when it's all over you'll have nothing. It will have all been for nothing."

"When Voldemort is finished for good, then we can figure things out between us." Harry said flatly. Susan's eyes burned with anger. Harry suddenly had the suspicion he'd just said the wrong thing.

"So, you're plan for this whole problem is to wait and hope it goes away?" Susan's eyes narrowed, and Harry shuddered.

"That's not what I meant."

"It sure sounded that way to me. You want to ignore me and our little problem. Are you hoping that he'll kill you so you won't have to deal with me at all?" Susan said coldly. Harry just stood there looking at her confused and irritated. He tried a few times to argue, but he just couldn't think of anything to say that would make things better, or at least calm the redhead down a bit.

Susan stared at him for several long minutes before she straightened up and squared her shoulders.

"Fine." She said. "If this is the only way to get you to interact with me, then fine."

"What?" Harry asked watching Susan cross the room where she turned to face him.

"I've been trying to figure out some way over the last few days for you and I to try and build some kind of repoire with each other and try to at least open communication, but since your entire focus seems to be on training, then we'll train."

Susan pulled her wand out of her back pocket and raised it towards Harry.

"But you don't have permission." Harry protested. In response, Susan sent a stinging hex at Harry, hitting him in the arm. Harry yelped as he grabbed his now throbbing shoulder.

"I got it yesterday." Her blue eyes burning with anger. "Let's see if you're all your practicing has been worth anything."

Harry's wand was up and conjuring a shield as Susan sent two more stinging hexes his way.

"I don't want to hurt you." Harry tried, but Susan wasn't listening. She sent a spell at Harry's head, which he ducked just in time.

"Do I have your attention now, Harry Potter?" She snapped.

"Fine." Harry said. He took a deep breath and gripped his wand a bit tighter. If Susan wanted to duel, then he'd duel her. Harry was actually happy about it. He knew he needed a human target to work with. Dummies didn't fire back, or move.

He fired a tripping jinx, which Susan hopped over easily.

"Really? Is that you're plan? To trip Riddle?" Susan asked with a wry look of disdain. She fired back with a leg locker curse, which Harry sidestepped, and retaliated with a body bind jinx.

Susan did a very graceful pirouette to avoid it, and sent a cutting hex at Harry, which grazed his cheek. Harry hissed in pain, and Susan looked triumphant. Harry lost his temper then, and began firing a serious of jinxes at Susan, who could only conjure a shield charm. It was then that Susan realized how huge a mistake she'd made.

Yes, Harry had made her angry with his reasoning that their situation could wait. He'd made it sound as if she was unimportant to him, and for some reason that had really upset her. But, now she knew that she should have just walked away. There was a reason they had all gone to Harry to learn defense. He was good. He was really good, and she knew that he'd been going easy on her. He'd likely been happy to have someone to duel against as all he had to work with was practice dummies. And Susan knew she was no slouch when it came to magic. She was usually pretty inventive and powerful, but she knew that she was nothing when compared to Harry. Harry had avoided all of her spells, and even looked as if he'd been enjoying this little tiff, but then she'd landed a lucky hit and he'd gotten really angry.

All she could do was conjure the strongest shield she could and cower behind it until he wore himself out, but then her shield exploded and she was hit in the chest with a very powerful bludgeoning hex that sent her across the room. Her head slammed into the wall, and she saw black.

* * *

><p>"She's starting to come around." Amelia said.<p>

"Oh thank goodness." Hannah sighed.

"What happened?" Susan asked as she opened her eyes and found herself in her own bed with what felt like a ton of bricks on her chest. Her aunt was sitting next to her with a light smile on her face, and she removed the cold cloth from Susan's head.

"From what I gathered," Amelia smiled as she helped Susan sit up. "You and Harry just had your first difference of opinion, and if I'm not much mistaken, I think he won this round."

Susan coughed as her chest tightened. She gave a questioning look to her Aunt, who smiled tightly.

"He hit you with a bludgeoning hex and freaked out when he saw that he'd really hurt you. He admitted to being angry at you, but he never intended to really hurt you. He's been locked up in his room for hours, afraid to even look at me."

"I thought he really had killed you." Hannah said. She was sitting on her bed looking quite relieved to see her friend awake. "He looked so scared when he came to get help."

"Fortunately for you, there wasn't any serious damage. Emy floo called me and I came right home and was able to patch you up pretty well. You're probably going to be pretty tender for a few days though."

"Why can't I go to St. Mungo's and get healed. Then I'll be ok right away." Susan asked. Amelia simply shook her head.

"Because I think you both needed to learn a little lesson here. Harry needed to learn that he can't just ignore his problems, no matter what they are. And you, my sweet niece, had to learn not to push people." Amelia smiled. "Hannah told me that you were a bit tired of Harry ignoring you and that's what started this whole thing."

"But you said the whole reason Harry was here was so we could get to know each other. He's been here nearly a week and we've only talked once." Susan winced as she tried to sit up further.

"Yes, but forcing your company on him is only going to push him away from you. Understand that unlike other boys Harry's age, he's got quite a bit resting on his shoulder. More than he probably even knows. You have to allow him time to adjust to the fact that you two are going to be married. And you need to adjust to the idea as well." Amelia said giving a pointed look to her niece.

"Why can't this be easy?" Susan sighed.

"You're not getting married right away." Amelia pointed out. "Take your time, and let him and yourself have the chance to process things. Yes, I would like it if you could get to know each other, but there's no need to force it. I keep telling you this."

There was a knock on the door, and Hannah opened it to find a very pale and skittish looking Harry waiting. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, and his eyes were cast down to his shoes. He looked like a beaten dog, and Hannah actually felt bad for the boy.

"Is she alright?" he asked in a very soft voice that was heart breaking to hear. It was clear that Harry was feeling an immense amount of guilt over what he'd done..

"Why not ask her yourself." Hannah said opening the door wider.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Amelia said standing up. She nodded Hannah out the door, and the blonde let out an exasperated sigh before being lead out of Susan's bedroom.

Harry stood next to the now closed door, looking at his shoes, while Susan stared at him expectantly. It was obvious to Susan that Harry wanted to leave as well, but his guilt kept him there to accept the consequences of his actions.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, his voice just above a whisper. "I lost my temper, and I just..."

"It's ok." Susan said. "I started it. I knew better than to pick a fight with you, but I was upset, and I wanted you to hurt as much as you hurt me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry said, still unable to look at Susan, who was sitting up fully, though she was holding her chest.

"I know that now." Susan nodded. "It's just that, well, this whole contract business is really stupid, and we're both stuck together, and it just seemed like you didn't want to bother getting to know me."

"I do." Harry said, now looking up. "But, I just don't want you, or anyone else getting hurt for me. Too many people have suffered, and I just can't..."

"Harry, I know other people have told you this, so this probably won't be anything you haven't heard before. You are not the center of the universe. Riddle is going to kill loads of people because he's evil. Yes, he's got some sort of obsession with you, but it doesn't mean the rest of us will be safe if we ignore you, or shun you. If we oppose him in any way, we're going to be killed for it. So get over yourself and let people fight. It's their right to stand against him if that's what they choose."

Harry looked at her, a bit awed by her bravado. "Actually, no one's ever really put it to me like that." He said after several moments of silence. They both began chuckling, but it ended when Susan winced badly. Harry started to cross the room towards her, but stopped quickly when he realized he had no idea what he would do when he got to her.

Susan had noticed his movement, and smiled to herself. "I'll be ok." She assured him, and he simply nodded, though he looked unconvinced, and still upset over it all.

"I really am sorry."

"And I said it was my fault." Susan said quickly. "Let's just drop it before we end up trading spells again."

Harry nodded, his hands going into his pockets for lack of anything to do or say.

"I thought about what you said earlier." Harry said, looking at his shoes again.

"Which part?" Susan asked.

"The part about having nothing to show for my life." Harry sighed. "The truth is that I do want to be married and to have a family. But if I don't take time for myself, then how can I expect to have those things."

"What are you saying?" Susan asked, thinking she already had a good idea.

"Maybe we should go on a date, or something." Harry said very quickly. "I know that we're already going to be married, but, well... it just seems wrong that we don't do any of the other stuff normal people do. So, let's have a date."

"A date?" Susan asked, looking skeptical, though inside she was actually very pleased. "Like dinner, a show, long conversations?"

"Yeah. We can go somewhere, and pretend that there's no contract. Let's go on a date and just try to you know..."

"Get to know each other?" Susan asked. Harry nodded, though he still wasn't looking at her.

"Harry, how can you expect to take me on a date if you won't even look at me?" She asked. Harry looked up at her, and shrugged.

"I'm still ashamed of what I did to you." He admitted. Susan got to her feet, and closed the distance between then. Gently she lifted his chin so he was looking into her eyes.

"I already told you, it was my fault. I forgive you. Now let's move forward, alright?"

Harry nodded his head, and she smiled at him.

They stared at each other for a long time, and Susan was suddenly over come with an urge that she'd only had for one other boy. But in that moment, Harry Potter looked so vulnerable and open to her. Staring into his green eyes, she swore she could see his soul laid bare to her, and it was beautiful. Her body was screaming for her to close the short distance between them and to take his lips with hers.

"So, a date then." She said, taking a step back as if she'd be shocked. She let out a breath she had been unaware of holding. There would be plenty of opportunities to kiss Harry if things in the future. He didn't need some rabid fan girl falling over themselves to get his affection. And Susan was not some slag who jumped into bed with any old bloke.

"Uh...yeah." Harry stammered.

"Here's an idea." Susan said, sitting down again, and motioning for Harry to sit next to her by patting her bed. Harry slowly came and sat down next to her, though he did keep a bit of space between them.

"Why don't we go out with a few friends. Try and make it a bit more comfortable. We'll ask Hannah and Hermione to come with us, and they'll bring their boyfriends. Then it will be like a triple date or something. Then it might not be as awkward, and we might have a bit of fun." Susan suggested.

Harry's face lit up and he nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Hannah poked her head in the bedroom, sighing and looking disappointed. Susan could tell that her blond friend was hoping that maybe today's events might have led to Susan and Harry falling into each other's arms and snogging until they could no longer breathe.

"If only she could read minds." Susan thought to herself.

"Your aunt told me to come get you both. Dinner is ready." Hannah said.

Harry was on his feet as if he'd been hit in the bottom by another stinging hex. He rushed out of the bedroom, leaving Susan and Hannah.

"Didn't even offer to help you or anything." Hannah looked irritated.

"No, but he asked me on a date." Susan said, tenderly standing up again. Hannah did a double take, her mouth falling open.

"No, he didn't." She said quickly.

"Yes, he did." Susan smiled. "Apparently, I managed to get through that thick skull of his before he nearly killed me."

"When are you going?" Hannah asked excitement flowing off of her.

"We didn't get a chance to hammer out details, but you'll need to write to Neville and see if he'll join us."

Huh?" Hannah looked confused. Susan explained it all as they headed down the stairs, and by the time they got to the dining room, Hannah was excited all over again.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, and I think you're right, it will make things a bit easier." Hannah agreed. "So, after dinner, I'll write Neville, and you and I can figure out what to do and where to go?"

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked as the girls entered.

"Harry and Susan are going on a date, and Neville, Hermione, Zach and I will be tagging along." Hannah explained. Harry, who was sitting at the table blushed scarlet. He kept his eyes on his plate as Amelia looked in his direction, the hint of a smile on her face.

"Well, before you do anything, let me know what, when and where." Amelia said, and the girls both agreed.

* * *

><p>Harry kept his word, and made time to spend with Susan over the next couple of days. Susan came down to watch him practice a few times, but didn't attempt to practice with him, as she was still quite tender. Other times, when he was practicing, or with training at the Ministry with Tonks, Susan and Hannah were busy putting together a plan for a triple date.<p>

Neville had written back that he would love to go out with Hannah and the others. Zach also wrote that he would love to join his housemates on a date. The girls then went on to plan the day's activities. Amelia's only real conditions for the teens to go out was that they stay together, and stay out of Diagon Alley. The girls promised that they would abide by her conditions.

Hannah and Susan had asked Hermione to come early, so they could all prepare together. Susan thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know the bookworm of Gryffindor better. Hermione had already provided useful advice in dealing with Harry, which Susan had all but ignored, and paid the price for. Susan vowed to listen to Hermione's advice in the future.

Susan and Hannah greeted Hermione when she arrived and the three girls went to Susan's room.

"So, how'd you get him to ask you out?" Hermione asked when they were safely ensconced in Susan's room.

"She let him use a bludgeoning hex on her." Hannah smirked.

"What?" Hermione looked confused.

"They had a fight." Hannah said, trying to clear up the confusion.

"I kind of ignored your advice, and we had a little disagreement." Susan said sheepishly. "It wasn't really a big deal."

"No, he almost killed you, but it was nothing." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"He what?" Hermione's jaw fell to the floor.

"She's exaggerating." Susan said.

"Five broken ribs is not exaggerating." Hannah replied, her hands on her hips.

"Ok. Time out. Start from the beginning." Hermione said, sitting on Hannah's bed.

The next two hours were spent getting ready for their date, and explaining to Hermione all about what had been happening over the past week. Hermione was so engrossed that she even allowed Hannah to do her hair and makeup.

"And then he just asked you on a date?" Hermione asked, making sure she was getting everything right. She was adjusting her shirt and making sure it was buttoned correctly.

The weather promised to be very warm and all three girls had chosen to wear shorts and some form of sandals. Hermione wore a light blue blouse over a plain white camisole.

Hannah was a bit less reserved. She was wearing a simple black tank top which revealed plenty of cleavage, thanks to her electric blue bra.

"Like I said. I must have gotten through his thick skull." Susan shrugged as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. "Do I look casual enough?"

"Yes." Hannah sighed with exasperation. "Shorts, sandals, tank top with the button up shirt. You're fine. I still think you should have worn the skirt, though."

"You look just fine." Hermione said. "Besides, this is about you two getting a chance to be normal. Just keep things simple, and don't talk about Voldemort or anything like that."

"I know." Susan sighed. "But I can't help feeling this like… I don't know."

Susan had not mentioned to either Hannah or Hermione about that moment where she had wanted to kiss Harry. It still haunted her, and she couldn't stop thinking about the way he'd been looking at her. She and Harry had talked a bit here and there over the last couple of days, but Susan felt as if Harry's walls were back in place. She also felt her own guard was back up.

This was going to be rather awkward for her, as she was going to be going out with the boy she still had deep feelings for and his girlfriend, and the boy she was supposed to be marrying. She hadn't given it much thought before now, but as the date loomed closer, it was beginning to affect her.

"Miss." Emy the house elf said as she popped into Susan's room. "Misters is here in the sitting room."

"Neville!" Hannah said as she darted for the door. Hermione grinned at Susan who shook her head.

"I guess we better head down, too." Susan said, and Hermione smiled as she got up and they followed Hannah downstairs.

They found Hannah with her arms wrapped around Neville, who looked a bit overwhelmed, though quite pleased at the same time.

Susan did have to admit that Neville was growing to be somewhat attractive. A lot of his baby fat had disappeared, and his face didn't look so rounded anymore. It probably helped that he had shot up a few inches this past year. Susan thought she even spotted a bit of stubble on his face. Susan had to admit that even though Neville didn't appeal to her romantically speaking, he was actually becoming fanciable.

Zach and Harry were simply looking at one another awkwardly. Harry had his hands in his pockets as usual, while Zach looked fidgety.

Hermione greeted her boyfriend with a gentle kiss and introduced Zach and Harry properly.

"Look, Harry. I feel like I owe you a major apology for everything I said and did..."

"Forget it." Harry said quickly. "Consider this a fresh start, alright?"

Zach smiled gratefully, and Hermione gave Harry a very proud smile.

"So, you and Susan?" Zach asked looking between Harry and his date, who stood to the side rather nervously. "When did that happen?"

"It hasn't really happened." Harry said, looking towards Susan. "This is sort of a get-to-know-each-other kind of thing."

"Oh." Zach said, clearly confused.

"Shall we go?" Hannah asked. "I'm hungry." She took Neville by the hand and began leading him towards the door. Hermione and Zach followed, hand in hand.

"Wow, I feel weird." Harry said watching the two couples. Susan was at his side and she gave him a soft smile.

"You can hold my hand if it'll make you feel more comfortable." She said.

"Will it make you feel comfortable?" He asked, Susan gave an odd sort of half shrug and Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Why don't we take it one step at a time, and not worry so much about them."

"That could work." Susan smiled.

"After you." Harry said, motioning that she should lead them out the door.

Susan smiled nervously again, and with Harry just behind her, they joined the other two couples who had just signaled for the Knight Bus.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry could not remember ever feeling so nervous or awkward. Not even when he was awaiting his turn to face a dragon in his fourth year. He and Susan sat with each other on the second level of the Knight bus as it sped towards London for the start of their date. Harry kept glancing at Zach and Hermione, who seemed to be really enjoying the ride. They were holding hands and laughing with each wild turn. Harry couldn't remember Hermione looking or sounding so happy in all the years he'd known her. It was as if being with Zach relaxed her somehow. Harry actually smiled at the thought of what she might have been like if she had in fact started dating Ron. Even more uptight and worrisome than she was normally.

Hannah and Neville also seemed to really be enjoying the ride. They were talking quietly to one another a few seats away. Harry was wondering how his painfully shy dorm mate was appearing to be so at ease. Neville had admitted before the girls appeared that this was to be his first date with Hannah. To Harry's eyes, they may have been together a few months. He decided he would ask Neville's advice just as soon as he could.

Harry attempted a few times to start a conversation with Susan, but he just couldn't think of anything to say to her. As each excruciating minute passed, Harry was regretting asking Susan out at all. All he could think of was how disastrous his only date with Cho Chang had been, and how he was very likely to ruin this date as well.

The Knight Bus stopped in a alley just off a busy London street, and the three couples departed. As soon as Harry stepped off the bus, it roared away, disappearing into traffic.

"So, who's up for pizza?" Hannah asked. All the boys nodded, and Hannah smiled to Susan, whom she'd planned the date with. They had known it was a near impossibility for any teenager to resist to sultry allure of pizza. "This way." The blonde beckoned them all.

Hannah, with Neville at her side led the other couples to a pizzeria that she and Susan had gone to with Susan's aunt before. Harry recognized it as they passed through the front door, and his mood lightened. It was the very same on Amelia had taken him to before.

"Why don't you boys go play a few games while we order, and we'll join you in a minute." Hannah said.

The three boys headed into the darkened room where several video games sat, waiting to be played.

"Wow." Neville said as he took in the cabinets.

"You ever played a video game Neville?" Zach asked.

"No, though I heard about them from Dean and Seamus." Neville said.

"Try this one. It's pretty easy, and a classic." Zach said, handing a few coins to Neville.

"How do you know about video games?" Harry asked. "Aren't you a pure blood?"

"Yeah." Zach nodded. "So is Susan, but you must know how much her aunt adores the muggle world. My father's the same. So is my mother. My dad's nuts about the cinema. He takes us to movies all the time. I got sent to Muggle primary school before Hogwarts because my parents wanted me to have a well rounded education. There aren't a lot of pure blood families like that, though. Most Pure Bloods are not unlike the Malfoys."

Neville stepped up to the Ms. Pac-Man game as Zach and Harry spoke and watched the demo for a few minutes before putting his coin in, and attempting his first video game. Both Harry and Zach stood on either side of Neville, watching the boy's progress. Neville seemed to really enjoy the challenge, though he did quite poorly in his first attempt.

"Can I have another go?" Neville asked, and Zach happily handed a few more coins to the Gryffindor.

"So, Harry." Zach said as Neville moved Ms. Pac-Man through the maze. "How'd you and Susan get together?"

"It's really complicated." Harry said simply. Zach smiled.

"It usually is. It's just that, I'd never heard her say anything about liking you before. Actually out of all the Hufflepuff girls in out year, only Sally-Anne seems to think you are the standard by which all boys should be measure. No offense."

"Harry waved it off and Zach continued.

"It's just that until I showed up today, I had no idea that Susan may have fancied you."

"You looked really nervous with her." Neville said, eyes locked on the game. "Like you weren't sure if you even wanted to be here today."

"Like I said. It's complicated." Harry said.

"I don't mean to pry, Harry. And I understand that it's your business, but she's my friend, and I know that if I ever hurt Hermione, you'd be one of the first to come at me. Well, you and Weasley. So you got to know I feel the same about Susan. She's got a heart of gold, and she deserves the best." Zach said evenly.

"Why didn't you ever ask her out?" Harry asked. Susan had told him that she had feelings for Zach before, and Zach seemed pretty protective of Susan now.

"To be honest I almost did." Zach shrugged. "I don't want to say too much because it's really none of your business, but there was a moment we had late last year that made me consider it for a while, but Hermione… I don't know. Maybe it was because she's so in control, or seems to be so in control all of the time. She just unlike any other girl I've ever known, and Even though I was a complete berk at the start of the DA, she took time to talk to me. It's actually because of her I had to take a long hard look at myself. After a while, I just couldn't stop thinking about her, and I just had to follow my gut."

Harry nodded.

"I felt the same with Hannah." Neville said when he lost his third game. Zach stepped up to take a turn. Neville turned to look at Harry, who was listening interestedly. "I liked her all of last year, but I just couldn't ask her out. We talked a lot during the year, and I helped her on a few Herbology things. Anyway, the more time we spent together, the more I learned about her, and the more I liked her."

"How'd you finally asked her out?" Harry asked. Neville shrugged.

"After what happened in the Ministry, asking a girl out seemed easy." Neville smirked. "Turns out I was wrong, but I did it anyway."

"I feel really lost here. Harry admitted. "I don't know what to say to her. It's like my brain just freezes up every time I open my mouth. The last date I had was just horrible."

"Chang, right?" Zach asked over his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Harry wondered.

"Apparently she told everyone in Ravenclaw, and word travels fast. It's not hard. Just start small. She loves Charms, and History. Don't talk about Quidditch too much. She likes it ok, but she's not obsessed with it like some people." Zach said as he played. "You might talk about muggle life versus wizard life. She loves a lot of muggle things, and as you grew up with muggles, there's sure to be some common interests there."

Harry nodded his appreciation as Zach lost his game. It was Harry's turn next, and that's when the girls showed up.

"It'll be a few minutes. Susan smiled.

"That's ok." Neville said. "I love this game."

"Come try this one." Hannah chuckled. "I want to see how good a driver you would be."

Zach and Hermione wandered off to another game as well, leaving Harry and Susan alone once again.

"Are you any good at this?" Susan asked as Harry struggled with the game.

"Doesn't appear so." He replied as he lost another life. He played his final life, with Susan watching on. It looked easy when Zach and Neville had been playing, but there was a lot more skill required, or so it seemed. Harry's seeker reflexes were of no help to him at the moment.

"Let an expert try." Susan smirked as Harry lost his last life. Harry smiled as Susan stepped up for a turn. Harry watched as Susan actually did worse than he had, which in turn made him laugh lightly.

"That's how the experts do it?" He laughed.

"Oh, shut up. You made me nervous." Susan said, giving Harry a playful shove on his shoulder.

"I'm sure that was it." Harry chuckled.

"It was." Susan said flatly. "Let's see if you can beat me on that one. I always kick Hannah's butt whenever we come here."

Harry and Susan went to a car racing game, and took their places in the simulated driver's seats. Susan put in a few coins and the game began. Harry had sometimes managed to play one of Dudley's racing games when the Dursley's had left him in the house alone when he was younger. It had always been one of his favorites. Harry just loved the thought of going fast in a car when he'd been younger. Maybe it was why he loved flying so much. Those memories of stolen moments on the pixilated racetrack came back to him, and in no time, he was giving Susan a real run for her money.

"Hey, you just cut me off." Susan said indignantly.

"I thought that was the point." Harry chuckled.

"That how you want to play?" Susan grinned, pulling ahead of Harry once again. Harry simply laughed as he stomped on the gas pedal.

"He's going to pass you again." Hannah warned. The other couples had come to watch the game.

"I think he just did." Neville laughed.

"Oh, no you don't, Potter!" Susan said, flooring her own gas pedal.

Harry laughed as Susan's car appeared on his screen again. He swerved his own car so she either had to slow down or hit another car, giving him a bit of an edge.

"Ok, now you're just cheating." Susan said, though she was clearly enjoying the challenge.

"I'm cheating? You tried to run me into the wall a minute ago." Harry grinned.

"Watch out, Harry." Hermione warned as a truck loomed into view. Harry managed to scream past it, the game warning that Susan was right behind him, and that only thirty seconds remained to the next checkpoint to extend the game.

"Finally, some one to give her a challenge." Hannah grinned. "Keep it up, Harry."

"Got you again." Susan called triumphantly as she passed Harry again, but he just shook his head slightly as he reversed positions with Susan again just as they crossed the finish.

"NO!" Susan shouted as Harry won the match. "I want a rematch."

"You two can play again after we eat." Hermione said. "They just called our number."

With Susan grumbling about how she'd been robbed, the six teens collected their food and found a table in a corner in which to eat.

The conversation was light through lunch, mostly centering on school, and friends. There was idle talk about what life after Hogwarts might be like, and what jobs they might pursue and how interesting it would be to see everyone in ten years to see how their lives turned out. All the while they ate and drank and laughed. Harry was beginning to feel very comfortable, and he was glad he'd asked Susan out after all.

"We should get going if we want to make the movie on time." Hannah said after nearly two hours.

"But I want to kick Harry's butt on the game." Susan said, looking upset.

"Then I suggest the two of you come back here sometime together, and you teach him what it means to cross a redhead." Hannah smirked taking Neville's hand and getting up.

"I kind of want to see that rematch." Zach smirked. "I kind of think Harry will be doing the butt kicking."

"He only got lucky. That's all." Susan said as she and Harry got up. Harry simply smiled, and Susan gave him a scowl, that didn't reach her eyes, and made Harry smirk.

The group headed to a movie theater that was just a few blocks away. Neville, who was the only one of the group who'd never been to muggle London before, was enamored by the sights, sounds and smells of the city. Harry was equally thrilled, as he'd rarely been allowed to accompany the Dursleys on any of their trips into London.

They arrived at the theater and purchased tickets for their movie. As they approached the concession stand Harry caught sight of three very familiar figures, and moved to hide behind Susan, who became very curious and confused by his actions.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Harry just shook his head, but before Susan could ask anymore, there came a high pitched shriek of a voice.

"YOU!"

Harry winced at the sound of the voice, and everyone in the lobby turned to look at what was unfolding.

"I told you Vernon. I told you I had a bad feeling in the car." Petunia Dursley said, looking as if she was sniffing something very foul.

"Are you following us, boy? Hoping that we'll let you come back to us? I told you and those other freaks that you were to never bother us again!" Vernon roared. "Someone call the authorities! I'll have you locked up for life boy. You won't be bothering anyone ever again if I have my way!"

Hermione had seen the Dursleys picking Harry up at King's Cross station before, and as Harry had explained everything to her the last time they had visited. She also had heard enough about Harry's life with these people to know that at the very least they were unpleasant. She had always suspected things were a lot worse that Harry made them out to be, but she could never get him to open up about it all. Not that it mattered right then. All she knew was these people were ruining her good time with her boyfriend and her friends.

"Excuse me," she said, stepping in front of the Dursleys. "But we haven't been following you at all. We don't even know you. If you call the authorities and try to make trouble, I will make sure that my father calls our lawyer, and sues you for everything you have, and being as my father is a very well known and respected man in the medical field, I have no doubts that we'd win our lawsuit. So, perhaps it would be best if you went and enjoyed your show, and allow us to do the same."

Vernon looked ready to spit fire at being spoken to in such a way, by a teenage girl no less. Harry noticed Dudley looking at Hermione rather hungrily. Seeing his piggy little eyes wandering over his best friend as if she were a large slab of chocolate made him want to punch his cousin directly in the head.

"Is there a problem?" The theater manager asked as he approached the two groups.

"Yes, these people are trying to stir up trouble, probably so they can get free tickets or something." Susan said quickly.

"We were just trying to see a movie when they started harassing us." Hannah added.

"Alright you lot, I'm going to ask you to leave before I call the police." The manager said. Vernon turned on the man, clearly about to start protesting, but Petunia, who had suddenly noticed how people were watching them tugged on her husbands arm, and began leading him out of the theater.

"Let's go, Vernon. There are better theaters than this one anyway."

Harry and the other teens watched his relatives leave the theater with everyone watching them. The manager left as soon as the Dursleys were outside, and everyone went back to their own conversations.

"So, that was your aunt and uncle, I take it?" Susan asked. Harry nodded slowly, and Susan could tell he was extremely embarrassed.

"Interesting." Susan remarked, looking towards the door that the Dursleys had left through.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"I find it intriguing that you could have lived with them for so long, and not have taken on any of their qualities. You're no where near their size, and your demeanor is much more pleasant... most of the time." Susan smirked.

"Most of the time?" Harry queried.

"You do tend to brood a bit, and it's rather unattractive." Susan pointed out.

"I do not brood." Harry tried to defend himself.

"Oh, you're a brooder." Hermione said, having heard Susan and Harry.

"Everyone says so." Neville added.

"Hey, who's side are you two on?" Harry asked his Gryffindor housemates.

"You can't deny the truth, Harry. You brood." Hermione shrugged, before turning to the girl at the counter and ordering a cherry soda.

"Harry, I don't even know you that well, and I know you brood." Zach said with a shrug. "At first I thought it was cool, but then I heard girls talking about it, and how they hated it."

"Is that why you were all quiet and sullen during third year?' Hannah asked with a laugh. Zach nodded sheepishly and Susan and Hannah laughed out loud.

"Hey, I thought it might help get girls to notice me." Zach shrugged.

"We all thought you had a stick up your butt." Hannah sniggered.

"I still don't think I brood." Harry said sulkily.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Hermione smiled. "Maybe it will come true."

"Oh, shut up." Harry grimaced.

The movie was rather boring to Harry, whose mind was busy with other things, particularly Susan. Things had been going well with her that day, even despite the incident with his relatives. She'd been funny, and sweet to him all day, and they had been having fun, which was very different than the last date Harry had been on. While he'd been nervous at first, his anxiety had disappeared when they had begun playing games in the pizzeria.

Harry couldn't help comparing Susan with Cho.

Cho was very pretty, there was no denying it, but she hadn't really liked him. In the end, all she had really wanted was to know what had happened with Cedric Diggory. Harry couldn't really blame her for it. She and Cedric had been dating when Cedric was killed. But it had still been rather heartbreaking when he'd finally understood that Cho hadn't really liked him the way he'd liked her.

Susan was very pretty as well. She was smart and funny, and at the moment, appeared to like Harry for himself. Harry knew it was a leap to assume that Susan liked him, but she was at least tolerable of him.

Harry wasn't exactly sure how he felt about his betrothed at this point, but he did know that he didn't hate her. She made that kind of impossible by being so nice to him, even though he'd very nearly killed her just a few days ago. He shuddered when he remembered that day, but pushed it aside quickly. He didn't want to start brooding, after all.

Susan held up the popcorn, offering some to Harry, who took a handful, smiling his thanks. Susan gave him a soft smile, and it sent shivers up Harry's spine. He noted that had been happening a lot lately, and wondered if it was part of being attracted to someone. He couldn't remember feeling anything tike that when Cho had smiled at him. Harry wondered why this sort of thing had to be so complicated.

The one thing Harry was sure of was that he wanted to be Susan's friend. Somehow it felt that having at that at the very least would go a long way to making being married easier. He wondered to himself what their life would be like after they were married, but he just couldn't imagine anything. Perhaps it was too soon to think of that.

Harry decided that Susan deserved more attention from him, and that he was going to make a greater effort to spend time with her and figure things out between them. Maybe it was his "Saving People Thing" or maybe it was that he really wanted something to happen between them. Of that, Harry wasn't sure. But he did know that Susan had been right when she had told him that he needed to try and live his life. Otherwise, what was the point in fighting for it?

* * *

><p>Susan was just as lost in thought as Harry was. Their date had been going much better than she had thought it would. She was sure that Neville and Hermione being there had helped. During lunch he'd talked more than he had in the nearly two weeks he'd been living with her. He'd been funny, and insightful, and just fun to be around.<p>

Susan was still livid that Harry's relatives had made such a scene. Harry hid behind his walls almost immediately and Susan was sure he wasn't enjoying the movie at all. She'd glanced at him a few times, and his eyes were unfocused and his face was blank.

She was beginning to feel like she and Harry were going in circles. Every time she managed to get through his defenses, something happened and he was back behind his walls, and she was stuck trying to figure out how to get through his armor. She knew that it had only been two weeks since everything had happened, but by this time, they should have had some kind of relationship. Yet, they were still just...she didn't even know what they were.

Susan was beginning to seriously consider some of the suggestions Hannah had been making. Yes, they all had to do with some sort of physical enticement, and all of them had to do with her being naked, or very nearly so. But Harry was supposed to be an average teenage male, and Susan was sure that he would be a bit more receptive if she were to present herself with little to no clothing.

And then she had an idea. Perhaps Hannah wasn't to far off the mark. Of course, Hermione had warned that you needed to take things a little slower with Harry, but maybe a bit of physical contact was just what Harry needed. Maybe he needed to see, and possibly feel what he was going to be getting, and that would help him to trust her a bit. Boys were after all physical beings by nature. And Harry, for all his issues and life experiences, was still at his core, just a boy.

When the movie finished, the six teens began to stand and prepare to leave. Susan decided she needed to act then.

"Who's up to go swimming?"

Hannah turned and gave her friend a questioning look. "We didn't really plan for that." She reminded her friend.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." Hermione said looking at Susan apologetically.

"Hannah has a spare that will fit, and if not, I can transfigure it, and Neville and Zach can swim in their shorts and use a drying charm after. You were all staying for dinner anyway, so why don't we just head back now? It'll be fun."

Susan looked pointedly at Hannah and then Hermione, who both understood her meaning, and everyone agreed. The ride back on the knight bus was just as bumpy and crazy as the ride to London. When they arrived back at Susan's house, Susan led the girls to her room, and Harry took the boys to his. He had offered both Zach and Neville to let them borrow his extra pairs of swim trunks, which they were both grateful for.

"Ok, what's up?" Hannah asked as soon as the door was shut behind her.

"I just decided that I wanted to go swimming. Besides, the boys really wouldn't have enjoyed wandering around the mall as much as we would have." Susan said trying to look innocent.

"Right." Hannah smiled.

"That isn't the real reason, is it?" Hermione said flatly.

"No, it isn't." Hannah said, getting her bikini, and handing a second one to Hermione. "She's going to give Harry a show."

"I am not." Susan said, but her blush gave her away.

"Oh, Susan, this isn't the way to get to Harry. You'll make him really uncomfortable, and he'll close up tighter than before. I told you, you can't push him." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Maybe." Susan said as she slipped on her swimsuit. "Maybe he will close himself off again, and I'll be right back where I started when I first found out he and I were going to be married. But maybe not. Maybe what he needs is to see that I'm not going to hurt him. Maybe If he gets a taste of what's to come, he'll like it and want more, and then he'll start actually talking to me."

"This is really a bad idea." Hermione said doubtfully.

"I think it's brilliant." Hannah grinned. "What's your plan?"

"To swim." Susan said simply. "Maybe a bit of flirting. I'm just testing the waters, no pun intended here. But I think if I do this right, then Harry and I will have made serious progress today."

"You can't expect him to fall in love with you because you look amazing in that bikini." Hermione warned. "And you've already made progress with him. He's been smiling most of the day, and trust me, Harry doesn't smile easily."

"I don't expect him to fall in love with me." Susan smiled. "And thank you for the compliment. All I want is for Harry to understand that there is more to life than training for war."

"Here, here." Hannah agreed. Hermione sighed, but reluctantly nodded her head, and promised she wouldn't say I told you so when the plan back fired.

The girls got towels and headed downstairs once again to find the three boys in the swim wear sitting al the table waiting for them. The moment Susan saw Harry's face, she knew that she had been right. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her in her pale blue string bikini. Susan had to admit that it was a bit small on top, but only just. The sides of her breasts were more than a little visible, but she hadn't tried to adjust it as she would have normally.

"Are you all coming in?" She asked with a smile before diving into the cool water.

Everyone got in, and began to play around. At first, Susan kept her distance from Harry, allowing him to get used to seeing her like she was. She didn't want him to have some sort of fit, and end up at St. Mungo's having to answer a ton of questions about how Harry Potter had died from seeing a nearly naked girl.

Soon, however, she swam closer to him, and splashed him. They began a friendly water

war, which led to Susan leaping at him, and dunking him under the water. Her plan backfired when Harry dragged her under with him, by the leg. Coughing and sputtering when she resurfaced, she smiled to herself. Harry had initiated contact. And unlike how Hermione had said, he hadn't gone running back into the house when she'd leapt at him. Susan was also really glad she had shaved her legs that day.

The first part of her plan was working. For the next part, she needed Hannah's help. So, she turned her focus on splashing Hannah. The blonde played right into Susan's plan, and began to retaliate. The threats became increasingly more devious, until Hannah made a bold promise to tear Susan's top off right in front of everyone. Susan immediately took shelter behind Harry, and pressed her breasts into his back, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Harry will protect me and my dignity." Susan declared.

"Oh, I think Harry might be willing to help me." Hannah smirked. Harry didn't respond, but Susan knew from Hannah's look, that Harry must have been considering it. Susan turned to Hermione, who actually looked impressed. Susan felt truly vindicated now.

"Looks like you've been having fun." Amelia said, coming from the house. Everyone turned and greeted the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Harry, your training for tomorrow was cancelled, so I'm afraid you'll have to stay home."

"That's alright." Harry said. "I'm sure I'll find something to occupy myself."

Susan noted that he looked at her when he spoke, and she felt a chill run up her spine. Susan saw Hannah give her a thumbs up, and she splashed her friend..

"Oh, don't you start that again!" Hannah snarled, leaping at her best friend.

"Harry, help!" Susan pleaded.

"Stay out of it, Harry." Hannah snapped. "Susan needs to learn to fight her own battles!"

"I can't do that." Harry smirked, pulling Hannah away from Susan, and tossing her towards Neville who was coming towards them. Neville caught his girlfriend, but the both of them went under the water for a moment.

"Hermione says I have a saving people thing, and I just can't stand by a let anyone be drowned, even if she did start it. Besides, I owe her." Harry said, splashing Susan.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

The teens enjoyed a light dinner outside before Zach, Hermione and Neville all had to leave. Susan felt a pang of jealousy as she watch Hannah and Neville say goodbye, but she knew that she had made a great deal of progress with Harry, and she was eager to see what fruit this particular seed bore.

Besides, it had actually been fun, and more than a little arousing to her as well.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke just after one in the morning. He'd only gone to bed a little over an hour before, and had trouble failing asleep in the first place as his mind kept replaying the days events.<p>

Mostly Harry had focused on things that had taken place in the pool that afternoon. Susan had been very physical with him, and Harry had really enjoyed it. The way she had used him as a shield to protect her from Hannah's wrath had really done a number on him, and even now as he recalled the feeling of Susan's warm soft body pressed against him, parts of his own body reacted.

If Harry hadn't already promised himself that he was going to make a more concerted effort with Susan, that would have cemented it. After dinner, Hermione had taken him aside before she went home, and asked if he was doing alright. She also revealed that she had known that Susan was going to be a bit more forward with him, and that she, Hermione, was concerned how he might be handling it.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Really." He had told her. "I know that I don't have a lot of experience with girls, but I don't think I'm going to lock myself away. It was unexpected, but... Look, I'm fine with it, ok?" He said blushing. Hermione nodded, trying not to laugh at him. Harry just shook his head, and all but shoved her into out of the door.

Harry tried to settle back into his bed when he heard a noise. More specifically, a voice. It was followed by a second voice, and Harry was out of bed the moment he heard it. Harry snatched up his wand, and grabbed pants, watching the door carefully for any signs it was about to be breached.

The voice Harry had heard was distinctly male, and as he was the only man in the house, he knew in an instant they were in trouble.

Going to his door, he pressed his ear to it, listening hard for any sign of where the intruder, or intruders might be. There came a crash from downstairs, and Harry heard Emy the house elf begin to shriek before being silenced.

Harry held his wand up as he crept towards the stairs, watching closely for anyone to appear, and ready to take them down. Reaching Susan's door, he wondered if he should knock, or just open the door. What he really wanted to do was go to Amelia's room and wake her. but her bedroom was downstairs. Harry wondered if she was already up, and preparing to fight.

The question was answered with a brilliant red flash, and someone screaming. "Don't let her escape.!"

"Get the girl!" Someone else roared, and Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry lowered his body, preparing to jump if he needed to. The first head appeared, and Harry snapped his wand up and sent his first spell. The piercing hex hit its mark, and the first hooded figure fell into his friends.

"What the hell was that?"

"He's dead. Look at this!"

"Oh, let him go, and let's get the bitch."

Harry fired a few more spells, but the intruders were expecting it now, and fired in return, and then he heard something that both frightened him, and made him supremely angry.

"It's Potter! The Dark Lord wants him alive. It's Potter. Potter's here!"

At that precise moment, Susan opened her door. Harry lunged at her, shoving her back into her bedroom, and tumbling to the floor with her. A spell blasted part of the wall where Harry had ben just a moment before. Harry rolled over and shut the door with his foot.

"What's going on?" Hannah shouted.

"Death Eaters." Harry said, getting to his feet. "Get your wands, Now."

Susan rushed to her bedside table and snatched up her wand. Hannah threw her blankets off and had her own wand in her hand as well. Harry heard the Death eaters on the other side of the door.

"Is there another way out of here?" He asked.

"Just the window." Susan said, fear evident in her voice.

"Emy could get us out." Hannah said.

"1 think Emy's dead." Harry said, going to the window. It was pretty high up, and though Harry was sure they would all survive the leap, he wasn't two sure if they'd be in any condition to run.

"Just blast it off its hinges!" Someone shouted.

"Get down!" Harry said, shoving both girls behind Susan's bed as the door erupted in splinters.

"We've got you cold, Potter." One of the Death Eaters shouted. "Give it up."

Harry's wand moved like lightning and the first Death Eater was thrown into his friend by the same bludgeoning hex that had nearly killed Susan only a few days before. The three teens heard the two Death eaters crash into the wall, one of them howling in pain. Harry rushed to the door and stunned both of them before they could get up.

"My Aunt." Susan shouted with fear. "We've got to help her!"

Harry tried to stop Susan, but she slipped past him and was already out the door. Harry sprinted after her, racing down the stairs. There were a number of Death Eaters waiting for them. All of the turned to look at the three teens who skidded to a halt in the hallway where Amelia's bedroom was.

"It's Potter!" One of them said in a cruel feminine voice.

"Don't kill him!" A man said.

"Mistake number one!" Harry shouted. As he sent his new favorite spell at the closest Death Eater, who shrieked as the piercing hex hit them in the neck. Susan and Hannah both fired any spells they could think of at their attackers, though it was clear that their fear was making things difficult. Susan managed to trip one Death Eater, but she did more damage to furniture and the walls than any of the Death Eaters. Hannah wasn't much better off. Harry began backing the two girls back up the stairs hoping to force the Death Eaters into a choke point where he might be able to thin out their numbers.

Harry heard Amelia shouting, and felt a rush of relief that for the moment, she was still alive. He could hear her swearing loudly as she fought, and he felt the house shake a couple of times. She must have been putting up one hell of a fight.

Harry and the girls were back upstairs, firing spells at anyone who tried to come up after them.

"How did they get in here?" Susan wondered allowed. "Auntie's got wards all over this place. Why didn't they warn us we were under attack?"

"We can answer that later." Hannah said, firing a cutting hex. "We need to get your aunt and get out of here now!"

No one come up the stairs for a bit, and Harry couldn't hear Amelia anymore. His heart raced in his chest as he thought of what that might mean.

"Do you smell that?" Susan asked suddenly. The three teens took a moment to sniff the air

"Smoke?" Hannah asked.

"They've set fire to the house." Susan said, a look of panic on her face.

"Of course." Harry said shaking his head in disgust. "They probably decided it would be easier to deal with us by forcing us out of the house. I'm betting they've got the house surrounded now, just waiting for us to come out."

Does that mean that they left Amelia?" Hannah asked.

They looked at each other for a few moments before Harry told them both to stay there.

"Why do you get to go?" Susan asked, but Harry just gave her a meaningful look before creeping to the stairs, wand held at the ready. He could smell the smoke heavy in the air now, and he was beginning to feel the warmth of fire. However, he didn't see a single body. The Death Eaters had collected their wounded and dead, and left.

Harry slowly descended the stairs, his heart pounding and his wand ready for even the hint of an attack. But none came. Slowly he moved towards Amelia's bedroom. He peered inside and saw that the fire had been set there, and it was growing fast. Instinct took over as he saw Amelia lying on the floor, flames rising off of her. She had ben struck by a body bind curse and left to burn.

"Aguamenti." Harry said, drowning the flames, and at the same time reviving Madam Bones.

"Are you ok?' Harry asked, going to his knees.

Amelia looked horrible. She'd been burned quite badly, and she was bleeding.

"Nothing a good healer can't fix." Amelia said in a hoarse sort of whisper. "Susan? Hannah?"

"Upstairs." Harry said quickly, trying to get Amelia to her feet. "We need to get out of here, but we can't go outside, they'll be waiting for us."

"Agreed. Where's my wand?" Amelia asked.

Harry looked about the floor, but he didn't see anything. The fire was spreading more and more, and Harry knew they had to get moving.

"Oh no." Amelia said. Harry turned and saw that Amelia's wand was burning on the floor near her bed.

"Come on Harry, let's get the girls and figure a way out of here."

Amelia leaned on Harry and he guided her out of her bedroom and into the hall. Harry saw that the Death Eaters had started a few more fires, and that it was growing in strength., It was getting harder to see or breathe now as Harry struggle to get Susan's aunt up the stairs.

"Auntie!" Susan said, rushing to help Harry with her aunt.

"Give me that candle holder." Amelia wheezed. Hannah grabbed the brass candle holder, and handed it to Amelia, who then asked to borrow the blonde's wand. She tapped the wand, whispered "Portus".

"All of you touch this." She said holding out the portkey she'd created, but nothing happened.

"Oh, this is not good." Amelia said.

"Why didn't it work?" Susan asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say their using some rune stones. It's probably how they negated the wards." Amelia wheezed, as she slumped a bit. Harry tried to help her to stand, but Amelia was clearly in a lot of pain, and weakening.

"If only Emy hadn't been killed." Susan said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What could she have done?" Harry asked.

"She would have been able to take us someplace safe. Their magic is really powerful, and even with anti apparition wards, they can come and go, and even take you with them. Emy could have taken us out of here right under the Death Eaters noses. It's probably why they killed her." Susan said, looking all around as if she were going to see some way to escape.

The smoke was getting thicker, and they all began to coughing hard. The house was getting much hotter, and Harry could see the fire was coming up the stairs.

"Kreacher." Harry said suddenly.

There was a loud crack and the decrepit looking elf stood before Harry, glowering at his master.

"Master called for Kreacher?" The old house elf croaked. "Rotten half blood who thinks he can call on Kreacher whenever it pleases him."

"Kreacher, I need you to get us out of here, and someplace safe." Harry said in a rush. "Amelia needs help."

"Kreacher can not take all of Master's friends." Kreacher said sullenly. "Kreacher would prefer to let them burn instead of helping such filthy blood traitors. Oh if my poor mistress could see Kreacher now, what would she..."

"Kreacher," Harry said coldly as he grabbed the elf by the throat. "I don't have time for your bullshit right now. So I'm going to say this one time, and just one time. Shut. Your. Mouth."

Kreacher didn't speak, but it was clear that he did not like being told to shut up. "How many people can you take?" Harry asked.

Kreacher looked at each person in turn, and then held up one finger. Harry wanted to throttle the damned beast, but he knew that Kreacher was his only chance to get everyone out of there.

"Auntie's passed out." Susan said, holding on to her aunt.

"Alright. Kreacher, take Amelia to St. Mungo's, and then come straight back here. Got it?"

Kreacher nodded, though he was glaring at Harry as he did so. He reached his long brittle looking fingers out and clasped Amelia's wrist. With another whip like crack both he and Amelia were gone.

"What now?" Hannah asked.

"I guess we'll have to go one at a time." Harry shrugged, coughing badly. The smoke was getting really thick, and the flames were closing in on them. All at once, the floor beneath them gave way, and the three of them fell to through the hole. Harry found himself on his stomach, with Susan sprawled across him, and Hannah nearby. Harry tried to sit up, his body protesting his efforts. He knew he was going to be feeling that fall for a few days.

Susan began to roll off of him and then shrieked in pain. Harry sat up and saw that Susan's arm had landed in some burning timbers. Harry pulled her up and patted her arm.

"My wand!" Susan shrieked. Harry turned, and quickly grabbed Susan before she could put her hand back into the fire to save her wand.

"We've got to get out!" Hannah shouted.

"They're waiting for us out there." Susan shouted in reply.

"Fight out there, or burn to death in here." Hannah said.

Another chunk of the ceiling came down and hit Hannah. The blond screamed in agony as her t-shirt caught fire. Harry doused her in water quickly. Hannah thanked him, and Harry could see that her shoulder looked ok, though he guessed she had suffered a light burn. He then began using his wand to douse some of the flames, hoping to buy them a bit more time.

There was another crack, and Harry saw that Kreacher was there again. "Ok, Take Susan..." He began to say but Susan cut him off.

"I'm not leaving without you." She said.

"There's no time for this debate." Harry said, but Susan shook here head.

"Then don't try and fight me on it. Get Hannah out of here."

"Hey, why should I have to go?" Hannah protested.

"Enough!" Harry shouted. He started to order Kreacher again, but Susan gave him a very stern look.

"Kreacher. Take Hannah to St. Mungo's, and then come right back to take Susan." Harry said.

"Take my wand." Hannah said, handing over her wand to Susan. She then took Kreacher's hand with a shudder, and with another crack, disappeared. Harry and Susan continued trying to put out the fire, but they both knew it was in vain.

"We're not going to survive until he comes back." Susan said, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to die, Harry." She said, and Harry took her hand in a superficial attempt to comfort her, but the outlook was bleak at best. The house was coming down around them, and if they tried to get out, the Death Eaters would take them with barely a fight.

"If I only had another house.. ..DOBBY!" Harry wanted to smack himself.

There was another crack, and Dobby the house elf appeared. In a second the elf s face went from joyous to panic.

"Dobby, can you get Susan out of here?" Harry asked quickly.

"Why only miss?" Dobby asked. "Dobby can be taking both Harry Potter and his miss."

"Dobby, you are the Greatest. We need to go to St. Mungo's now!" Harry said. Dobby didn't hesitate, but took both Harry and Susan by the wrist.

It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. Almost like floating, but it happened so fast, Harry couldn't even appreciate it. They landed roughly in the waiting room of St. Mungo's hospital where several Healers came to help them. Susan kept asking about her Aunt, but no one could answer her questions.

Harry was separated from Susan as she was taken to be checked over and her wounds tended to. In moments, Harry found himself in a small room with two Healers who were seeing to his wounds. Harry had completely oblivious to being burned, but apparently when they'd fallen through the floor, his back had been badly burned. One of the healers was applying a thick paste to his back, while a second was making him drink several potions which was supposed to help him breath easier.

"Care to tell us what happened to all of you?" The Healer asked.

"Death Eaters." Harry said simply. The Healer sighed heavily, and handed Harry one last potion,

"Take this, and then as soon as Healer Jennings is finished, you can rest. Is there someone we should contact?"

'The Aurors?" Harry looked at the Healer as if the man had just grown a second head. "I just told you that we were attack by Death Eaters. Madam Bones was brought in, wasn't she?"

"Yes. But I meant for you. A parent, or a guardian?" Harry blushed slightly, though all the grime on his face hid it. "Sorry." He said. "I don't really have anyone.. .Dumbledore."

"I'll take care of it, mister Potter."

"That should do it." The second healer said. "You can lie down, but you'll need to lay on you stomach so this stuff can work. It's going to tingle a lot, but it shouldn't be unpleasant."

Harry did as he was told, and sighed heavily. He shut his eyes, just wanting sleep to claim him. But before he could be embraced by the sweet comfort of sleep, the was a crack, that made Harry jump. He hissed as his back shot needles of pain into him.

"Not unpleasant my foot." Harry grimaced

"Harry Potter sir." Dobby said, sounding embarrassed and anxious. The little elf looked like he'd been playing in soot, and was covered in filth.

"Dobby." Harry said, letting out a long slow breath. "Thank you so much for helping us. For saving us."

"Dobby wants only to help Harry Potter." The elf said, not looking at Harry.

"Dumbledore said you wanted to work for me. Is that true?" Harry asked. The elf looked even more embarrassed as he shook his head.

"Dobby wishes to be bonded to Harry Potter, to serve as the Potter House Elf. If Harry Potter will allow it."

"Why would you want that? You're a free elf, Dobby, why give that up?"

"Dobby does enjoy his freedom sir, but Dobby is finding that his magic isn't as strong as it once was. House elves who are freed often die if they is not finding a new family to serve because they lose their magic, sir."

Harry thought about it for a few moments, and decided that Dobby had earned the right and it was the least he could do for the creature who had saved his life. Besides, Dobby would likely be a much better companion than Kreacher.

"Alright Dobby, but we'll have to talk about your paymment..." And then realization hit Harry all at once. Everything he owned, everything he'd ever held dear was gone. His broom. His father's cloak. The Marauder's map. The photo album with all those pictures of his parents and his own friends. Everything was ashes by now. It had all burned.

"It's all gone." He said to himself, his eyes distant as heartbreak settled over him.. Dobby shook his head. "Dobby is saving all he could," "What?" Harry looked up puzzled.

"Dobby is knowing that Hogwarts school trunks are charmed against fire. Dobby is thinking that Harry Potter will need clothes, so Dobby goes and collects Harry Potter and his miss's trunks and takes them to Hogwarts. Dobby is not being able to get things for Miss's Auntie and friend."

"Dobby, that was incredibly dangerous. You could have been killed. Why did you do it?"

"Dobby knows that Harry Potter will be needing his things." Dobby shrugged.

"Dobby, I would be honored if you would bond with me." Harry said with a huge smile. Dobby's eyes lit up as it he were a child on Christmas. He leapt forward and clasped Harry's hand. The was a wave of tingling throughout Harry's body and then it was gone, and Harry stared at Dobby, who actually looked younger, despite being covered in muck.

"Dobby is now serving the Great Harry Potter and his Miss." "My Miss? Do you mean Susan?" Harry asked slightly puzzled.

"Dobby sensed it when he is being summoned. Harry Potter is belonging to miss, and she to him."

Harry realized that Dobby must be talking about the marriage contract. He wondered for a moment if their magic might be bonding them or something. Harry decided not to worry about that.

"We have a lot to talk about, Dobby, but for now, I'd like it if you got yourself cleaned up and rested. Then tomorrow you and I can... Wait a minute...Kreacher?"

Silence fell and Harry began scanning the room. After a moment he repeated Kreacher's name but nothing happened. Harry noticed Dobby look downcast.

"Why hasn't he shown up?"

"Dobby thinks he knows." Dobby said sadly. "Dobby is seeing Kreacher at Harry potter's miss's home, and he is not leaving. He is repeating over and over that filthy half blood master has told him to come back. Dobby is thinking Kreacher is dead."

Harry was horror struck. He inadvertently killed Kreacher by ordering him to go back into that burning building, and forgetting it in his haste to get away. He had told Kreacher to come back for him and Susan, and the elf must have gone back and just waited to be called.

Harry felt horrible, but at the same time, in a strange sort of way, there was relief. Harry hated Kreacher and all that the foul little beast represented. But that didn't make it better.

"I'm sorry Kreacher." Harry thought heavily. He looked to Dobby and tried to smile.

"Thank you again, Dobby. For everything you did tonight. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Yes master Harry Potter." Dobby bowed and then disappeared.

Harry wondered how Susan, Hannah and especially Amelia were doing. He wanted to go find them, but exhaustion was beginning to set in, and before he realized it, he'd fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore set the leather bound journal on his desk and breathed a long, slow, tired sigh of relief. All the answers he had been seeking for these past five years had been presented to him, thanks to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and most especially Regulus Black.

The journal that now rested on his desk had once belonged to Regulus, Sirius' younger brother, and a former Death Eater, who had apparently become disenchanted with his master, or more precisely, his master's lies and his crimes against magic itself. After reading the entirety of the journal, Dumbledore could now understand how some might have been lured to serve Voldemort. Regulus' journal had read like that of a young girl who had a very strong crush. Regulus fawned over Voldemort and the promises that had been made. He spoke of returning the wizarding world to its former glory, and his place in the new world.

But then it all changed.

Regulus had discovered Lord Voldemort's secrets, and had been so enraged at being used and manipulated like some puppet. He had then sought to undo the Dark Lord's work, and according to his journal, had very nearly succeeded.

Lupin, who had been going through some of Sirius' things at number twelve Grimmauld place and had stumbled upon the journal, which Sirius must have been reading, if the accompanying scraps of parchment were any indication. Sirius had been taking copious notes on his younger brother's journal in which was documented Death Eater hideouts, names, and old plans, some of which Sirius felt may be revitalized in the future.

Sirius had clearly not made it to the end, or the notes would have been very different, or the journal might have been brought to Dumbledore's attention sooner.

Dumbledore had long suspected the lengths that Voldemort might have gone to in order to secure immortality, but seeing all of his suspicions confirmed was truly horrifying. How Voldemort had even learned of such magic, Dumbledore could not even contemplate. But he had done so, and used his knowledge to make several Horcruxes, or soul anchors to bind him to this plane of existence.

Regulus having learned of this, made it is single mission to find them all and destroy them. Dumbledore couldn't help himself and picked up the journal and flipped towards the back to the point where the change in Regulus' loyalty was about to change.

_...The Dark Lord asked me for assistance. He needed a house elf, and I was happy to oblige him. I sent Kreacher to help him. After I summoned my faithful servant home, I feared he might die. He looked awful, and he had lost much of his sanity. He kept muttering about a cave and horrible hands reaching up to take him. Just what did my master do to him? _

Flipping a few pages, Dumbledore stopped and begin to scan the page.

…_I noticed tonight that the locket my master wears is missing. I tried to remember when I'd last seen him wear it. It has been sometime. In fact, I am sure I last saw him wearing it right before he asked to use Kreacher for a special task._

Not finding what he was looking for, Dumbledore flipped ahead.

_... He summoned us all tonight and tasked us with seeking for any sign of James and Lily Potter. He is determined to find and kill their unborn child. I admit my confusion as to why he would be so fearful of a child. Severus also appeared to be rather nervous tonight. I did not understand, especially as he sat at our Lord's side. Surely such an honor could not make one so nervous, could it?_

_He knows that my brother is close with the Potters, and he has tasked me to seek out my brother, and bring Sirius before him. Why I questioned the purpose, I was punished. I am very puzzled. I have never seen my master so fearful._

Dumbledore shook his head as he re-read the passage. Flipping a few more pages ahead, he found the first passage he was interested in reading again. The passage that revealed Regulus' epiphany.

_...It's all been a lie. He's using us for his own gains. We've been his puppets. His sheep for slaughter. And we've all been blinded by his words and our own fear of his power. Tonight I learned his secrets, and I was horrified. What's worse, is that he is now obsessed with killing the little boy. He fears this child will destroy him, though I have no idea why. Has he not secured his immortality as he has boasted to us so often? I must find a way to stop him. I must repent for all of my sins by doing what I can to destroy him before it's too late._

Dumbledore turned the page and scanned down the page.

_...there are at least five he has created. I am sure he means to make one final abomination, but I believe he is waiting until he kills Albus Dumbledore, as the Headmaster is his greatest rival. Then he will have six, and with what remains of his soul in his own body, there will be seven in all. But what is the cost of such abomination? Is he so fearful of his own demise that he is willing to offend magic itself?_

Dumbledore wondered the very same question as he flipped a few more pages.

…_I feel I'll never be able to tell Sirius how much I envied him for standing up to mother and father. He's living the life he wants to live while I'm skulking in shadows and pretending to serve "My Lord" faithfully. Sirius is probably in bed with two or three gorgeous woman as I write this now. We were so close as children, and now... I would give anything to be as we once were again._

Dumbledore flipped a few more pages again.

_...it wasn't easy to find. The bushes and vines were so over grown that it was nearly impossible to locate. It was only by luck that I noticed a small sort of turn of the original road. The house itself was falling in on itself, but I could feel the magic radiating off of it. Darker than anything I've ever felt, save for being in his presence. I dare not enter myself. I could not or he would have known, and it isn't yet time for him to know. I summoned Kreacher, and my faithful little house elf came. I asked him to search the house and bring me everything._

_There wasn't much at all. A rusted cauldron, some broken dishes, and some books that were barely holding together. Kreacher said that was everything, but I asked him to check again, and this time, look for any hidden compartments in the walls and floor. I was sure it had to be there. I wasn't wrong. After an hour, Kreacher returned with a ring with a fine cut black stone, and the Peverell coat of arms. I couldn't believe it._

_Here in my hand was a part of his soul. Now I merely had to find a way to destroy it. At that moment, the Mark burned on my arm. I was afraid I had been discovered, so I ordered Kreacher to take it to my room and hide it in my special place._

_The Dark Lord hadn't discovered my intrusion. He was summoning us to boast about something that I didn't care for. I have never been more grateful for Severus' instruction in Occlumency as I was then. I kept my face stoic and blank, as I did my mind. When we were dismissed, I came right home. Kreacher had done as I asked, and there, in my special hiding spot, lay the ring. One down._

Dumbledore sat back again, imagining the ring Regulus spoke of. Dumbledore had once seen a picture of that ring. It was often rumored that the Peverell line was descended from Merlin himself, though that claim could not be proven. The Peverells were a very powerful family, though, before they died out. All that remained of that once great family was the last heir of the Potters. Young Harry.

Dumbledore turned a few more pages and upon finding the passage, began to read again.

_... It was too easy. Rudolphus was easy to control. His mind isn't like his wife's, my dear cousin Bellatrix. It would have been impossible to put her under the imperious curse. But Rudolphus is a simpleton. Their vault is overflowing with gold and heirlooms, so it took a very long time to find it. Thankfully, I had already seen Bellatrix with it, so I knew that I was looking for a cup. When I found it, I was shocked to see Hufflepuff's crest on it. It was then that I understood that he'd chosen special things. First Peverell's ring, now Hufflepuff's cup. I am certain that he's perverted something of Slytherin's. But what?_

Dumbledore felt his insides twist as he continued reading more of Regulus' quest.

_...I am now convinced that another of his abominations is inside Hogwarts, though I have no idea where, or even how to get inside to look. I am left with only one option, and that is to go directly to Dumbledore, It will have to wait for now._

Dumbledore cringed as he read this passage. One of Voldemort's foul soul anchor's was hidden inside the castle. How he was going to find it was something that the old headmaster could not even begin to figure out.

_...Lucius Malfoy was given a special gift tonight. I saw him carrying a diary as he left tonight. I know that he will put it in his cellar. He has quite a collection of interesting artifacts down there, and given what I now know, I suspect that Malfoy carries another piece of our lord's soul, though he may not realize it. So that's four in total. The ring and the cup are still hidden safely, and one is inside of Hogwarts. Now that I know where two are, I can finally go after the locket Kreacher helped to hide. Then, after I have it. I will seek out Dumbledore, and tell him all that I know. I will bring the three that are in my possession and see them destroyed, and then I seek out my brother and beg his forgiveness for a life wasted._

Dumbledore skipped over more of Regulus' musings and repentance.

_...Tonight we welcomed a new member into our Death Eater Ranks, and I am more fearful than 1 have ever been. Peter Pettigrew is supposed to be my brother's friend. I saw them all together in school, with the werewolf and Potter. I do know he is not trusted. Bellatrix in particular was most unwelcoming of him. Our master proclaimed that Pettigrew was inside Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, and would be providing us with very valuable insight. I loathe the man, and I fear I will be unable to find and destroy his horcruxes before he finds the Potters._

The final entry was the most enlightening and heart wrenching.

_... I awoke with a strange chill. I fear this to be my last entry. I have taken steps to assure that this journal finds it's way into the hands of my brother Sirius, and that he will be able to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. I can not shake the feeling that I will die this night. I wonder what awaits someone who's lived such an empty existence..._

Dumbledore shut the journal once again and sat back in his chair, contemplating all he had learned through Regulus Black's writing. Lord Voldemort had done what Dumbledore had suspected for a long time. The proof came at the hands of two second year Gryffindors nearly four years ago. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had presented a soaked, ink covered diary that Harry had stabbed repeatedly with the fang of a Basilisk which he had killed that night as well. Upon hearing the story of what had befallen the boys that night, Dumbledore's suspicions were confirmed. The self proclaimed Dark Lord had indeed made a Horcrux. At first, Dumbledore was hopeful that the threat of Lord Voldemort rising again was gone. But the very next year, the woman who'd predicted Harry's fate had made another prediction, that the Dark Lord's Servant would be freed and rejoin his master.

Yet, Dumbledore now knew that one of the Dark Lord's former followers had turned on his master and sought to undo the damage he'd done. He had sought and recovered at least two of the perversions of magic. Dumbledore had merely but to seek them out, and destroy them.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore turned and saw the head of someone in his fire.

"Yes?"

"I'm Healer Cartwright. I am sorry to bother you at such an hour, but Harry Potter is asking for you. He was brought in this evening to St. Mungos, and he claims he was attacked by Death Eaters. Madam Bones was also brought in, along with two girls."

"I shall be along in a moment." Dumbledore said quickly. "In the meantime, you would do well by getting in contact with the Ministry and having Aurors sent to you to protect the hospital."

The man nodded, and his head disappeared from the fire. Dumbledore went to the fire, and grabbed a handful of floo powder, and tossed it into the flames, calling out an address.

"Alastor? Alastor?"

Alastor Moody's mangled face appeared in the fire.

"Albus?"

"I will need you, and several others to go to Madam Bones' home, and find out what you can. There was an attack, and I would very much like to know how her wards were breached."

"We're on our way." Moody nodded, disappearing immediately.

Dumbledore took another handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames once again, this time stepping into the fire and calling out "St. Mungo's".

* * *

><p>Susan awoke in a bed as the sun began shining on her face. She sat up quickly and look about. She was sharing a room with Hannah who was already awake.<p>

"Hey." Hannah said. "How are you feeling?"

Susan looked at her arm, pleased to see it was completely healed, thanks to that paste that had been put on it the previous night. She was also breathing clearly, and all her bruises and cuts were all healed.

"I'm fine, I guess. How about you?" Susan asked.

"Good. What happened after I left?" Hannah asked.

"Harry called a second house elf and he came and took us both out of there, and brought us here. I tried to find out about my Aunt, but no one would tell me anything." Susan said. As she spoke, she swung herself out of bed and headed for the door.

"You might not want to do that." Hannah warned.

"Why?" Susan turned to look at Hannah who was smirking.

"I don't think you want everyone to see your pretty unicorn panties." Hannah said evenly, pointing to Susan's exposed rear end.

Susan's face turned the color of cherries as she looked and saw she was wearing a flimsy linen shirt that barely covered her front which was rather transparent, and did nothing to cover her posterior.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked. Hannah who shrugged.

"Given how charred my stuff was, I'm sure they threw everything away." Hannah shrugged. "I'm sure someone will come to check on us in a minute. There was someone a bit ago, and they said they'd be bringing food soon. Do you know where Harry is?"

Susan shook here head. The last she'd seen of the boy who had helped to save them all, he'd been being led away by a couple of healers.

"He was really amazing last night. The way he fought, and kept the Death Eaters off of us. I couldn't hit anything. I was so scared and..." Hannah began shaking her head and wiping her eyes. Susan went to her friend and climbed onto the bed holding Hannah. Susan's emotions came up as well. All the fear she had felt the previous evening and the relief that she was still alive. The two girls began to cry on each other's shoulders.

After a few moments they pulled themselves together just as young woman came in with two tray s of food. She was a petite blonde girl, whom Susan was sure she'd seen at Hogwarts in her first and second years.

"Oh good, you're awake as well. I'll let Healer Wilcox know so he can check you over."

"Can you tell me if my Aunt is ok?" Susan asked, getting back into her own bed as the young woman set a tray of food there for her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know, but Healer Wilcox will be able to answer your questions, I'm sure." The blond smiled as she turned to leave. The food smelled to good to resist, and as they had nothing better to do, Susan and Hannah ate everything.

Healer Wilcox, a tall striking looking dark skinned man, entered and retrieved his wand.

"Well, you're awake, and eating, those are good signs, though I had no doubts you'd both be fine. Your wounds were pretty superficial. We were a bit more worried about all the smoke you lot breathed in." He said casually. He gave Hannah a few passes with his wand before turning to Susan and repeating his wand movements.

"Well, you're both in good shape." The Healer smiled.

"What about my Aunt?" Susan asked.

"She was a bit worse off than you two, but she's doing well. I'll have someone bring you both robes, and you can go see her. She's just across the hall."

"And what about my boy… what about Harry?" Susan asked, blushing wildly. Hannah's neck cracked as she turned to gape at Susan.

"Harry's fine. I'm sure he'll be checking in on you two soon." The healer smiled as he

left.

"Were you about to call Harry your boyfriend?" Hannah asked, smiling wickedly.

"Shut up." Susan said quickly. "It was a slip. It doesn't mean anything, alright?"

"Sure. Whatever you say."

The door opened again, and three people entered. The first was the little blonde woman who'd brought them breakfast, who was now carrying white linen robes for both girls as well as simple slippers for their feet. The other two were Hannah's mother and father, who rushed to their daughters bedside and embraced her tightly.

"We're so glad you're alright." Mrs. Abbott said, tears streaming down her face. Susan was always impressed by how much Hannah resembled her mother. Not just in the face, but the body as well. Susan had seen pictures of her mother, but didn't se too much resemblance when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Both of you." Mr. Abbott said looking to Susan who'd slipped into her robe and was tying it shut.

"I can't believe Death Eaters attacked your house." Mrs. Abbott said. "Do you know how they got through the wards?"

"Auntie thinks they might have used runes. If they found our base stone, they could have cancelled a lot of our protections. Excuse me, I'm going to go check on my aunt." Susan said with a weak smile.

"Of course." Mrs. Abbott said, and her husband nodded. Susan gave one last smile to Hannah, who returned it.

Susan walked across the hall and knocked on the door. She was greatly relieved when her Aunt beckoned her inside. Susan found her aunt sitting up in bed, looking for all the world like she woken up on any old Sunday morning and chose to have breakfast in bed. An empty tray of food sat on the bedside table, and Amelia was folding up the morning edition. Susan ran to her and enveloped her in a warm hug, which Amelia returned with all her love.

"I'm so relieved to see you up and about." Amelia smiled. "I was so worried I'd lost you."

"No one would tell me how you were last night, and they must have given me dreamless sleep potion, because I only woke up about a half an hour ago."

"Were you hurt badly?" Amelia asked, looking Susan over with a critical eye.

"Just a few bruises. I burnt my arm, but they healed it." Susan said offering her right arm. "I lost my wand."

"So did I." Amelia said. "We lost a lot last night, but we're both alive and we're together. Things can be replaced, but I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to you."

"I think I now know what being with Harry could mean." Susan whispered and Amelia shook here head.

"They didn't know he was there. They weren't after him. It was me they wanted dead. Harry was an unexpected surprise, which is probably why we are sitting here talking about it. Though I imagine it won't be that different being with Harry, at least until You-Know-Who is.. .Voldemort is destroyed." Amelia smiled softly.

"Where are we going to live?" Susan asked sadly. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to survive. I am sure that we will be fine. We might stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days until I can find us a new place, but we will be fine. Have you seen Harry yet?"

Susan shook her head. "I asked about him, and they said he was fine, but I haven't seen him yet. I wanted to see that you were ok before..."

There came a knock at the door, and Amelia once again beckoned her visitor to enter. Harry Potter opened the door and stepped inside. Before he had even shut the door properly, Susan had leapt from her Aunt's bed and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight relieved embrace. Harry's arms came up around her and he returned her hug awkwardly.

"Thank you." Susan whispered. "Thank you for saving all of us."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he looked to Amelia, hoping for some clue as to what he should say, but all he saw was Susan's Aunt watching them with a tear in her eye and a soft smile on her lips.

Susan finally let him go, and apologized for invading his space, but Harry simply smiled, and gave her a quick hug to show her he was ok with her invading his space. Susan gave a soft relieved laugh as Harry let her go, and the two of them went to Amelia's bed. Susan jumped back into her original position, while Harry pulled a chair close.

"How are you?' Amelia asked.

"Bit tender. Apparently I had pretty severe burns on my back, but they said I'm fine, and that I might be a bit sore, but it should go away. What about you?"

"I'll be fine. About the same as you."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Harry said, but Amelia gave him a stern look.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Susan. They didn't come for you, Harry. They wanted me. You were a surprise they hadn't counted on. I spoke to Alastor Moody this morning, and my suspicions were correct. They found our base stone. Moody said it was broken, and he found a few other rune stones nearby. They had set their own wards to keep us inside, and make sure no one noticed what was happening. So, none of this was your fault."

Harry nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Do you have another house?" Harry asked, rather embarrassed.

"No, but we'll find a place to live." Amelia smiled. "Our family isn't poor by any means, but I never felt the need to own more than one property, especially if I never used it."

"I talked to Dumbledore, and he says that if you want, you can stay at one of my houses. Apparently, I have a few. I don't know what kind of condition they're in or anything, but Dumbledore said he would help place protections on them, and stuff."

Thank you Harry." Amelia smiled. "You said Dumbledore came to see you?"

"Yeah. He said he'd be stopping in to see you after he spoke with some people." Harry shrugged. Amelia nodded, and turned the topic to something a bit brighter, if only to keep her own mind off of what had happened, and what she would need to do over the next few weeks.

After twenty minutes, there came another knock at the door. This time, Dumbledore, along with Mad-Eye Moody entered. Dumbledore conjure two chairs for the both of them and they sat down.

"The Death Eaters found and broke the base stone around your property." Moody grumbled. Amelia made a face, showing that she had already guessed as much. "We also found a few rune stones around the place. Shacklebolt thinks they worked together to prevent you getting out and to keep anyone from coming to help you out."

"Just as I suspected." Amelia nodded.

"Also found two dead house elves, and a dead Death Eater. Looked like he'd been hit with a piercing hex through his left eye. Your work?" Moody smiled, making his hideously scarred face look more gruesome. Amelia shook her head, and turned to look at Harry, who blanched.

"You did that?" Moody asked, looking impressed. "Might be hope for you after all."

"Do you think it is possible that Death Eaters knew that Harry was staying with you?" Dumbledore asked, but Amelia shook her head.

"They were after me and Susan. They were genuinely shocked when Harry came down and began fighting with them. I think that's why they chose to put me under the body bind and burn the house down. I think they felt Harry would try and get us all out of the house, and they'd be able to take him then, and kill the rest of us." Amelia rationalized.

"Makes sense to me." Moody agreed. "No doubt they've heard about his and his friends talent after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. Going after you would throw the Aurors into disarray, and leave the Ministry open for attack."

"I agree." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I for one am glad they failed." Amelia smiled at Harry who blushed again. Harry saw Susan also smiling at him, which only made him blush harder.

"We should discuss your arrangements. As I understand it, you shall all be allowed to leave this afternoon. I am sure Harry has informed you that he is in possession of several suitable house where you can live for the remainder of the summer holiday. For tonight, I suggest Grimmauld Place in London. I need to visit there myself, and now that it is Harry's house, I should like to recast the Fidelius Charm, if you are still willing to allow the Order of the Phoenix to use it."

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"It is not the nicest of houses, but it will do until you can inspect your other properties and decide on the best choice. Also, as it is in London, you should be able to pick up the essentials you'll need."

"Sounds like a good plan." Amelia agreed. "Also Dumbledore, I should like it if you brought me up to speed on everything your Order is doing, so that you and I can coordinate our forces, and take the fight to Voldemort."

Moody threw his head back and laughed heartily. "That's my girl!" He said to Amelia. Dumbledore also smirked as he rose from his seat.

"Very well. I shall return at two this afternoon, and escort you to Harry's House. From there, we shall discuss what should happen next.

"Looking forward to it." Amelia smiled.

"I'd like to speak to you tonight Potter. I want to hear about what happened, and see if we can't determine any mistakes you might have made and learn from them." Moody said to Harry who agreed.

Dumbledore and Moody left the Bones women and Harry alone then, and Amelia turned to Susan.

"Tomorrow, you and I will go to Diagon Alley to replace our wands, and then we'll see about getting you new school robes, and a few other things."

"Oh," Harry perked up. "Actually, Dobby went back and retrieved our school trunks, so you may not have to replace a lot of school things."

"He did?" Susan looked shocked.

"Yeah, he took it to Hogwarts. He said they were charmed against fire. I didn't know that."

"I forgot." Susan said, looking pleased.

"Well that's good." Amelia smiled as well. "But we'll still need to get wands, and you're going to need new school robes anyway. Harry, you're going to need things as well I imagine."

Harry nodded, and Amelia gave him a wink. "So it looks like we'll be going shopping again.''

Harry just rolled his eyes and Susan smirked.

* * *

><p>Susan had to say goodbye to Hannah who was going home with her parents. Susan couldn't really blame the Abbotts for wanting their daughter home after what had happened. They agreed that Susan could come and visit in a few weeks, and Susan promised she'd write to her best friend.<p>

They gathered in Amelia's room where their robes were transfigured into something more appropriate for traveling outside. Harry now had jeans and a light sweatshirt, and Susan wore something similar.

Dumbledore arrived along with Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks. Dumbledore took Amelia by side along apparition. Kingsley escorted Susan, while Tonks wrapped an arm around Harry, bumping his hip with hers and giving him a sly wink, making him chuckle.

"Quite the looker there Harry. Never really figured you for a boob man though." Tonks smirked as Harry's face went crimson. Before he could reply, Harry felt as if he were being forcibly squeezed through a long garden hose. It was one of the most uncomfortable sensations Harry had ever felt in his life. When it was over, Harry found himself outside of number twelve Grimmauld Place, the one place on earth he didn't really want to step foot in again.

"Why couldn't we apparate inside?" Susan asked. Harry turned to find the redhead standing nearby with Kingsley.

'There are anti apparition wards in place." Dumbledore said calmly. "But we should get inside at once. We can talk more freely inside."

They all entered the darkened house, with Moody stumping in last and shutting the door. Moody took Harry by the shoulder and began guiding him towards the sitting room, and beckoning for Susan to join them.

The three of them sat down, Susan and Harry on the dusty sofa, and Moody taking a chair.

"Alright, I want to hear about what you two did. Start at the beginning, from the moment you knew you were being attacked until you wound up at St. Mungo's. Spare no detail no matter how small.

It took almost an hour to tell Moody all that had happened. From when Harry had awaken and heard the voices of men coming from downstairs until Dobby took them both out of the burning house. Moody listened carefully, asking the occasional question to clarify details, but mostly just listening. When the teens finished, Moody sat back, a pleased smile on his face.

"Potter, why didn't you summon the lady's wand out of the fire, or use the Aguamenti spell?"

"I didn't think about it." Harry said rather embarrassed.

"That's the first thing I'm going to point out then. It sounds like you do a lot of reacting, and you need to think. It's hard to do when you're in the middle of a situation where you could lose your life, I understand that. But you need to try. It might make all the difference." Moody said flatly.

"Now for you missy." Moody turned to Susan. "I understand that you now have special permission to use magic. It's time you started using it. It's my understanding that Potter here has been practicing defense this summer, I want you to practice with him. Work together and against each other. Learn how the other thinks so you can work together without having to communicate, do you understand?"

Susan nodded. And Moody seemed satisfied. "If you'd like Potter, I will be happy to come by a few times this summer and help to train you."

"Really?" Harry perked up.

"After what I witnessed in the Department of Mysteries, and from all I've heard about you from Tonks, I think you've got the makings of a great Auror. Plus with that tosser hell bent on skinning you alive..."

"I can use all the help I can get." Harry agreed.

"Aye. But I'm going to give you one piece of advice. Don't forget to take time for yourselves. A life dedicated to war is no life at all. Take it from me." Moody said pointedly, and Harry saw the old Auror's normal eye shoot pointedly to Susan and wink at him.

Harry and Susan nodded and Moody gave them one last smile before climbing to his feet and hobbling out of the room.

"See, even Moody thinks you train too much." Susan smirked, and Harry threw her a dirty look which made the redhead chuckle softly.

The two teens got up, and Harry led Susan into the dining room where Susan's Aunt was sitting with Tonks, Shacklebolt and a handful of others in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Ah Harry." Dumbledore smiled. "Please excuse me everyone."

Dumbledore came over, and a moment later, Harry found himself in the sitting room with Dumbledore once again.

"I would like to cast the Fidelius charm, but I will need you, as you are the owner of this property. Would you like to be Secret Keeper, or would you like me to carry the burden?"

"You can." Harry said quickly. "As soon as we can, I want to get away from this place."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is understandable. The charm is easy enough. Simply take my hand, and I shall begin."

A minute later, Harry could not recall where he was. He was sure he recognized the place, but he just couldn't think of it. Dumbledore smiled at him, and took a quill, ink, and a scrap of parchment out of his pocket, and bent to scratch out a little note to which he handed to Harry.

"This should clear up your confusion." He said. Harry read the note which told him that the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix could be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place, in London.

"Wow, that's really amazing." Harry said, and Dumbledore smiled in appreciation.

"A fairly easy spell to master once you understand how it works. You will be learning about it in your seventh year. And between you and me, it is one of Professor Flitwick's most entertaining lessons."

"I'm looking forward to it." Harry grinned.

"Now, If I may be so bold, how are things between you and Miss Bones?"

Harry's smile faded and he shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. It seems like we're becoming friends, but there's this like shadow over us. It's like we're forcing things because of the stupid contract. I mean, maybe things would be different if there wasn't a contract and we liked each other, but it's not. I mean, we had a really good day yesterday, but..." He shrugged.

"Understandable." Dumbledore nodded. "In days when marriage contracts were used regularly, the couple was not usually given the luxury that the two of you are getting now. Often they did not meet until the day they were wed. You and Miss Bones are being given time to attempt to build a foundation on which to build whatever relationship you choose. Allow things to happen between you naturally. Also, do not keep things to yourself. When you have feelings, express them. But above all, be honest. Not just with Miss Bones, who deserves nothing less than your complete honesty, but with yourself as well."

Harry nodded, thinking he understood what the Headmaster was saying, and Dumbledore smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Now, just one more thing. Besides this property, there are two other houses which I am sure you will find suitable. Though I may recommend one, Sirius had a cottage in the north that was quiet, and fairly remote. He often talked about it and I think you might find it cheerier than this house. I took the liberty of finding it's locations for both properties for you. You should be able to floo there whenever you like. Once you have decided, I should like it if you would allow me to help you set up protections. Madam Bones, I am sure would help as well. The more protections we can put in place, the better."

"Sure." Harry said simply.

"Very good. Now, If you would excuse me, I do have one more thing I need to accomplish upstairs, and then I shall leave you for the night."

"Thank you sir." Harry said, and Dumbledore smiled, bowing to Harry. "It is my pleasure to help a friend, Harry."

Harry didn't know why, but for Dumbledore to call him a friend made Harry smile. Despite being at odds with him at the end of the school year, Harry still respected the man. Harry just hoped that they had both learned lessons and that Dumbledore would be a bit more forthcoming with him in regards to Voldemort. For now, he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore went up the stairs and slipped his wand out as he approached Regulus Black's bedroom. As soon as he entered it, he felt the wave of dark magic, and the unmistakable signature of Tom Marvolo Riddle's specific signature. Dumbledore could hardly believe that at least two pieces of Lord Voldemort's soul was somewhere in this room.<p>

Dumbledore waved his wand in an intricate little pattern and scanned to room for the telltale orange glow, which he found under the ornate desk in the corner. Dumbledore waved his wand again and the desk lifted and moved to the opposite side of the room. Dumbledore could see the board on the floor that had been repeatedly pried up.

Dumbledore bent down and attempted to lifted the board, and received a sharp stabbing pain that shot all the way up his arm. Hissing in pain, Dumbledore looked more closely at the board and saw several tiny runes carved into the board, almost invisible with the wood's grain.

"Very clever." Dumbledore smiled. "Very clever indeed."

The old headmaster stared at the runes for a long time before he felt he had deciphered them. Tapping his wand upon each rune in the order he believed they needed to be in. Nothing happened. Dumbledore stroked his beard in contemplation, and tried a different order, and smiled when the board popped up, and revealed the secret place Regulus spoke of in his journal.

There, resting inside and covered by a layer of dust sat the gold cup of Helga Hufflepuff. The Peverell family signet ring was also there and to Dumbledore's great surprise, Salazar Slytherin's locket as well.

"He did find it." Dumbledore said wanting to laugh with joy. He was now one great step closer to defeating Lord Voldemort.

One by one, he lifted each item out of the hole in the floor and placed them in a special bag he'd pulled from his pocket. When each item was safely inside, Dumbledore drew the bag shut by the drawstrings, and replaced it into his pocket. At once he felt the heavy weight of darkness descend upon him. His gleeful mood soured, and Dumbledore knew that the artifacts were trying to manipulate him. Dumbledore knew that the sooner he got these abominations back to Hogwarts and destroyed the better.

Slipping the board back into place, and replacing the desk, Dumbledore left Regulus' bedroom and nearly sprinted down the stairs. A moment later, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Amelia said goodbye to the Aurors who had accompanied her and Susan and Harry to number twelve. She had spent the last two hours getting up to speed on all they had learned in regards to her attack, and several other attacks that had taken place at the same time.<p>

After the last Auror had left, Amelia turned to Susan, who looked heartsick. Amelia couldn't blame her niece, until the previous night, the war was just something she heard about. Now she was right in the middle of it. Amelia was very grateful that Susan had come through her first battle with only superficial wounds. Amelia was actually more worried about the emotional scars.

"Are you ok? You've been very quiet." She asked Susan who nodded her head unconvincingly.

"You can't fool me." Amelia said, which brought a light smile to Susan's face.

"I just keep thinking what could have happened if Harry hadn't been there. If he hadn't acted? I just can't stop thinking that I wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be here. I keep thinking about all the things I never would have gotten to do. Things that I've been kind of afraid of before now."

"Like what?" Amelia asked, sitting down across from Susan.

"Getting married." Susan shrugged. "This contract thing has had me so petrified. I've been trying to figure things out with Harry, but I didn't really want to. I was only doing it because I felt I had to, you know?"

Amelia nodded and Susan took a deep breath.

"Now I want to. I mean, I still wish I could make my own choice, but there are far worse guys I could have wound up with. And who says I would have made any better choice if I was able to do so. If there was no contract, I could have met some guys who seemed great to start with, but then beat me or something."

"That's very true." Amelia nodded.

"But I'm very lucky." Susan said softly. "Yes, I have to get married, but the guys I'm going to marry is selfless, and brave, and gentle, and sweet."

"Not bad on the eyes either." Amelia said. Susan rolled her eyes but laughed as she nodded her head.

"I still want all the things I wanted before. I want to be romanced and swept off my feet and to fall in love, but why can't I try to have those things with Harry?"

"There's no reason you can't." Amelia agreed.

"I just don't know how to make those things happen." Susan admitted. Amelia took her niece's hands and smiled.

"Just spend time together. Allow him to get to know you, and when he drops his guard, you'll learn all you need to about him. Be his friend first. Do all the things you would do for any other friend, and he'll do the same. The rest will come. And when it does, don't run away from it. Embrace it, and let it flourish. And don't keep it to yourself. Tell him how you feel."

Susan smiled her thanks and Amelia stood and kissed her niece on the forehead. "Now let's find that boy and see about getting something to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

"They were attacked Arthur!" Molly Weasley shouted. "He was at her house, and she couldn't keep him safe. He needs to be here. He'd be safe here. We could protect him!"

"And I already told you Molly, it isn't up to us!" Arthur said firmly. "Harry is engaged to Madam Bones' niece, and he is choosing to remain with them for the time being. We should be grateful that he wasn't harmed during the attack."

"But we can protect him better here with us." Molly tried.

"We would be no better equipped to handle a Death Eater attack than Madam Bones." Arthur said, his voice lowering so as not to upset any who might be listening.

Ron was standing at the top of the stairs listening to his parents discussing the events that had occurred the other night at the home of Amelia Bones. It had been reported in the paper and on the wireless, and Ron's mother was becoming more agitated with each passing minute that Ron's best friend Harry Potter wasn't safely within the Burrow.

Ron was just as upset, but only that Harry had once again been attacked. Though, if he understood it correctly, the Death Eaters had not intended to kill Harry, nor had they even been aware that he was staying with Susan and Amelia Bones. It was just an unlucky coincidence. And Harry had managed once again to come out alright.

Ron turned suddenly when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye to find his younger sister standing at his side. He hadn't even heard her come up the stairs.

"Hey Gin, haven't seen you much lately." Ron smiled, and it was true. Ever since Ron had come back from seeing his best friend with the news that Harry was to marry Susan Bones, Ginny had barely been seen. She preferred to hide out in her bedroom most of the day. When she had come out for meals, she looked very pale and sick, and she barely spoke a word.

"I've had a lot on my mind." Ginny said flatly. "Which is why I'm here. I really need to talk to someone, and I just can't talk to Mum or dad."

"This is about Harry, isn't it?" Ron asked, and Ginny nodded once.

"I figured this was coming." Ron said and headed into his room. Ginny followed and they sat down on the floor. Ron waited for Ginny to begin, which took a few minutes.

"I don't know how I should feel." Ginny finally said. "It's no secret how I feel about Harry, and I always thought he and I would end up together at some point. I mean, yes, I hoped it would be him that I married, but now I feel like I've been robbed of even the chance to find out if there was even a possibility of it. We can't even go out and see if we'd be a good couple. I never even got the chance to kiss him, even just once…"

Ginny's eyes grew unfocused, and Ron sighed as he pondered it all.

"It's unfair." Ron nodded after a bit. "Not just for you, but both Harry and Susan. They didn't want this. And to be honest, there's no way to know if you and Harry would have ever gone out. I don't mean to be cruel..."

"I know." Ginny stopped him. "I know, but I thought there could be a chance. I mean, I've been able to really talk to him for a couple of years now, and I was sure he would start noticing me as a girl, and not just your little sister."

"I wish I could make this thing go away, if only so you and Harry could have a chance." Ron sighed. "I wish 1 could make it go away just so Harry could have the choice. I can't believe that I was jealous of all the attention he got. But now...now that I see that he's had his life all but mapped out for him..." Ron shook his head.

"Is she nice?" Ginny asked, not looking at Ron.

"I didn't talk to her that much, but I've never heard her be mean." Ron said unable to offer much more insight. Ginny just sighed.

"Harry deserves someone nice." Ginny sighed. "He deserves nothing but the very best, and If I can't be the one he's with, 1 want it to be someone who really appreciates him for who he is. Not the boy who lived, but the boy who is selfless, thinking about everyone else before himself. The boy who eats treacle tart like it's going out of style. The boy whose laugh is so contagious, and when he's smiling it makes you smile. That boy."

"You really do care about him, don't you?' Ron smiled.

"How can you not?" Ginny said sadly. "Once you spend anytime with him, he does get under your skin. Besides…he did save my life."

A heavy silence fell between the siblings and Ron just stared at Ginny who was playing idly with a gobstone she'd found on the floor.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Ginny said honestly. "Mum told me that heartbreak is all apart of growing up. She says it hurts now, but it will get better over time. She says I just have to do the best I can and be supportive of Harry because he's my friend."

"She not often wrong." Ron smirked, and Ginny laughed softly.

"Not, but when she is, it's pretty huge." Ginny smirked, and Ron gave a soft chuckle.

"It probably wouldn't be so bad if she would just admit it." Ron laughed with his sister. They quieted down after a bit and sat silently.

"I've noticed you've been a bit out of sorts lately. There's something bothering you." Ginny said, and Ron sighed, before nodding.

"I guess heartbreak is going around."

Hermione?" Ginny asked, and Ron looked out his window.

"She's dating Zacharias Smith. I found out when I visited Harry."

"I know."

Ron turned to look at his sister who looked apologetic. "She kind of made me swear not to tell anyone. It's her business, so I respected her wishes."

Ron deflated a bit and nodded again,

"It was just a shock I guess. I knew eventually other guys would catch on, I just guess I thought we'd be together by then or something. She's one of my best friends, and I can't even tell you when my feelings started to change. All I know is that I want to be better when she's around. I guess I should have asked her out a while ago, but I was always afraid she'd laugh at me. I mean, why would a girl like that want a joke of a bloke like me?"

"You're not a joke, Ron, and any girl would be lucky to have you. I'll give you the same advice she gave me once. Date other girls, and take time to get more comfortable with yourself. She's dating Zach now, but that may not last. As I recall, he was a real dragon's arse." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, but Hermione has a talent for bringing out the good in just about anyone, and if she's dating him, then he must not be as bad as we thought." Ron replied.

"She may not be the girl for you anyway." Ginny pointed out. "You could be missing something else while you're pinning over our little bookworm."

"Maybe, but I don't know. Maybe I'm supposed to be own my own right now. Maybe I'm supposed to be learning how to be a better person or something. Or maybe I'm not supposed to ever…Ron shrugged.

"There's someone for everyone Ron." Ginny shook here head. "Even if it isn't who we want right now."

"Hermione and Harry?"

"See. I knew you weren't as dumb as everyone says. Besides, you and Hermione fight all the time. Who wants a relationship where all you do is argue. And if Harry and I were supposed to be together, we would be right?" Ginny grinned, and Ron glared at her.

Ron gave a small smile that showed he agreed, and Ginny smiled in return.

"It's been a really long time since we talked like this." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry." Ron sighed. "I should have been there for you more."

"Ron, sometimes growing up means growing apart, but that doesn't mean we stop caring about each other."

"Who told you that?" Ron asked.

Ginny got to her feet and gave Ron a smile. "Sirius did."

With that, Ginny left her older brother to think about all they had talked about.

* * *

><p>Harry barely slept that first night in Grimmauld place. He was plagued by too many memories, and guilt over what had happened to his godfather just over a month ago. He sat up in the bed he'd used the previous summer and stared into darkness, thinking about all the things he could have done differently.<p>

If he could have just remembered the two way mirror he'd been given. Or if he could have remembered earlier that Snape was a part of the order and gone to him first. If he'd only just thought things through a bit better. His friends never would have been put in danger, and Sirius would possibly still be alive. If only he'd stopped for a moment and just thought about everything instead of just reacting.

Even now he was still learning those lessons. He had cost Susan her wand the previous night by preventing her from reaching into a fire to retrieve it. Harry had every intention of replacing the wand, not just for Susan, but Amelia as well. He hated to think of the head of magical law enforcement without a wand. It just seemed wrong.

He'd not told either woman about his plan. He knew they'd just protest and put up a fight. But when they went to Diagon Alley the next day, Harry was going to make sure that it was he who paid for their wands, no matter what it cost.

Harry also spent time thinking about his friends. He wondered if Hermione and Ron were doing okay. He'd seen Hermione the day before, but he hadn't seen Ron for a little over a week. After everything that had happened during his date with Susan, he kind of wished he had a friend to talk to about it. Another male who could understand his confusion on the whole thing.

Thinking about the date, Harry tried to fight the tiny smile that crept on his face as he remembered what it felt like to have Susan's body so close to his. It was really nice, and Harry hoped that it could happen again. He then began to feel guilty about thinking like that. Susan was a person and deserved a modicum of respect. Besides, He wasn't like guys like Seamus who could get with a girl snog her, and drop her like a bad potion. That just wasn't Harry's style. Besides, he and Susan were supposed to get married one day.

Harry felt his decision to spend more time with the redhead and try to figure out what they were going to be was a good one, even after the Death Eater attack. He knew that he wasn't at fault for the attack. It would have happened whether or not he'd been there. But it didn't take away his fear that Susan was now going to be in serious peril because of him and their relationship. They could keep a lid on the marriage contract, but the two of them spending time together was going to get some notice, and Harry was sure there were children of Death Eaters within Hogwarts. Word was sure to get back to Voldemort. Besides, Voldemort and he were connected, wasn't that what Dumbledore had told him at the end of last year? Was Voldemort able to see into Harry's mind an know what was happening to his enemy?

Harry suddenly realized that he had not had a nightmare, or a vision for some time. His scar hadn't even prickled. Harry wondered why that could be. Was it possible for Voldemort to close off the connection? Harry had failed miserably with his Occlumency lessons, though he was positive that Snape was mostly to blame for that.

Still, he had to accept some of the blame. He just couldn't figure out how he was supposed to clear his mind, or protect it from intrusion. He wondered idly if he should try to learn on his own. Surely there were books on the subject, and perhaps they would be more instructive than Snape had been.

Exhausted from so much thinking, Harry tried again to get to sleep, but it was futile. His mind refused to shut down. Getting out of bed, Harry went to his trunk and found an old pair of Dudley's jeans and a t-shirt, which he slipped on. Dobby had brought his and Susan's trunk's early in the evening, and Harry was beside himself to find that nearly everything he cared for had survived. His Firebolt had burned, and Harry had mourned the loss as it was one of his most prized possession, not only for the fact it was the best broom around, but also for the sentimental value it carried. It was his first gift from his godfather.

On the other hand, his father's invisibility cloak was unharmed, as was the marauder's map, and his photo album. All of his school supplies and robes were unharmed as well. Harry found out that Susan had been equally lucky with her trunk.

Amelia was quite happy about that as well, as it meant less time in Diagon Alley which she claimed wasn't the safest place at the moment. They would be going there first thing in the morning to get knew wands, and a few other essential supplies, the rest would be owl ordered. Then they would be heading into London for clothing and some other things. They would be checking the houses the next day, and deciding on the most suitable one. Harry hoped on of them had a swimming pool.

He slipped out of his bedroom and wandered downstairs as quietly as he could. He slipped into the kitchen and set about making some hot chocolate. While he waited for the milk to heat up, he found the latest copy of the Daily Prophet sitting on the table. One article caught his attention.

**The Chosen One Rescues Head of DMLE**

_In an unsurprising move. Followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked several prominent families last night. All the victims of last night's raids had members in key posts within the Ministry. None of whom posed more of a threat than Amelia Bones, who heads the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As the director of the Auror forces, Madam Bones posed a significant challenge to You-Know-Who's rise, one which he wished to erase._

_Sources say that the Death Eaters were surprised when they encountered fifteen year old Harry Potter, who our readers may remember foiled a plot involving Death Eaters breaking into the Department of Mysteries._

_What Potter was doing at the home of the head of the DMLE is being speculated, and no one seems to know the real reason, though the popular theory is that Harry has developed a relationship with Madam Bones ' niece Susan who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is in Harry's year. Madam bones is remaining close lipped on the subject, but promises Death Eaters will be sought and punished severely for their crimes. Newly instated Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour reinforces Madam Bones' declaration._

"_We've been trapped by our fear for too long. It's time to make those who have oppressed our world face justice."_

Harry shook his head. He knew that the story would get out, but he expected it in school, from all the other students, now the world knew about it. Not the whole story, but enough. He was impressed though by the Minister's decree. Harry hoped the man would actually follow through on his claims.

A noise caught his attention, and Harry looked up to find Susan padding softly into the kitchen. When she saw Harry she gave a small jump of fright.

"I didn't know you were down here. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's all right. I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either.?" He said, motioning for her to sit down. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Susan nodded, and Harry took down another mug from the cupboard and continue making the drink for the two of them.

"No offense, but I don't like this house." Susan said bluntly.

"I don't either." Harry confided. "Too many bad memories."

"I don't understand. Did you live here with your aunt and uncle?" Susan asked.

"God no." Harry shook his head as he passed a mug of steaming chocolate to Susan and sat across from her. "No, this was my godfather's house."

"Did you not like him?"

"No. I loved him. He was one of the greatest people I'd ever met. No, this house belonged to his parents and they weren't very nice people. He was trapped in this house for the last year of his life, and he was miserable."

"Why was he trapped here?" Susan looked confused. "Why couldn't he just go someplace else?"

"Wanted fugitives can't very well go walking down the street." Harry explained. Susan looked even more confused by his statement which made him chuckle softly.

"Sirius Black was my Godfather." He said with a smile as he sipped his drink. Susan nearly dropped hers.

"But.. .He was trying to kill you."

"No he wasn't. He was innocent. The person who should have been in Azkaban was is an animagus, and had been hiding out as a rat with Ron and his family all that time. He got away, and Sirius was on the run again. After fourth year, he hid out here, and had to stay hidden here, and it was like being back in Azkaban, I think. When we went to the Ministry last month, he showed up to save us, and he got killed."

Harry's eyes were now distant. He had no idea why he was telling Susan any of this, but in a strange way, it felt good to get it off of his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Susan said, reaching across the table and covering his hand with hers. Harry looked at their hands and smiled.

"The thing is, I went to the Ministry to save him. I ... I was shown a vision of him being tortured, and I reacted. He was the only link to my mother and father, and in a lot of ways, my only family. It's because of me that he died." Harry said, his voice sounding scratchy as he tried to keep himself from crying.

Susan was suddenly overcome. Harry was opening up to her. Whether he intended to or not, he was allowing her into his world. She stood up from her seat and came around the table and took the chair next to him, immediately wrapping and arm around him, and drawing him in closer to her. Harry didn't resist.

"Voldemort used me, and in the end it cost me the one person I had gone to save." Harry said, still fighting against his tears. Susan wondered if Harry had allowed himself to grieve for the loss of his godfather before now.

"I wish there was something I could say that could ease your pain, but there really isn't. Auntie says that we should never ignore our pain. She says if we allow ourselves to feel our emotions, than it makes us stronger for it, no matter what it is. Happiness, sadness, and even grief. You need to let yourself feel this stuff, Harry."

"I've spent my life running from most of my feelings. Burying them deep so I wouldn't look weak." Harry said, and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was losing his fight to not cry. She could feel tears on her shoulder.

"Do you remember what I told you about living your life right before you nearly bludgeoned the life out of me?"

Susan felt Harry stiffen and begin to draw away, but Susan held firmly to him.

"It goes for your emotions as well. You know as well as I do that our feelings sometimes power our magic. You'd never produce such a strong patronus if you didn't have good memories. It takes real hate to pull off the torture curse. If you don't let yourself feel what's in your heart, you're kind of stunting yourself magically, and I'm not about to let you do that."

"Dumbledore is always telling me that Love is the most powerful magic there is." Harry chuckled.

"I agree with him." Susan smiled. Harry sat up and looked at her with a strange expression. Susan nodded.

"Of course, Love is easily the most powerful magic. Why do we all chase after it? Why do we do the things we do for those we care about? Why does a mother protect her child risking her own life?"

Harry perked up at that statement. Susan smiled a bit more and took his hand a gave it a squeeze.

"Love. It can conquer anything, if you let it." Susan said.

Harry nodded slowly, unsure how to respond to that. He knew she was right though. His mother's love for him had protected him when Voldemort tried to kill him as a child. His mother loved him so much that she put herself between him and Voldemort, sacrificing herself to save him. It was his love for Sirius that had made him fly across half the country to get to the Ministry to save Sirius. It was his love for his friends that had pushed Voldemort right out of his mind when the Dark Lord had tried to possess him. Love was very powerful.

"Thank you." Harry said softly, and Susan smiled in return.

"Anytime."

She stood up and gave him a long look. Harry thought she looked like she wanted to say something else to him, but she just gave another smile, and went back upstairs. Harry followed not long after, and went back into his bedroom where he lay down, and a minute later, was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry and the Bones women arrived back at number 12 Grimmauld place at nearly seven in the evening after what Harry could only describe as a marathon shopping trip. They had gone first to Diagon Alley, and Gringott's to fill their pocket books. They had intended to replace lost wands at Olivander's but the old wand maker was gone, his shop stripped bare.<p>

Susan was quite upset by this, as was Amelia, though she didn't voice her disappointment quite as much as her niece.

"Where could he have gone?" Susan asked, but Amelia shook her head. As she looked around the shopping district, she saw a few more stores boarded up and empty. Amelia realized that many people must have fled, possibly even going as far as to leave the country. When she explained her thoughts to Harry and Susan, the two teens looked as angry as she felt. Voldemort was already winning the war, and it hadn't truly begun yet.

They went to a lesser known wand maker at the far end of the alley. The store was quite small, though it smelled of fresh cut wood. It was less a store, and more of a workshop. On one wall were several tools used in the wand making process. There were two gentlemen inside. The first was a slim man who looked to be in his fifties. He had wire rimmed glasses and thinning black hair, and an easy smile. He wiped his hands on his apron as he approached them. The second man sat at a bench bent over his work, and Harry found himself curious as to how the man was crafting his latest creation. Amelia did most of the talking and the man nodded, listening intently.

"Tell me, your last wand, what was it?" The man asked Amelia, who gave him her wand specifications. The man nodded, and then asked a few more questions in regard to the wands performance. When Amelia finished, the man nodded again, and then took a few measurements, not unlike Harry had when he'd bought his first wand.

"Alright." The man smiled before turning to his assistant and asking for several different wands. The assistant, another thin man with a bald head and a thick beard brought a handful of wands which he placed on the counter before going back to his work area when he was carving out wands.

Amelia tried only three wands before her new wand selected her.

"Oak and Dragon Heartstring." The man smiled. "The same type of core as your last, but a much stronger wood. It's also a bit longer than you last. You may notice some differences in your casting. Now young miss, let's take care of you." The man said turning to Susan.

Again the man asked his questions and listened to Susan's answers. He took measurements, but this time, it was he who went to retrieve a variety of wands for Susan to try. Again he laid them out on the counter, and asked Susan to choose one to try.

Susan looked at each wand, and then went to reach for one, but stopped. Her hand hovered over the wands, unsure if of the one she was about to pick up. Susan looked to her Aunt who was watching her intently, and then to Harry who was equally entranced. Susan felt as if she were being drawn to a certain wand. Her hand moved and she grasped one of the wands near the end that was decorated with what looking like ivy near the base. As her fingers clasped it, a warm tingling sensation shot up through her hand and into her soul.

Harry watched Susan's eyes light up with excitement and guessed that she had found her new wand. He wondered how often a person found their wand upon the first attempt.

"Last time it took me nearly an hour to find the right wand." Susan commented.

"It can happen." The man smiled. "Unicom hair and Vinewood. Fifteen and a half inches. Use it well."

"Thank you." Susan smiled happily as she admired her new wand. The man rang them up, and before Amelia could pull her money bag, Harry was handing over the gold. Amelia began to protest, but Harry simply gave her a pleading look, and Amelia's words died in her throat. Amelia felt somehow that despite all of her and Susan's assurances, Harry still felt responsible for their loss, and she knew that it would just be easier to allow him to do this as it would ease his guilt. Amelia also decided that this would be the only such instance she would allow.

The next stop was Madam Malkins as Susan needed a lot of new robes. Not just school things, but for other occasions as well. Harry also got a few new sets of school robes while they were there. When it was all over, Amelia ushered them quickly out of the alley and into London, where she relaxed a bit.

The rest of the day was spent clothes shopping at the shopping center. Harry was allowed to shop for his own things on his own after Amelia made him a portkey in case of emergency. She and Susan went to pick out their on things.

Harry was deeply appreciative of not being hovered over, or people insisting that he needed to be protected. It was an odd feeling to be trusted in this way, and Harry intended to show that Amelia's trust was not misplaced. When Amelia set a time and plce for them to meet up again, Harry intended to be there early.

They had agreed to meet for lunch, where Amelia could shrink all their packages before heading for what she jokingly called round two.

When they met up again, Amelia shrunk all their new purchases, and they stopped for dinner at a Chinese restaurant before heading back to Grimmauld place. Amelia returned all their bags to normal size, and the two teens collected their things and headed to their rooms to put things away.

Harry was only just finishing putting his new jeans away when Hedwig flew into his room, landing on his bed and giving a loud hoot. Harry shouted with joy at seeing his owl. He had no idea if she had been alright. She had been out hunting when they'd been attacked, and he hadn't seen her since. Hedwig allowed Harry to stroke her feathers for a few minutes before she hooted and presented her leg, where Harry saw she was carrying a letter.

Harry took the letter and then took Hedwig to the wardrobe, and got her a few owl treats, and promised to get her some water in a moment. He opened the letter, and was unsurprised to find Hermione's tidy scrawl.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing to you because I can't think of any faster way to get in touch with you. I have no idea where you might be right now, and I'm going spare. The Daily Prophet reported on the attack at Susan's house. Are you and everyone else ok? What happened? Where are you now? How can I help? Please write me back as soon as you can. Even better, please call me._

_Love, Hermione._

Harry saw she had included her phone number, and folded the letter and stuffed it into his pocket as he headed to the kitchen to get water for his owl. Amelia was in the dining room reading the paper having finished putting her things away. Harry guessed she'd used magic to do it. Harry hadn't yet learned any of those types of spells.

"I need to get to a telephone." Harry said as he got a bowl and began filling it at the sink.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Hermione wrote me. She's worried about all of us, and a letter will take too long to get to her. I just want her to know we're all alright."

"I suppose we can manage that, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. We'll do it while we're looking at the houses. I promise." Amelia said, and Harry nodded.

"What's the water for?" Amelia asked.

"Hedwig turned up." Harry grinned. "She's fine. I think she went right to Hermione's after the attack."

"Very smart bird you have, Harry." Amelia smiled.

"Quietly." Harry smiled. "If her head gets any bigger, she won't be able to fly."

Amelia laughed as Harry went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Susan could not believe that she had actually bought half of the things she had gotten while they'd been out shopping that day. She'd gotten jeans and skirts and shirts and that sort of thing, but she'd also gone a little crazy in the lingerie department.<p>

She had needed new under things, of course, but some of the things she bought were just... scandalous. What was worse, as she selected much of them, she imagined herself showing them off to Harry... while she was wearing them. She'd even purchased a few pairs of shoes that went specifically with some of the lingerie she'd bought.

As she folded them neatly, Susan kept cursing Hannah, Sally Anne, and some of the other Hufflepuff girls. They'd been the ones who'd introduced her to the whole idea of sexy lingerie and the affects it could have on boys. She also cursed her own overactive hormones. She knew her body was trying to betray her.

After the incident in the pool, she had been unable to stop thinking about Harry in THAT way. She'd never been more thankful that people couldn't read her mind. Susan allowed herself to think of getting Harry alone and allowing him to see what she wore under her school robes, and what his face might look like as she revealed herself to him, a devilish smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Susan couldn't deny the power and confidence she felt when she wore the bra and panty set Hannah had given to her for her birthday, and she loved that feeling. She felt very beautiful, even though no one could see them. She now understood why women bought those kinds of things.

It was then that Susan realized that her usual fantasies about getting physical with a boy which usually starred Zach, now featured Harry very prominently. She wondered if it was the Contract's doing, until she remembered that the contract only bound them in marriage. It could not affect their emotions.

Susan figured that their recent interactions might be the reason that she was thinking of Harry a bit more. There was no denying that Harry was becoming a very good looking man. He was well built, not overly muscular, but he had definition, as she recalled from seeing him in the pool.

More important than how he looked, Susan was fascinated by what made Harry who he was. She had witnessed first hand his selflessness and his bravery. But, there was this lingering sadness, like a dark cloud that hovered over him constantly. When they had spoken the previous evening, Susan had seen the real Harry. The one that was so well protected by his emotional walls. She had seen Harry vulnerable and hurt, and al! she had wanted was to hold him in her arms and ease away his pain.

Susan had been amazed that he had chosen to confide in her, though she was sure that he might have opened up to anyone at that point. He clearly needed to talk about how he was feeling, and Susan thanked whatever had made her unable to sleep so that it had been her Harry confided in. She felt it was a huge leap forward in their budding friendship.

Now, the difficult part would be to get him to do it again. However, they still had over a month left in the summer holiday, and Susan knew they would be spending much more time together. She just prayed that wherever they ended up, it would be less creepy and gloomy as number twelve.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's perfect." Susan said as she looked at the house set on small hill.

"Oh yes." Amelia agreed. "This is much nicer."

Harry nodded his agreement and the three of them walked up the path and stepped into the cottage to look around. This was the second of two houses they had to look out that day. The first had been in Brighton, and was disgusting, and eerie. It was caked with filth, and They had sworn they smelled something rotting, though they couldn't find the source. Harry didn't even want to ask poor Dobby to attempt to clean it.

But this house was bright, and cheery and just beautiful. It was remote, and surrounded by woods. It looked like something out of a story book to Harry. He couldn't believe that Sirius had once lived here. It just didn't seem his style, though Harry confessed he didn't really know his godfather's style.

When they entered the house, they were unsurprised to find it stuffy and everything covered with dust, but there was no rotting smell. All the furniture was covered with sheets, and the windows had the curtains closed.

It was smaller than Susan's former house, but it was very comfortable feeling. Susan was the first to check out the upstairs where she noted four bedrooms and two bathrooms. One in the master suite, which she thought would belong to Harry, and then a hall bathroom. She would miss having her own bathroom, but she also knew this was temporary. Going into one of the bedrooms, she opened the curtains and saw that while there was no pool, there was a nice looking stream only a small ways from the back door of the house. There was also a very nice looking deck where Susan thought they could have a cook out.

The redhead went back downstairs to find that Harry had already called on Dobby, and was giving him orders to carry out. Susan thought it was adorable how Dobby nodded emphatically as Harry spoke, showing he understood his new master's orders.

Dobby disappeared with a crack and Susan's Aunt looked towards her niece.

"It appears we will be staying here for the rest of the summer, if it's ok with you." Amelia said, and Susan grinned as she nodded, but it faded quickly.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It's just… seeing Dobby, I missed Emy."

"She was a wonderful little elf." Amelia said sadly. "I honestly don't know how we'll get along with out her."

"I'm really sorry." Harry said, and Amelia gave him a look that told him they were not going to have that conversation again. Harry shrank back, and then suddenly brightened.

"Hang on. I think I know of an elf that might be in serious need of a family to serve. She got freed by Barty Crouch when he was trying to cover up his son's escape at the World cup, and she's been miserable ever since." Harry said quickly. "She's wasting away on Butterbeer."

"Oh my god!" Susan said, her hand going to her mouth in horror.

"Barty Crouch's elf?" Amelia asked. "You mean Blinky?"

"Winky." Harry corrected. "Yeah. I mean, I'm not trying to replace Emy, or anything, but if you need help...and I know she really wants to be serving a family again. She's so miserable, and if what Dobby told me is true, she's going to die without a family."

"It is true that house elves lose their magic if they aren't bonded to a family, but it takes a fair number of years before their magic to disappear completely. But if she's drinking as much as you say, then she might be trying to kill herself." Amelia said contemplatively.

"We can't let her do that. Can we help her?" Susan asked.

"We do need a house elf." Amelia said. "And It isn't often that one is just available."

There was a crack from upstairs, and Harry looked up. He heard the heavy clunk of a trunk being set down, and he called up to Dobby, who came racing downstairs, eager to please his new master.

"Master Harry is calling for Dobby?"

"What have I told you about the master business?" Harry said, with a wry smile. Dobby shrank back a tad, but he gave an embarrassed smile.

"Dobby is to be calling you Harry at all times." Dobby squeaked as he shuffled his feet, and Harry smiled.

"Dobby, how is Winky doing these days?" Harry asked

Dobby's bat like ears sank as he shook his head. "Winky is not doing very well at all. Dobby is afraid that Winky is so heartbroken that she wishes to be finished with her life, and it is breaking Dobby's heart."

"Dobby." Amelia said, and the little elf turned his bright green tennis ball sized eyes to look at her.

"We are in need of a house elf, and I'm curious if you think Winky would be willing to serve my family?"

Dobby's ears shot back up and his eyes got bigger as he smiled.

"Dobby thinks that Winky would be most overjoyed to be bonded to a new family. She is missing serving deeply."

"Would it be too much to ask of you to bring Winky here?" Amelia asked.

Dobby didn't reply. He simply disappeared with a crack.

"I guess we should pick out bedrooms while we wait for him to return." Harry smirked.

Harry didn't have to choose, as Dobby had placed Harry's things in the master bedroom. Harry wasn't upset. It was his house after all, and Harry thought he might really enjoy living here. It was peaceful. He opened all the curtains and allowed the sun to poor into his new bedroom, which was twice the size of the dorm he shared with four other boys at Hogwarts.

The bed was huge and Harry found it to be very soft as he sat down on it. Harry found that Dobby had already put all of his belongings away already, so Harry went back downstairs and through the back door onto the wooden porch. He could see a small stream not to far away, and thought it might be fun to go swimming in it. At once his mind flashed back to swimming with Susan, and having her body pressed up against his back. He thought for a moment about what in might be like to have her pressed up against his front, and then shook bis head to clear his mind before it was allowed to wander further. They had a long way to go before he felt he should be thinking like that about Susan. Then again... they were going to be married. Was it really so bad to imagine kissing her?

"This place is amazing." Susan said coming outside to join him. "Did you see the stream?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled.

"I wonder how cold it is." Susan said. "Do you think it would be a good place to swim?"

"I don't know. We'll have to find out later." Harry said.

"Why not now?" Susan asked, before grabbing Harry's hand and darting back to the door calling to her aunt they would be going down to the stream and that she'd be able to see them from the porch. It only took a few seconds before the were standing on the bank of the stream, and Susan was taking off her sandals and wading in.

"Oh!" She grimaced. "It's a bit cold, but not too bad. Come in with me, Harry."

Harry kicked off his trainers and took off his socks before he waded into the water. It was a very warm afternoon, and the water did indeed feel brisk, but it was also invigorating. The stream bed was soft, with very few rocks, and the ones he encountered were smooth and round. Susan offered her hand, and Harry took it without thinking. It was nice, and in that moment, Harry didn't have a single care in the world. He was just a teenage boy with a pretty teenage girl, enjoying a nice summer day.

"It gets deeper here, and the current is almost non existent." Susan observe red. "We'll definitely be able to swim out here.

"We'll also be able to practice magic outside. The house is surrounded completely by trees." Harry said.

"Not that there's a single soul for miles." Susan pointed out.

"Still doesn't hurt to be cautious." Harry shrugged.

"I know Auntie will feel better once all the wards are in place." Susan nodded. "I guess we should head back. Before she comes looking for us. I know she's still on edge, even though she won't say it. I can just tell."

"I can't blame her." Harry nodded.

"Thank you for taking us in, Harry. I know why you did it, and I know that you know that none of it was your fault, but thank you anyway."

Harry blushed, but he nodded and they walked back up to the house together and arrived just in time to see Amelia bonding with a very tipsy looking Winky.

"Winky is very grateful, and honored to be serving you mistress. What would you have Winky be doing first?" The elf hiccupped. She was wobbling badly on her feet and her eyes were drooping shut. Susan felt really bad as she looked at the elf's condition, yet, she couldn't help herself from giggling softly.

"Your first assignment is to get rested and sober up. I will not have my elf disgracing my house by being drunk." Amelia said sternly, though she was smiling at the little elf who nodded, and scampered off, running into a doorway with a heavy thud.

Both Harry and Susan stifled their laughter, and Amelia shook her head.

"She'll be alright in the morning." Amelia said. "In the mean time, I think we could give Dobby a hand in cleaning up this place."

The next few hours were spent removing dusty covered sheets from furniture and using their wands to clean all the years of neglect from the house. They also made a list of things they would need for the rest of the house. Dobby was sent to purchase food to fill the kitchen, which the house elf did with gusto.

However, instead of letting Dobby cook their evening meal, Harry took over the kitchen while the Bones women helped create their evening meal. Susan had never really been allowed into the kitchen because Emy would go ballistic, but she was finding that she was truly enjoying it. She didn't know if it was the actual work that she liked, or the fact that she was enjoying the company, or some combination. Susan felt that in those moments, she was getting a glimpse of what her life with Harry could be like. He was warm and sweet and funny as he talked with both the Bones women. She felt at ease and comfortable, and as they put together their supper, she just felt at peace, despite all that had befallen her in the last few weeks. In those few hours, Susan felt like she was at home.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke in the middle of the night. He sat up, his mind still fresh from the dream he'd just had, and without warning, tears came to his eyes as he hugged his knees to his chest.<p>

The dream had been so real to him. He could smell the grass, and feel the warmth of the breeze. Harry was fully aware he was in a dream, which seemed odd, but unlike his usual nightmares, this was rather nice.

_He had heard a voice call to him, and he turned to find that he was standing on a small hill looking down to a small stream, not unlike the one behind the new house he was staying at. There beside the river was a table with a large umbrella similar to the one in Susan's back garden before the fire, and a somewhat familiar figure waving to him._

_Harry walked down the hill and the man rose from his seat to greet Harry. The man smiled so warmly and he held his arms out, ready to embrace the young man. Harry couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his arms around his godfather._

_"I know this is a dream, but I'm so happy to see you." Harry said when Sirius let him go again. _

_"I'm happy to see you as well. Sit down." Harry complied, and Sirius took his seat again._

_"I really miss you." Harry said. "I could really use your help with more than a few things."_

_"I think you're handling things pretty well." Sirius said easily. "I don't have a lot of time, Harry. First off, I want you to know that it isn't your fault that I'm not with you anymore. You did what you felt you had to do, and that's admirable. I chose to disobey Dumbledore and come help you. I got cocky, and it was my mistake, not yours. So, I want you to let go of all the pain you're clinging to, because it isn't doing you any favors, got it?"_

_Harry began to protest, but Sirius held up a hand._

_"I don't want to hear it, Harry. Death is part of life, and sometimes people we care about are taken away from us before we're ready to let go. But you can't keep holding on to them or your guilt, It'll turn inward, and eventually drive you mad. The best thing you can do to honor me, and your parents, is to live your life."_

_Harry nodded his understanding and sighed. He knew that Sirius was right. He wasn't doing himself or anyone else any good by clinging to his guilt over causing Sirius' death, and he knew that Sirius and his parents would be terribly disappointed in him if he didn't try to live a good long life._

_"Good. Now on to the second thing. You need to let your walls down, and allow this girl into your life. It's imperative that you do this. She's going to provide you with things you'll need. She'll give you strength."_

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking confused._

_"You've been given a great weapon Harry, but you need to choose to use it."_

_"You're being really vague, Sirius." Harry said. His godfather shook his head._

_"You've already got all the answers, pup. Your relatives didn't do you any favors, which is going to make things harder for you both, but you need to let her in. Let her be a part of you. Trust in her, and yourself."_

_"Are you telling me to fall in love with Susan?" Harry looked very puzzled, and Sirius smiled._

_Sirius rose from his chair, still smiling at Harry, and began to walk towards the stream._

_"Wait!" Harry said getting up and chasing after his godfather. "I don't understand what you mean! Don't go!"_

_"She'll help set you free, Harry. I'll tell your mother and father what an amazing young man you're turning into." Sirius said over his shoulder before becoming mist and disappearing._

_Another voice spoke, mingled with rising wind as the sky in his dream darkened. A cold, emotionless voice telling Harry that he would always be alone, and that Susan could never love him. Harry thought he recognized the voice, but it was so soft, that he could barely make it out._

_Another voice could be heard. A soft gentle sweet female voice that promised Harry that he was loved, and that he would always be loved._

That was when Harry awoke, overcome with a tornado of emotions, he had broken down into tears. He tried to be as quiet as he could. He didn't want to alarm Amelia or Susan, nor did he want to be found crying like a child in his bed with no clear explanation of his state.

He wasn't sure what the dream had meant, but he felt like it had his subconscious talking to him as Sirius. Deep down, Harry had always known he wasn't fully to blame for Sirius' death. He'd been lured into a trap, and Sirius had died trying to save him.

The second part of the dream was the confusing part. He couldn't make sense of it at all. How would Susan give him strength? Harry recalled the conversation he had with Susan over hot chocolate the other night when she had pointed out the power that Love could give, and he wondered how that would help him in his current situation. It was true that Voldemort hated the idea of love, and Harry knew it was as Dumbledore explained, that he didn't understand it.

But how was Susan supposed to give him strength? How was she going to set him free, and from what?

Questions without answers, that's all Harry had.

Harry wiped his eyes as his tears stopped and he settled down again. He allowed himself to think about Susan now. Clearly she was on his mind, if his dream was anything to go on. She was a very pretty girl, and Harry definitely felt attraction to her, physically speaking at any rate. But Harry was sure that any relationship based solely on physical attributes was destined for failure. Cho was proof of that.

Harry knew the answer to the problem. He'd figured it out the day Susan's house was attacked, and he'd told himself in his dream. He had to allow Susan to become part of his life. He had to allow her to become close to him the way Hermione and Ron were. He had to be more open, not just to Susan, but others as well. He needed to accept that people were going to fight at his side, no matter how he might protest. People had the right to choose for themselves, and he was an idiot if he believed that they didn't understand the risks. He wasn't the only one who'd suffered, and he wouldn't be the last.

Harry lay back onto his bed and settled into the blankets. Perhaps this is what the dream meant. Susan would help set him free from his own isolation. After all, it was a big world, just full of people. He knew he'd miss out if he didn't become more social, Right?

* * *

><p>It was two day before Dumbledore, and Bill Weasley came to Harry's home to erect wards and protections. Bill carved a rune base stone which he placed in Harry's cellar, explaining how it would make Harry's house unplottable, as well as provide the house with a few special protections.<p>

Dumbledore cast the Fidelius, this time making Harry the secret keeper. Harry allowed Amelia and Susan know, especially as Amelia was returning to work the next day. She had grown tired of her forced vacation and was anxious to return to the Ministry so everyone could see that not only was she alive and well, but that she was not hiding out of fear. She was ready to fight.

After Dumbledore finished his enchantments, he met with Amelia in the house while Harry and Susan were outside enjoying the weather.

"May I ask how things are going between your niece and Harry?" He asked after a few minutes of idle conversation.

"I'm not really sure, though I think they've warmed to each other. Nearly getting killed does tend to have that affect on people though." Amelia smiled.

"That it does." Dumbledore agreed, looking pleased, and disappointed all at the same time.

"You can't expect them to fall in love in just a few short weeks." Amelia said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"I know." He sighed. "And if it weren't so important, I would not even wish to urge them along, but you know our situation, Amelia. If we are to defeat Lord Voldemort..."

"I don't know what to tell you, Albus, other than to tell them what's at stake."

"And as I already told you, it would ruin any chance they possibly have of pure love. There is only one other alternative, and I do not wish to have to use that. It is cruel, and pointless."

"What is it?" Amelia asked curiously, and Dumbledore hung his head sadly.

"The only other option that could possibly destroy Lord Voldemort would require Harry to be killed by Voldemort." He said, his voice so soft to be near a whisper.

"You're out of your mind." Amelia hissed, and Dumbledore sighed wearily.

"It is not my wish to see Harry sacrificed. He is a remarkable young man, and I care too much for him for that to happen. I would sooner throw myself in front of the killing curse than to allow it to hit Harry, but it may be our only hope, should all else fail."

"You never told me this when I first came to you, Albus. What makes you think that Harry being killed could save us all?"

"You remember what I told you about Voldemort taking Harry's blood to recreate his body?"

"Yes." Amelia gave a slight nod.

"There is more to the tale."

Dumbledore then confided all he had learned from his years of research, and the answers held within the diary of Regulus Black. Amelia sat in stunned silence as Dumbledore then presented his theory about Harry's famous lightning bolt scar.

"So, you mean to tell me that Harry has a piece of him inside of him?" Amelia asked.

"I do, and it is of the utmost importance that Harry not know of this. He would at the very least, try to remove himself from our world, and I have no doubt that if he were to run, it would take a great many years to find him again. He is a very clever young man." Dumbledore said as he finally took a seat.

"He also is not dangerous to either you or your niece. The part within Harry is very small and it is my belief that all it may be capable of is suppressing Harry's true power. It is too small to actually possess Harry, and I believe it can be destroyed."

"If Susan and Harry fall in love." Amelia said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"The same magic that Harry was imbued with when Lily Potter sacrificed herself and can help to weaken Lord Voldemort, will ultimately destroy that piece of Voldemort hidden inside Harry. But, it has to be natural."

"I know." Amelia said, rubbing her temples. "How am I going to deal with all of this?"

"You asked that I, how did you put it? Level with you?" Dumbledore smiled softly. "Simply remain as you are now. Support the two of them. It is enough that they are being forced to marry, adding more weight to their burden is unfair to them both."

"They're making good progress in getting to know each other. They've been spending a lot of time together since we got here. I think it's partly because there's no one else around. That'll change when they get back to school. Their in different houses, and they have different friends."

"Ah yes." Dumbledore smiled. "I had several thoughts on that. Perhaps we can offer them a special suite they could share, not unlike what the Head Boy and Girl use. Separate bedrooms with a shared common room."

"You don't think that's giving them a bit too much freedom?" Amelia arched an eyebrow and Dumbledore laughed.

"They are young, and I have no doubt that the temptation would be there regardless of their living situation. We can only hope they will be wise in their choices, and trust that they will make the decisions that are right for them. Regardless, they are engaged to be married, and as such, we do not have much say in how they now conduct their relationship." Dumbledore steepled his fingers, smiling softly. "Though it is merely a suggestion. If you feel at the end of the summer that they need it, or can be trusted to behave themselves, we could discuss it further."

"There would be talk." Amelia stated and Dumbledore agreed.

"There is always talk. I am sure we could come up with ways to minimize the rumors and whispers. But the truth will come out on its own eventually."

"I guess I'm not ready for her to be so grown up yet,"

"Parents often aren't ready when the time comes." Dumbledore said wisely as he followed Amelia's gaze out the window to where Harry was doing his best to keep something away from Susan as they both laughed and ran in circles. Both adults smiled at the way the two teens played and laughed, completely unaware they were being watched by two pairs of concerned and hopeful eyes.

* * *

><p>It was decided that it was too dangerous for Harry to go to the Ministry anymore. However, Amelia intended to keep her promise to Harry and said she would arranged for Tonks to come see him there at the house. Harry remembered that Moody had also offered to come help him train.<p>

As the cellar had not yet been equipped for training, Harry, along with Susan who wished to be more prepared in case of another attack, stood outside with Tonks was explaining what they would be working on for the day. Tonks explained that one of the best weapons in an Auror's arsenal was stealth.

"A lot of fights are won with the element of surprise." Tonks said, "Being able to get the drop on your opponent can give you a big advantage. So, we're going to work on hiding and concealed pursuit. We're going to play a little game of hide and seek. I'll give you both ten minutes to hide yourself. No invisibility cloak Harry." Tonks looked pointedly at Harry, who sagged a bit.

"Off you get." Tonks said, and both Harry and Susan ran in opposite directions.

Tonks had not given them any rules to abide by other than not using the invisibility cloak. So that left glamour charms and disillusionment charms. Harry didn't know how to do disillusionment charms he realized as he ran into the nearby forest. He scrambled up a tree, thinking suddenly of the last tie he'd hidden in a tree when Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper had trapped him in a tree after Harry had stepped on the dog's tail.

Harry found a good spot where he could see Tonks coming and began to glamour himself to resemble the tree. It was a poor job he knew, but as he was not very adept at glamour charms, it would have to do.

Harry waited and watched for any sign of Tonks. He thought he'd come up with a very good hiding spot. So long as he didn't move too much, or make any noise, he might be hard to spot. Harry thought about a few tricks he could pull on Tonks if she didn't spot him right away.

Harry began to wonder where Susan had chosen to hide. He'd been having a good time with the redhead who was to become his wife one day. They'd spent the last two days just hanging out like normal teenagers, or so he had thought. As his life had been anything but normal, it was hard to determine.

Susan had helped him order his new broom, as he'd lost his Firebolt in the fire. Susan told him that he should get a new Firebolt. Despite the expense, Susan felt it was like his signature broom, and she couldn't imagine Harry riding anything else. She also made him promise to take her for a ride when the new broom arrived.

Not only that, but they also spent time working on their summer homework, and just talking. It was awkward sometimes, but most of the time it was fun. Susan turned out to be fairly easy to talk to once he got it through his head that she was no different than Hermione or Ron. Well, she was a bit different, but she was just as comfortable to be around as his other friends.

Harry heard something that made him stiffen, and he quietly looked to see if Tonks was nearby, but there was nothing to see. But Harry wasn't going to assume that he was safe. Tonks was an Auror, and he suddenly realized that she'd never said she wouldn't be easy to spot.

There was a flash, and Harry's limbs snapped to his side, and he tumbled out of the tree only to be stopped inches from the ground. He was released from the body bind spell, and then he fell the few short inches to the ground.

Tonks cancelled the disillusionment charm on herself and laughed as she helped Harry to his feet.

"Good spot." Tonks said, helping dust him off. "Not many people would look up above them, so good on you."

"How'd you find me then?" Harry asked.

"Hominus Revelio." Tonks said, which is the second part of today's lesson.

"Did you find Susan?" Harry asked as Tonks led him back towards the house.

"Oh yeah." Tonks smiled. "Her spot wasn't as inventive as yours, and she didn't use glamour charms. By the way, you should cancel those. You look like Swamp Thing."

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"Oh, don't tell me you've never seen Swamp Thing. It's the best!" Tonks gushed, looking not unlike some first and second year girls who fawned over Gilderoy Lockhart.

"I missed it." Harry said sadly, and Tonks looked aghast.

"I have much to teach you, grasshopper." Tonks laughed and Harry simply rolled his eyes. "Why not take your pretty lady to London for a movie marathon. There's a cinema that plays old movies all the time. It's a great place to snog as well."

"I don't know that we're ready for that sort of thing." Harry said, blushing madly.

"But you've thought about it." Tonks sing songed.

"I...That's...SHUT UP!" Harry stammered, his face burning crimson.

Tonks fell to her knees holding her stomach as she laughed, making Harry look up to the heavens pleading for any deity to strike him dead.

"Ah, Harry I'm only teasing. Honestly, I'd be worried you played for the other team if you didn't think about that sort of thing. Especially with a girl like Susan. When I was her age, I would have killed half the castle for a figure like she's got."

"Couldn't you just, you know... give yourself that type of thing? You know, being a metamorphmagus?" Harry asked and Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but then boys would have fallen for that, and not me. Guys would fall over themselves if they knew I could be whatever they wanted me to be. That's not to fair to me, and I didn't want to deal with that sort of thing. I want a guy to be interested in me, and not some false version of my femininity, get it?"

Harry nodded and Tonks gave him a playful shove. "It's ok to be turned on by ber looks Harry, just remember there's more to a girl than boobs and butt. From what I've observed of you, I don't think I need to worry too much about that."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

Tonks gave him a sideways smirk and then rolled her eyes.

"Castle full of beautiful witches. Sharing the Gryffindor locker room with three gifted young specimens, and you're still pure. I think it takes more than just a hot body to get your attention, Harry." Tonks snickered.

"You're the third person that's made it sound like there's all kinds of shenanigans going on in the locker rooms." Harry looked at Tonks with curiosity.

"Maybe times have changed, but back when I was at Hogwarts, there was quite a few stories about what teams got up to after games. If you ever get the chance, ask Charlie Weasley about the bet he and I made about the Gryffindor Hufflepuff match."

"Why can't you tell me?" Harry asked, a smile on his face.

"A lady doesn't talk like that." Tonks said simply, and laughed at Harry's dejected expression. Before she could apologize however, her smile faded and she reached into her pocket, withdrawing a coin, similar to a galleon. "Sorry Harry, but I'm needed at the Ministry."

"That looks like the coins we used in the DA," Harry said, and Tonks smile returned.

"Hermione told me about how you lot communicated, and I brought the idea to Director Scrimgeour. He liked it, and we made the communicoins. Every Auror has one. They also act as emergency port keys if we're hurt. I made sure that Hermione gets all the credit too. I think she's going to get a couple thousand galleons for the idea. I'll see you next week."

Tonks apparated away, and Harry went into the house to find Susan sitting in the sitting room.

"Boy that took a while." Susan said. "You must have been hidden really well."

"Actually, I wasn't." Harry admitted.

"Where's Auror Tonks?" Susan asked when she noticed their tutor wasn't with Harry.

"She got called away. Ministry business. "She was supposed to show us Hominus Revelio. That's how she said she found me." Harry sighed, slumping on the sofa next to Susan.

"That's how she found me too." Susan said. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Harry remembered everything Tonks had talked to him about, and his own thoughts over the last few days in regards to his redheaded companion.

"Have you ever heard of a movie called Swamp Thing?" Harry asked suddenly.


	11. Chapter 11

Dumbledore stared at the three objects upon his desk with loathing. Three tainted relics of the wizarding world that he knew he had to destroy. The famed cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the coveted locket of Salazar Slytherin, and the signet ring of House Peverell. All of them tainted by Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore knew all of these items had to be destroyed, but he was hesitant to do so for several reasons.

The first was that he did not yet possess all of the Horcruxes. Thanks to Regulus Black's journal, Dumbledore knew that there was still one hidden within the castle of Hogwarts, though he didn't even have the first inclination of where to look. Nor was he even sure what the object was. He was fairly certain that Lord Voldemort had made his pet snake Nagini into a Horcrux. though he was unsure as to the reason for such an act.

The second reason was more troubling. If he were to destroy these abominations, would Lord Voldemort feel it, and would that in turn drive him in to a psychotic rage. There was no denying the dark wizards power, and if he were pushed, he would lay waste to thousands before he could be stopped. And if they didn't have all the pieces, there was always a chance he could return. Dumbledore needed to be sure.

And finally, there was the matter of Harry Potter, and the unknown Horcrux. It was last year when Dumbledore fully realized that young Harry had been unwittingly been a Horcrux all his life. Since then, he'd been trying to discover a way to free the boy of the burden he carried. He had thought of telling Harry last year after he was informed of the prophecy, but given his state of mind, Dumbledore felt it best to keep that information secret, at least until he'd revealed it to Amelia Bones the previous evening.

At first, Dumbledore had not wished to share anymore information than he needed to. But when the marriage contract appeared, Dumbledore thought that he finally had his answer to saving Harry Potter. As Amelia was a likely going to play a key role in Harry's future, Dumbledore felt it best to inform the woman. Besides, she would be in perfect position to help give her niece a nudge or two in the right direction.

The only flaw in the plan was that the two teens could not be coaxed, or manipulated in any way. In order for Dumbledore's hypothesis to work, Harry and Susan had to fall in love in their own time, in their own way. It had to be pure, and it had to be real. No potions or charms could be used.

The Horcrux that lived within Harry, fed off all the negativity in Harry's life. Dumbledore felt a great wave of guilt for his part in Harry's misery. It had been he who had placed Harry with his Aunt and Uncle. Had he listened to Professor McGonagall, or sought out Sinus Black and learned the truth then, perhaps Harry would have been better off, but the wards he chose to use to protect Harry required him to reside with blood relations.

But because of that choice, the Horcrux remained inside of Harry. But now, now there was a chance. Dumbledore was confident that if Harry and young Susan Bones could fall in love, the happiness and warmth Harry would feel would then kill off the Horcrux. It would also have the added bonus of actually hurting Lord Voldemort. The dark wizard had been truly foolish to use Harry's blood to create a new body for himself. There would be consequences. Dumbledore admitted his curiosity to see just how this would manifest.

While they were together in that lovely secluded house, Dumbledore hoped that the two teens would engage in typical teenage behavior. Dumbledore knew that he was an old man, but he still remembered what it was to be young and be ruled by one's physical urges. He also knew that there was a strong possibility of emotions blossoming out of... what did the young people call it? Snogging?

Dumbledore chuckled to himself and his familiar, Fawkes the phoenix trilled a few musical notes which lightened the headmaster's mood a bit more. Slowly the Hogwarts Headmaster placed each Horcrux back into the cabinet, and locked it with spells. He still had some things to attend to before he went to bed. He still had to get in contact with his old friend Horace Slughorn. He had at last filled the vacant Defense Against The Dark Arts Position, but it now left him with a vacant Potions position.

Tomorrow, Dumbledore intended to begin his search for the castle Horcrux. He had just over a month before school was to begin, and he hoped to have it before then.

* * *

><p>"Tonks tells me you've been working on concealment." Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody said as he sat before Harry and Susan. The two teens nodded, and Moody harrumphed.<p>

"It's useful, but you need to concentrate on defense and attack." Moody growled. "You do any running?"

Harry shook his head, and Moody grumbled again.

"Start. Build up your stamina. Most Death Eaters don't bother with it. They like to end a fight quick before they get tired. Combat takes a lot out of you. All that dodging and casting can wear you down. Build up your stamina and outlast your enemy. Start running. I saw you got a nice bit of water down there. Swimming will help build up your strength and stamina as well."

Harry and Susan nodded and Moody got to his feet and bade the teens to follow him out into the mid-morning sunshine.

"I ain't got a lot of time, but I wanted to see where you were at so far." Moody said, conjuring a dueling dummy. "First off Potter. Let me see what offensive spells you know. I saw that Piercing hex you used on that trash at Bones' house. Start with that. I want to see how accurate you are."

Harry cast the spell and hit the dummy's leg. Moody shook his head, and told Harry he needed to aim higher. Harry tried again, and the spell missed entirety. Harry sighed with frustration. He still hadn't managed to be as accurate as he wished he could be, and Moody was in agreement.

"Needs more work." The old Auror said, and Harry gave him the stink eye. "You know the spell missy?"

Susan shook her head, and Moody grumbled again. "Learn it. You need to know each other's repertoire of spells so you can fight together."

"I don't plan on becoming an Auror though." Susan said, and Moody shook his head.

"I don't think Death Eaters give a flying crap about your future career plans. I'm trying to keep you alive so you can have a career. Despite what you might have been told, war is here. Now. Learn each other's every move, and you'll stand a better chance in a fight."

Moody spent the next hour examining Harry and Susan's spell work. He mostly criticized, but within the criticisms were also pointers to help the two improve their casting and accuracy. When the hour was up, and Moody had to leave them, he promised the next time he visited, he'd bring them a few books they would find interesting, and he promised to test their shields under a barrage.

Harry took it to mean he'd better start practicing his shield charms.

"He's really scary." Susan said after Moody left through the floo.

"Yeah, but you can't deny he knows his stuff." Harry said, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm not denying it. I just think he's scary. I always think he's looking through my clothes with that eye of his."

"I think it more likely he's looking through you." Harry said with a smile and Susan shivered.

"So what should we do with the rest of our day?" Susan asked. "All of our homework is done, and I don't feel like training all day."

Harry sat down at the small table in the kitchen as Winky set two bowls of soup and a platter of sandwiches there.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "My new broom hasn't arrived yet, so flying is out."

"I could use a levitation spell on you." Susan offered and laughed as Harry glared at her. "It was only a suggestion."

"It wasn't a very good one." Harry said.

"I do have an idea. We could share stories. We haven't talked a whole lot since we've been here. It's been mostly work." Susan suggested.

Harry thought about her idea. The truth was that even though they had been together everyday since they'd moved into to the cottage, they had barely talked. At least not anything serious. They'd mostly been working on their homework, or working with Tonks, or something similar. Harry knew they needed some time to connect, and Harry had promised himself he would try to figure things out with Susan. He felt a little bad that he hadn't made any attempts up until now.

"Alright." Harry said. "How do we start?"

"Ok. First we have to promise that everything we say to each other will be the truth. Also, we can't leave anything out, no matter how scary, embarrassing or hot."

"Hot?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"I've got a few stories that might keep you up all night, and I don't mean awake." Susan said, and both she and Harry blushed, though they laughed.

"Ok..." Harry said, clearing his throat. "Ok, I promise I'll be completely honest."

"Good. Now, you tell me a story, and then I'll share one with you." "Why do I have to go first?" Harry asked, looking put out.

"Because I'm the girl, and I want you to." Susan stated. Harry shook his head, claiming it was unfair. Susan pointed out that life was unfair, and Harry agreed with her.

"Alright. Ok, I got one. Before second year, I was at my Aunt and Uncle's house, and they were getting ready for this sort of dinner party thing..."

Susan finished her lunch as she listened to the story of how Harry had first met Dobby, and the floating pudding that fell on a woman's head. Susan laughed at Harry's confusion and frustration on this first encounter with the house elf who now served him loyally. She was also horrified to learn of the consequences of that initial meeting, and the lengths the Dursleys had tried to go to prevent Harry from returning to Hogwarts.

"So if you were locked up, how did you get out and get back to school?" Susan asked.

"Ron and his brother took their dad's flying car to come get me." Harry said.

"That's right!" Susan snapped her fingers. "Second year was the year you and Ron showed up at school in that flying car. Everybody was talking about it."

"Not our finest hour. But we were young, and we were so freaked out about missing the train, I guess it didn't occur to us that someone could have flooed us there or something." Harry shrugged. "So, It's your turn now."

"Ok." Susan smiled. She then told Harry a story about her first bit of accidental magic in which a rather important dignitary from some other country was visiting her Aunt ended up naked.

Harry was on the floor clutching his stomach, tears pouring from his eyes as he laughed. On and on it went with the two teens sharing humorous stories, though Susan's stories were far funnier than Harry's Eventually though, Susan realized her plan wasn't working. At least not as good as she had thought. Harry was deliberately avoiding talking about certain things. She knew that she shouldn't push him, but she felt that it was going to be the only way she was going to get through Harry's defenses.

"Why haven't you told me anything scary or sad?" She asked. Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression. "We've all heard the rumors about things you've gotten up to at school. Why haven't you told me some of those stories?"

"Why would you want to hear anything like that?" He asked.

"Because it's part of who you are." Susan replied.

"You haven't told me anything like that." Harry pointed out.

"That's true, but since we're being honest, the scariest thing that's ever really happened to me was when Death Eaters attack my house. And you were there for that." She said. Harry nodded, and sighed.

They had moved their story telling to the large wooden deck so they could enjoy the afternoon sunshine. Harry slumped in his chair a bit as he thought about what Susan was asking him.

"I can understand your curiosity, but to be honest, I'm not really fond of reliving those things." He said finally. Susan smiled her understanding and patted his shoulder.

"I don't mean to push or pry." She started and Harry shook his head.

"It isn't that. In fact, you're way more patient than Hermione. She'd harp on me until I spilled my guts, and we'd end up angry at each other."

"That must be why she constantly tells me to take things slow with you." Susan smirked, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I think it's really in how she approaches it. If she'd just let me tell her in my own time, we might not have any problems."

"She freaked out when I told her I planned to flirt with you in the pool that day." Harry turned sharply, and Susan's face burned with embarrassment.

"You planned that?" Harry asked.

"Well. No. I mean yes." Susan said quickly, and then waved her hands in front of her as if she were erasing an imaginary blackboard. "Not exactly. I felt that maybe if I gave you a taste of what you could be getting, you might open up a bit and let me into your world. Also, I kind of wanted to... you know, get a look."

Harry could only stare in shock at Susan, who was now avoiding his eyes "Wow." Was all he could say.

"I just didn't know what else to do to break through your walls, and I figured you were a boy, and if I couldn't get your attention that way, then it was possible you were..."

"No, I noticed." Harry said emphatically. "The funny thing was, during the movie I promised myself I would make a better effort to get to know you. I just wasn't sure how to go about it."

"Talking to me is a good start." Susan said, and Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry I haven't done more of that." He said, and Susan shook her head.

"It's ok. I'm not asking for you to bare your soul to me, and I get that you're a private person." Susan said, looking at him again.

"What did you mean by give me a taste of what I could be getting?" Harry asked, and Susan's face burned scarlet once again.

"Harry!" Susan scowled when he began to laugh. She socked him in the arm and he yelped, but continued laughing.

"I'm sorry." Harry said when Susan got up from her seat and stepped away. She turned and glared at him.

"That wasn't funny."

"If you'd been me, you would have found it a little funny." Harry quipped and Susan rolled her eyes throwing her hands up in exasperation. Harry's laughter finally settled down and they stared at each other for a bit.

"Would it be so bad?' Susan asked after a long silence. "You and me, I mean."

"I don't know how to answer that." Harry said. Susan came back to sit next to him.

"Do you find me attractive?" Susan asked in a rush. "Do you like how I look?"

"Um... Yeah." Harry choked and Susan smiled.

"I find you attractive as well. So, here's what I'm thinking. Maybe we're taking things too slow. Maybe the reason we keep hitting these walls and stuff is because we're both so overwhelmed by the whole contract thing. Maybe we need to jump ahead."

"I don't know if I follow you." Harry said.

"We start dating." Susan smiled.

"But we barely know each other." Harry pointed out.

"I know, but people get together and start dating all the time, and they get to know each other while they're dating." Susan replied. "I'm not saying we go crazy and jump into bed together or anything like that, but maybe if we just bypass this get to know each other phase, and fold it into what would logically be the next step for us, it might help us to open up and trust each other."

"If we're not snogging or any of that, how is it different from how things are now?" Harry asked.

"Because, if the urge conies over us to share a kiss, or hold hands or any of the stuff couples do, we can."

"Couldn't we do that anyway?"

"Stop trying to tear holes in my logic, please. Just tell me what you think." Susan said, giving Harry another, although softer punch in the arm.

"Are you going to always be punching me?"

"Only when you're a prat" Susan promised, and Harry chuckled.

"Ok, honestly, I don't really see any flaws in your logic. And, as you said, it would be the next step, I guess. And maybe you're right, and we do need to bypass this initial stuff."

"And don't forget that we're attracted to each other physically."

"I don't see what that has to do with it." Harry said perplexed.

"Would you be willing to date me if I looked like Eloise Midgen, or Millicent Bulstrode?" Susan asked, and Harry shivered. "Exactly."

"Ok. So, we're dating then?" Harry asked, and Susan smiled.

"Yes." She looked pleased.

"No we're not." Harry said. Susan looked at him with confusion. "Susan, would you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Susan remembered once that Hermione had told her that if given the chance, Harry might actually try to sweep her off the feet. Susan couldn't help but grin as she said yes to Harry, and laughed when he nodded and said,

"Now we're dating."

* * *

><p>The idea of moving past all the pain, and frustration of getting to know one another and moving right into the dating part of their relationship seemed to be a really good idea in theory to Harry. In practice, it was proving far more awkward and intimidating than things had been.<p>

Over the next week, Harry and Susan, when they weren't practicing spell work with Tonks or each other, were trying to figure out exactly how to move their relationship forward. There were more than a few times when each or both of the young teens felt embarrassed, awkward, or just plain stupid. They were no better off than they were a week previous when Susan suggested the idea.

Harry sat on his bed looking out his window as he thought back on the week, and realized that they had actually had one nice moment, only the previous evening. Harry had been sitting on the couch in the sitting room reading a book when Susan had decided to join him. She had sat next to him at first, reading along with him. Slowly, as they continued to read on, Susan had curled up next to him, and Harry had found himself with his arm around his new girlfriend. There was now weirdness in it, and Harry had liked having Susan's head on his shoulder. He only wished he could have stopped looking at her legs so much and focused more on his reading, but overall, it had been really nice.

Harry hoped that they could have more moments like that in the near future. There had been no pressure and it was extremely comfortable.

Harry sighed as he got up. Today was his sixteenth birthday, and that evening, Susan and Amelia were throwing him a birthday party. Harry was excited because Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were coming, along with Hermione and Zach as well as Neville and Hannah. Tonks had also promised she would be coming and bringing along Lupin, who Harry hadn't seen or spoken to since that night at the Ministry, something for which Harry felt guilty over. He intended to apologize to Lupin for his selfishness.

Harry went downstairs for breakfast and found Susan and Amelia preparing to use the floo.

"Good Morning, Harry." Amelia smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Harry smiled. Susan gave him a warm hug, and a soft peck on the cheek.

"We've got to get a few things for your party." The redhead smiled. "So you'll be on your own for most of the morning."

"I think I can manage." Harry smirked.

"Hermione asked to come early, so she'll likely be here by lunch time." Amelia said. "Everyone else will likely be showing up around five. Susan and I will be back by two. Do not leave the property unless..."

"I know." Harry said smiling at Amelia. "I've got my emergency portkey with me, I'll be fine." Harry said. Amelia nodded and she and Susan flooed away, leaving Harry alone for the first time since they'd began living at the cottage.

Dobby brought Harry breakfast and Harry thanked the little elf for his service. Dobby smiled brightly, and disappeared to carry on his work. After he ate, Harry went outside to practice, but found that without Susan, he wasn't really in the mood. He pushed himself however, as he didn't want to become complacent. Besides, He needed to be ready for Moody's next visit.

After Harry finished his workout routine, concluding with several laps around the property, which was fairly large, Harry showered and dressed, and found it was only a few minutes before noon when Hermione was due to arrive.

When Dumbledore and Bill Weasley set up the wards, one of the things they did was to set up a point for visitors to apparate and portkey to away from the house. It was at the bottom of the hill on which the cottage was built along a dirt path that led to the house. Harry walked down the path and reached the Portkey point just as Hermione fell on her rear end.

"I will never get the hang of that!" She squealed as she got to her feet, rubbing her tail bone.

"If you're going to land like that, you might think about using a inflation charm on each cheek." Harry smirked.

"I'll inflate your head." Hermione said menacingly, though she was smiling brightly. She hugged her best friend tightly, and they walked back up to the house together, Harry filling her in on everything that had happened since the attack a few weeks ago. The story continued through their lunch.

"So, you're dating Susan now?" Hermione asked, looking impressed.

"We're trying it out." Harry said. "She made a good case. It's been awkward, but last night we sat together and read, and for the first time, it was really nice."

"Have you kissed her yet?" Hermione was curious.

"No." Harry shook his head. "To be honest, I've been really freaked out most of the week because I wasn't sure what's allowed, I mean, she said that we could hold hands and all the things couples do, but every time I think about doing it, I freak out and I end up practically running away."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much Harry. You're in rather a unique situation." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Tell me about it." Harry sighed. Hermione smiled softly, and then decided to change the topic.

"Have you talked to Ron lately?" Hermione asked.

"I got a letter from him yesterday, saying that he'll be here for my birthday. He's written fairly regularly. For Ron anyway." Harry laughed, but Hermione looked a bit dejected. "What's up?"

"He hasn't written me at all." Hermione said. "Not since we saw each other last and he found out about me and Zach. I think he might be really mad at me."

"I don't think he's mad at you." Harry said with a knowing look. "I think he's more hurt than angry."

"Why would he be hurt?" Hermione looked confused.

"You know, for being the smartest witch of our age, you're a bit clueless." Harry grinned.

"Ron's got a thing for you."

"Did he tell you that?" Hermione asked looking gobsmacked.

"Didn't have to. I've kind of figured since the Yule Ball that he had some feelings for you, and they were all but confirmed when he found out you had a boyfriend. I think he might be upset that he didn't get the chance to ask you out himself."

"I never even though about that," Hermione admitted. "I mean, I guess I've known that he might be... I don't know, maybe crushing on me, but I never thought he had real feeling for me in that way. But, I don't think he and I would have worked out. We just argue so much, and he constantly hurts my feelings. Yeah, he's defended me against Malfoy and stuff like that, but then he turns around and insults me and stuff. Sometimes I've wondered why we're even friends in the first place."

"I would guess because of me." Harry said.

"Partially." Hermione nodded. "But Ron and I have connected at times, and 1 think he can be a really good person. But I just can't see any situation where he and I would be happy dating."

"You don't have to explain this to me." Harry smiled. "I've thought the same thing about the two of you. I never talked to him about it because he never brought it up. 1 figured the two of you would figure things out in your own time. You seemed to have, and now he's going to have to. Besides, there are loads of girls at school. He could end up with someone who's perfect for him."

"Exactly." Hermione said. "But I still feel a bit guilty."

"Why should you?" Harry asked. "You like Zach, and so long as you're happy, that should be the only thing that matters."

"I probably should have told you both, though." Hermione said, but Harry shook his head.

"It's your business." He said with a smile. "If you want us to know about stuff, you'll tell us, and we, as your friends should respect your privacy."

Hermione thanked her best friend, and then asked for a tour of his new home. They walked through the house, and Harry took her out to the stream which he and Susan had yet to utilize. Harry admitted to Hermione that he had wanted to go swimming, but not because it was good exercise. Hermione rolled her eyes, and gave him a little shove huffing "Boys."

Harry and Hermione arrived back at the house a few minutes after Amelia and Susan returned from their shopping, each loaded down with bags.

"Hi, Hermione." Susan smiled at seeing the bushy haired witch.

"Can I give you a hand?" Hermione asked, and Susan held up an arm, allowing Hermione to take a few bags. Harry began to help when both Susan and Amelia shouted at him to stay back.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You just stay out of here, and let us handle everything." Susan said. Hermione snickered at the look of confused fear on her friend's face. The three women disappeared into the kitchen leaving a stunned Harry alone once again.

Susan came out of the kitchen a moment later and apologized for shouting at him. She gave him a brief hug and suggested that he go for a fly on his new broom. Harry smiled, and gave his girlfriend a quick hug before dashing up the stairs to fetch his new Firebolt which had finally arrived the day before.

Once outside, Harry leapt into the air, and soared high into the sky. It had been far too long since he'd been in the air, and the feel of the sun on his face and the roar of the wind in his ears was too intense for words. He knew he only had a few hours until guests started to arrive, and Harry decided to make the best of them.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Amelia and the two teenage girls began unpacking the shopping bags full of food, as the two House Elves began preparing that night's meal, and putting things away.<p>

"It's good to see you Hermione." Susan smiled when she reentered the kitchen after sending Harry to fly. "How have you been?"

"Good. Harry tells me you and he are an item."

"And a cute one at that." Amelia said over her shoulder. "You should have seen them all snuggled on the couch last night."

Amelia had spied the two teens before she'd gone to bed, and it had made her feel so happy to see that they were trying to move their relationship forward. She couldn't help but feel a spark of hope that these two young people who'd been forced together could actually find real happiness. She knew it was still early, but they'd had an intense few weeks. Seeing Susan all curled up in Harry's arms on the couch had made Amelia very emotional, and she was grateful neither teen had seen her.

"Ok, enough." Susan rolled her eyes. "She's been poking fun at me all day."

Amelia smacked Susan on her rear with a package of sausages, giving her niece a faux dirty look.

"I will not have you besmirching me to your friends." Amelia snapped, "It was only half the day."

Hermione roared with laughter, and Susan giggled as well. "How's Hannah?" Hermione asked when she settled down. "Good." Susan said. "I'm glad she's coming today, I've really missed her. How's Zach?"

"Good. He came to my house for dinner last weekend, and he and my dad got along really well. Mum and Dad even talked about taking him to France with us if his parents agreed."

"You're going to France?" Amelia asked.

"We'll be gone the last two weeks of the summer holiday, and I'll get back the day before we're supposed to go back to school." Hermione smiled. "I'm really looking forward to it."

The three ladies talked more about Hermione's upcoming trip, and Amelia recommended a few places that might interest Hermione. Together they worked to get the whole house ready for the party, and at five, Amelia went down the hill to meet all the guests.

* * *

><p>Harry showed up again about fifteen minutes after five, just as all the guests were entering the house.<p>

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she engulfed him an a bone cracking hug. "Oh it's so good to see you. You're looking very well despite everything."

"Can't breathe." Harry muttered, and Mrs. Weasley pulled away, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said when he got a few breaths. "How have you been?"

"Going spare with worry." Fred smiled.

"We wonder if she sometimes forgets that we're here, too." George smirked, and Mrs. Weasley smacked both twins on the arm.

"Hello, Harry." Mr. Weasley smiled, shaking Harry's hand. "Wonderful place you have."

"Thank you." Harry replied.

"We've of course heard all about what's been happening to you." Mrs. Weasley said, still not having let go of Harry. "How are you holding up? Is there anything we can do for you? You know we're always here for you, Harry Dear."

"Enough Molly." Mr. Weasley smiled, taking his wife and beginning to lead her away. "Let's not monopolize all of Harry's time."

Harry greeted Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin, who Harry immediately apologized to for not writing. Lupin also apologized for being distant, and the two agreed to try and be better. Harry then greeted Moody, Zach, Hannah, Neville, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett, who'd accompanied the twins and Bill Weasley along with Bill's new Fiancé...

"Fleur?" Harry asked, not believing his eyes.

"Oui, Harry. It is so good to be seeing you again." Fleur said, kissing Harry on each cheek.

"You're going to be marrying Bill? How'd you guys even meet?" Harry asked.

"At the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament." Bill said. "Fleur started working at Gringott's and we started dating not long after that."

"Uh, well.. .Congratulations." Harry said.

"Thank you." Fleur said as she and Bill began to mingle.

Harry really enjoyed his party, and spoke with everyone at length before opening presents and enjoying the cake that Dobby and Winky had created. As the party wore on, the adults congregated in the sitting room discussing politics and things of that nature, while the teens headed outside to enjoy the summer night. The boys found themselves on the deck, butterbeers in hand, talking quidditch and girls while the girls had congregated on the grass not to far away to talk about boys.

"Pretty great place you got here, Harry." Zach said looking around.

"Be a great place for a few pickup Quidditch games." Fred pointed out.

"All you need is some hoops." George nodded.

"Did you replace your broom?" Neville asked. "Hannah said you probably lost it in the fire."

"Yeah, I kind of had to if I wanted to play this year. Got it yesterday." Harry nodded. "I flew for a bit before everyone showed up."

"Firebolt?" Ron asked.

"Come on." Fred said. "Of course it is. What else would Harry get?"

"I almost went back to Nimbus." Harry said with a shrug. "The 2010s are pretty nice looking, but I did a bit of reading, and the Firebolts are still the best out there."

"It's kind of your signature." George said. "You should have written the company owner. I bet he would have given you one for free just so you'd endorse it."

"I'm thinking of trying out for the team this year." Zach said. "Though I don't know if they'll be replacing anyone this year."

"Never hurts to try." Ron said. "Worst that can happen is you don't make it, but you'll never know if you don't try. I mean, I stink, and they let me on the team."

"You don't stink." Harry said. "You just need to be more confident and you'll play loads better. We've all seen that you can be one of the best keepers around, so long as you don't get to nervous."

"I'll second that." Fred nodded.

"Weasley is our king!" George sang, and all the boys laughed.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and found Ginny standing there, hands clasped in front of her.

"Hey, Ginny, what's up?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute? Privately?"

Harry missed the quick looks Ginny shared with Ron as he got up from his chair, and followed Ginny into the house and up the stairs. They went into Harry's room where Ginny shut the door before turning to him, looking nervous. Harry noticed that Ginny was becoming a very attractive young woman.

"I wanted to apologize first of all that I didn't get you a birthday present, but I really didn't know what to get you. Also, I've been kind of preoccupied about a few things." She said nervously.

"That's ok." Harry said, not really understanding what Ginny was getting at.

"I feel like you've been cheated out of something very special, Harry. All your life, you've been forced to do stuff that you should never have even had to worry about, And now you've had all the fun of finding someone special taken away, and you'll never get to have a moment tike this."

"Like what?" Harry had begun to say, but he never got it out because Ginny had wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. His body reacted instinctively, and his hands went to her hips, though he didn't draw her closer, nor did he push her away. His mind had been too startled to even comprehend what was happening. It was only when Ginny tried to deepen the kiss that his brain reengaged, and he pulled away. But before he could say anything, or do anything, he heard a choked sob, and looked up to find Susan standing in the doorway, staring wide eyed at the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stared out at the woods surrounding his home in contemplation. He'd spent most of the past two weeks since his birthday this way. Ever since Ginny Weasley had kissed him and completely messed up his life. Harry had been stuck between intense frustration and anger at Ginny for doing what she had, and overwhelming guilt for his part in hurting Susan.

Susan had looked so wounded when Harry had discovered her in his door way. Before he'd had the chance to say anything, Susan had lunged at Ginny and punched her right in the face. Ginny fell back like a rag doll, and Harry was sure Susan was going to attack Ginny again, and started to get between them. Susan simply turned and ran right out of the house. Harry was told later that she had gone to Hannah's house.

Susan returned two days later, but she'd been very cold towards him ever since. Harry had tried on more than one occasion to apologize to Susan, but the redhead usually walked away, or just glared at him in stony silence. Harry had finally given up trying to apologize. Susan just didn't seem to want to hear it. With every passing day, Harry's vision of their married life became more and more like his worst nightmares.

Susan's Aunt hadn't said anything to either of them over the matter. Harry guessed that she was staying out of the middle of it all together, opting to let the two youngster figure things out on their own. However, Harry noted a constant look of disappointment on Amelia's face each night when she arrived home.

A few days earlier, their OWL results had arrived. Harry had been in his room reading when he heard Susan shouting joyfully. He went to investigate, and as soon as she saw him, her smile vanished and she disappeared into her room until Amelia came home that night.

To make matters worse, it was affecting his training. His concentration was all but gone, and he couldn't seem to do anything right. Susan still trained with him whenever Tonks came by, and was present when Moody showed up to test the two teens again.

Both Harry and Susan had endured through Moody's onslaught of spells, and then his disappointment that they had clearly not been working together since he'd last seen them. Such was Moody's ire, that he suggested the two just go out and select their caskets right away, as they were quite clearly going to be killed.

As Harry stared into the woods, he couldn't say that he even cared if Voldemort himself showed up and struck him down.

He simply had no idea how he could make things right between himself and Susan, or at the very least make it to where they could be in the same room together. He was sure their short relationship was over, and they were no longer a couple. Harry was truly upset over that. While it hadn't been easy, Harry liked having Susan as a girlfriend. She was fun, and becoming easier to talk to. While he hadn't opened up to her as she wanted, he was warming to her, and he felt that until his birthday party, the same could be said for the redhead.

His feeling had taken him a bit by surprise, and he'd only begun to realize that he was really starting to like Susan, after the incident with Ginny. Though, he had had a lot of time to think about things, as he was constantly on his own.

Harry found Susan very attractive. She was only a bit shorter than he was, with very pretty blue eyes, and long red hair, that was darker than the Weasleys, but still vibrant. Despite laying in the sun all the time, her skin was the color of soft cream. She had an athletic figure. She wasn't fat by any stretch, but she wasn't super skinny. She was well proportioned with a classic hourglass figure. Harry was particularly fond of Susan's legs, and her rear, but could not deny that he was intrigued by her chest as well. He liked the way she smelled. and how she felt when she was curled up with him on the couch.

But more than that, Susan was very intelligent. And when they talked, she kept his attention. That was good, because Harry felt that a relationship based solely on a person's looks was doomed to failure. Cho had proven that.

Susan was also fun. Her smile and her laugh were contagious, and Harry had never laughed as much as he did when he was with Susan. All in all, Susan was pretty much everything Harry liked in a girl. The only thing he could say about her was that she didn't play quidditch, but after Cho, Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to date some one who was a fanatic.

Harry sighed with exasperation as his gaze journeyed to the stream they had yet to swim in. He remembered when they had first come to this house and how she had taken him by the hand and they had waded a little way into the water to see just how cold it was.

Rising to his feet, Harry decided to go down to the stream. Collecting a handful of rocks, Harry began skipping them on the water as he began to think about the coming school year. He'd been looking forward to starting the new year with Susan as his girlfriend. He knew that there was going to be a lot of talk, but he was used to it now. Harry and Susan had talked about what they were going to tell people, and they had agreed to never mention the contract.

But all of that was gone now, thanks to Ginny.

Harry had written to Ron to ask if he knew why his sister had kissed him. Ron had replied saying that Ginny had felt robbed of potentially dating Harry because of the contract. It was Ron's guess that Ginny just wanted to know what she was going to miss to something like that. Harry grimaced when he thought about that. How could Ginny even think for a second that they would have dated? Ginny could barely talk to him for longer than five minutes. She'd been a blushing klutz for most of the time they'd known each other.

Yes, she had calmed down a lot in the last year, but they still had barely spoken to each other, and in all honesty, Ginny just never struck his fancy, and he couldn't imagine that changing.

Then again, Harry admitted that life happens, and it was possible that maybe one day they might have dated. Harry just couldn't see it happening. Especially after what had happened two weeks ago.

Harry turned when he heard the door open and shut. He saw Susan on the deck of the house, looking down at him, though he was too far away to see her expression. He imagined her scowling at him, and he turned back to the water. He'd thrown his last rock, so he sat down on the bank and just let the sound of the water ease his mind.

After a few moments he heard soft footsteps, and turned to see Susan approaching him. She was wearing her favorite pair of cut off shorts and a simple black tank top. Harry's teenage hormones stirred when he saw the strap of her soft pink bra. Fortunately, his mood was to dark to be concerned about that. Mostly.

There was an long, uncomfortable silence when Susan sat down next to Harry.

"I know it wasn't your fault." Susan finally said. "I know that she forced herself on you, and I know why she did it. I don't like it, but I understand it."

"How do you know why she did it?" Harry asked, his voice low as he watched the stream.

"Hermione." Susan said simply. "She's been writing to me and Ginny, trying to play mediator or something. I keep telling her that after that, I just don't think Ginny and I will ever be friends."

Harry just nodded and the silence fell over them again.

"I never meant to hurt you." Harry said after a long time. Susan nodded, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I know." Susan replied.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Susan took a deep breath and ripped up a handful of grass.

"I've had two boyfriends. Ernie and I dated at the end of third year, but it didn't last very long, and all we ever did was hold hands. Then I went out with Wayne in fourth year, but he and I never connected really. We both decided to go our separate ways after our first kiss. It was weird, and wrong somehow. Like kissing a relative or something. It was not long after that that I started to really like Zach."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry started to say, but Susan held up a hand.

"You'll understand in a minute. Let me just get through this." Harry nodded and Susan continued.

"I tried everything I could to get Zach to notice me as more than a friend. We had one kiss during a game of truth or dare, and I poured everything I could into that kiss so he would know that I liked him, and that I could be something much more than a friend. But, he wanted Hermione. What I'm getting at is that I don't have a lot of dating experience, and even without the contract that forced us together, I am really starting to like you. When we started dating, it just felt good. It was like there was no contract, and you and I were just normal. And then it all gets flushed down the toilet. I've been having a real hard time trying to figure out just what I'm supposed to do here."

"You haven't been the only one." Harry said.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you, but I just couldn't figure out how I was supposed to act. I haven't been angry at you, I've been angry at myself, and I didn't want to take it out on you. I was also really jealous of Ginny. Because she did what I had planned on doing that very night. I wanted to be the one to kiss you."

Harry's head shot up and he turned to look at Susan, who was still hugging her knees, her head resting on her knees.

"You wanted to kiss me?"

"I had talked to Hermione and she helped me figure out the perfect way to do it. When we said goodnight, I was going to kiss you. I'd been wanting to kiss you for a while, even before we became a couple, if I'm going to be honest. I just didn't know how to go about it. Anyway, when I saw that Ginny was kissing you, when it should have been me, I just got so angry."

"I'm really sorry." Harry said again.

"I told you that I don't blame you." Susan replied. "Hermione wasn't kidding about your saving people complex. She said you were probably being eaten alive by your guilt."

Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of his personality quirk. He ran his hands through his messy black hair and sighed.

"I've been so confused about why Ginny felt she had to kiss me. When I first met her she couldn't even talk to me. She would always squeak, blush and runaway, not necessarily in that order. I hated it. To me she had become the embodiment of everything I hated about being famous. People falling over themselves to meet me or whatever. It made me even more self conscious and annoyed. When we got to school it got worse, thanks mostly to that ego maniac Lockhart." Harry said bitterly.

Susan was listening closely to him, realizing that Harry was once again allowing her a peek into his soul. This hadn't happened since that night after her house was burned down and they had all nearly died. She turned herself a bit so she was looking at him fully as he continued.

"What I didn't know at the time was that she was pouring her soul into a diary that had been slipped to her by Lucius Malfoy. It was cursed. It had once belonged to Voldemort."

Susan's eyes nearly came out of her head when Harry said this, but she said nothing, knowing Harry was going to explain it all to her. She just had to be patient.

"With every word she wrote in that thing, she was unwittingly giving Voldemort power. I don't know exactly how it worked, only that it was feeding off her, gaining power. It was able to possess her and make her do some really bad things, including opening the Chamber of Secrets."

"It was her?"

Harry nodded. "You can't mention this to anyone. None of it was her fault, but she doesn't need the kind of attention that would give her. No one does. Voldemort possessed her, and made her do it."

Susan nodded that she would not tell anyone what she was being told, and Harry continued.

"Anyway, near the end of the year, Ginny had given enough of herself to allow for Voldemort to become corporeal. He made her go down into the Chamber of Secrets where he could complete his goal and return himself to life. When Ron and I learned about what had happened, we went after her, but it was me that actually found the Chamber and fought Voldemort and a basilisk. I saved her that night, nearly dying myself."

Harry took a breath, and Susan simply waited for him to continue.

"Ron once said that he wouldn't be surprised if Ginny owed me a life debt. He never explained what that was, and I never cared enough to ask about it. Saving her was the right thing to do, and that was all that mattered. I didn't do it for more fame, or anything like that. I did it because it was the right thing to do. Hermione was the one who told me that Ginny had a crush on me. The thing is, and this is true still, I've never felt anything for Ginny more than friends. Part of it is because she's Ron's sister, and part is because of how she always acted. When she kissed me, I was just so stunned that I couldn't even think. I had no clue as to what was happening or why. It wasn't until she tried to make the kiss more that my brain clicked back on, and I pushed here away."

"You did push her away?" Susan said. "I've thought about that night so many times, but I was never sure what I saw."

"I pushed her away, because I was with you. I wanted to be with you, and if you hadn't been there, I would have told Ginny that she shouldn't have done that, and that I was dating you. She needs to get over her feelings for me because her and I will never be."

"You wanted to be with me?" Susan asked, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah."

"Do you still want to be with me? In spite of the contract?"

Harry nodded, not sure where Susan was going with this.

"I still want to be with you too." She said, a hint of a smile tugging on the comer of her mouth. She reached out and took Harry's hand in hers and stared into his eyes as she felt this warmth spread from her chest through her entire body. She ran her thumb softly over the raised lines of the scars he'd been forced to cut into his own flesh and sighed.

Harry was confused by everything that was happening. He looked into her soft blue eyes, hoping to see some sign that would explain it all to him, but all he saw was something that left him with more questions. He opened his mouth to voice his confusion, but his throat cut off the queries before they could be voiced. Then he felt Susan tug his arm softly, and he began to lean towards her. He felt her other hand softly cup his cheek, and he saw that she was leaning towards him, her eyes fluttering closed as she brushed her soft lips against his in their first kiss.

It was indescribably soft, like a whisper in the wind. Their lips just barely grazed against each other at first, and Susan pulled back just a bit. She inhaled softly before capturing Harry's lips ever so delicately again, holding the kiss just a bit longer this time. Slowly she felt Harry's hand slid up her arm and slip to the back of her neck. He didn't pull her closer, now did he push her away. He simply held her there, which sent shivers through her body.

Susan pulled away once more, this time opening her eyes to look at Harry, who for the first time that she could remember looked truly at peace and calm. His eyes were brighter than she'd ever seen them, and he had the softest of smiles on his face. Seeing his expression of hope and contentment made her heart flutter and she released his hand so she could wrap both her hands around his neck and kiss him more properly.

This wasn't anything like the kiss she had shared with Zach so long ago. This was something else entirely, and Susan knew exactly why. Unlike when she kissed Zach, Harry was actually returning her feelings, however unsure of them he was. This was not one sided, nor was it the result of a dare. Harry was kissing he because he wanted to. Knowing that simple fact ignited something within her, and Susan knew that she wanted to see where this would lead.

Over and over, Hermione's words kept repeating in her mind. "Harry will spend his life trying to make you happy."

Harry didn't know why Susan was kissing him, but he didn't really feel that he needed to understand at the moment. He liked Susan a lot. and he liked kissing her. Susan wasn't crying, nor had she surprised him. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but she hadn't attacked him. She had drawn him to her and tested the waters, so to speak.

Harry held her still, not sure what he should be doing, though all he wanted was to pull Susan into his lap and hold her tightly to him and keep on kissing her. He was really beginning to like her as something different from just a friend, and he was sure that with this kiss, they were once again a couple, if they had ever stopped being one in the first place.

And then Harry began to feel something very strange. A tingling in his scar. Not like the kind he usually got when ever Voldemort was angry or happy. This felt different. Almost like when his foot fell asleep. It didn't last long, so Harry didn't think about it too much. He much preferred thinking about kissing Susan anyway.

Unbeknownst to either teen, they were being watch by a very relived, and slightly concerned Amelia who'd just arrived home, and had gone looking for the wayward teens. She had been about to call out to them when she saw them share their first kiss. A wave of hope washed over Amelia as she watched them take their first step towards happiness. The last two weeks had been nearly unbearable with all the tension between the two, and Amelia was nearly at her breaking point. She didn't want to interfere, but she wasn't sure how much more she could stand.

Fortunately for everyone, Susan and Harry had finally figured out their issue, and had gotten themselves back on track.

Amelia decided to allow them a few more minutes of bliss before she broke them apart for dinner. She knew they would have plenty of opportunity to explore this new facet of their evolving relationship. Her only hope was that they didn't push themselves to far too fast. They were still young, and had a couple of years before they had to be married. There would be plenty of time for them to go crazy... hopefully.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his bedroom, reading over a book he'd received that day. He had to replace several of his books after the fire at Susan's home, and he'd been happy when the new books had arrived earlier in the day.<p>

Harry had also received one other piece of mail. Professor Dumbledore had written, asking if he would be agreeable to take part in a rather important errand that evening around eleven. Harry had responded that he would be happy to help, and now all he had was the waiting.

Harry's mind had wandered all day, and he was still having trouble focusing on his reading. His mind kept replaying the kiss he had shared with his girlfriend by the stream the previous day. It was unlike anything Harry had experienced in his life. Harry only wished that it hadn't come as the result of so much trouble.

Harry still had no idea what it was that Ginny had wanted to accomplish by kissing him. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know either. His life was already complicated enough.

Harry still could not stop smiling like a fool whenever he thought about kissing Susan. They had kissed several more times since that first one by the stream, but nothing came close. So far they had only shared a few quick pecks. Harry though maybe Susan was worried about her Aunt catching them or something. He hated that they hadn't been alone since the previous evening. Susan had gone to Hannah's not long after breakfast that morning, and Amelia left for work afterwards.

But they would be back in school soon, and if Susan, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, and many others were to be believed, there were hundreds of places a couple could go for a bit of private time. If he really wanted to, he could take Susan to the Room of Requirement and have several hours alone without the fear of being caught.

Harry grinned to himself as he let his mind picture himself alone with Susan in her bikini.

As he imagined touching her bare skin and what it might feel like, he began to feel the strange tingling in his scar again. It had started the previous night when he and Susan had shared their first kiss, and he'd felt it tingle a couple of time that day.

It wasn't like before whenever Voldemort was happy or angry. This was something else entirely. It didn't hurt at all. It just tingled, like when his foot fell asleep. It was really very strange. Almost as strange as the fact that he'd not felt or seen anything from the Dark Lord's mind all summer. Harry decided that he should probably ask Dumbledore about it, as he seemed to be the only one who had any sort of clue about his scar.

Checking the new watch he'd gotten in London before he'd moved into the cottage, Harry saw that it was only a few minutes to eleven. He placed a place holder in his book, grabbed a light jacket and headed down the stairs.

Amelia was still awake, reading some reports from her office and sipping tea as the wireless played.

"Is it eleven already?" she asked as Harry came down the steps. "Pretty close." Harry said.

"I know you'll be with Dumbledore tonight, but I want you to be careful. Don't lake any chances. Don't be a hero if anything happens." Amelia said, looking at him hard.

"Do you know where it is we're going?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I don't, but with Dumbledore, you can never tell what kind of errand he might be running."

There was a knock on the door and Amelia rose from her seat and opened it to find Albus Dumbledore standing in the moonlight, and congenial smile on his face.

"A good evening to you Amelia, and to you as well Harry. I'd like to thank you for consenting to accompany me this evening."

"Sure." Harry nodded. "Where is it we're going?"

"We shall be going to call on an old colleague." Dumbledore smiled as Amelia stood aside to allow him to enter the house. "I am hoping very much to coax him out of retirement to come and teach again, as we are in need of a new Potions professor."

"What happened to Snape?" Harry asked a little too eagerly.

"Professor Snape is quite well. He has agreed to take on the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher this year."

"Oh no!" Harry groaned, and Dumbledore smiled.

"It is not as bad as all that, Harry. I am quite aware of the difference of opinion between you both..."

"Difference of opinion?" Harry asked, his anger rising. "He hates me! He's arrogant, disrespectful and childish."

"He is also well versed in the Dark Arts, and will provide you all with the very best education in the subject. I implore you to pay attention to his classes this year, Harry. I have had words with Professor Snape about his attitude, and I am confident that you will find him more tolerable this year."

"And if I don't? What if he decides to use me as a practice dummy when he wants to demonstrate some spell or something?" Harry asked.

"I do not think that will happen." Dumbledore smiled. "But should you have a legitimate complaint about his teaching methods, then you should bring the matter to my attention at once. I will handle the matter at once."

Harry said nothing, but inside he was seething. He wasn't convinced that Snape would be any better to him or anyone else this year. Harry was positive that Snape would see being the Defense teacher as a pass to show off some of the nastiest curses and hexes around.

Dumbledore could see that Harry was still displeased, but there was nothing for it. The decision had been made. The Headmaster figured it would be best to change the topic.

"We should be off. The night will not wait for us, nor will Horace. Amelia, I will have Harry home by one o'clock."

"See that you do." Amelia said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I assume that Susan will be home by the time we return so that we may all speak together?"

"I'll keep her awake."

"Very good. Good evening to you." Dumbledore said with a soft bow, before leading Harry out of the cottage.

"Bye." Harry waved and Amelia gave a wave in return.

Harry and Dumbledore walked in silence until the passed the outer wards and Dumbledore offered his arm to Harry.

"We shall be apparating this evening, so please hold tightly."

Harry obliged and in a very discomforting instant, they were standing in the middle of a small park with a large marble fountain which was shut off at the moment. Harry heard crickets all around them, and a cat yowling nearby.

"Where are we sir?" Harry asked.

"This is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton. Please follow me."

The began heading up a well lit street together.

"So, who is this teacher we're going to be talking to?"

"Horace Slughorn. He taught potions for a great number of years. He was offered the position of Headmaster, but he refused it. He has never thought of himself as a leader. He prefers to inspire others to greatness. Horace enjoys a simple, comfortable life, filled with gifts from those he has helped out along the way. Back when he was a teacher, he had a sort of club made of students he felt were destined for greatness. If I am not very much mistaken, Your mother was one of his most favorite students."

Harry perked up at once. He was always interested in hearing anything about his mother and father.

"Not to change the subject terribly, but I confess myself curious as to how things are between yourself and Miss Bones." Dumbledore said, sparing a glance to the young man beside him.

"Good." Harry said simply, his mind replaying the kiss they had shared the day before, and the idiotic grin appearing on his face.

"If your expression is any indication, I would hazard a guess that good is down playing things a bit." Dumbledore chuckled, and Harry found that he couldn't stop himself from joining the headmaster's mirth.

"I guess." Harry shrugged. "We're still learning about each other, but I think we both want a lot of the same things. It was really tough in the beginning, and I'm not stupid enough to believe that it's going to be smooth from here on out."

"A very wise assumption." Dumbledore nodded. "Every relationship, be it a casual acquaintance, or a life long lover requires a certain amount of understanding. I would offer you this small bit of advice. Always tell the truth. No matter the situation, remain one hundred percent honest. Treat your special friend with the same respect and courtesy that you wish to receive from her, and you will find that things become much easier."

"I'll keep it in mind." Harry said flatly.

"Harry, have you told either Mr. Weasley or Miss granger about the Prophecy?"

Harry started, but shook his head.

"I feared you hadn't." Dumbledore admitted. "I think it would be a good idea to do so. You do them a disservice by keeping it to yourself. Have they not proven their loyalty to you?"

"I didn't want to burden them with it." Harry shrugged, looking guilty.

"I think you will find them more than willing to share your burdens, Harry. And Miss Bones as well."

You think I should tell Susan?" Harry looked petrified now, but Dumbledore merely nodded.

"You underestimate those you call friend, Harry, it is admirable that you wish to take on this fight on your own, but you must never forget those who fight with you because they care for you. Trust in them as they trust in you. All of them."

"I'll think about it." Harry said, and Dumbledore let the subject drop. They walked for a moment in silence before Harry spoke.

"Sir, I was wondering about my scar, it's been feeling weird lately."

Dumbledore now stopped and turned to face Harry with a very puzzled expression.

"Weird in what way?" The old man asked.

"Well, first off, I haven't felt anything from it since the end of last year. I haven't had any visions, or even any of the sharp prickling it used to do."

Dumbledore's puzzled expression was replaced by something more pleased.. "I had expected this." Dumbledore said as they resumed their journey. "After his attempt to possess your mind, Lord Voldemort is no doubt using Occlumency against you. You caused him great pain, and he does not wish for that to be repeated. Plus, I do not think he wishes for you to know his plans for the future."

"So there is such things as miracles" Harry said sarcastically. "Indeed." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, yesterday when Susan and I.. .I..." Harry felt his face get hot. He didn't really want to reveal the very private details of his intimacy with Susan to the Headmaster, but he had to know what was happening. "Susan and I were talking, and I felt this strangeness. It was like this pleasant sort of tingle."

"A tingle?"

"The best way to describe it would be the same as when your foot falls asleep." Harry tried.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded. "And you say you were with Miss Bones?"

"Yeah." Harry confirmed.

"May I ask what you were doing when this tingling first became apparent?"

"Uh... I...That's is to day that we were together, um... talking."

Dumbledore' smiled and his eyes twinkled especially brilliantly. "I see." Was all he said.

They walked quietly for a moment, Harry looking anywhere but at his headmaster and Dumbledore smiling to himself.

"I'm afraid I do not have enough information, but I would make a guess that the connection you share with Lord Voldemort could be weakening. I would suggest that if you felt this when you spent time with Miss Bones, that perhaps it is her presence that has started this weakening.. But it is only a guess. You should tell me if this tingling persists or gets better or worse."

"Ok." Harry said quickly, now regretting mentioning the matter at all.

"Here we are." Dumbledore said. He was about to pass through a wrought iron gate when he stopped suddenly, and peered around them.

"Wand out, Harry." He said before silently moving towards the house.

The moved through the door and into the house itself, which was a rather impressive with it's large manicured lawn and the brick and iron fence. Harry thought it would be a nice place to live, until he stepped inside and beheld the grizzly sight.

It was clear to Harry that there had been a fight of some sort. There was broken crockery all about the floor, and scorch marks on the walls. Harry saw what looked to be blood on several waits, and devastation all around.

"Maybe he wasn't here." Harry said softly, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"He was, and he still is."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore was examining a rather ugly looking chair quite closely. Harry was stunned when Dumbledore stabbed his wand into the chair and it gave a rather loud "OUCH!"

The chair morphed into a rather rotund bald man with a thick walrus like mustache.

"Good god, Albus, did you really need to poke so hard?" The man who Harry guessed must be Horace Slughorn said irritably.

"A rather clever disguise, Horace." Dumbledore smiled. Slughorn shook his head.

"Not clever enough. I had very little time. I was in the bath and I didn't hear my intruder ward go off. I thought for sure it was those blasted Death Eaters. They've been tracking me for months."

"Perhaps now my offer is sounding much better now?" Dumbledore asked, and Slughorn glared at the old man.

"Oh, alright." Slughorn sighed. "I will admit that it would be nice to remain in one place for more than a month. Every time I seem to get comfortable, I have to leave. It's becoming harder to find suitable accommodations. The Muggles who own this house are in the Easter Islands for only another week."

"Perhaps it would be nice of us to tidy up." Dumbledore smiled, and Slughorn agreed.

Harry watched in utter amazement as the devastation reversed itself. Mirrors and plates healed themselves, and furniture that had been knocked over stood up right and moved back to it's original place, in seconds, the house was immaculate, and Harry was grinning at it all in wonderment.

"I really love magic." He said to himself.

"And who are you, lad?" Slughorn asked, turning to face Harry.

"Horace Slughorn, I would very much like you to meet Harry Potter." Dumbledore said. Harry offered his hand and Slughorn took it, his eyes widening as they found the scar. But even more surprising to Harry was the way Slughorn seemed to be staring at his eyes.

"A pleasure, Mr. Potter." Slughorn said, then turned on Dumbledore. "And you thought by bringing him I would fall over myself to return to Hogwarts?"

"No." Dumbledore said. "I had hoped my letters would be enough to convince you. That and the fact that if I could find you this easily, it will not be long before the Death Eaters find you. Did you not just say yourself that it was becoming harder to find acceptable accommodations?"

Slughorn bristled, which was rather comical looking to Harry. He noticed the slight smirk on the headmaster's face as well.

"You are quite adamant to have me return, aren't you?" Slughorn glowered, but Dumbledore simply smiled back.

"I will admit that I brought mister Potter along to help me persuade you, but after what I have witnessed this evening, I am now convinced that you were going to say yes anyway."

Slughorn bristled again, and then deflated.

"Alright, Alright." He said, throwing his hands in the air. "But I have some conditions, Albus. I want Professor Merryweather's old office. And I want Professor Ogden's old quarters. And I would like a raise."

"All are acceptable conditions." Dumbledore smiled, offering his hand. Slughorn took it, and for the first time, smiled.

"Well then, as September the first is just around the comer, I suppose I should prepare to leave then shouldn't I?" Slughorn smiled. "I should also get to work on lesson plans."

"We shall leave you to it then." Dumbledore smiled, and motioned for Harry to head out.

"It was nice to meet you sir." Harry said, and Slughorn smiled at Harry.

"I am sure we will get that chance to speak at length at the castle." Slughorn said, and Harry had the sensation that Slughorn was eyeing him greedily, like a goblin would stare at a pile of gold.

"Goodnight Horace." Dumbledore said, and he and Harry head back into the night.

"That was odd." Harry said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"I had thought it would be much harder to convince Horace to return, But it seems clear that he has not been enjoying his retirement. Especially in the last few months."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"As I told you, Professor Slughorn, as we must now call him, likes his comfort. Having to move around a lot has undoubtedly worn on him. I noticed that many of his most prized possessions were absent in that house, and I am certain that above all else, He is frightened."

"Why should he be anymore frightened than anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Because Professor Slughorn is the only other person alive, besides myself, that remembers Lord Voldemort as he was at Hogwarts as a student."

Harry had no time to ponder that statement as Dumbledore took Harry by the arm and apparated him back to his own home.

There were still lights on in the windows, and Harry followed Dumbledore back up the hill towards the house, where Amelia opened the door, looking relieved that he had returned.

"Your late." She said. Dumbledore retrieved a pocket watch and frowned.

"My apologies." He said. "It was a bit further than I had anticipated."

"Come in." Amelia said, and Harry and Dumbledore went inside the house. Susan was sitting on the sofa, and embraced Harry when he came in.

"Have fun while I was away?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that." Harry said looking confused and Susan snickered.

"If you would both have a seat, we have something to discuss with you." Dumbledore said, taking a seat himself.

"What's going on?" Susan asked, looking worried.

"The first thing I wish to talk to you about is the continuation of the Defense club." Dumbledore said looking at Harry. "Many students benefited from their involvement in it, and given our current situation, it would be good if you would be willing to teach more students."

"How many more?" Harry asked skeptically.

"However many would like to learn." Dumbledore smiled. "You would be given a teacher advisor to oversee things in case of an accident, but you would be in charge of the club."

"So long as it isn't…Professor Snape." Harry said, choking on the title. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Professor McGonagall has agreed to be the staff liaison. Is that acceptable?"

"Perfect." Harry smiled.

"Now, As you are both in a very unique situation, I am going to grant you both some unique privileges. These are not to be abused, or I will be forced to take them away, and I do not wish to do that. So, You are both to maintain your schoolwork, and do try to stay out of trouble." Dumbledore said, giving Harry a very pointed look. "I will also ask that you both continue special lessons with Auror Tonks and Alastor Moody."

Both teens nodded in agreement, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well. The two of you will have extended curfews. You will have the same curfew as our Head Boy and Girl. You will also be granted access to each other's houses. You are not under any circumstances to reveal the passwords to any other student."

"Sir, Why are we being allowed these things?" Susan asked curiously.

"It is to allow you both time for each other. I promise you that you will find your sixth year quite busy, and I believe that given your circumstances, you will need time to spend with each other."

"You know, I'm starting to wonder why you are so concerned with how much time we spend together. I think there might be more going on with this contract than you've told us." Harry looked at Amelia and Dumbledore who just smiled back at the tens.

"I simply wish to see you happy, Harry. You more than anyone I've ever met, deserve to have a good life." Dumbledore said. A few minutes later, the headmaster bade them goodnight. When Amelia walked him to the door, Susan turned to Harry looking a bit worried.

"You really think there's something we're not being told?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but after five years, I've learned that Dumbledore isn't always forthcoming with bad news. He prefers to save your feelings rather than be one hundred percent honest."

They were silent for a minute, and Susan grabbed Harry's hand, making him look into her blue eyes.

"Will you promise to always be honest with me?" She asked.

"So long as you promise to always be honest with me, no matter what."

Susan nodded and kissed him softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Amelia would have preferred for the two teens in her care to order all their school supplies, especially after all the things she had been informed of over the past few weeks, but both Harry and Susan needed new robes again. Amelia had put it off as long as she could, but with only two weeks left until the start of term, and the fact that both Susan and Harry kept asking her when they were going, Amelia had no choice but to arrange to escort them into the Wizarding shopping district.

Both teens were shocked and dismayed at the amount of boarded up empty shops. When they asked, Amelia explained that with Voldemort now more or less in the open, people had become terrified and many shopkeepers had actually fled the country. Susan looked sad while Harry merely looked disgusted.

They stopped at Madam Malkin's first, where they met Harry's school rival, Draco Malfoy. He was with his mother, purchasing new robes. Draco's sneer patented sneer was in place the moment he saw Harry enter the store.

Draco refrained from throwing insults however, as he knew who Amelia was, but one could cut the tension in the shop with a dull knife.

Harry was puzzled by one thing, and it would remain on his mind through the remainder of the holiday. At one point, Madam Malkin attempted to pin up Draco's left sleeve, but Draco clutched his arm and snarled at the woman to leave it. The Malfoy Scion then ripped off the robes and claimed that Malkin's work was shoddy at best. That was when Mrs. Malfoy took her son with her and they stormed out of the shop. Harry thought it rather strange, but he couldn't place why that should strike him as odd. Malfoy had always been sort of dramatic.

After the Malfoy's had left, Susan was fitted for new robes. Harry asked Amelia if she had noticed anything odd, but the head of the DMLE had to admit that she had been looking at some robes, though she had heard the exchange.

"This is going to sound paranoid." Harry said, still looking at the door Draco had made his exit through. "But I can't help but feel like that was significant."

"It could be anything Harry. I applauded you for being observant, but it doesn't seem to add up to anything." Amelia replied. Harry nodded, knowing he wasn't being shut down, but that Amelia would need more to go on before she could do anything."

When Susan and Harry had gotten their robes, it was off to Flourish and Blotts. Amelia urged Harry to get what he would need for Potions.

"But, I didn't get the required grade to continue." Harry argued.

"The required grade under Snape. You have a new Potions Professor, and he very well might allow you in his class. I didn't allow Tonks to train you all summer for you to give up on becoming an Auror."

Harry grinned and picked up a copy of advance potion making. Susan was also taking the class as she intended on becoming a healer.

"Next year I can work with Madam Pomfrey on special study." Susan had beamed when She and Harry had talked about the future during one of their long sunset talks.

Harry, Susan and Amelia went to the Apothecary, and a few other shops before ending their shopping trip at the busiest store in Diagon Alley. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

"HARRY!"

Harry was shocked to find Ron behind the counter, helping customers. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, greeting his best friend.

"Earning pocket money." Ron replied. "I was getting bored at home, and Mum suggested to the twins that they give me a job. They didn't want to at first, but I think Dad talked them into it. They work me really hard, but it's been great getting out of the house and stuff. Even with as awful as they can be, I've been having loads of fun."

"Did you hear that George?" Fred said appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Ron began to blush.

"Ickle Ronniekins having fun working for his troll like brothers?" George grinned, slapping Ron on the back."

"I tell you, it was that Giggling powder we tested on him." Fred shook his head.

"No, it was definitely the constant visits from one miss Lavender Brown." George said. Harry noticed Ron more red than he ever had before.

"Oh, that's right. The very buxom blonde Gryffindor who's come to see Ron everyday on her lunch hour." Fred looked thoughtful.

"Alright guys, lay off of him." Harry said, trying not to laugh at the twins antics.

"Harry, come see us before you leave. We've got a few things especially for you." Fred said pointedly.

"Don't spoil the surprise Ron." George said as he and his twin asked Madam Bones to follow them into the workshop.

"So, Lavender, huh?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." Ron said. "She's been working at this little boutique at the end of the Alley for the summer. She was coming in here before I started, but she's come in on her lunch everyday I've been here. Sometimes we get lunch at The Leaky Cauldron together. She's ..." Ron shrugged.

"Are you guys a couple?" Harry asked as Ron began restocking the Skiving Snackboxes.

"I don't think so. I haven't asked her." Ron said. "I think I'd like to though. She's really nice, and let's face it, really hot."

Harry nodded, looking impressed.

"How are things with you and ..." Ron motioned with his head towards Susan who was perusing the Witch Products.

"Good. I think we've come a long way in a really short period of time. It was tough after my birthday, but we finally talked it over, and things have been really good ever since."

"That's good. Ginny's been in a right state since that night. She hadn't intended to cause a problem. I don't think so, anyway... She and I have talked a lot about it, and I think she just wanted her chance with you." Ron shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now." Harry said, waving it off. "Susan and I are together, for better or worse, and we have to make this work. Neither of us wants to spend the rest of our lives hating each other."

"Urgh," Ron made a face. "I can't even imagine being stuck with someone you hate. That would be really awful." Ron agreed. Harry nodded, shivering slightly.

"Talk to Hermione lately?" Ron asked.

"Not since just after my birthday. You?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"I haven't written her. For a while I was really upset about her and Zach." Ron said, looking pensive. "I guess I was jealous, and angry, and all of that, but then I just realized that it's her life, and no matter how I might feel, I have no say in what decisions she makes."

"You really liked her, didn't you." Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron said, surprising Harry that he could admit it so freely. "The thing is though, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that me and Hermione as a couple would be the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. We barely work as friends. And that made me feel really bad, because she's a really great person, and she deserves better than that."

"Who are you?" Harry said, making a very puzzled face.

"A total prat." Ron snickered. "Actually, Lavender helped me realize a lot of this. I think it's part of the reason I like her so much. She's been pretty easy to talk to. Which has been a real surprise, let me tell you."

"I hope it works out for you." Harry said earnestly.

"There you are." Susan smiled as she came up next to Harry. "Hi Ron."

"Hey Susan." Ron replied. "Find anything you like?"

"Quite a bit actually."

"Why didn't you get anything?" Harry asked.

"I... I don't really have the money to spend on ..."

"Get whatever you like." Ron said. "I'm under strict orders that Harry is not allowed to pay for anything, so you pick it out, and we'll put it on Harry's tab." Ron smiled. Susan looked apprehensive until Harry gave her and encouraging nod. Susan smiled nervously, as she started to turn around.

"Go on." Harry said. "Your Aunt's not going to want to stay much longer."

"You're sure it's ok?" Susan asked, and Harry gave her a wry look.

"Ok, I'm just making sure." She said before heading back towards some displays she'd been eyeing earlier.

Harry turned back to say something funny to Ron, but his eye caught sight of something intriguing.

"Hey Ron, is it me, or does Draco and his mother look like two people who don't wish to be seen heading into Knockturn Alley?"

Ron looked an saw that Draco Malfoy and his mother both seemed very interested in if they were being watched or not as they headed down the questionable shopping area.

"A bit, yeah, but so what? Lot of people go down there, and they all look like that. 1 see a lot of it here." Ron shrugged. Harry proceeded to tell Ron about the strangeness in Madam Malkin's.

"He could have cut himself or something. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to see the cut. He can't appear to be imperfect, can he?" Ron suggested.

"Maybe. I just have this feeling that ... I don't know. Just a feeling."

"Well, he's a complete git, so I have no doubt he's up to something, but It's probably nothing to worry over. I mean, how much could he really do? He's all talk. Everyone knows that. Now that his father's in prison, he's been pretty much knocked off his pedestal."

"I guess." Harry shrugged.

"Harry," Amelia said as she walked up to the two boys. "Please go speak to Fred and George. We need to be getting back. I still need to get into the office this afternoon.

"I'll see you on the train." Ron smiled and he and Harry shook hands.

"There you are." Fred smiled. George came around a long table loaded with parchment and several boxes marked for the Ministry.

"What's that?" Harry asked pointing to the boxes.

"Something for our dear head of the Law Enforcement agency." George grinned as he handed Harry a large bag of items. "And that is just a sample of some of our new defense items. You'll lets us know how they perform."

"What's in it?" Harry asked peering into the bag.

"Decoy detonators, Peruvian Darkness Powder, Shield cloaks, and a few very special items that it would be good if you didn't mention to Madam bones." Fred gave a wicked smile.

"They're not exactly illegal, more questionable than anything." George nodded. "We've included instructions for everything, and we suggest you read everything thoroughly for maximum effect."

"Got it." Harry smiled gratefully.

"And Harry?" Fred said, his smile slipping a bit. "Don't hold what Ginny did against her. She was just trying to..."

"I know." Harry said quickly. "It isn't me she needs to worry about."

The twins nodded in understanding and they all said goodbye. Harry joined Amelia and Susan and after saying goodbye to Ron and Lavender who had shown up to see Ron, headed home once again.

* * *

><p>The idea was Susan's.<p>

Given everything that had happened over the Summer holiday, Amelia couldn't argue against it, nor did she really want to.

Harry was all for it as well.

And so, the invitations went out, and on the last day of the summer holiday, Harry's and Susan's friends arrived for the end of summer bash. Susan and Harry alternated greeting guests at the apparition/portkey point, and directed them up to the cottage.

Harry had the first ten minutes and he met Hannah and Neville who arrived together. Ron came next and he waited with Harry until Hermione showed up with Zach, and the four went up to the house while Susan took her turn.

Wayne Hopkins, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Sally Anne Perks arrived and greeted their house mate with hugs and thanks for their invitation. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came next, both surprised to see Susan, though they were very friendly. And then, to Susan's great surprise, a girl with long dirty blond hair and protuberant silver blue eyes arrived.

"Hello Susan Bones." The girl said in a soft, dream like voice. "Uh, Hello… Luna right? How are you?"

"Oh very well. Thank you. Have you just arrived too?" Luna Lovegood asked, staring at Susan and making the redhead feel as if Luna was staring through her.

"Um, No, I'm throwing the party. Or, well, me and Harry are at any rate."

"You and Harry?" Luna's eyes got bigger, making Susan shiver slightly. "That's very interesting. I wasn't aware that you fancied him, or if he liked you."

"It was rather sudden." Susan said, not sure how she should handle this increasingly uncomfortable situation.

"LUNA!" Harry said, making Susan jump as she hadn't heard him come down the hill. Harry offered his hand to Luna to shake, but the thin blonde gave him a friendly hug.

"Hello Harry. I was very pleased to accept you invitation."

"I'm very glad you made it. You can go on up to the house. There's plenty of food and Ron, Neville and Hermione are here."

"Is Ginny here yet?" Luna asked.

There was a very long awkward pause as Susan and Harry looked at each other. Susan's eyes were cold, and Harry just shook his head. "She couldn't make it." Harry lied.

"Oh, that's too bad." Luna said easily. The blonde headed towards the house, leaving Harry and Susan alone for a moment.

"That was rough." Harry said, and Susan folded her across across her chest.

"Yeah." Susan agreed. "She's a bit of an odd bird."

"That she is, but she fought with us, and I owe her a lot more than I think I could ever repay. She believed in me when it seemed the whole world felt I was a liar. Luna never wavered, and never questioned why we were going to the Ministry. And she's a good friend."

Susan nodded in understanding. She wanted to ask about the strange girl, but felt this wasn't the time to do so. Perhaps she could spend a bit of time with Luna during the party and get to know her a bit better.

The couple greeted a few more people before heading up to the house together to mingle with their friends.

Winky and Dobby had provided an amazing variety of foods and beverages for the teens, and with Susan's wireless, they had everything they needed to bid farewell to summer. As the invitations all said to bring swimsuits, the party was centered around the stream. Harry, with Tonks help, had tied a long rope to a tall tree so the teens could swing over the river and drop into the water. They boys seemed to enjoy this more than the girls, though Hannah, Luna and Even Lavender took turns on it.

There was loads of splashing and laughter, and the most interesting topic seemed to be how Harry and Susan had become a couple.

Susan and Harry had decided it was for the best to not mention anything about the marriage contract at all. They decided to tell people that they had started talking just before school had let out the previous year, and things just happened. Those who knew the truth helped to lend legitimacy to the story, knowing without being told why they were making things up.

When the large group tired of the water, they headed en masse towards the deck where mountains of food was waiting for them. The teens filled their plates and took seats on the large wooden deck so they could eat and talk.

"Who do you think is going to be the new Defense teacher this year?" Zach asked right before Hermione fed him a slice of melon.

"Snape." Harry said quickly.

"Are you taking the mickey?" Ron asked. Harry noted that he and Lavender appeared quite cozy sitting next to each other. He hadn't missed how they had been flirting all day, and Hermione had even mentioned something as they were walking back to the house moments ago. He'd promised he would explain things to her later.

"Dumbledore told me so." Harry said matter-of-factly. "I also met the new Potions teacher. Horace Slughorn."

"This is going to be a really bad year." Wayne whined. "Snape is a wanker."

"Wayne!" Hannah said horrified.

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse before." Zach said, sniggering.

"I usually don't." Wayne smiled. "But there's no better word to describe him."

"The boy ain't lying." Ron agreed, and there was a round of agreement.

"So does that mean that the DA will be continuing?" Luna asked a bit of hope shining in her eyes. Everyone looked to Harry, even Susan who sat next to him.

"I hadn't planned on it." Harry admitted. "But I suppose we could."

There were cheers and sighs of relief. Harry had never realized how much their once secret club had meant to those involved. Sure they had needed it for a lot of reasons, but the club had become something more than just a place to practice for their exams and to defy the tyrannical rule of Dolores Umbridge. What it was, Harry couldn't readily define, but seeing the look of hope on Luna's face replaced by ecstatic joy when he said they could continue told him that it was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>After they ate, they headed back to the stream, but this time they divided into groups. Some of them returned to the water, while others found good places to soak up the sunshine.<p>

Susan chose to lie in the sun with Hannah, and Hermione. They could easily watch what was going on in the water by lifting their heads slightly.

"So, how have things been between you two since his birthday?" Hannah asked.

"Ginny feels really bad about it." Hermione said with a sigh. "She never meant to come between you two, she just..."

"I really don't care what she wanted or didn't want." Susan said quickly. "She knew that Harry and I were together, and she got him alone so she could have her way with him."

"I'm not defending what she did," Hermione said, making it clear that she wasn't taking sides. "All I'm saying is that she feels really bad."

"The thing is, I'm worried about when school begins." Susan said. "I mean, I know there are a lot more girls like Ginny who would probably try something with him. And I can't be with him all the time."

"Wow." Hannah said, looking at her best friend. "What's happened between the two of you since that night?"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked in confusion.

"I'm curious about that too." Hermione said. "When we last saw you two, you had only started going out. I mean, I knew you had been planning on kissing him that night before what happened..."

"But now it's like you were with Zach." Hannah finished, and Hermione shivered. The curly haired Gryffindor sometimes forgot that Harry's girlfriend had at least at one time had feelings for her current boyfriend.

"I wish I could explain it." Susan sighed. "I did kiss Harry, I mean really kissed him. About two weeks after the party. We had a long talk and then we kissed, and it was..." Susan let out a really long deep breath and her hands went to her fluttering heart. Both Hannah and Hermione could understand what she was saying, or not saying, as they had both had experiences like it.

"Unfortunately, we haven't kissed like that since. I think my Aunt saw us, and she's increased the amount of time Tonks is here training us, so we're both too exhausted to do much of anything. We've cuddled on the couch reading, but we usually end up just falling asleep."

"Your aunt's just trying to keep you pure." Hannah laughed. "If she only knew about..."

"You swore you'd never bring that up again!" Susan pointed her finger at Hannah who fell into a fit of giggles. "The point is I'm really afraid of how things are going to change."

"I don't think you have to worry too much." Hermione said.

"Why not?"

"Because Harry really likes you, and he wants to see if the two of you can get a happily ever after sort of thing. His words, not mine." Hermione smiled softly.

"How do you know that?" Susan asked, now burning with curiosity.

"He told Ron and I earlier, while you were down greeting guests." Hermione said, her smile getting just a touch bigger.

Susan stared at Hermione for a moment before she turned to look down at the stream where her boyfriend was sitting on the far bank with Ron and Neville, looking rather attractive with no shirt on. Susan was suddenly filled with a bit of optimism about the upcoming year.

"Thanks for letting me bring Parvati and Lavender." Ron said as he, Neville and Harry watched Ernie do a cannonball from the rope. "I invited her, but I think she wanted to bring Parvati because she was afraid it might be awkward or something."

"Not a problem. How are things going between you two?" Harry asked.

"We're dating now. Officially." Ron smiled sheepishly. Harry gave his friend a playful shove and the three boys laughed.

"It's kind of a strangew feeling. Not bad at all, just sort of strange." Ron said with a smile. "I just don't want to mess up."

"You're going to." Neville said. Both Ron and Harry looked at the once shy boy with questioning gazes.

"We all will." Neville said. "None of us are perfect. We're going to make them mad, or they're going to make us mad. We're going to bollocks things up at one point or another. It's how we handle it that matters."

"When did you get so brilliant?" Harry asked, making Neville blush slightly.

"My Gran sat me down and we had a long talk when I needed her advice about Hannah." Neville smiled. "I'd liked her for ages, but I didn't know how to ask her out. After the Ministry, I was just filled with an overabundance of self confidence. So I asked my Gran what I should do, and we just had this really good talk."

"Well, if I need advice, I'll ask you and you could write to your Gran for me." Ron snickered. "There's no way I'm asking my mother for advice."

"I take it things are good between you and Hannah, then?" Harry asked. "Don't think we didn't notice how often the two of you become attached at the lips."

"Jealous?" Neville tried to smirk.

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

"A bit, yeah." Harry agreed. The three boys broke into a chuckles again.

"So Snape is really going to be teaching Defense?" Ron asked, changing subjects. Harry nodded.

"He's going to use you as a practice dummy." Ron said.

"Dumbledore said that he should behave himself." Harry shrugged. "I don't really buy it, but Dumbledore also told me that I should come talk to him if I have any issues."

"You'll be seeing him a lot then." Neville said, and Ron agreed.

"I have no doubt of that." Harry agreed. But I just hope that Dumbledore doesn't try and wave it off. " Somehow, I get the feeling that he won't. It's like he's trying to correct a lot of mistakes are something. I get the feeling that he's been given some sort of glimpse of the future or something and wants to try and fix it or something, you know?"

"No." Ron shook his head.

"Who knows." Neville said.

Lavender swam over to the boys and Ron offered his hand to her. With a very wicked grin, Lavender planted her feet and took hold of her new boyfriend's hand, pulling him into the cool water.

"Guess that ends the conversation." Neville smirked.

"Sorry boys, but I'm going to steal my boyfriend from you." Lavender grinned as Ron came up, spluttering and wiping his soaked hair from his face. He turned his cool blue eyes on his girlfriend, and with a evil grin took hold of her and began to chase after her as she squealed in mock fright. Harry and Neville could do nothing more than laugh.

* * *

><p>Slowly, in groups of two and three, the teens began to head back up to the deck behind the cottage where they loaded up plates with food once again. They all sat together and discussed the coming year and shared gossip they had all heard over the summer.<p>

When they finished eating, the sun was beginning to descend in the sky, and the group sat around together, continuing to talk about things teenagers are interested in.

Susan pushed Harry back in his seat, and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around her middle where she rested her hands on top of his. She was still only wearing her swimsuit, so his hands were resting on the bare flesh of her stomach and it was sending thousands of jolts of pleasure up through his fingertips. He could not stop from grinning.

He also couldn't help but notice how fantastic she smelled. Like vanilla and something fruity. Not strawberry, he was sure of that, but something else just as sweet.

Susan relaxed in Harry's embrace and softly drew small circles on the back of his hand. She smiled when she heard the first contented sigh come from her new boyfriend, and she noticed Hannah wink at her from where she sat in Neville's arms.

"Ok, I've got to admit I'm a bit jealous." Sally-Anne said, looking at the couples. "Look at how comfortable and happy you lot are."

"What are you talking about?" Wayne asked.

"Look at Hannah and Neville all cozy together." Sally-Anne pointed to the couple.

"Lavender's getting a shoulder rub from Ron. Hermione and Zach look adorable, and do not even get me started on just how cute those two are." Sally-Anne was motioning to Harry and Susan.

"So, what's stopping you from picking a guy and getting cozy as well?" Lavender asked.

"I.." Sally-Anne started.

"We happen to know that the guy you like is here." Susan blurted out, her face reddening at once. Sally-Anne threw a death glare at her housemate, but Hannah jumped in.

"Just ask him out. We all know he's not going to say no. Hell, if he doesn't know you like him after all the flirting you did today, he's hopeless."

"Wait, you like me?" Justin asked, looking up suddenly. Sally's face went crimson. "See, I told you." Hannah smirked.

"Yeah, a bit." Sally-Anne squeaked out.

Justin reached out and pulled the blushing Hufflepuff to him and kissed her tenderly. The group began catcalling and whistling and clapping, but it didn't stop Justin from kissing the girl who apparently had been crushing on him. When the kiss ended, so did the cheers.

"Ok, now I'm jealous." Parvati said with a smirk. "Hey Wayne, Ernie, would either of you mind snuggling with me?"

"I don't really want to share with him." Ernie said nodding to Wayne who looked affronted. Parvati stood and sat in Wayne's lap, smiling charmingly.

"Well then I guess Wayne's going to have to keep me warm."

"OY!" Ernie whined, causing everyone to laugh. He turned to look at Luna who was watching all the hormonal drama.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in a cuddle?" He asked.

"No thank you." Luna smiled gently and dreamily. "I don't want to start the term with an infestation of wrackspurts. I need to keep my wits about me, you know."

Again there was a round of laughter as Ernie huffed and shook his head.

"Hey Harry," Zach said when the laughing died down. "I've been wondering all day, How do you feel about all this Chosen One rubbish in the Prophet?"

Harry looked confused. "What Chosen One Rubbish?"

"Haven't you been reading the paper?" Lavender looked appalled. "They're calling you the Chosen One. They think you lot went to the Ministry to get a prophecy that says you're the one to kill You-Know-Who."

Harry turned to Hermione who grimaced.

"Is that true?" He asked, and Hermione, who Harry knew read the paper cover to cover, nodded slowly. Harry turned to Ron, who only shrugged.

"Why did you go there?" Wayne asked interestedly.

"Not real subtle, mate." Justin shook his head. "He wouldn't tell us what happened during the third task, what makes you think he'd tell us what happened in the Ministry?"

"I don't know." Wayne shrugged.

"We had our reasons." Ron said. "Best to leave it at that."

"My mum said it's going to be worse than last time." Ernie sighed. "She says whole families were wiped out."

"My parents thought about keeping me out of Hogwarts." Wayne admitted. "McGonagall came to talk to them after they sent a letter. Luckily she was able to convince them to let me come back."

"My mum wants me to stay home too." Lavender said. "I told her I was going back, and there was nothing she could do to stop me. She threatened not to pay my tuition. So I got a job. Fortunately she came round when she saw how much I was working, and she finally agreed to let me go back, and now I've got loads of pocket money."

"My folks said a lot of families are leaving the country." Ron said. "Diagon Alley's almost a ghost town."

"My father says that the Ministry's not prepared for a full on war with You-Know-Who." Luna smiled. "He thinks that You-Know-Who will use nargles to turn a lot of Ministry people to his side."

No one spoke for a long moment, just staring at Luna who began humming to herself softly.

"It's going to be our war soon." Zach said, finally breaking the awkward silence. "We'll be out of school in just two short years, and then..."

"It's our war now." Susan said. She had notice that Harry was tensing a bit, and she kept softly running her fingertips along his arm reassuringly. "My house was burned down, and I nearly lost my Aunt, my boyfriend, and my best friend. They came after me and my family. It's our war now. It doesn't matter that we're still in school. Our families are in danger all the time now."

"But there isn't much we can do right now." Wayne pointed out.

"Yes there is." Harry said from over Susan's shoulder. "We live our lives. We study hard, we practice harder, and we take time to appreciate what we have. We're going to fight eventually, but it's important that we know what we're fighting for. We're fighting for moments like this."

Harry gave Susan's waist a soft squeeze, and kissed her bare shoulder. Her heard her take in a soft breath, and smiled.

"We're righting for our families now, and the families we'll have in the future. We're fighting for something that Voldemort will never understand if he lived a thousand lifetimes."

What's that?" Lavender asked. Ron leaned close and whispered something into her ears that made her smile brightly, her eyelids falling shut as she snuggled into his arms a bit deeper.

"Moments like that." Harry laughed.

It wasn't long after that when Amelia came out and told them it was time for them to all begin heading home. Harry and Susan walked with them all down the path to the apparition point where Amelia made them all portkeys. They said their goodbyes with promises to catch up the next day on the train.

* * *

><p>After the last person was gone, Amelia led them back to the house, and bade them goodnight, making them promise to go to bed soon.<p>

Alone at last, Harry and Susan sat on the sofa together. Susan situated herself in Harry's lap and he wrapped his arms around her middle again, his fingers tingling where they made contact with her bare flesh.

"That was a bit of a downer to end the night on." She sighed.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Did you mean what you said about fighting for our future families?" She asked.

"Yeah. I want to have a family one day, Susan."

Susan sat up a bit so she could look into his eyes. "A big family?"

"Sure." Harry smiled as her face began to light up.

"Would four kids be too much?" She asked.

"No, but why four?" Harry was curious.

"Auntie was the oldest of four, and she said my mother was the youngest of four. I just like the idea of four."

"I don't see a problem with that." Harry nodded. "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll have."

Again Hermione's words echoed in Susan's mind, and she leaned in close and kissed Harry. She deepened her kiss and ran her hands over his bare chest. Harry ran his own hands up her back, leaving warm trials across her skin. Susan finally broke the kiss, smiling at Harry.

"I think we should go to bed before we let things get out of hand. As much as I want a family too, I don't think I'm ready to start one just yet. I also don't fancy Aunti walking in on us out here."

Harry nodded with a smile, though Susan could see a hint of disappointment on his face. She also noticed that she clearly had a pronounced affect on Harry as he stood up. He tried to hide it by ushering her forward, but she caught a good look at his appreciation of her.

As she lay in her bed that night, she had trouble sleeping as she kept imagining what if would have been like if she hadn't stopped them. If perhaps Harry's fingers had undone the knot of her top while he'd been caressing her back. Or what she might have felt if she's let her hands wander a bit more on Harry's body.

Her entire body was tingling as she thought about what it could feel like for Harry's lips to cover her from head to toe, lingering on some of the more sensitive places on her body. She imagined Harry lying in bed with her right then, his hands sliding up her body to cup her breasts as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

Susan rolled over and punched her pillows. She pushed all of her naughty thoughts out of her mind, as she needed to get some sleep. Besides, why should she just imagine those things. Unlike when she was obsessed with Zach, and dreamt of being taken by him, her fantasies of Harry had the possibility of becoming reality, and that put a very large smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

It was so strange for Harry to not only be on time for the train, but to be early. Amelia had awoken both he and Susan in plenty of time to dress, eat, and gather their things in preparation for heading to King's Cross Station. Not only that, but she had checked to make sure they were packed and ready to go the night before.

Harry wondered if Ron had even started packing or if he would do it all in the morning as he usually did.

Amelia apparated them into London only a few blocks away from the train station, and led the teens to the station. When Harry passed through the barrier that hid Platform 9 and 3/4 he was shocked to see the platform relatively empty. But it wasn't long before it started to fill with returning students, and the awed first years.

Harry and Susan found a compartment and stowed their trunks, and returned to await some of their friends.

Hannah was the first to arrive, looking very excited for the start of term. She and Susan began talking as they scanned the growing crowd of faces for anymore of their friends. A few more of their Hufflepuff class mates showed up, some boarding the train, others stowing their luggage and returning to the platform to join Hannah and Susan. Harry was beginning to feel forgotten until Neville arrived.

After he greeted Hannah with a soft kiss, he clasped Harry's hand, and the two boys lugged Neville's trunk onto the train.

"I imagine that Hannah's going to want you to sit with us." Harry smirked as he guided Neville to the cabin he and Susan had taken, and helped get Neville's trunk onto the train.

"When she finishes with her Prefect meeting, yeah. I don't know why, but I keep having this feeling that this year's going to be really good." Neville smiled as they finished stowing the trunk.

"Could it be that you're starting the year dating a very attractive witch?" Harry smirked, and Neville shrugged, though he was grinning like a fool.

"Maybe. But I just feel like, I don't know. Like I'm going to do really well this year. I did a lot of advance reading over the last few weeks, and I feel like I understand it all a bit better than I normally do. Also, My Uncle Algie started teaching me Occlumency, and I think it's helped my memory. I don't forget stuff all the time."

"At least you didn't have Snape teaching you." Harry quipped.

"Oh gods, can you imagine. I think he'd just hammer my mind without telling me what I should be doing. Just torturing me for the fun of it." Neville shuddered. He didn't see Harry's lip curl with irritation.

"You want to go see if anyone else has made it yet?" Neville asked. Harry nodded and the two boys went back out on the platform, where the girls were standing.

"I've got to get going." Amelia said to Harry as he reemerged from the train. "I want you to study hard, but don't forget to make time for each other."

"I won't." Harry promised, thinking it was unlikely he'd forget to spend more time with Susan. After the previous day, he could barely think of anything else.

"I want to thank you Harry. Not just for what you did the night we were attacked, but for taking Susan and I in, and everything else. I know that this summer has been stressful to say the least, but you've kept your cool, and adjusted to it all."

"If I want to survive, and not going round the twist, I have to." Harry smirked.

"We all do." Amelia smiled. Then she surprised Harry and gave him a warm embrace. "I am glad it was you."

"Me too." Susan said, coming up beside the two of them, and hugging her Aunt goodbye. Harry heard Amelia whisper something to Susan, but couldn't make it out. The head of the Magical Law Enforcement gave her niece a final long squeeze and then said goodbye to the both of them. Susan then turned to Harry with a warm smile, and took his hand. "Shall we get on the train?"

"Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" He asked, looking around for any sign of his friends.

"No, but I know they'll be here. Besides, both of them are Prefects, so you won't even see them until after the Prefect meeting, right?" Susan asked. Harry nodded a bit sadly, and Susan kissed him softly, causing his frown to vanish.

"Come on, I'll keep you company until they show up." Susan smirked, and Harry nodded.

When the train began it's journey, it was only Harry, Susan, and Neville in the cabin, as Hannah had to attend the Prefect's meeting. Within minutes though, Wayne Hopkins, Sally Anne Perks, and Justin Finch-Fletchley stopped by their compartment. They kept up a steady stream of light conversation going for nearly an hour until Harry saw his best friends walking by the cabin.

Harry got to his feet to follow them, but Susan made him wait so she could join him. The couple caught up with Harry's friend in the next car, and the four went in search of another compartment that they could sit down together. They found one at the end of the train with only one occupant, whom they all knew.

"Hello everyone." Luna Lovegood smiled her sweetest dreamy smile, and they all said hello in return. Luna had the latest issue of the Quibbler in her hands. Her long dirty blond hair had been braid, and hung over her shoulder.

"Harry, you're never going to believe this. Malfoy resigned as Prefect. They gave it to Nott." Ron said excitedly.

'That's a bit odd, isn't it?" Susan asked. "He loves power, why would he give up being a prefect and being able to make the younger kids' lives hell?"

"It is odd." Harry nodded. "And I think it might have to do with his strange behavior at Madam Malkin's."

"What strange behavior?" Hermione asked, clearly puzzled.

Harry explained what had happened while they had gone to get new robes for school, and the way Draco had screamed at the proprietor when she had tried to adjust his left sleeve.

"That doesn't really mean anything." Hermione said skeptically.

"I know, but Ron and I also saw he and his mother heading into Knockturn alley that day." Harry added.

"I told you I see a lot of people going down there." Ron pointed out.

"Ok, listen. I know that you both think I'm being paranoid or whatever, but can you both just think for a second. How often have I been wrong when I felt like something bad was going on? And don't say the Ministry because that wasn't my feeling."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment before they spoke.

"Ok, even if we were to believe you on this, and I'm not saying we do or don't. Just what is it are we supposed to do about it?" Hermione said. "I mean, what do you think Draco could possibly do while we're at school? I mean other than throw insults."

"He could do a lot." Harry mumbled.

"It might be a good idea to be to keep an eye on him." Susan suggested. "Though I don't know how you might manage that. And not to defend him Harry, but this is all really flimsy at best. You'll need something a bit more in order to suspect him of anything."

"I know. Harry sighed. "I just can't get over this feeling that something's changed, and that I need to watch out for him more than usual this year."

"Perhaps he's pledged allegiance to You-Know-Who." Luna said, making them all turn to stare incredulously at the blonde who simply blinked lazily back at them.

"Why in the world would you even think that?" Hermione asked.

"It makes sense if you think about it logically." Luna said. "His father was a Death Eater, and Draco is very fond of his father. Also, he hates Harry and it wouldn't be that large a leap for Draco to believe that it was Harry who put his father in Azkaban. But even beside that, Draco would love nothing more than to hurt Harry in anyway he could simply because people like Harry."

"While that's true, why would You-Know-Who take Draco? He's not even out of school." Ron said looking at everyone in turn before looking to Luna, who had an answer ready.

"What better spy than a student who could give a full report on Harry's day to day routine, and a list of all the people Harry spends time with. If you know all that, it would be easy to kidnap Harry."

Silence fell over them as they took in what Luna had said. Meanwhile, Luna simply raised the Quibbler and began to read again.

"I never even thought of something like that." Hermione admitted.

"That's a really horrible scenario." Susan nodded.

"If that is his plan, then I think maybe I should get in the habit of not getting into any habits." Harry said.

"Maybe you should keep your invisibility cloak with you all the time." Hermione said. "Maybe even use it between classes so at least appear like you're not taking the same routes to classes and things like that."

'That'd definitely make it harder to kidnap you if they can't see you." Ron smirked.

"There you are." Zach said, interrupting their conversation.

"Hi Zach." Hermione said, getting to her feet and embracing her boyfriend.

"I thought you were going to come find me after your meeting. I saw Hannah and Ernie, so I knew the meeting was over."

"I was just getting ready to, but I was talking with my friends." Hermione said, and Zach nodded.

"S'alright. How are you all?" Zach asked.

Each of them returned his greeting, save for Luna who looked to be examining Zach closely. A silence fell on them all, and everyone got caught up in watching how Luna stared at Zach.

"Luna, are you alright?" Hermione finally asked. The petite blonde nodded slowly and then she took a deep breath.

"I was just noticing that Zach seems to stare at your chest when he thinks you're not looking. It's the first sign of a serious wrack spurt infestation. He may need to masturbate more."

There was a brief moment of shocked silence broken by both Harry and Ron who burst into laughter. Susan joined them, while Hermione tried very, very hard not to laugh, though she was losing the battle. Zach's face turned the exact shade as the train they were all presently riding. He gave Hermione a scathing look which was what made the dam burst, and she doubled over with hysterics.

"Well, I don't think this conversation is going to get any better than that, so I think I'll go find my girlfriend. I'll see you guys at the feast Harry." Ron smirked as he left.

"Why don't we give these two a bit of privacy." Susan chuckled into Harry's ear. Harry nodded his agreement and they rose together. "Luna, would you care to join us further up in the train?"

"No thank you. I expect Ginny will come to keep me company soon." Luna smiled serenely.

Susan and Harry said goodbye to Hermione and a still blushing Zach and began heading back towards their original cabin. They were nearly there when they were stopped by a girl with curly black hair

"Can you tell me where Harry Potter is?" She asked exhaustedly. Harry saw that she was in Ravenclaw, so he knew she was at least a second year.

"He's right here sweetie, why?" Susan asked.

"I was asked to give him this." The girl said, presenting Harry with a small envelope. The girl hurried off, looking relieved to have accomplished her task.

"What is it?" Susan asked, peering over his shoulder to see the letter.

"An invitation to lunch.. .with Horace Slughorn." Harry said sounding strangely puzzled.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Susan asked, looking pleased.

"I wanted to spend time with you." Harry said, but Susan shook here head. She stepped very close to him and tugged on the lapels of his jacket, pulling him a bit closer.

"Harry, you and I will be spending loads of time together, not just this year, but many years to come. Having a lunch with a professor who may be able to help you in the future wont make or break our relationship."

"So you know about Slughorn's reputation?" Harry asked curiously.

"Auntie told me a little about him. She had him when she was in school." Susan smiled. She gave him a soft peck on his lips and then turned him around and gave him a soft push towards the front of the train. She followed until she got to the cabin where they had started the trip together where Hannah and a few others were now talking boisterously.

"Where's Harry going?" Hannah asked as Susan look a seat next to her. "The new Professor wanted to see him. He got asked to lunch."

"No kidding. Neville got one too."

"Really?" Susan looked surprised. "Now I'm curious. Auntie told me that Slughorn usually had favorites, most of whom have gone on to great jobs, thanks to him. I understand why he might want to have Harry to lunch. But Neville?"

"Hey!" Hannah said crossly. "Don't underestimate my Neville. He'll surprise you."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Susan said quickly. "But even you have to admit, Neville's reputation isn't all that great. I'm not saying he's bad, but you have to agree his performance in classes has been up to this point…less than average."

"Ok." Hannah said, irritably. "Yes, Neville's work has been less than stellar. But, that does not necessarily mean he's abysmal."

"No." Susan agreed. "No it doesn't. but this new teacher hasn't met Neville, so how could he already have an interest in him?"

"Neville was mentioned in the paper after the Ministry. The new teacher could have read about him." Hannah smiled, thinking she had just won the disagreement.

Susan decided it wasn't worth arguing over. She changed the subject and Hannah began to tell her all about what had happened during the Prefect meeting. Susan's mind was quite preoccupied as to just what this new professor's interest in Harry and Neville was, and who else might be in the invitation only lunch.

Susan wondered just exactly when she started being so concerned with Harry's well being.

* * *

><p>Harry found Professor Slughorn already holding court with a handful of students in one of the front cars. Slughorn stood and greeted him with a firm handshake, and offered Harry a seat next to him. Harry sat down, and found a plate with a small pheasant, and some warm roasted potatoes which smelled quite nice.<p>

"I'm sure you know most of my other guests, Harry." Professor Slughorn smiled. "Neville Longbottom says he's in your house. That charming young lady next to him is Daphne Greengrass. Cormac McClaggen, Marcus Belby, Blaise Zabini, and Ginny Weasley.

Harry looked at Ginny who wouldn't meet his eyes. She looked embarrassed, and a bit sad. Harry knew there wasn't anything he could do fix things. Even if he wasn't with Susan, he didn't think he and Ginny would have been together. Still, he felt sorry for her.

Slughorn began telling little stories about important people he'd helped get their starts, and then he explained how he knew a few of the students around the table. Harry found it tedious and a bit like Slughorn was boasting, though in spite of it, he found the new Potions Professor to be charming and likeable.

"Well now Harry, The Chosen One there calling you. Very interesting and exciting stuff, I dare say."

"Not really, sir." Blaise interrupted. "Having spent the last five years in classes with Potter, I have yet to see anything to make anyone believe he's anything special."

"Really? Slughorn looked puzzled. Harry wondered if perhaps Slughorn had expected all those present to be in awe of one another's talent.

"You'll have to forgive Zabini." Daphne Greengrass said with barely a smirk. "When one has an ego as vast as his, no one will ever compare to his own reflection in the mirror."

"Ho, ho, ho." Slughorn laughed a great belly laugh, shaking his finger at Greengrass. "Very witty, my dear, very witty indeed. Just like your mother. You need to watch yourself, Blaise. Still, you can not deny the talent of Mister Potter. I doubt anyone at this table could have made it all the way through the Tri-Wizard Tournament half as well. No, don't even try to convince me."

"Sir, it wasn't really all that spectacular." Harry tried.

"And to take on a dozen Death Eaters in The Ministry last year, now that's nothing to sneeze at."

"I wasn't alone." Harry said a bit louder.

"Oh, I am perfectly aware of that. Both Miss Weasley and Mister Longbottom were with you as I recall. What a battle that must have been."

"I still sometimes have nightmares." Neville whispered, but Slughorn hadn't heard him. Harry saw that Daphne Greengrass had, as she looked up interestedly at Neville.

"I confess myself very curious how six underage wizards got from Hogwarts to the Ministry. I never read anything about it, and I believe you ail would have been to young to apparate, not to mention it's impossible from within Hogwarts."

"Thestrals." Ginny said, looking up for the first time during their meal. "We rode Thestrals."

"Thestrals you say?" Slughorn looked very intrigued now. "Why, however were you able to see them? Surely not all of you have witnessed someone die."

"Harry, Neville and Luna could see them. The rest of us just held on." Ginny explained. "It's intensely frightening to be flying in the air, and not being able to see what's carrying you. I nearly fainted a half a dozen times."

"I've wondered all summer why you even went to the Ministry in the first place. How did you even know there were Death Eaters there?" Cormac McClaggen asked.

"That is an interesting question." Slughorn said with a nod.

"It was only supposed to be me." Harry replied. "The others weren't supposed to be there. Suffice to say I had reliable information that turned out to be fabricated in order to lure me there."

"What kind of information?" Greengrass wondered.

"Why didn't you go to one of the teachers with this information?" McClaggen asked. "Why did you need to act on it? Do you have some sort of hero complex?"

"He was starved for attention again." Zabini smirked. "Harry Potter, always needs to be on the front page."

"Watch your mouth Zabini, or I'll close it permanently." Neville snapped, glaring hard at the dark skinned boy, who actually flinched. Harry notice Daphne Greengrass smile ever so softly at this. He wondered why Greengrass was enjoying this so much.

"Now, now." Slughorn said, trying to defuse the volatile situation. He glanced at his watch. "Well the journey has slipped away from us. We're nearly at Hogsmeade station. I think you should all return to your compartments and change into your robes. It wouldn't do to show up at the school still dressed as you are. Now off you go, and thank you for joining me for lunch and interesting conversation."

They each thanked Slughorn for the invitation and headed off.

As Harry was following Neville back to where Susan was waiting for him, Ginny grabbed his arm and held him back a moment.

"I wanted to apologize to you for what I did. I never meant to cause any trouble for you and Susan. I think she's very lucky to have you, and you her. I know it will likely take a lot of time, but I would like to be a friend to both of you, if you'd let me."

"I wish I had something to say to you that could make things better, but I don't. I've always been your friend, but I've never felt more than that for you. You're an amazing girl, and you've been wasting your time waiting for me to get a clue and become attracted to you. Maybe now you can get on living your life, and we can truly be the friends we maybe should have been all along."

"You sound like my mum." Ginny smirked. "But you're right. And I am trying to move on. I did a lot of thinking over the last month, and I think I would like to be a real friend to you. I just think I'm going to need time to discover who 1 really am. Thank you for understanding."

"Anytime." Harry smiled.

Ginny rushed passed him, and Harry began to search for Susan when he heard a familiar drawl coming from a nearby compartment.

"I told you already that I don't know exactly how I'm going to do it." Draco Malfoy said irritably.

"I still can't believe it. Out of everyone it's you." Pansy Parkinson simpered.

"Mother was impossible to live with, but when it's over, she'll apologize for the way she acted. And father... well." Draco drawled.

"He's going to be so proud of you." Pansy cooed.

Harry chanced a glance into the compartment, but could only see Crabbe and Goyle looking more than a little bored from his vantage point. Draco began talking about nothing more important than gold and Quidditch, so Harry decided to find Susan and his friends. He didn't see Draco sneering as he passed.

"Where have you been?" Susan asked when Harry turned up.

"I tried to listen in on Malfoy. I thought he might talk about why he was in Knockturn Alley during the summer. He said a few things that were interesting, but I don't know what he was referring to.

"You need to change. We're going to be at Hogsmeade soon." Susan said, handing him his robes. "And you need to forget about Malfoy. I told you, unless you can get something substantial out of him, you're wasting time."

Harry smiled, and took his school robes from his girlfriend. Harry knew that he should listened to Susan's advice, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that Draco Malfoy was going to be a problem. His behavior in Madam Malkin's, the way he and his mother were acting as they entered Knockturn Alley. His resigning his prefect position. And the way he spoke to his friends. They all added up to something, but Harry knew he didn't have enough to get a clear picture. Though, and Harry didn't like thinking this because it made him feel like some kind of ego maniac, but Luna's theory might have been the closest possibility. That made Harry was a bully, and little more than that, but now, he was a bully with a purpose, and Harry felt that made him someone to be concerned about.

Unfortunately, Harry had little choice but to wait it out, and see what turned up.


	15. Chapter 15

The Hogwarts Express came to a grinding halt at Hogsmeade Station and hundreds of Hogwarts students began to disembark the scarlet steam engine. Harry was hand in hand with Susan as they stepped onto the train platform together. Harry's heart filled with warmth as he heard the familiar call of "Firs years! Firs' year o'er here please".

Harry turned and saw the looming shadow of the Hogwarts gamekeeper with his bright lantern waving to the new students to join him for the boat ride to the castle. Harry had a flash of himself and Ron only a few years earlier being awed as they followed Hagrid down to the boats. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Come on Harry." Susan smiled, tugging him along with her. Harry followed his girlfriend towards the line of waiting carriages, each tethered to two thestrals. Harry no longer feared the strange creatures but found that he now felt great respect for the beasts. Before he joined Susan, Hannah, Neville, and two fourth year Ravenclaws in the carriage, Harry stopped to give the closest beast an affectionate pat.

Susan took Harry's hand once again when he sat next to her in the carriage, and didn't release him until they had to part inside the Great Hall. She gave him one final peck on the lips before following Hannah to the Hufflepuff table. Harry followed Neville, and the two boys sat down cross from Ron and Lavender.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. "I thought she'd be with you lot."

""She's was with Zach." Harry shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be along soon enough."

It was only another minute before the bushy haired witch joined her friends at the Gryffindor table, smiling brightly.

"Did you take care of Zach's wrackspurt problem?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Hermione replied, slapping his arm. She was trying to look angry, but she couldn't stop herself from grinning.

A moment later, McGonagall led in the first years to be sorted. Harry and the others at the Gryffindor table cheered loudly whenever someone was sorted into their house, just as the other houses did the same for the new inductees. When the sorting had finished at last, the golden plates filled with food, and the feast began.

"So, another song about joining together." Ron said as he tore into a roast chicken leg.

"We won't win this war by standing alone." Harry shrugged. "But how do we join together? None of us trusts anyone in Slytherin, and they aren't too fond of us either."

"You know, I've wondered about that." Hermione said as she cut into a potato. "They're pretty isolated. You never see Slytherins with any of the other houses. They keep to themselves all the time. It's odd. I mean, yes they hate us on principle, but why don't they associate with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff either?"

"An unsolvable mystery." Neville concluded.

"I'd like to know how this stupid feud started." Harry said. "It seems like it's been going on since time began."

"I told you when we first met that Slytherin has a reputation for turning out Dark wizards and witches."

"But dark witches and wizards could come from any house, Ron." Hermione countered.

"I know, but the worst ones have always been from Slytherin. And because of that reputation, once someone's sorted to that house, the rest of us begin to mistrust them."

"So we're all to blame." Lavender said. Ron turned and gave his girlfriend a smile, which she returned.

"Seems really stupid." Hermione said. "But I have no idea how to change it."

"Even if we alter how we think of them, it won't change how they think of us." Harry pointed out.

"You never know." Neville smiled confidently. "Things always change. All you need is one person willing to open their mind."

When the last crumb had been devoured, Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat to give his start of term speech. Every one fell silent as Dumbledore gazed upon them all.

"To our new students, I say welcome, and to our returning students, welcome back. I have only a few start of term notices to give to you before I release you to the warm comfort of your beds. First, as always, the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. Also, Mister Filch has asked me to tell you all that any product from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is banned. You can of course see the full list of banned items on Mr. Filch's office door. I am told it is now quite extensive.

"Anyone wishing to play on their house Quidditch team should see their team captain to find out when try-outs will be held. Also, I would like to tell you that a new club will be open to all students this year. For those interested in more Defense Against the Dark arts and Dueling, Please see Professor McGonagall to sign up."

Harry gave a sigh of relief. He didn't really want hundreds of students hounding him to be allowed into the Defense club. Dumbledore had anticipated this and given the responsibility to the head of Gryffindor house. Harry also noticed Snape's lip curl slightly at this announcement.

"Now I would very much like to introduce our new Potions teacher, Professor Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn rose from his chair as the students applauded him. Harry noticed that Slughorn blushed slightly.

"Professor Slughorn will be taking over for Professor Snape, who will now be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts."

Harry turned to watch Snape rise to accept his applause, of which there was little, most of it coming from the Slytherin table. However, Snape did not stand. In fact, to Harry's immense surprise, Snape actually looked upset.

"Why do you think he looks so sour." Hermione asked. "He's wanted that position for ages, and now that he's got it, he looks like he wants to vomit."

"No one's lasted in that job for more than a year." Harry replied.

"It's not a reward." Ron said with a small satisfied smile. "It's almost like he's being punished."

"And now, it is time for bed. Classes will begin tomorrow, and it will not do for you to be unrested." Dumbledore smiled, raising his arms to dismiss them. The Great Hall was a cacophony as students began to head to their common rooms.

* * *

><p>Susan found herself being forcibly steered into her dorm room by Hannah, with Sally-Anne and Megan Jones hot on their heels. The door was shut, and Susan turned around to find the other three girls staring at her expectantly.<p>

"Spill it Bones." Megan said, going to her bed and hoping up onto it,

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked, a little confused.

"You're not going to get away with the innocent act here Suzie." Hannah said with a mischievous grin. "Everyone saw you two all cozy on the train and the whole school's talking. But we know there's more then what everybody else is talking about, And I know that you have been with Harry nonstop since after your birthday. We haven't gotten a chance to share, so I'm asking you now, what did you and Harry get up to?"

"Ahh." Susan said now understanding what the three girls were after. They wanted all the juicy details of her intimate relations with the Harry Potter. She gave a sad little shrug as she crossed to her own bed and began pulling out her sleepwear, which was little more than a camisole and some shorts.

"Sorry girls, but unfortunately Harry and I did not get time to snog. We had only two real good kisses, one of which happened last night after you lot left."

"Wait?" Megan asked looking hurt. "You had a party and didn't invite me?"

"We sent an invitation, but you never responded." Susan said.

"I'm just pulling your chain." Megan laughed her musical laugh that always made the others begin to giggle. "I was in Italy until just this morning. Please continue."

"Are you honestly telling me that in two and a half months you only kissed him twice?" Sally-Anne said looking indignant. "What is wrong with you?"

"How could he keep his hands off of you is what I'm wondering." Hannah said. "After the way you practically threw yourself at him, nearly naked I might add."

"He saw you naked?" Sally-Anne asked, eyes bulging.

"No!" Susan shook her head. "I had my swimsuit on. It was similar to the one I was wearing yesterday."

"Good call by the way. I imagine he was trying hard to keep his wand from poking you." Hannah giggled. Susan smiled, but her cheeks turn the color of ripe tomatoes, and Hannah fell over with laughter.

"He was poking you!" She squealed.

Susan could only nod, and the other girls began to laugh as well.

"It isn't funny." Susan said irritably. "He must have been so embarrassed."

"You could have been a sweet girlfriend and helped relieve him." Megan smiled, waggling her eyebrows.

"I think I made it worse after you all left. We sort of started snogging on the sofa, and I felt it between us, and I freaked a little. I knew what it was, but I just... I was afraid my Aunt might have walked in on us and I... oh I don't know." Susan said sitting heavily on her bed.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Hannah said, finally calming down. "Go at the pace you're comfortable with. If he gets pushy, hex his bits."

"I don't think Harry's the pushy type. It was more what I wanted to do. I just kept having these feelings, and I wanted to do more than just kiss him, and when I felt his… manliness between us, I got freaked out a bit. I don't know that Harry needs to be distracted." Susan admitted. "He's kind of got a lot on his plate."

"No kidding." Megan agreed. "What's with all this chosen one business?"

"It all because of the fact they were fighting Death Eaters in the Ministry." Susan said. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Did he ever tell you why they were there?" Sally-Anne asked. Susan shook here head.

"Forget that." Megan said. "How did you even start dating him? I can't think of anytime where you said you fancied him. When we left for holiday, you were still pining over Zach, who I noticed was quite close with Granger still."

"Yeah... well, I uh..." Susan stammered. She and Harry had never come up with a story on how they came to be dating. They had agreed not to speak of the contract, but they hadn't discussed a cover story to explain to people why they were together.

"Oh, come on Susan." Hannah rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll tell them."

Hannah then spun a tale about how Harry had apparently had been nurturing a huge crush on Susan, and near the end of the previous year, had tried to talk to her a few times. Susan noted that Hannah had taken the few spare nuggets that Susan and Harry had lamely muttered at the end of summer party and wove a rather romanticized tale of Harry and Susan coming together with much encouragement from Hannah herself.

"Why was Harry at your house when it got attacked?" Sally-Amie asked.

"He was staying the night," Hannah said quickly. "We got back really late from our date, and Harry's house isn't connected to the Floo. So Susan's Aunt sent a letter to Harry's relatives, and made him stay the night. Lucky she did too, or we might not be here talking to you about it."

"Was that your new house we were at yesterday?" Sally Anne asked.

"No, It's Harry's." Susan said quickly before Hannah could respond. "A few days before all of that, Harry found out he'd inherited a house from his godfather, and he said we could stay with him until the school year."

"Wait." Megan said, looking perplexed. "I thought you said his house wasn't hooked to the Floo network. If he had his own house, why didn't he go there after your date?"

"We didn't go to his house right away. He was still living with his relatives the night we were attacked. We stayed with them for a few days while Harry got things together at his new house." Susan lied almost flawlessly. Hannah gave a confirming nod.

"His relatives just let him leave?" Sally-Anne asked skeptically.

"They're not nice people." Susan said shaking her head. She remembered meeting the Dursleys on their date and how horrid they had been to Harry. "They seemed glad to be rid of him." Susan said. "He won't talk about it, so I don't know much more about it. To be honest, I don't know that I want to know."

"So you're all alone in his new house and you didn't have your way with him?" Megan asked truly appalled.

"Like I said, Harry's got a lot going on, and there was a bit where we really weren't getting alone. But that's all behind us, and I think now we can get closer. I really think all the bad hard stuff is behind us."

"I should think you'd like the hardness in front of you." Sally-Anne smirked.

"Or in you." Megan blurted out and began to laugh. Sally-Anne and Hannah joined in, and even Susan giggled a bit at the innuendo.

"You're kind of disgusting, you know that?" Susan asked climbing into bed.

The girls continued talking for another two hours about boys and what comes naturally when girls and boys get together. Megan shared a thrilling tale of two different boys that she met and got to know very well in Italy. It wasn't a secret between the now sixth year Hufflepuff girls that Megan was the first of them to have experienced sex. Megan herself had told them all the day after it had happened. It had been only last year, and had happened with the Hufflepuff Keeper, who'd been a seventh year. None of the other girls had been awfully surprised at all. Given the increasing tension within the fifth, sixth and seventh years. As Hannah had said on the train home, it had been a very sexually charged year. Susan was sure that this year was going to be similar if not more so.

Susan wondered idly as she listened to Megan go on about allowing a very handsome boy named Armand, or something like that to get his hands into her knickers and the amazing things he had done to her, just what she and Harry might experience. With their new extended curfews, they had a bit more time to find a good quiet, private place in which they could be alone and perhaps become more intimate. She had to smile when she thought about the previous evening and the way Harry had tried to hide his excitement for her. He really was one of the sweetest boys she had ever known.

"Are you joking?" Megan shrieked, breaking Susan from her musings. Hannah was blushing terribly and shaking her head.

"You total slag!" Sally-Anne said vehemently.

"Wait, what?" Susan asked now perplexed. Hannah was laughing hysterically, her face buried in her pillow to hide her redness.

"Did you know?" Sally-Anne asked, turning to Susan. "Did you know she did that to Neville?"

"What?" Susan asked, now becoming more curious.

"What did he do? What did he say?" Megan asked. "Did he try and stop you or anything?"

Hannah nodded at the last question but was still laughing to hard to answer.

"You are such a tramp!" Megan shouted gleefully. "How did you like it?"

"It was alright. I just imagined it was a popsicle, like Cathy Bennet said last year. It was better than I thought because Neville's kind of a clean freak. But it was nothing compared to what he did to me!" Hannah said, muffled by her pillow. "We'll just say he returned the favor!"

"No he didn't." Sally-Anne said, now quite disbelievingly. "No offense to your boyfriend, but I didn't think he even have a clue about..."

"Oh, trust me, he does, and he was uh… he was amazing." Hannah sat up, her face still a deep crimson, though her eyes were a bit glazed over, and Susan noticed she was rubbing her thighs together. "He told me he heard Seamus talk about it enough, he was sure he could pull it off, and I'm telling you as sure as I'm sitting here that it's true. He did it beautifully, and my legs shook for two days afterwards. That boy knows how to use his tongue!"

Susan finally understood what they were talking about, and had puzzled together what Hannah must have done to Neville. She was shocked, and her hands went to her mouth as she stared at Hannah, who looked extremely wound up.

"I highly recommend getting your bloke to learn how to do it. You'll all thank me."

''Preaching to the choir." Megan reminded them. "Do none of you remember what I told you about Deacon in the locker rooms last year?"

"Oh my god, how come you didn't tell me before now?" Susan asked, her hands still covering her mouth in awe.

"I wanted to, but there was way to many people around yesterday and today, and I wasn't about to bring it up with him sitting next to me. He would have freaked out. He's not unlike Harry in that he's a pretty private person." Hannah explained.

"I just can't believe it." Susan said. "When did it happen?"

"About a week ago. I went to visit him, and his Gran was gone all day. So we were in his room, and one thing led to another, and the more we kissed, the more I wanted to do more, so I did, and then he did, and I'm not sorry about it." Hannah said proudly.

"Wow." Sally-Anne said, looking at Hannah with awe. "I'm just... I'm so surprised that Neville Longbottom is that good in the bedroom."

"How big is he?" Megan asked suddenly. Hannah held up her hands, with a very pleased look on her face. The other girls seemed impressed as well.

"That's bigger than Deacon was, good for you." Megan smiled. "What'd it feel like?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Ok, I'm putting a stop to this." Susan said suddenly. "We have classes in the morning, and I don't want to spend my night dreaming about Neville's wand."

"I wouldn't mind." Megan grinned, and Sally-Anne nodded in agreement.

"No!" Susan said adamantly, though she was having trouble keeping herself from smiling. "Hannah, you're the damned prefect, shouldn't you be the one ushering us to bed?"

"Who am I to deny my friends what they want to hear?" Hannah smirked.

"Ugh! You're all filthy disgusting harlots, you know that right?" Susan shrieked. All three girls nodded with big grins on their faces.

"I'm going to bed." Susan threw her hands up, and climbed into her bed, shutting the curtains, and casting a silencing charm so she wouldn't have to listen to her friends go on about how well Neville was built. She didn't need that imagery when she was trying to picture how her own boyfriend was put together. She had a decent idea from the previous night, but she was still extremely curious. What made Susan smile was the fact that she knew she would be finding out in time. As she snuggled into her pillow and shut her eyes, she made a mental note to ask Hannah just what it was she was supposed to do should the situation arise.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione had to patrol the castle, keeping an eye out for any start of term rule breakers, while the new fifth year prefects guided the first years up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Neville followed the procession up the moving staircase, commenting to each other about how neither of them could remember ever being so small. Neville had to tell one of the straggling first years to pay more attention, or they would get lost.<p>

"Hey Harry." Katie Bell said as she and her best friend Leanne came up beside Harry and Neville on their walk. "So, I heard you're the new Quidditch captain. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Harry smiled proudly. "I thought for sure it'd be you who got it."

"I won't lie. I was hoping I'd get it. But the more I thought about it, the less I actually wanted it. When are you going to be holding tryouts?"

"Probably in a week or so. I don't want to wait to long for it. The sooner we fill all the slots, the quicker we can get to practice."

"Can I give you a bit of advice?" Katie asked, and Harry nodded. "Hold tryouts for every position, including mine. Don't just let me on the team because we've worked together for years, or Ron because he's your mate. You could be missing out on some really good flyers. I'm not saying that I don't want to play, but if you found someone better on a broom then me..."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Harry smiled.

"I don't think so either, but if I had been given captainship, you would be trying out all the same, even yours." Katie said seriously, and Harry understood.

"I'll think it over. Thanks for the advice." Harry said gratefully.

"Anytime. Can I ask you something else?" Katie started to look a bit nervous.

"Sure."

"Is it true that you're with Susan Bones?" Katie asked, her voice had dropped in volume, and her cheeks flushed with color.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, we're together. Why?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Oh, uh...no reason." Katie tried to wave it off, but her best friend wasn't going to let Katie off as easily.

"Because if it wasn't true, Katie wanted to ask you to be her boyfriend." Katie's friend grinned, talking across Katie.

"LEANNE!" Katie shrieked with humiliation.

"What?" Harry asked startled. "Really?"

They had stopped walking now, and Harry, Katie, Neville and a chuckling Leanne were standing together just outside the portrait of the Fat Lady that hid the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

Katie turned to took at Harry now, still blushing. "Um.. .yeah." She finally said. "Since last year some time. I thought for sure that you'd still be unspoken for at the start of the year, and I planned to find you on the train and ask you, but I had no idea where you were. Then I overheard someone say that you were dating Susan Bones."

"Oh." Was all Harry could get out. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Harry." Katie smiled. "I should have asked you out last year after I heard you and Chang had imploded. Well, if things between you and Bones don't work out, just know that I'd like a chance with you."

Katie's face was nearly glowing scarlet as she and Leanne passed through the portrait hole and into Gryffindor tower. Harry turned to Neville who appeared just as confused as Harry felt.

"What just happened?" Harry asked. Neville shrugged, but began to laugh. Harry shook his head, and he and Neville entered into Gryffindor common room. They both said hello to a few of the fellow Gryffindors before heading up to their dorm room where Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were already unpacking.

"Hey Harry." Dean said upon seeing his room mate. "Have a good summer?"

"Of course he did." Seamus smiled. "Haven't you heard, the lad was staying with the fair Lady Bones this summer."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know for sure until you just confirmed it." Seamus grinned, and Harry rolled his eyes. Neville laughed and shook his head, heading to his bed and opening his trunk.

"So it's true you fought Death Eaters over the summer again?" Dean asked. Harry nodded slowly. "The Prophet actually got some of that right."

"Harry, You could not give me enough gold to switch places with you." Seamus sighed. "Mind you, I wouldn't mind having a bit of your stock with the ladies, but it isn't worth all the rubbish you end up facing."

"Thanks, Seamus." Harry said wryly, shaking his head. "Wait, what do you mean stock with the ladies?"

"Clueless." Dean rolled his eyes.

"But that's part of what makes it work." Seamus grinned. 'The thing is, it's gotta be genuine. You can't fake it. Trust me."

"What are you lot talking about?" Harry asked, getting irritated.

"Alright, it's like this mate." Dean said, taking a seat on his bed. "It started around the Yule Ball, though Seamus thinks it goes back to our first year."

"You are the standard by which most of the birds in this place compare us blokes." Seamus interrupted. "There are exceptions, of course."

"What are you talking about?" Harry was now very confused.

"Ok." Seamus said, sitting next to Harry on Harry's bed. "So, I keep my ear to the ground a lot, listening to see who's interested in who and all that, because if I hear some bird finds me fanciable, I can make a preemptive strike, and get things going, you follow?"

Harry nodded, and Seamus went on.

"Now, you've always been a hot topic of conversation, but ever since before the Yule ball, the tone of those conversations have changed from what kind of trouble you might be causing to how hot you were getting. Last year, you should have heard some of the things girls were saying about you. I heard a few seventh years discussing making you a man, if you catch my meaning."

"Oh, he does." Dean laughed, pointing at Harry's crimson hue.

Harry's eyes were as big as cauldrons now as he stared between Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"Why didn't anyone say anything to me? Why didn't any of these girls talk to me?" He wondered aloud.

"I have the answer to that." Seamus smiled, and Harry threw his hands in the air.

"Of course you do."

"We never mentioned it, because quite frankly, well, why should we help you get some action when we could be focusing on our own attempts. Plus, to be frank , you and I weren't on the best of terms last year."

"Don't worry about it. As I recall, I was a bit of an arse to you as well." Harry said easily, and Seamus clapped him on the shoulder.

"The second answer is that almost every girl I've ever heard talk about you in that manner all agreed on one detail, which I agree with. They were all worried about scaring you right off."

"Painfully shy are the words I always heard." Dean added.

"Intimidating too, don't forget that." Neville said.

"Right." Seamus nodded.

"Wait you knew about this too?" Harry asked Neville who shrugged.

"Honestly Harry, would it have mattered if you had known?" Seamus asked. "Those girls were all correct. You're intimidated by the fairer sex, and if some bird had come along and been forward with you, it would have freaked you out, and you would have run away."

"He's done ok with Susan." Neville said, and Seamus nodded.

"But I bet she didn't throw herself at him. I'm guessing she eased our little Harry into trusting her before she ever did anything of a romantic nature."

"Actually, that's pretty accurate." Harry said, though he did recall Susan being pretty overt on their first date. He smiled softly as he remembered the way she had launched her scantly clad form into his arms in the pool and how glorious her body had felt pressed against his the previous night.

Seamus grinned as he stood up. "I for one would like to thank you, Harry. If you were more confident, there would be no girls for the rest of us."

"Glad I could help." Harry rolled his eyes.

"So what the hell is with Snape getting the Defense job?" Dean asked, changing the topic.

"Dumbledore must want to be shot of him." Seamus grinned. "Everybody knows that position is jinxed. I'm hoping for a beheading, personally."

"I'd like to see him done in by his own hex bouncing off someone's shield." Neville sighed.

"Too quick for my liking." Dean said. "Something really slow and horrendously painful. That's my vote."

"Boiled in his own slime" Ron suggested as he entered the dorm. "That's my vote,"

"Hey Ron." Seamus smiled. "How in the bloody hell did you manage to convince Lavender to be with you?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, looking confused. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted.

"I've tried for two years to turn that girl's head my way, and she always snubbed me. She always said that she didn't want anything serious. She wouldn't even let me take her to Hogsmeade."

"Wait, but what about those rumors that you two got together in the astronomy tower." Neville started but Dean began laughing.

"He started those rumors." Dean howled.

"I didn't mean to start those rumors." Seamus said quickly. "Truth was, I convinced her to go up there with me so I could ask her out.. .for like the seventh or eighth time. I thought you know, moonlight, warm spring night... set the mood. Everything got blown out of proportion, and she got really mad at me when she heard the rumors."

"So nothing ever happened between you two?" Ron asked.

"No mate." Seamus stated. "Not for lack of trying. But she just never gave me a chance. So how did you do it?"

Ron could only shrug. "In all honesty, I don't know. The thing is, she kepi coming to my brothers store where I was working, and we would take lunches together. We just talked. A lot. I asked her to come to Harry's party at the end of summer, and she asked me if it was a date. I told her it was just a party,, and that it didn't have to be a date, and she asked if Parvati could come. So I didn't think it was anything until just after we got to Harry's."

"Wait, you guys were all snuggly last night. I thought you were together." Neville observed.

"By then, we were. It got made official not long after we got to the party. In the water, actually." Ron said with a shy smile. "We were a bit away from everyone else, and she swam up to me and put her arms around me. She leaned in and kissed me and told me that she'd wanted to kiss me all summer. I was just... I didn't know what to say."

"Oh man." Seamus said bitterly as he flopped onto his bed.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I said that I liked her, and that I thought she was one of the best looking girls in the school, but that I had no idea she liked me like that. She said that had been the idea. She wanted a chance to get to know the real me, and that if she had let on that she might like me, she was afraid I would either..." Ron began to laugh a bit now. "Act like Seamus and fall over myself trying to get her attention, or run away."

"She really said that?" Seamus looked up, and at Ron's nod began punching the side of his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He kept repeating, making the other boys laugh.

"So that was it. She asked if we could make a go of it, and I said... I believe my exact words were hell yes."

"Good on you mate. Seems like Seamus is the only one of us without a girl now." Dean smirked.

"Which reminds me." Ron said, looking hard at Dean, who cowered a bit. "I'm not going to play the over protective brother thing here, Dean, but I will just tell you that if you hurt Ginny, When she's finished with you, I'll get the rest of my brothers, and we'll be having a discussion to make sure you know just what you did wrong. Cool?"

"I have no intention of hurting Ginny." Dean said easily. "And to be honest, I'm more afraid of her than you and you brothers combined."

"Too be honest... I am too." Ron said, going to his trunk to prepare for bed. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say on the matter. From now on, it's none of my business."

"Wow." Harry remarked.

"What?" Ron looked at his best friend.

"Nothing. It's just I always kind of pictured you stalking whoever Ginny wound up with, or accompanying her on dates to make sure nothing got to far."

"I talked with her a lot over the summer." Ron shrugged. "I gave up my right to be like that in her first year when I all but ignored her."

Ron's face darkened, and Harry knew Ron was referring to the business with the diary and the Chamber of Secrets. He felt a stab of guilt as he remembered trying to avoid her for fear of making her become embarrassed. Harry wondered if he had acted differently that year, if perhaps his feelings for the youngest Weasley would have been different. Would they had in fact been a couple? What would have it been like to discover the Marriage Contract while he'd already been dating someone?

Harry grimaced inwardly as he tried to imagine having to break up with someone and resenting Susan all because of the contract. Harry counted himself very lucky that they had both been without significant others in their lives when the contract surfaced. It would have most definitely complicated an already difficult situation.

As Harry climbed into his bed, and the lights were extinguished, Harry closed his eyes and pictured Susan lying in the sun in that stunning blue bikini she'd been wearing the day before, and what the bare flesh of her midriff had felt like when he'd been holding her as the sun set. He began to dream of what could have happened between them when they had begun kissing on the sofa after everyone had gone home.


	16. Chapter 16

The first day of class dawned bright and warm with nary a cloud to be seen. It appeared as if summer had every intention of remaining for as long as possible, and it was felt in the hearts of every student within Hogwarts castle.

Even the early risers were a bit lax in getting out of bed. The Great Hall normally saw a general trickle of students as early as six in the morning, but no student was seen until nearly seven thirty when there was a flash flood of bodies intent on filling their bellies.

Susan and Hannah were among those in the first wave of breakfast seekers. As they sat down, Susan felt a pang of something she couldn't readily define, though she knew it came from the fact that her boyfriend was not to be seen yet. They had not discussed the possibility of eating together, and Susan wondered if Harry would even want to sit with her. Coming back to school, Susan realized, had presented a vast set of incidental problems that had never occurred to either she or Harry during the summer. Then again, Susan reminded herself that she and Harry would likely be eating meals together for the rest of their lives.

Also, Susan knew their relationship was still in its early stages. She really didn't want to become some overbearing control freak. She just didn't think Harry would like that, and Susan knew she would hate it if Harry were that way with her. Susan comforted herself with the knowledge that they would figure things out as they went.

"You've got admirers." Hannah said as she took a bite of toast. Susan who had been lost in her own thoughts looked up in the direction where Hannah had indicated. There were a few fourth year boys who quickly turned their heads when she had looked up.

"They're so cute when they think they haven't been caught." Hannah quipped and Susan smirked.

"Kind of weird that they're looking at me." Susan said, and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Suz, they've been staring at you since you got your boobs." The blonde smiled. "But, I think you're going to be getting a lot more attention because, number one, you've stopped wearing your usual braid, and two, you're dating Harry Potter. Girls want him, guys want to be him. I wouldn't be surprised if you get a lot more boys flirting with you, and at least fifty death threats."

"I don't think anyone's going to threaten me." Susan scoffed.

"You are now the most beloved hated witch in this school." Hannah said earnestly. "You are the envy of nearly every girl in this school. You landed the most eligible bachelor in our lifetime. You don't think you won't get death threats?"

"You're being ridiculous." Susan replied.

"Fine. I'll make you a wager. If you don't get at least one death threat, and I mean a real I want your head on a platter, by the end of the week, I'll run through the common room starkers." Hannah said confidently.

"Oh please don't let her get any death threats." Ernie Macmillan smiled as he and Justin Finch-Fletchley sat down.

"I'd give anything to see that." Justin replied grinning broadly. Hannah simply shook her head at the boys.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you and Sally-Anne start dating just a couple of nights ago?" Hannah cocked an eyebrow. "You really shouldn't be wanting to see another girl naked."

"I can look, so long as I don't touch." Justin smirked and Hannah just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Don't get your hopes up. I'm very confident that Susan will get at least one by the end of the week."

"What if she does?" Ernie asked interestedly. "What will she have to do?"

"Good point." Hannah smiled, turning to her redheaded best friend.

"I'm not getting starkers!" Susan said adamantly.

"I wouldn't make you do that anyway." Hannah replied, slightly hurt looking. "Not for these idiots anyway."

"Hey!" Justin and Ernie said together.

Hannah leaned into her best friend and whispered something into Susan's ear. Susan's eyes bulged impossibly large and her cheeks burned scarlet.

"I don't think I could do that."

"You practically did it over the summer!" Hannah argued. "Do you not remember that it was you who got us all to go swimming that day?"

"That was different." Susan tried but Hannah was having none of it.

"I saw the two of you together, and I know that you want to. You're lying to yourself and me if you try and deny it. If you really think that no one will threaten you over being with Harry, then you have nothing to worry about. I'll be the one streaking the dorms."

"Alright." Susan said, throwing up her hands in annoyance. "Fine. No one will get hurt either way, and I really think your off your tree for thinking anyone would threaten to kill me over my boyfriend. So, fine, what are the exact specifics of your bet?"

Hannah turned to Ernie and Justin and smiled. "Ok, so there is no bias, These two monkeys must witness it. and it needs to be a clear threat upon your life. Harry's name also must be mentioned. We have until Friday after dinner. If at such time, no threat has been made, I will go into our dorm, undress, and return to the Common room where every one of our housemates can get a very good look at my stunning figure in its natural state."

Susan was laughing hard now, while both Ernie and Justin seemed to be lost in their own imaginations.

"If," Hannah continued. "No threat is issued by that same time, you will have to do what I have mentioned to you."

"What will she have to do?" Ernie asked, almost pleadingly.

"None of your business." Hannah replied quickly. "And, I will want proof that you did what you were supposed to do."

"What kind of proof.?" Susan asked, a bit worriedly.

Hannah thought for a moment, then a smile spread across her face and she once again leaned in and explained her plan to Susan in whispers. This seem to placate Susan and she agreed. The two girls shook hands and continued to eat. Ernie looked to Justin with a grin.

"I think this year's going to be way more interesting than last year turned out to be."

"Oh yeah." Justin nodded.

Professor Sprout handed out schedules and Susan and Hannah compared theirs. The two girls had different careers in mind, and knew that beginning in Sixth year, they would not always be in classes with the rest of their housemates, it was evidenced at once when they saw that while Susan would be taking potions, Hannah would be having Runes.

Susan looked up to see if Harry had entered the Great Hall yet, and found him with Ron, Hermione and Zach. Susan felt a bit of irritation that Zach was with his girlfriend, but Harry had either been too clueless to come find her, or he hadn't wanted to be with her.

Suddenly Harry got up from his seat, just as McGonagall handed him his schedule, and began to make his way towards her.

"Good morning." He said as he walked up.

"Late start?" Hannah asked as Harry sat down next to Susan, who was quickly forgetting her irritation. She noticed that his hair was still damp from his shower.

"We all kind of stayed up a bit late last night." Harry admitted. "I forgot that we could eat wherever we like. Zach and Hermione reminded me."

Susan found she couldn't really be angry with him. After all, she hadn't gone looking for him either. It was then that Susan noticed something else.

"Where's Neville?"

"Probably in the greenhouses." Hannah smirked. "He's been helping Professor Sprout since third year. He gets up extremely early nearly everyday to go to the greenhouses and take care of a lot of the rarer specimens. I'll see him, don't worry."

"What's your schedule like?" Harry asked, and Susan showed it to him. "We have a lot of classes together." Harry smiled softly. Susan looked over the schedules and saw they had Potions together that morning, but Harry would have Defense in the afternoon while she had Herbology. The rest of their schedule for the week showed they had Transfiguration and Charms together.

"Guess that means I can count on you as a study buddy?" Susan smirked, and Harry nodded. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly and quickly.

"We should get moving. Hannah said looking at her watch. "I don't think we should be late to class on the first day back. We should wait until our third day for that sort of thing."

Laughing, the sixth years rose together, and began making their way to class. Hannah waved goodbye at the Entrance Hall as Harry and Susan, now joined by Ron, Hermione, Ernie, and Justin began heading to the dungeons.

"Clearly the new potions teacher is allowing you in his class." Susan quipped.

"McGonagall told both Ron and I this morning we're clear to take the class."

"I didn't think I'd get in." Ron muttered. "I don't have any of the supplies."

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will loan you everything you need." Hermione said with a confident smile.

They weren't the first ones to class. Padma Patil and Mandy Brocklehurst were already lined up along with Anthony Goldstein, and to Harry's immense displeasure, most of the sixth year Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy. Harry and Draco glared at each other, but before the verbal battle could begin, Professor Slughorn opened the classroom door with a huge smile on his very round face.

"Ah, eager to begin I see. Well, come in, come in."

The students filed in, and Slughorn told them all to gather four to a table. Several more students entered and when the class bell rang, Slughorn shut the door to begin the lesson.

"Well, well. Very good. Now, I would like to take roll call so I can match names and faces, and then we will begin."

Slughorn called out each name on his registry and each student replied in kind that they were present. Harry and Susan shared a table with Hermione and Justin. Ron had been caught off guard when Lavender showed up just before the bell rang, and the two of them took the next table over along with Padma and Mandy.

"I thought there'd be more Ravenclaws." Harry whispered. Susan simply shrugged, while Hermione threw him an annoyed glare. Harry smiled. He knew how Hermione hated people talking during lessons.

"Alright then." Slughorn said closing his attendance book. You have all come here because you've chosen a career that will require and advanced knowledge of potions. By show of hands, how many of you are choosing to become healers?"

Susan, along with Mandy, Anthony, and Ernie all raised their hands. Slughorn smiled and applauded.

"Healing is one of the professions that relies heavily on potion making. I am sure you all know that there is quite a bit more work in potions during your medical education. Now, are there any potential Aurors among us today?" Slughorn asked.

Ron and Harry were the only ones who raised their hands. Slughorn looked unsurprised yet quite happy at the same time.

"Yes, I should have guess." He grinned. "You will need to pay close attention when we study antidotes and poisons later this term. As for the rest of you, there are many careers that use potions quite extensively. Or perhaps, you simply wish to become a potions master like myself, or Professor Snape. It is not an easy task, but extremely satisfying, as well as lucrative. I wish the best to all of you, and if you ever have questions regarding your particular interests in the potions universe, my door is always open. Now for today, T have concocted a few very special mixtures for your perusal. Let's start with this one."

Slughorn motioned to a cauldron that sat upon the table that Draco was sitting at. Inside was something that looked like boiling water. Hermione of course knew the answer and her hand was in the air in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Slughorn smiled, arching an eyebrow.

"It's Veritaserum." Hermione said at once. "The most powerful truth potion known."

"Indeed. Very good. Five points to you, my dear. Now, can anyone tell me what this one

Slughorn was now pointing to a mixture that sat in front of Theodore Nott.

Hermione's wasn't the only hand in the air this time. Both Harry and Ron recognized the mud-like concoction at once. Slughorn was grinning broadly as he pointed to Harry.

Polyjuice Potion." Harry responded.

"Yes. Very good. Take five points. And now to this one."

The cauldron was sitting on Harry's table, and Slughorn reached between Hermione and Ernie to remove the lid. At once Harry's nose was filled with several wondrous scents that he recognized almost at once. Vanilla was the most prevalent. He could also smell something like apricot, and something similar to suntan lotion. In summary, all scents Harry ascribed to Susan. He turned to her, and found her smiling at him strangely.

They weren't the only ones making silly grins. Most of the class had silly smiles on their faces, and Slughorn was chortling now.

"It's Amortentia." Hermione said. "A very powerful love potion.

"The most powerful, my dear." Slughorn corrected. "It is recognizable by it's mother of pearl sheen and characteristic spirals of steam. While Amortentia can create feelings of passion, it is not true love. Though it is not a banned substance, it can be very dangerous. It make the drinker become dangerously obsessed with whomever the focal point of the potion."

"Sir?' Padma Patil spoke up. "What is that one?"

She was pointing to a small cauldron upon Slughorn's desk where liquid gold seemed to be bubbling and splashing as if it were alive.

"That is the prize for today's work. It is called Felix Felicious, or better known as..."

"Liquid Luck." Hermione stated.

"Indeed!" Slughorn cheered. "This wondrous little mixture will make the drinker extremely lucky. Extremely difficult to brew, and disastrous should you get it wrong, Felix Felicious will ensure that succeed in any endeavor you embark on, at least until the effects wear off. "

"Why don't people take it all the time?" Ron asked curiously.

"Too much of a good thing." Slughorn said simply. "While a wondrous potion, if taken too much it can make you giddy, reckless, and dangerously overconfident. Imagine if you will taking it before you climb a mountain, and the affects wear off halfway up. You'd find yourself in a life threatening predicament, and could be killed." Slughorn smiled.

The class was on the edge of their seats.

"It is also highly toxic if taken in large quantities. "Slughorn continued.

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Justin asked, and Slughorn got a very glazed look in his eyes.

"Twice in my life. Two perfect days."

Everyone sat in silence as Slughorn thought fondly of his two perfect days. He shook himself and smiled at his students.

"And so, I offer one vial to the person who brews the best example of Draught of Living Death by the end of today's lesson. You may begin now!"

Never had Harry seen such a scramble to get started in potions before. While Harry knew that he didn't stand a chance against the likes of Hermione, he wasn't about to give up.

However, Harry was surprised by Susan's talent. She and Hermione seemed to be nearly equal at potions. Harry had not ever had a potions class with Susan, and had no idea of her capability until now. It was also clear that she knew a few tricks, likely from having an Auror for an aunt.

While Hermione was trying to keep her Sopophorus bean steady so she could cut it as instructed by their potions book, Susan was using her knife to crush the bean. Harry saw that Susan's method was much better as the shriveled bean seem to be overflowing with sticky purple goo.

"How'd you do that?" Hermione whispered.

Susan smiled, and showed Hermione with a second bean, which she took from Harry. Harry scooped up as much of the bean's goods on his knife and stirred it into his potion.

Susan was the first to reach the stirring stage, with Hermione right behind her. Harry joined them a few minutes later. Slughorn was prowling the room glancing at each student's work, offering suggestions as he passed. When he came to Harry's table and peered into both Susan and Hermione's cauldron's he was quite impressed.

"I may have to award two vials today." He beamed. "Very impressive, ladies. Very, very impressive."

At the end of class, Slughorn had to do just as he had predicted. Short of testing the potions on students, Slughorn had to admit that the two girl's work was incredible, and he could not tell on sight or sniff which was the superior work. And so, he poured a bit of liquid luck into two vials, corked and sealed it and handed one to Hermione and the other to Susan.

"Use it wisely." He said, and then dismissed the class.

Both Hermione and Susan were smiling superiorly as Slughorn dismissed the class. Harry couldn't help but be in awe of Susan. He'd never taken potions with Susan before and had no idea just how well she could brew. As Susan turned to kiss Harry goodbye before she headed to the greenhouse, Harry whispered that it had been very much a turn on to watch her brain at work, making Susan blush hard.

* * *

><p>Harry Hermione, Neville and Ron headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room after lunch ended Harry had really enjoyed having lunch with his girlfriend. It was very different from when he spent time with Cho Chang, whom he had seen glaring at him from across the Great Hall. It was so strange to him that he felt this fulfilled and happy. As he thought of the way Susan had reached up to ruffle his hair during lunch when he'd made some comment, he felt his scar tingle strangely again. It passed before he could really contemplate the sensation, however.<p>

As Harry and his friends rounded the corner talking animatedly about what they might put together for their first DA meeting. Harry grimaced when he saw that they would be having this class with the Slytherins as well. The door was opened already, so all the students went inside and took seats.

The class was gloomier and more foreboding than Harry had ever remembered it being before now. The walls were decorated with grotesque pictures of mangled bodies. There were jars of dead things, or parts of what Harry thought were once some kind of creatures on the wall behind the teacher's desk, and the general air of the class felt foreboding and dark. Harry felt tainted as he followed his friends inside.

Unsure of what kind of lesson they would be having, all the students had their books and wands out in anticipation. People were whispering to each other in anticipation of what arguably the most hated teacher in the history of the school might be teaching them. A second after the class bell rang, Snape stormed into the class, cloak billowing behind him, the door slamming shut as he entered. His demeanor as cold and sinister as ever.

"Wands out, books away." He said sternly as he marched to the front of the class. "Over the last five years, you have had five different teachers, each with their own... unique... teaching style. As such, you are woefully behind in this subject. It is my job to attempt to teach you how to defend yourselves, a difficult task for anyone, as the Dart Arts are ever changing and eternal. Never think yourself a master of defense. There is always someone delving deeper into the Dark Arts. As it stands, I find myself stunned to see that so many of you manage to scrape even an acceptable in this subject thus far."

Snape was staring at Neville. To Harry's and many other people's deep shock. Neville kept the former potions teacher's gaze. Neville's face remained like stone, showing not even an inkling of the trepidation many expected of him. Harry wondered if their excursion into the Ministry last year had tempered his fellow Gryffindor. Harry turned back to see Snape actually quirk and eyebrow.

"This year, we shall be studying some very complex defensive magic, and fifty percent of your grade will depend on your ability to cast all your spells silently. Is there anyone in this class room who can tell me the advantage of casting wordlessly who is not named Hermione Granger?"

Harry felt his anger rising within him as Hermione's hand fell. She had it raised before Snape was even finished his question, and now she looked as if Snape had just slapped her.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape called on the blond Slytherin, who was smiling superiorly at Hermione.

"Your enemy will have no idea what you're about to cast, giving you an advantage." Draco sneered, eyeing Harry.

"Take ten points to Slytherin." Snape said turning to the rest of the class. "In a duel, you should use every advantage you have, especially if you are not a competent spell castor. There is no award for second place, and your enemy will not be kind. In a real battle for your life, nobility is a weakness."

Snape was now looking at Harry who held Snape's gaze. He had no intention of putting up with Snape's taunts or insults this year. Harry did take Snape's advice however. Harry knew he was far too noble for his own good.

"I am given to understand that you are all at least familiar with how to cast a disarming hex. You will divide into pairs and practice disarming one another. If I hear anyone speak the incantation, it will be detention. And to make sure there is no cheating, you will pair off with someone who does not belong to your own house."

There was a wave of confusion from both Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"ON YOUR FEET!" Snape roared and everyone was up. Snape waved his own wand and the desks disappear and two lines appeared down the middle of the class. Harry and the other Gryffindors lined up on one side of the room with the Slytherins on the other. Harry stood across from Tracey Davis, who was looking very determinedly at him, her wand raised at him. Harry gave a slight nod and raised his own wand. Harry knew the disarming spell very well, but he'd never cast it silently before.

Apparently Harry wasn't the only one who was having difficulty. All through the class room, students were turning red in the face with concentration, or in Neville's case, biting their lip to keep from uttering the charm.

Harry felt it would be wise to focus on disarming Tracey, instead of looking at his fellow sixth years. He didn't think it would go over well if Tracey managed to disarm him first.

Tracey kept moving her wand usually ending with a stabbing motion right at Harry. Once he thought he felt his wand slip a little from his hand, but so far the Slytherin was getting no results.

Harry kept his wand movement much more subtle, choosing to put all his energy in his intent. He wanted Tracey's wand in his hand. He needed Tracey Davis's wand removed from her. She was a threat to him, and he needed to disarm her.

"Expelliarmus" Harry repeated to himself over and over again. "Expelliarmus. Expelliarmus. EXPELLIARMUS!"

Over and over Harry repeated the incantation in his head, each time going through the wand movement. He was beginning to feel agitated. Just like in his Occlumency lessons, Snape had not given the students any idea how to pull off magic wordlessly. There had been no explanation, and no example. It was more than a little frustrating.

Still Harry and the rest of the class persevered.

And then, it happened. To everyone's complete and utter surprise, Harry disarmed Tracey without speaking. The Slytherin's wand sailed into the air towards Harry who snatched it out of the air. He held the wand in his hand, looking at it with complete surprise.

"Potter!" Snape called out. "Give Davis her wand back. Everyone else, back to the lesson."

Harry obliged, tossing the wand back to it's owner and preparing to repeat the performance. Harry managed to disarm Tracey seven more times, each time it got easier. Harry noted that there wasn't really any difference in how he felt when he spoke the incantations opposed to casting silently. It was just a matter of getting used to not saying the incantation out loud. It was almost as if he was relearning how to cast spells. Harry wondered if maybe the teachers should have taught them this from the beginning.

When Snape halted the class, Harry saw that he wasn't the only one who had been able to pull off the spell without speaking. Hermione of course was able to do it. She was the first person after him to perform the spell. Neville also had just managed along with Parvati. While Tracey had yet to manage it, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Malfoy had all managed to disarm their opponents.

"I wish for those who have managed to work the spell to pair with someone who has also managed the spell. Granger, You will face Zabini. Greengrass, and Patil, and Malfoy and Potter. Switch now!" Snape said, his eyes lingering on Harry.

Harry and Draco faced off against one another just as they had when Lockhart had put together his little dueling club not so many years earlier. Harry prepared himself. He was not about to let Malfoy disarm him. Not now, not ever.

Focusing all of his magic, Harry flicked his wand, just as Malfoy did. The spells collided in the middle of the class and exploded in red and orange sparks. Both Malfoy and Harry snapped their wands at each other again with the same result. So intent was Harry on disarming his school rival that he failed to notice the rest of the class cease their work to watch these two bitter enemies go at each other.

Again and again their spells collided in a shower of fireworks.

Harry was quite surprised at how well Malfoy was performing. Draco Malfoy had never shown that he was very good before now. Then again, Harry noted that until now, Draco had never attempted to actually fight Harry properly. Malfoy had always tried to get Harry when he wasn't paying attention, or the odds seemed to be in his favor. But now, as they tried repeatedly to disarm each other, Harry began to wonder just how good Malfoy really could be and if he might actually pose a real threat of some kind.

"Enough!" Snape yelled. "I believe I told you to take turns disarming one another, did I not?"

"Um, no." Harry said looking at Snape, and than quickly added. "Sir."

Snape glared coldly at Harry, taking a few, what he must have believed to be intimidating steps closer to Harry, who held the Defense teacher's gaze.

"Excuse me?" Snape said, his voice dangerously low.

"You said to practice disarming. You never said anything about taking turns, sir." Harry said quickly.

"It's true, sir." Daphne Greengrass said confidently. Snape turned and glared at the blonde Slytherin who simply shrugged.

"Very well." Snape glowered as he turned back to Malfoy and Harry. "You will take turns. Malfoy, you will go first."

Harry wanted to protest, but his wand shot out of his hand the moment Snape stepped out from between them. Rage boiled up inside Harry as Malfoy tossed his wand back towards him, giving a very weak toss so Harry had to walk across the class to retrieve his wand.

Harry walked back to his original spot and turned to face Draco. He wondered for a moment how much trouble he would get in if he accidentally destroyed Draco's wand by not catching it, or banishing it through the window.

Harry disarmed Draco as easily as he had Tracey Davis, and tossed Malfoy's wand back to him. Draco then disarmed Harry and they went through the motions five more times before Snape stopped them again.

"Well done Mister Malfoy." Snape said. "Take twenty points for the lesson."

Harry glared at Snape, while Malfoy gave an appreciative nod. That was when Harry noticed something. Draco had always stared up at Snape as if the greasy bat were some kind of idol. But today, Draco looked almost dismissive of the man.

"For your homework, I wish for you to write twelve inches summarizing chapters one through four in your text books for Thursday. You are dismissed."

Harry grabbed his bag and with Hermione next to him, and Ron and Lavender behind them, left the Defense class.

"That was totally unfair." Lavender said when they were in the corridor. "Harry, you were the first one of us to manage to disarm anybody. I swear Draco was whispering."

"I never expected Snape to be fair just because he got his dream job." Harry retorted. "I'm just happy he didn't use me as a guinea pig to show off some of his favorite dark spells."

"Imagine if he had, and you had to protect yourself with silent casting for the first time." Hermione said horrified. "He's so appalling."

"Summarize four chapters before Thursday?" Ron asked sounding affronted. "He's evil. What is Dumbledore playing at?"

"I think there's more going on than we know." Hermione said flatly. "Hermione, isn't there always?" Harry asked, making them all laugh.

When the last student left the class, Snape waved his wand, closing the door. "You can reveal yourself now." He said to no one.

Near the back of the class, the wall shimmered and Professor Dumbledore appeared out of thin air.

"As you can clearly see, I did not abuse my position or harass Potter." Snape glared at the old man.

"No." Dumbledore agreed. "You did not. However, you did show favoritism to young Master Malfoy. Miss Granger clearly had what I am sure was a very detailed answer to your question, and you humiliated her. And then, you awarded points to Mr. Malfoy and none to Harry, who was the first to cast silently, and with much better results. Not only that, but you widened the house lines by forcing the Slytherins against the Gryffindors. Also, Mr. Malfoy was still whispering the incantation."

"So?"

"Severus, How many times must we do this? How many times do I need to remind you that Harry is not James. That he is not the boy you perceive him to be?"

"You expect me to believe he has some latent, as yet unseen magical strength that is sure to defeat the Dark Lord?" Snape scoffed.

"We have already spoken on this matter. Why do you no longer trust me, Severus?"

Snape looked up, his eyes narrowed to black slits. "Because your decisions have been insane. To allow Draco back into this school knowing he is plotting to kill you. Knowing that he's more ruthless than his father was before him. I told you what happened, and yet you stand there convinced we can save him. He does not wish to be saved."

"Are you so sure?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape shook his head in exasperation. "When did you stop trusting me?" Snape replied, making Dumbledore grimace.

"There is precious little time left to us, Severus. Let's not waste it quarrelling. Continue to monitor Mr. Malfoy. Should anything happen, you know what to do."

"You've yet to allow me a chance to forget it. Should I expect you to be observing my classes for the rest of the term?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"You never know." Dumbledore gave a soft smile before he left Snape alone in his class room.

* * *

><p>"Susan?"<p>

The redhead stopped at the sound of her name being called. She and Hannah were leaving the charms class room with the intention of meeting their friends for a bit of studying outside before dinner.

When Susan turned to see who had called out to her, her beaming smile melted away instantly as Ginny Weasley stood anxiously in front of her.

"Could I talk to you?" Ginny asked morosely. "Alone?"

"I can wait here." Hannah offered but Susan shook here head.

"Tell Harry I'll be there in a few minutes." Susan said before she followed Ginny a little way down the hall into an empty class room.

"I need to apologize to you." Ginny said after she shut the door behind her. "I shouldn't have done what I did, but..."

"Why did you kiss Harry?" Susan asked, not bothering to disguise the bitterness in her voice.

"I wish that I could give you a simple answer to that, but it isn't simple. Since I was little, I had heard the story of Harry potter and how he stopped the Dark Lord. I have had a crush on the hero for as long as 1 could remember. Then when I was ten, I met him for the first time, though I didn't know it was him at the time. He was this really cute, lost little boy, going to Hogwarts for the first time, and he was just... I can't even explain it. Then I found out he was who he was, and my crush and reality smashed together, and 1 was hooked.

"But I never figured that my brain would go on the fritz when I saw him next. I had spent a year reading letters from Ron and the twins all about Harry and things that were happening here at Hogwarts, and my little crush grew to ridiculous levels, but again, I wasn't really aware of it.

"Then he came to stay with us and I suddenly became this shy, awkward, silly little girl with a hero worship complex. I couldn't even breath when I was in the same room with him, much less talk to him. And then I started at Hogwarts, and Something happened. Something really bad."

"The diary, right?" Susan asked. Ginny's eyes shot up and the question was in her eyes.

"Harry sort of told me a bit about what happened. Don't worry, I promised not to say anything." Susan said, her anger ebbing a bit.

Ginny nodded slowly and mumbled a thank you.

"I wish that it had never happened, because it just made everything worse. Not just the self doubt and confusion I was already feeling at being a first year, and not really having any friends, but Harry had to go and save my life. You can imagine what that did to me. If I had been on the edge before, Harry saving me pushed me over.. .hard. I was in love, and no one could tell me differently. The problem was, I couldn't even talk to him. Then Hermione, brilliant witch that she is, told me that I needed to learn to relax. Harry would never notice me if I couldn't talk to him. So I backed off. I even started dating in my third year. Neville took me to the Yule Ball, and I started seeing Michael Corner after that. 1 was becoming a lot more confident in myself, and 1 was starting to feel like I might be worthy of Harry. We even started talking and becoming friends. But I was still blinded by my crush for him to really pay attention."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Even though we were becoming friends, and even now... I'm so ashamed of this... but I still see the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't know who Harry really is. I've been so wrapped up in this fantasy life, that I still never took the time to get to know the real Harry. But ever since I found out that you two were betrothed, I have been doing a lot of thinking and soul searching."

"But why did you kiss him?" Susan asked irritably.

"Because I had to know." Ginny replied. "I had to know if all the things I convinced myself over the years that I felt were real, or just some really crazy delusion."

"And?" Susan asked.

"You're a very lucky woman, Susan." Ginny said. "If it weren't for the contract, you'd have a real fight on your hands. But, there's nothing I can do to change things now. But I can now get over my feelings. I do care for Harry, very deeply, and it's because I care so deeply that I want him happy. I've seen him with you at his party, and here at school, and between us, I've never seen him smile like he does when he's with you. Like he's just ordinary, which is his greatest desire."

"To be ordinary?" Susan looked confused.

"Think about it. Everything he's endured, and will likely face in the future. If you were in his place, what would your deepest wish be?" Ginny asked.

Susan folded her arms across her chest as she pondered this query. She had to admit that she too would probably just want to have some kind of normalcy.

"I know that they way you two got together wasn't how either of you would have chosen to do so, but you're together now, and you have to understand that you're very lucky. I know that I'm only beginning to see Harry for who he truly is, but I'm also seeing that the real Harry is something much more special than the Boy-Who-Lived." Ginny sighed.

"He's a truly courageous and selfless man. I know in my heart that he will spend his every breath loving you with every piece of his soul, if you let him."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ginny wiping at her stinging eyes as she tried not to break down.

"So, what are you going to do?" Susan asked.

"I'm dating Dean Thomas. I'm going to try to make a go of it with him. He's a good guy, and I like him. But Mostly, I'm just going to try and make myself a better person. Like I said, I did a lot of soul searching over the summer, and I was not happy with myself. 1 need to be a better friend, and I'd like to be your friend, if you'd let me."

Susan stared at Ginny for a long time before shaking her head.

"I wish I could just forget things, and we could be friends, but what you did really hurt. I understand why now, but it doesn't change things."

"I understand." Ginny nodded, her eyes cast to the floor.

"Maybe one day you and I might be friends, but not right now. It's still too fresh in my mind. For now though, I think we can manage to be civil to one another."

Ginny gave a weak smile as she offered her hand. "It's a better start than I thought I would get. I was sure we'd be hexing each other here."

Susan shook Ginny's hand, and the two girls left the class. Susan felt that Ginny had shown great courage in facing up to what she'd done, and entrusting Susan with her secrets.

Susan was contemplating a few things Ginny had said as she headed out to the grounds to join up with her friends. While it still made her feel angry that her life had been preordained for her, she knew that things could have been much worse. She could have ended up with a boy who saw the contract as permission to do as he pleased to her. Her Aunt had told her one night over the summer that one of the reasons she bad allowed Harry to come stay with him was to see what kind of person he was. Amelia had explained that in some betrothals, the boy would abuse his bride to be, even raping them in some instances. Although, in those cases, the man had been significantly older. Harry was her age, and pretty much at her level when it came to intimacy experience. Though Susan pretty much knew she had a bit more experience than Harry, thanks in large part to a few games of truth or dare the previous year. Susan didn't think anyone had ever had their hand in his underwear.

Susan felt herself blush as she remembered that particular dare.

Susan was pleased with her situation, all things considered. She and Harry would be able to grow together, and knowing they would be together no matter what did take a lot of pressure off of them both. If they chose to become more intimate, it would be their choice. Not because they were worried of losing the other or some other silly reason that other teens worried about. They could also forge a much deeper emotional connection. They would never have to put up false bravado to impress or keep up some phony effigy of themselves. They could be real and completely honest with each other. They were actually blessed.

As Susan stepped out into the late afternoon sun and spotted her friends waiting for her down by the lake, she sought Harry, spotting his messy black hair immediately. A smile burst forth and she sped her pace. A moment later she was wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself up a bit to meet his lips with hers. She kissed him soundly for a few moments, while her friends looked on, some sniggering, other sighing. She didn't care. They'd all have to get used to it, because Harry was hers, and she knew as she tasted him that Ginny Weasley had been right. Susan was lucky. And Susan knew now that she would fight to keep things that way.

"What was that for?" Harry whispered when Susan finally released him.

"I'm just happy to see you." Susan smiled coyly. Harry gave her one of his lopsided grins, and she reached up to brush some of his fringe off his forehead, lightly touching his lightning bolt scar. Harry sighed lightly at her touch and Susan smiled softly. Taking his hand in hers, she and the rest of their group took seats under the oak tree to begin comparing notes from the day's classes.


	17. Chapter 17

DEATH EATERS CAUGHT IN MINISTRY

_No less than twenty active Death Eaters were arrested yesterday as the Department Of Law Enforcment activated the first of what new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour say will be a serious of protections for our government._

_All entrances into the Ministry are now set up with a serious of wards that alert the Aurors that the person passing through the ward is marked as a follower of You-Know-Who. Upon its first day of activation, the Aurors took 23 people into custody, some of them high leveled government workers. Their names were not revealed at press time._

_Scrimgeour claimed that he had unspeakables and cursebreakers working at night to complete the project. The goal to weed out any spies that You-Know-Who might have within our government. The wards went active this morning at about five am, roughly an hour before people begin to arrive for work, completely unaware of what awaited them._

_The Death Eaters are being questioned extensively and will be given the Dementor 's kiss, as part of Scrimgeour's no tolerance policy._

_"You-Know-Who's followers are a brutal and merciless bunch. We will show them the same treatment until this war is over. Anyone caught bearing the mark will be given to the Dementors. No exceptions."_

_When asked how he came to the idea of warding the entrances, Minister Scrimgeour simply said that a young friend gave him the suggestion._

Harry was beaming as he re read the article. He remembered meeting Scrimgeour at the Ministry and hoping the man was not the buffoon that Fudge had proven to be. Now here was the proof. Not only had he taken Harry's suggestions to heart, but he was also not going to back down.

"I just can't believe it!" Susan beamed as she read the article with Harry at breakfast Friday morning. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table that morning along with the rest of their friends.

"I just can't believe it." Harry muttered, still in awe of the bravado the new Minister was flaunting. It was now clear to Harry that Scrimgeour wanted to make head way in this war, and he had truly listened to what Harry had said.

"I wonder who they caught." Neville asked as Hannah, who'd been running late that morning sat down next to him. Hannah looked preoccupied, and Susan had to smile to herself. They'd nearly made it through the week and Susan had not yet had her life threatened by anyone over her being with Harry. Susan was getting more and more confident that Hannah was going to be giving the rest of Hufflepuff house a very interesting show later that day.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked. Susan took the paper from Harry and handed it to her best friend.

"It's a bit much, don't you think. Simply handing the Death Eaters to the Dementors without a trial?" Hermione asked, looking to Susan.

"Would you rather all those murders go free?" Neville asked. "Most of those people's families are so rich, they can buy their way out of jail. Even though they might not be Death Eaters themselves, a lot of those people on the Wizengamot are rather corrupt."

"He's right." Susan nodded. "I've heard Auntie say some of those people would sell their own flesh and blood if the price was right.

"But to condemn a person just for bearing the Mark?" Hermione looked appalled.

"Do you know anything about the Dark Mark?" Susan asked. Hermione gave a sigh, and shook here head.

"I know that it's a variation on the protean charm and that only Voldemort can mark his followers with it. He can call them to his side no matter where he is by using it."

"Not bad, but a person has to take it willingly." Susan explained. "Or it won't work. So, if someone has the mark, they've accepted it. They joined his forces of their own free will. And let's remember that there's a whole mess of people who are about to be out of school, who could be manipulated into taking the mark and flying his flag. Maybe if they know the consequences are this serious, they'll think about it a bit more before blindly following this ... psychopath."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione sighed again.

"He's replenishing his numbers, while ours are dwindling." Harry said. He kills without a care, and our side prefer to take prisoners. I'm not saying that being kiss by the Dementors is better than death, but at least this way, Voldemort's numbers might start declining a bit."

"And just maybe by offering up these idiots, we might keep the Dementors on our side." Ron pointed out.

I hadn't thought of that." Hermione admitted. "I just… I don't like the thought of someone not getting a trial. What if someone took the mark, but hadn't done anything else yet? Would you feel good about possibly locking up someone who was innocent again… like Sirius."

"Sirius didn't have the mark." Harry said quickly, his voice becoming sharp. Hermione held up her hands defensively.

"I know he didn't but I'm saying…"

"These people will have to be marked." Harry said, ending the discussion.

"It's war, and it's ugly, and the things we do may not be moral, or right, but it's about survival." Neville said wisely. "I want to live, and I want all of you to live. So if that means I have to take someone else's life to protect you, I won't hesitate."

"Here, here." Zach said from Hermione's left.

"I wonder who gave the Minister the suggestion." Hannah said, as she lowered the paper. Harry beamed a bit more, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Oh, you're kidding." The blonde Hufflepuff said with a roll of her eyes.

"My boyfriend is so smart." Susan grinned. "But when did you ever talk to him?"

"The first day I trained with Tonks in the Ministry. We went for tea in the Atrium and we ran into him. He tried to get me to... I don't know, support him or something. We got to talking, and I made a few suggestions. He told me that it was complicated, but it looks like he uncomplicated it. If he keeps getting these kind of results, I might actually be willing to do what I can to help him."

"Careful." Susan warned. "You don't want to end up becoming his puppet."

"Can we talk about something else?" Hermione asked, looking a bit pale. Harry knew she must still be very uncomfortable with Scrimgeour's no tolerance approach. He knew that she understood the reasoning behind it all. Hermione had her reputation for brilliance for a reason. But her high morals were clearly at war with her reasoning.

"You still holding tryouts for the team tomorrow?" Hannah asked Harry.

"I need to. I've got to put together a team and start practices. I heard the Slytherin team's already set their first practice for Sunday." Harry said, finishing his toast, and downing the last of his juice before getting to his feet. Everyone followed his lead, Hannah grabbing an apple and a piece of toast. They began heading towards the Transfiguration class as it was the only class they had for the day.

"When are we starting the DA?" Neville wondered.

"Next week." Harry said. "I talked to McGonagall yesterday, and she wants to make sure everyone has a chance to sign up. It's going to be in the Great Hall. She said a lot of people have signed up already. She also gave me a few books to go over."

"They were fascinating." Hermione smiled to the rest of them.

"Clearly someone beat me to it." Harry remarked, and everyone laughed, including Hermione. "With so many people, I'm going to need people helping me teach. I already asked Ron, Hermione and Neville."

"Wish I could help, Harry." Hannah said around a mouthful of apple. "But I'm there to learn all I can. It was made very obvious this past summer how much I need to improve."

"Same here." Susan admitted, her chest tightening as she remembered that night she nearly lost her Aunt. Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and some of Susan's tension melted away.

"I understand." Harry smiled warmly, looking at his redheaded girlfriend. "But I wanted to make the offer."

"Are we going to be using silent casting?" Zach wondered.

"I think we should." Hermione suggested. "And we shouldn't just make sixth and seventh years do it."

"You're right." Harry nodded. "I asked McGonagall when we spoke why we learn incantations if we're just going to end up learning silent casting. She said it's easier to learn at first with incantations. It helps us to learn what the spells are supposed to feel like and get used to it over the years. She also said that it's easier as our magic develops."

"That makes sense." Hermione agreed. "Our magic is tied to our bodies, and as we grow up, and go through puberty, our magic has to mature as well."

"I think it would have been easier to learn silent casting, if we'd been doing it all along." Ron said as the group entered the classroom and took their seats. No one disagreed with him.

Harry took his seat in the second row with Susan and Hermione on either side of him, and began thinking of how he was going to begin teaching this year. He knew there were going to be far more students this year than before when the club was secret. McGonagall had told him that nearly everyone in his year had signed up as well as most of the fifth, fourth and third years, as well as quite a few seventh years. Harry had been concerned that no first or second years had asked to joined, but McGonagall explained they would not be ready physically for the lessons. That had been how they began discussing why students weren't taught silent casting from the start.

Harry felt confident that more and more people were going to learn how to fight, and it made him smile to think that Voldemort would not be having an easy time this time around. Dumbledore had said the power he had that Voldemort knew not was love. Harry thought it was actually is ability to convince people to fight.

* * *

><p>Susan took Harry by the hand and led him to the Seventh floor. It was only another minute until they were inside the Room of Requirement and the door was sealed behind them. The room was small and cozy, with a large sofa and a fireplace.<p>

"Why'd you bring me here? Harry asked curiously. Susan could feel her face flushing as she fidgeted, looking at him with anxiety.

"Urn.. .well, I need to explain before anything happens. See, Monday, Hannah and I made a bet." She began. Harry's eyes narrowed a bit as he turned to look at his girlfriend.

"What kind of bet.?" He asked slowly. Susan could see that Harry was getting suspicious, and he had begun very subconsciously backing up. Susan took his hand again and guided him to the sofa in front of the fire. They sat down and Susan heaved a nervous sigh.

"Hannah told me that she thought that other girls would be really jealous of me since you and I were together. I didn't think that was true. I mean outside of Ginny, I didn't think anyone else really fancied you to that extreme. No offense." Susan quickly added. Harry simply shook his head.

"I'm not offended." He assured her. "So what happened?

Susan could already tell that Harry was feeling protective of her, and she had to admit that it felt kind of nice

"Hannah was so sure that I would be threatened that she bet that if I didn't get at least one death threat by tonight, she would run starkers through our common room. But If I did get a threat, I had to do something."

"Oook." Harry said, unsure where they were going now.

"Here's the thing. It's something I wanted to do on that last night before we came back to school. I was really close to doing it, but I was afraid my aunt would come out and catch us, and that would have been so humiliating. So I made us go to bed."

Harry remembered when the two of them had lain on the sofa in the sitting room and had begun kissing each other, and how the parts of Susan that were not covered by her shorts or her bikini top felt against his own bare skin. Just the memory of that moment made his body react, and he had to fight to keep from blushing the way Susan was now.

"So, wait. You're saying someone threatened you?"

"Just after lunch. Some Gryffindor girl with black hair and like thirty friends with her. It wasn't anything big. The thing is, the parameters of the bet I made weren't met, and I never told Hannah about it. So, she's going to have to go through with her end of the wager. But, I 've been feeling really guilty, so I decided that I would live up to my end, so that way neither of us loses."

Harry felt his mouth go dry at Susan's words. "And um.. .What, urn.. .what was your end of the bet?"

Susan quickly took off her robe and removed her jumper before pausing.

"There's two parts really." She said, her blush deepening. Then she began to unbutton her shirt. Harry watched mesmerized as his girlfriend began to undo her shirt. His brain seemed to be locked, and he was barely breathing now. It wasn't until his eyes caught sight of the lacy sea green material beneath her shirt that Harry reached out and took both of Susan's hands.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Harry said quickly, his hormones screaming at him for ruining everything. Susan stared at him, her eyes bright, a small embarrassed smile on her face.

"Harry, I told you. I wanted to do this last week. I still do, but I'm just... I'm nervous. You'll be the first boy that... you'll be the first."

Susan removed Harry's hands and slowly opened her shirt, slipping it off her shoulders. Harry had seen Susan in her bikini most of the summer, so he'd seen her less covered than she was now, but instinctively, he knew that he was about to seer much more of her. He wasn't wrong.

Susan kept her eyes locked on Harry's as she first slipped the straps off her shoulders and than reached back to unclasp her bra. It hung on her, keeping her covered momentarily until she slipped it off.

For a moment, Susan thought Harry might pass out as he didn't really appear to be breathing. He was staring hungrily at her, and Susan had to fight not to giggle. He looked so silly to her in that moment.

Deciding to be a bit bolder, Susan took Harry's hand, and placed it on her left breast. The moment Harry's hand came in contact with Susan's bare flesh, he jumped as if he'd been shocked. Susan had to hold his hand to her to keep him from scurrying away. He'd gone from looking like a starving man looking at a buffet to a frightened bunny.

"It's ok, Harry." She said in a soft, still quite nervous whisper. "It's ok. I want you to touch them. Just be gentle, Ok?"

Harry could only nod stupidly. Susan had to smile as she though of how many times she'd heard older girls claim that girls had the power to ensnare boys without the use of wands. She now understood perfectly. She could have asked Harry to do anything in that moment, and he would have complied without hesitation.

At the same time, Susan began to feel a warmth in her chest. She let go of Harry's hand, and he began to slowly move it around her breast, caressing it. But when his thumb ran over her nipple, Susan sucked in a sharp breath. Harry's hand shot away and he looked at her, filled with fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to..." He began.

"No. it felt...it felt nice." Susan said, confused, but intrigued. "Try it again." She urged.

Harry brought both hands up to her chest, this time, manipulating both of Susan's breasts. Again he slid his thumb across her now hardening nubs, and again Susan sucked in a breath, her eyes falling close as sharp jolts of pleasure course through her young body.

"That's really… interesting." She sighed.

Harry was now circling both his thumbs against her nipples, and Susan was arching her back towards him. Suddenly, Susan grabbed Harry by the back of his head, and drew him to her for a very deep kiss. She pushed him back onto the couch and slid on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

It was an hour later when they finally broke apart to take a bit of a break, each of them flushed and flustered.

"Ok, we are definitely going to be doing much more of that." Susan said as she gasped for breath.

"No arguments here." Harry said, though he was rubbing at his scar, which had begun to tingle. He also noted that he felt a bit dizzy. He'd never felt dizziness in association with his scar. Usually it was severe pain and often vomiting.

Harry rubbed at it instinctively, but the tingling did not abate.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked. "I've been noticing that you've been rubbing at your scar a lot more lately."

"It's probably nothing." Harry waved it off.

"Please don't do that." Susan said irritably. "Don't pretend like everything is ok, when a moron can see that it's not."

"Susan, it's fine. Really." Harry tried again, but Susan backed away from him, and covered her bare chest with her arms, feeling hurt and very self conscious.

"I think I showed a lot of trust in you just now." Susan began. "I don't know why you can't have the same trust in me."

Harry sighed heavily. "I do trust you Susan. It's just... We were having a good time, and I don't want to ruin it."

Susan bent down and retrieved her bra, and began redressing. "You did ruin it Harry."

"Oh, come on, why do you have to push all the time?" Harry asked, now exasperated.

"Because it's my nature." Susan fired back. "Excuse me for wanting to be involved with my future husband's life. For wanting to help him, no matter how trivial the problem might seem!"

"Fine. Fine." Harry said agitatedly, getting to his feet. He strode angrily to the fireplace before spinning on his heel and glaring at Susan. "You want to help? You want to know about this?" He pointed to his scar, which looked almost as if it were pulsing in the firelight.

"Just remember that you asked for it!" Harry snapped. He then began shouting about how he was able to feel just what Lord Voldemort was feeling and how it affected him. He told her about the nausea he always had whenever he was sucked into the Dark Lord's mind he saw what the Dark Lord saw.

"Tortures and killings." Harry concluded. The happier, or angrier he is, the worse this feels." Harry said pointing again to his scar. His tone had calmed considerably over his nearly ten minute rant, while Susan sat there paralyzed by the horror she felt learning of Harry's burden.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. Harry's shoulder's slumped as all of his irritation left him.

"I wasn't trying to make you angry, or say that you can't help me. And I do trust you, but you can't push me."

"I know." Susan nodded. "I'm sorry. I guess that sometimes I forget that we've only just started dating. There's times when it feels like we've been together for years. When we have moments like..." Susan nodded towards the place she and Harry had been snogging only moments before. "It's times like that I forget about how things really are between us. It makes me want more between us, and I don't mean just physically."

"I know. I sometimes feel like that too. It's hard for me to, because I have the whole Voldemort thing on me." Harry said, taking his seat next to Susan again. "I'm being torn in two directions here. My heart wants to focus on you, but my head keeps telling me that defeating him should be my priority."

"Well, I think you've been doing a good job of balancing." Susan gave a soft smile.

'Thanks." Harry smirked.

Susan stared at him for a few minutes before maneuvering herself into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I meant what I said, Harry. I want to help in whatever way I can, no matter what the problem is. No matter what it is, you can tell me. I'm here to support you. You can trust me." Susan whispered, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"I do. I promise that I will try harder to let you in. There's still a lot that you don't know, and I'm still trying to sort out myself. Be patient with me. I'm not really used to people caring."

"I can do that." Susan sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Oh, I almost forgot!" She said suddenly getting to her feel. "There's one more part of the bet I need to do.. .or actually, you need to do for me. Uh..."

Susan looked far more nervous than she had before she had taken off her shirt. "Stay there, and no matter what, don't turn around, or I swear I will hex your bits right off."

"Ok." Harry said nervously.

"You two are a little weird sometimes." Harry said, looking at his girlfriend with an odd expression.

Susan ran around to behind the sofa they had shared, and Harry heard her clothes rustling, and then she came back and sat on his lap again. She was still dressed, and her shirt was buttoned all the way up again, and she had something in her closed fist.

"Put these in your pocket and tomorrow at breakfast, let Hannah see them. Hannah, and no one else! I mean it Harry, I will die if anyone else sees them. Promise me." She pleaded.

"Alright. Hannah and no one else, but what is it?" Harry asked curiously. Susan placed the item in his hand and after a moment's hesitation, let it go for him to examine.

"I'm putting a lot of trust in you here Harry. Please don't make me regret this." She sighed, looking apprehensive. She pulled his right hand from around her and placed something in it.

"If you show these to anyone, I will hurt you very badly. I will give you very painful boils on your bits, and your bum, so your can't sit down."

"I promise. What is it?"

Susan took her hand away, and Harry saw a wadded bit of cloth in his hand.

What he held took Harry's breath away, and he swallowed heavily.

The cloth was silky feeling and sea green in color, just as her bra had been. Harry looked at Susan confusedly and she was smiling back at him, though her checks were burning red.

"Put them in your pocket, and tomorrow at breakfast, show them to Hannah."

"But you just told me not to show them to anyone." Harry pointed out.

"Except Hannah. She wanted you to have my bra, but then I guess she realized that my bra is kind of huge, and it might be awkward to keep in your pocket."

"Yeah, a bit." Harry agreed. Susan smiled and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Anyway, when you let her see that you have these, she'll know I kept up my end of the bet."

"We should be heading back." Susan said, trying to take attention away from the fact that she'd just given her knickers to her boyfriend.

"Wait.. .what? Why? We still have hours before our curfew." Harry said, stuffing Susan's undergarment in his pocket. "We can stay here for awhile..."

Susan grinned at Harry and kissed him sweetly. Despite everything, Harry WAS a teenaged boy.

"And don't think I don't want to, but... Well, Hannah's going to be streaking the Common Room, and I'd really like to watch her make an idiot of herself."

"So you like watch Hannah naked then?" Harry said with a lecherous smile. Susan shoved him hard back into the sofa.

"You are such a boy!" She laughed.

* * *

><p>Hannah was waiting on her bed in the fifth year Hufflepuff dormitory when Susan rushed in, looking excited and a bit flushed. Hannah had no doubt that she'd just been with Harry, and they had likely been snogging in some broom cupboard.<p>

"There you are. I was beginning to think you were going to miss my show." She smiled.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Susan said.

"Nope. I made a bet, and I lost. I'm still shocked no one threatened you though." Hannah sighed, getting to her feet and kicking off her shoes. "I can't believe I'm going to do this. I should really think before I speak, you know?"

Hannah slipped off her robes, and begin shedding the rest of her clothing before walking nude into the bathroom.

"Um, the common room is through that door." Susan said, pointing the dormitory door.

"I am well aware of where the Common room is, thank you. But I figure if they're going to get a look, I want to make it memorable. Where is your razor?"

Susan walked in and handed Hannah her razor and watched as Hannah ran her hands over her legs and other areas before applying some lotion and running the razor over her skin to make herself smoother.

"Whoa!, Your shaving there?" Susan asked in shock as Hannah went about her beautifying regime.

"My sister told me that guys really like it when it's smooth. She wasn't wrong about the underwear, so I figure why the hell not?" Hannah smiled. "Neville really liked it!"

"OH, will you stop it! I don't need those pictures in my head." Susan wrinkled her nose. "Just hurry up!"

"Why are you in such a rush? I'm the one whose going to be walking down the au natural. You should be reveling in my misfortune."

"I'm thinking you're actually enjoying this." Susan quirked her eyebrow.

"A bit." Hannah smirked. "I don't know why, but ever since 1 made the bet, I've been kind of hoping you wouldn't get threatened so I could do it. It's thrilling in a weird way. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm freaking out a bit, but... I don't know. Maybe I'm a deviant, and I'm only beginning to figure it out. Hand me a towel."

Susan complied and Hannah cleaned herself off and double check to make sure she was all finished. Satisfied that she'd done a good job, she then checked her make up, and re applied her lip gloss.

"Ok, Showtime!" She grinned, and Susan finally saw her friend beginning to blush.

Susan followed her best friend out of the dorm, where they nearly collided with a third year girl, who went beet red at seeing the naked older girl.

Hannah went down into the common room to find it quite full, though most of the first second and third years were now in bed. Hannah actually felt relief at that. She didn't want to scar the babies.

Almost at once, there was whistling and cheering as she emerged from the stairs. Hannah decided that she would play it up, instead of being embarrassed. She had decided earlier in the week that this was the best course of action. If she ran through and tried to hide the fact she was without clothing, no one would ever let her live it down. However, if she walked around calmly, and acted as if nothing was wrong, it would just be thought of as an interesting beginning to another sexually charged year at Hogwarts. So, she strolled around the common room thrusting her ample chest out, blowing kisses and wiggling her bum enticingly. Girls were laughing and cheering her on while boys were drooling and whistling. Hannah simple strutted about the Common room before taking Susan by the arm, and with a rather suggestive comment about what they were about to do, went back to their dorm.

Susan had real difficulty in going to sleep that night. Between fits of laughter at her best friend's antics and remembering what she and Harry had gotten up to, Susan's mind and hormones had a real tough time settling down.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hannah and Susan took seats at the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender were sitting together enjoying their morning meal. Susan greeted Harry with a kiss on the cheek, before taking a seat on his left. Hannah squeezed in between Neville and Harry and began filling her plate.<p>

As she was about to take a bite of her toast, she felt Harry nudge her shoulder. She looked at him, and was just about to ask what he wanted, when she saw his eyes looking between the two of them. Following his line of sight, she saw that his hand was in his pocket. She watched with growing curiosity as his hand slipped out and she saw that he had a bit of sea green fabric between his fingers. He then shoved it back into his pocket, and she looked up at him to find him smiling at her coyly.

It took a minute for Hannah to puzzle together what had just happened, and what she had just seen. She knew that lacy green fabric, but for some reason, it wasn't coming to the front of her mind right away. And then she remembered Susan making a point of putting on her Green knickers the day before. The same shade of green Harry had just shown her. And if Harry had Susan's knickers, that meant that Susan had given them to Harry. Which meant…

"You Bitch!" Hannah snapped, looking at Susan, who looked shocked until she saw Harry grinning, and realized he must have just revealed that she had made good on her bet.

Susan simply looked at her friend with the same grin Harry had the previous night when she'd taken off her shirt.


	18. Chapter 18

Nearly two months into the new school year, and Dumbledore found himself hip deep in paperwork, when all he truly wanted was to find and destroy all of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes once and for all. It had been almost four months since he had found the ring and the locket which were now secured in a safe hidden within his office, along with the remains of the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. But he was still no closer to finding the others. Dumbledore was beginning to think it might be a good idea to destroy those in his possession. At least then some progress would have been made.

Dumbledore sighed wearily as he began thinking about horcruxes. The subject weighed heavily on his mind because there was one Horcrux he knew that he could not destroy. To destroy it would be to kill an innocent, and Harry deserved a chance at a full life. But he had a theory regarding Harry's Horcrux. A theory that involved the power prophesized to destroy Lord Voldemort. Love.

He still held out hope that Harry and his betrothed, Susan Bones could find true love, and it would kill the Horcrux. That hope was kept alive when Harry had admitted feeling strange sensations in his scar, that normally caused him nothing but pain. Dumbledore hoped that as Harry's feelings for Susan grew stronger, the Horcrux would get weaker. The most important thing was to keep the fact that Harry was a Horcrux a secret. If Voldemort found out the truth…

Dumbledore was thankfully shaken from these disturbing thoughts by a knock on his door. Checking the time, Dumbledore realized it must be Professor Snape. The new Defense teacher had requested a meeting with the headmaster. He had seemed rather insistent about it.

"Enter." Dumbledore said and Snape came inside. But instead of sitting down, the Defense teacher went to the cabinet where Dumbledore kept his pensieve.

"May I ask what has you so aggravated this evening?" Dumbledore asked as he watched Snape retrieve the pensieve and bring it to the headmaster's desk.

"It will be much easier if I just show you." Snape said as he drew silvery memories from his temple and placed them into the pensive. When he finished, and motioned for Dumbledore to enter, and followed the headmaster, placing his face into the stone basin.

The memories swirled and formed around them until the two men were standing on one side of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"What is it that I should be looking for?" Dumbledore asked, sounding irritated. Snape just shook his head.

"Just watch." Snape said.

The two men stood on the side of the memory Defense Against the Dark Arts class room as the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins lined up facing against each other in preparation to practice advanced shield charms. As they students held their wands at the ready, the memory Snape was pacing around them explaining what they were to be doing, making sure they understood how displeased he would be if they deviated from his lesson.

Memory Snape set the students to task and continued his slow methodical pacing. Real Snape led Dumbledore to where Draco Malfoy was standing, facing against Lavender Brown, who looked quite put out at having to be paired with him.

Dumbledore glanced up the line to see Harry Potter paired with Daphne Greengrass. The young blonde woman was smirking at Harry, but Dumbledore noted that it wasn't a malicious smirk at all. In fact, it almost seemed friendly. Then the smirk became something mischievous as the Slytherin girl fired the first of a volley of hexes that Harry managed to avoid with his shield charm. The advanced shield got stronger with each casting, and Dumbledore beamed at Memory Harry.

"Mr. Zabini is one of my best students in silent casting." Snape offered, motioning towards the Dark skinned boy who was keeping Seamus Finnegan at bay, so to speak.

"Other than Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled as Hermione sent a jelly legs hex at Tracey Davis, who fell to the floor when her legs went wobbly.

"Pay attention." Snape said, redirecting the Headmaster's focus back to Draco and Lavender. "They were instructed to use nothing stronger than a stinging hex. The Gryffindors were using mostly mundane hexes." Snape explained as the two men watched Lavender try to damage Draco's shield, which Dumbledore could see was quite well done.

Draco was taking the measure of the Gryffindor girl before taking took his turn. The first curse was cast and hit Lavender in the belly. Lavender stood still for a second before suddenly doubling over and shrieking in pain, though she appear to the untrained eye to be physically alright. And then Dumbledore noticed the girl was holding her hands between her legs in her nether area.

"Where did he learn such a curse?" Dumbledore turned in shock. The memory swirled around them and the two men were back in the headmaster's office once again. Dumbledore sat heavily in his chair, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"She was sent to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey was able to reverse the effects. The curse wasn't strong enough to cause permanent damage. It's clear now that the boy has received special tutelage from his Aunt. I warned you. I warned you that the boy was going to be dangerous."

"Yes, you did warn me, but I stick by my original statement. He has yet to do anything to condemn him. We need to reach out to him."

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Snape roared. "You just saw with your very own eyes that he tried to sterilize that girl. If he is able to perfect that spell, or any others his dear Aunt Bellatrix has taught him…"

"I am well aware of what could happen." Dumbledore said, his voice beginning to raise in frustration. "I am also aware that he is at a crucial crossroads, and that it is our responsibility to help him make the right choice. If we fail Mr. Malfoy, we fail ourselves. Tell me, have you made any progress in reaching out to him?"

"I've told you he has become evasive, and short tempered. He has also become quite the capable Occlumens. I am telling you, Draco does not wish to be saved. His mind is made up, and he is going to continue on the road of his choosing. His father has done irreversible damage, and Draco wishes to serve the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Severus, The boy has yet to take a life. Nor has he made any attempt to do so. He most certainly has not tried to kill me as he has been ordered to. He is still within reach however slim the chance may appear to be. He has not given himself over to Voldemort yet."

"Why do I even bother? You wish to ignore what is right in front of you, be it on your own head. What about Potter? You told me I would be seeing some very noticeable increases in the boy's power. He's just as pathetic as he has been these past five years. I will admit that his shield was strong, but not as strong as it should be according to what you've told me." Snape asked, turning the topic.

"I am curious about that myself." Dumbledore admitted. "Perhaps things between Harry and Miss Bones are not going as well as I believed."

"What does the whelp's relationship have to do with his magical output?" Snape scoffed.

"It is not important as of this moment. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will think on it, and notify you of what we will do. In the meantime, please keep monitoring Mister Malfoy's progress. "

Snape looked disgusted at being dismissed like that, but he was also very angry for the Headmaster's complete ambivalence toward how dangerous the younger Malfoy was becoming. Snape didn't care much for any student's well being, but he did not wish to see any of his charges actually injured or killed. Not even Harry Potter, and he could not tolerate that boy in the least.

Snape slammed the door behind him, leaving the Headmaster alone with a heavy heart. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix trilled a sad note, and Dumbledore sighed. He knew of Draco's mission, but had hitherto had no reason to actually fear his ability to carry it out. But after the display he'd just witnessed, he now felt differently. And worse, Harry had not yet begun to show signs of improvement.

Dumbledore knew that his theory was right, in that Harry needed to love, and be loved in return to rid himself of the Horcrux within him. Dumbledore also knew that when the Horcrux died, Harry would then have full access to his magical core, without the abomination feeding off of it like a parasite.

Dumbledore wondered for the fifteenth time if he should not give Harry and Miss Bones private quarters to perhaps speed things along. Their world was in serious danger, and everything relied on Harry being able to defeat the Dark Lord. And the ability to do that lie in the hope that Harry could feel real love from someone, and return that love.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and went to the window to stare out on the grounds. The leaves were turning color as October wore on. From his vantage point he could see students making the most of the good weather while it lasted. The Headmaster looked towards the Black Lake and sighed. He knew that his time in this world was nearly done, and he felt he had so much left to do. He had found three Horcruxes, but three still remained unknown to him. Well, two were unknown, one was just unreachable. But it would be dealt with, even if it took his very last breath.

A dark thought entered his mind, and Dumbledore shuddered. What if he failed? He'd made so many mistakes in regards to Voldemort, and young Harry. Would Harry be able to finish what Dumbledore had started?

Dumbledore felt his heart begin to break as he imagined having to explain to Harry everything that needed to be done BEFORE Voldemort could be defeated. The poor boy already had so much weighing upon him, this would be cruel to place on him as well. Dumbledore was once again filled to bursting with motivation to see this task finished before his time in this world ended.

He only hoped that he was right about Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Hey Susan." Zach said as he sat next to Susan in the Hufflepuff Common room. Susan looked up, rather surprised. She hardly ever saw Zach, unless Hermione was with him. He was almost never in the common room any more.<p>

"Hey Zach, what's going on?" She said looking at her former crush. Zach shrugged, and looked interestedly at the book in her hands.

"A Witch's Heart?" He asked.

"I know it's cheesy, but I really like it.." Susan groaned.

"1 wouldn't think you'd need to be reading something so trashy when you're in your own whirlwind romance with Harry." Zach said. There was something in his tone that struck Susan as strange. She didn't know exactly what it was, and she felt intrigued by it.

"I guess." Susan said. "We haven't seen that much of each other this past month. I mean outside of classes and what not. With homework and Quidditch and the DA and everything, he's been pretty busy."

"But things are still good between you both, right?" Zach asked.

Susan made a face at Zach as she was caught off guard by his question. In truth Susan was feeling increasingly upset that she and Harry had not been alone together in a month. Other than quick kisses exchanged in passing, they hadn't been physical at all. They got to talk a lot during meals which was always nice, but Harry was stretched pretty thin right now. Susan knew it wouldn't last, and she also knew that she would have his undivided attention the rest of her life. She simply had to persevere through this trial. Still, she really wanted a bit of time alone with her boyfriend. She was sixteen and her hormones were screaming for attention, and Susan wasn't sure how much more she could stand listening to Hannah about how far she and Neville were progressing. She expected any day now to hear that Hannah and Neville had finally shagged. If that happened, Susan wondered if she would hug her best friend, or kill her for bragging.

"Things are alright." Susan shrugged, finally getting around to answering his question.

"I just wondered. I hardly ever see you two together." Zach said, avoiding Susan's eyes.

"Why are you asking me all of this?" Susan asked. She had enough of trying to figure out why Zach was suddenly so curious about her relationship when he hadn't really seemed to care before now.

"Because I'm your friend, and I'm concerned." Zach said defensively. Susan stared at him for a few moments, but he didn't comment further.

"How are things with you and Hermione?" Susan countered. Zach shrugged.

"Ok."

"Just ok? You guys always look so happy together." Susan probed.

We are." Zach said, but once again, Susan noted how his tone didn't seem to match what he was saying. He also seemed incapable of looking at her, which was unusual for him. Susan noted that he also seemed rather fidgety.

"But, she's so busy studying, sometimes I think she forgets about me." Zach sighed. "I really am attracted to her intelligence, I just didn't realized how consumed she is by her thirst for knowledge."

"I can understand. I knew that Harry had a lot going on when he and I agreed to start seeing each other, but I just didn't realize that I would take a back seat sometimes to his other obligations. I know he tries, but sometimes…"

"Yeah." Zach smiled.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Susan thought how strange it was that a year ago, she would have given anything for Zach to be sitting as close to her as he was.

_Wait a minute, _Susan thought. _When did he get so close to me?_

Susan turned to Zach, who was now looking at her strangely. She felt an odd twisting in her stomach and before she could even begin to wonder where it had come from, Zach was drawing nearer to her, his eyes locked onto her lips.

"Whoa!" Susan said quickly, putting up a hand to Zach's chest before his lips reached their target. "What's wrong with you? I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend! You can't just go around snogging people when you're with someone else!"

She wanted to scream, but she was thankful that she had kept her voice down. She didn't want everyone in the common room to turn and watch the unfolding drama. She could already feel her cheeks heating with embarrassment.

"I thought you liked me?" Zach asked confused.

"I do. You're my friend, but..."

"No, I thought you really liked me. I thought you had a crush on me. I mean, All last year you were trying to…" Zach said, looking pleadingly at her.

"Ok, I don't know what's going on with you right now," Susan said getting to her feet and clutching her book to her chest almost as if it were a shield. "But whether I liked you in that way or not, I have a boyfriend right now, and I'm not going to dump him just because you finally got your head out of your arse, or got it stuffed up there even further."

Susan all but ran up the stairs to her dorm where she fell on to her bed more confused than she had ever been in her life. A year ago she would have been in seventh heaven had Zach attempted anything close to what had just happened, and she never would have even considered stopping him. But she was with Harry now, and she had feelings for Harry. Strong feelings. Not to mention the marriage contract that meant she would be spending her life with Harry, which she no longer felt was a curse... .more of an issue.

Still, Susan could not deny that she still felt things for Zach. Her feelings had never vanished, they had simply been repressed. But everything was complicated. She had become friends with Hermione, and she didn't want to cause problems for her. Not to mention all the trouble it would create between herself and Harry. And Susan and Harry already had a lot to deal with without Zach's clear case of idiocy.

Susan grabbed her pillow and screamed violently into it, cursing Zacharias Smith for his stupidity.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Hannah said with that same bright grin that had been on her face since Susan's sixteenth birthday party. "Are you alright?" Hannah asked when she got a good look at Susan's face.

Susan immediately launched into a detailed explanation as to what had just taken place. Hannah listened to everything, her face contorting from confusion to irritation to bewilderment.

"That's really odd." Hannah said. "I thought he and Hermione were happy."

"So did I." Susan agreed. "And now I'm all confused."

"Because you still like him?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, but it's not nearly as strong as it was last year, you know?" Susan asked pleadingly.

Hannah smiled. "Of course not."

Susan looked confused and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Well it's obvious. Ok, so you and Harry didn't have an ideal start, but you've come a long way in a short amount of time. You finally seem to have this understanding between you two, and because of that, you've both been able to allow yourselves to feel things for each other. Now, I'm not saying you're in love, but there's a definite spark there. Megan said she wished she could get a guy to look at her the way Harry looks at you." Hannah said smugly.

"And just how does he look at me?" Susan asked. She hadn't noticed Harry giving her any particular looks lately.

"Like you're some mythical being that he's discovered to be real, and he can't believe it. I'm surprised you haven't seen it. He looks at you like that all the time. And you can not sit there and tell me that you don't have strong feelings for him. You guys talk all the time, and he really listens to everything you say. Not just to humor you, but because he's really interested. Not to mention that funny look you get after a long night of snogging him. And let's not forget you showed him your boobs, and I don't think you'd do that for just any guy!."

"That was a bet!" Susan protested but Hannah waved it away.

"A bet that you did not have to own up to." Hannah pointed out. "You chose to use it as an excuse. You wanted to get closer to him physically, and there's nothing wrong with it. I know you two haven't been able to spend any real time together over the last month, but I've still seen how you light up when he sits next to you at breakfast, or that goofy smile on your face when you guys say goodbye, and he kisses you and strokes your cheek like it's the softest thing he's ever felt in his life. Do you have any idea how many girls want to kill you because of that alone?" Hannah smirked.

Susan's hand went to her cheek as she thought about how Harry always said good-bye to her. He always took hold of her left cheek as he kissed her. Then he would gaze into her eyes for just a second, and caress her cheek so gently. It always left her with butterflies in her stomach. She dreamed about those moments that she got to experience everyday. It was so strange, but so amazing.

"So what am I supposed to do about Zach?" Susan asked exasperatedly.

"I wish I had an answer. This is like really not a good thing because, if we say something to Hermione…" Hannah shrugged.

"It'll break her heart." Susan sighed. "But if we don't… I mean, I'm not saying that he'll do it with someone else but it'll be worse if that happens and she finds out that way."

"I don't really know Suz, I kind of think we should just stay out of it."

Susan sighed heavily again and flung herself back onto her bed. "No one ever told me that relationships would be this difficult!"

"Mine is easy." Hannah laughed as she went to her trunk to get her pajamas.

"I know." Susan grunted. "You remind me at every opportunity."

* * *

><p>Harry shut his locker and sat down on the bench. He was exhausted. It had been a pretty brutal practice, and Harry and his quidditch team had worked really hard that night. All Harry wanted to do was go right up to Gryffindor Tower and crawl into bed and sleep. Unfortunately he still had three essays to complete, and he had to plan this week's lesson for the DA.<p>

"Are you coming?"

Harry sat up slowly, not even remembering lying down to find Ron in the door way looking just as tired as Harry felt.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. He heaved himself up and began to head back to the castle with his best friend.

"Harry, Look, I got to say something here." Ron began and Harry turned to look at his redheaded friend who looked pretty determined at the moment. "I think you're taking on too much, and if you don't ease up, you're going to crack."

"I appreciate the concern but…" Harry began but Ron cut him off quickly.

"Harry, I know what you're going to say. You're going to try and convince me that everything is under control and that you've got a lot of responsibility and Voldemort and blah, blah, blah. Mate, there's only one other person who knows all of that better than me, and I'd bet every galleon I am destined to make, she's in the library right now studying for NEWT exams. The thing is, both Hermione and I miss you, and we want to spend time with our friend. I also happen to think that Susan would really like a bit more attention from you."

"Did she say something to you?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing.

"No. But you can just tell if you know what to look for." Ron shrugged. Harry's face took on a skeptical look and Ron broke under scrutiny.

"Alright fine! Lavender pointed it out to me. The point is that you're spreading yourself way too thin and it's going to kill you before Voldemort has a chance."

"That's twice you've said his name now. Are you ok? Do you want to lie down?" Harry asked, trying to keep his face from breaking into a grin.

"Stuff it." Ron glared. "Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

"Yeah, I think so. What did Lavender say about me and Susan?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, she thinks that you guys are going to break up soon if you don't start spending more time with her. She says that Susan looks sad a lot now. Lav also thinks Susan won't say anything because she doesn't want to get in a fight with you over it."

"I guess I have kind of neglected her a bit. It's just…"

"You don't have to explain, Harry. Like I said, I know what's going on. And just because Hermione and I aren't getting special training like you are, doesn't mean we're slouching. Hermione's got loads of lesson plans for the DA that she wants to run by you, and she's found a lot of spells that she and I have been trying out. Lavender's been helping a bit because she knows that you're going to have to fight Voldemort. She doesn't know about the prophecy, but she's not stupid. Anyone with half a brain can tell that great bastard's got it in for you."

The two boys had reached the Entrance Hall and began making their way up the stairs to their House. Harry was contemplating everything he'd been told, while Ron remained silent.

Harry didn't know when it happened, but he liked the change in Ron. As they walked, Harry thought about all the little changes he'd noticed in Ron since they'd got back to school. The first and most shocking was Ron's work ethic had become more diligent. Harry thought he'd heard Neville remark that since Lavender liked to get all her homework done before she had fun, that perhaps Ron had taken on the same philosophy. Harry wondered how Hermione felt since she had hound both boys about their homework for five years and they'd all but ignored her attempts to help better them.

Then there was the fact that Ron didn't look like a starving pig at meals. Well, not as much. He still ate like it was his last meal, but he now managed to keep his mouth closed while chewing, and waited until he swallowed his food before speaking.

And all this profound insight Ron had been sharing. Not to mention the hugeness of Ron being able to say Voldemort's name. It was official. Ron Weasley had hit the jackpot when he started Lavender Brown.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked, looking to Ron who shrugged.

"What's changed that you can say Voldemort's name without dying of heart failure?"

"A few nights ago, while you were training with Mad Eye, a bunch of us got to talking about things. Anyway, Hermione pointed out that the name is completely stupid. She wrote it out for us, and showed everyone that it was an allegory or whatever she called it."

"Anagram?"

"Whatever. The point is that she and a few others all kind of made fun of it and really made it seems exactly like a Boggart. The best weapon to use against it was laughter really. We had a really good time making up new name's for him. Seamus wanted to write them down and have him choose something more terrifying. Moldywarts was really popular, but I really liked Ginny calling him Lord High Baron of all impotency Limpy-Shorts."

"WHAT?" Harry asked, grabbing the banister to prevent himself from falling over with laughter.

"My sister." Ron said proudly.

"Limpy-Shorts?" Harry asked again, wiping at his eyes.

"Even Hermione laughed at that one. I thought for sure she was going to pee herself. And you know how uptight she can be. She had a few choice ones herself. Speaking of Hermione, have you noticed… actually you probably haven't. Lavender thinks there might trouble on the horizon for her and Zach. I just want to give you a heads up."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, worry over Hermione wiping out his earlier mirth.

Same reason she's worried for you and Susan. Though, Lav doesn't think Hermione and Zach are right for each other in the first place."

"Can we just back up here. What's going on with Hermione and Zach?" Harry asked.

"Apparently nothing, according to Lav. She says because Hermione's all about studying, it's affecting her relationship. She's convinced Zach is going to start cheating on her any day now. I've been kind of watching him, but he's always with Hermione, so I don't know if she's seeing something that's not there, or nothing's happened yet or what."

"Well, Lavender's a lot smarter about dating than either of us. But I think we need to trust that Hermione knows what's going on. We need to respect her and not stick our noses in until she asks us to." Harry said irritably. Hearing that Zach might break Hermione's heart made him want to go right to the Hufflepuff Common Room and beat Zach to within an inch of his life.

"Lavender said the same thing." Ron smiled. "Like you said, smarter than us."

"Doesn't mean I like it." Harry sighed.

"Welcome to my world." Ron snickered. "He's an alright guy, but now it's so hard to hang out with him because I just want to grab him and just tell him to not mess around with Hermione."

"Oh, he knows." Harry smiled.

Ron saw the humorous malevolence in his best friend's eyes and began laughing.

"I guess I should have figured you had words with him over the summer."

Harry began laughing along with Ron

Ron stopped Harry as they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Seriously Harry. Think about what I said. I know you and Susan are going to be together regardless, but if you don't spend time with her, she's going to end up resenting you. You'll be stuck with her, and she'll hate you. I wouldn't even wish that life on Malfoy. Well… maybe Malfoy."

"Alright. I get your point. I will try and ease up on things so I can spend more time with my girlfriend."

Ron nodded with a smile and turned and gave the password.

"Ron." Harry said causing his friend to turn around. "Thanks."

"That's why I'm here." Ron smiled, and the two began to chuckle again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Did you talk to him?" Lavender asked as Ron met her in the common room for breakfast. Ron gave a smile and a nod as he kissed his girlfriend good morning. Even after nearly two months of dating, Ron still wondered how he ended up with one of the most sought after girls in the whole of Hogwarts. He never would have guessed on the first day he began work in his brother's shop when she walked in to take a look around that they would become a couple.

"Yeah. We talked after practice about his neglecting Susan and all that. He listened but I don't know if he'll do anything about it right away." Ron said as he took Lavender's hand and began to lead her to breakfast. "Did you talk to Hermione like you said you would?"

Lavender nodded and sighed.

"I don't think it went well. She got really mad." Lavender looked upset. "No one likes to hear things like that, and I know that she thinks everything is great because she has no reason to think otherwise. But I'm telling you, if she doesn't get her nose out of those books, he's going to break her heart, Ron."

"I believe you." Ron said, giving her hand a squeeze. "But it isn't our place to interfere."

"Harry told you that, didn't he." Lavender smirked.

"He's right. Come on, would you want anyone sticking their noses in our business? No matter how much they mean well, we have to figure things out between us." Ron glanced at her with a slight grin.

"I know. I just... We've kind of become friends, and I don't want to see her get hurt." Lavender said, hugging Ron's arm as they walked.

"Well, what did you say?" Ron asked.

"I just told her that I'd noticed Zach had a bit of a wandering eye and asked when they were last together alone. She got real defensive and told me to mind my own business. I tried to explain that I was worried for her. She made it abundantly clear that she didn't want to talk about it with me, so I backed off."

"Hermione's a pretty private person." Ron shrugged as they entered the Great Hall. "She's nearly as bad as Harry."

Lavender smiled at her boyfriend and they sat together. Lavender chose some fruit and yogurt and toast, while Ron went for eggs and bacon. Lavender noticed that Ron also took an apple, which made her smile. They began to eat silently for a bit before Lavender turned to Ron.

"The Hogsmeade weekend is next week. I was thinking about what we might do." She smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Ron asked interestedly.

"Well, since we only have two Hogsmeade weekends before Christmas, I thought that you and the boys could do some shopping and I could lead the girls. You know, Hannah, Susan, Hermione, Parvati. Then we could all meet for lunch. And then, you and I could go off somewhere and make up for all the time we've been forced to do homework."

Ron could only stare at Lavender as she grinned. She gently reached up and closed his mouth before dabbed at the corners of his mouth with her napkin.

"Sweetie, you're drooling, and it's really unbecoming." She chuckled.

"Sorry, but I just… My mind went somewhere glorious."

"I'm sure that it did." Lavender smiled. "Good morning Neville!"

Ron shook his head and turned to greet his dorm mate. "Hey Nev!"

"Hey guys." Neville smiled. "Ron, why are you drooling?"

Ron quickly wiped at his mouth while his girlfriend laughed and Neville grinned.

"Oh, you're all so funny." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Good morning everyone." Hannah smiled as she sat next to Neville with Susan in tow.

"Where's Harry?" Susan asked as she took her seat. She was glancing everywhere for her boyfriend.

"He was up kind of late finishing essays. I think he might have finished them all last night." Ron said.

"He didn't come in until after two in the morning." Neville said.

"What's he playing at?" Susan asked looking upset. "He's already barely staying awake in classes and he's…"

"He's what?"

Everyone turned as Harry and Hermione took seats. Susan accepted Harry's good morning kiss before she continued her thoughts.

"You're going to crack if you keep on the way you are." Susan said. "I'm getting really worried about you."

"I know." Harry smiled softly. "I've been thinking about that. What would you say if I gave up Quidditch?"

"WHAT!"

Harry flinched as all of his friends shouted their shock.

"Are you taking the mickey?" Ron asked.

"Are you out of your mind?" Lavender asked stunned.

"You love Quidditch, why would you give it up?" Hermione queried.

Harry simply held Susan's eyes as she processed what he'd said. Her face kept contorting with her emotions, but confusion seemed to reign all of her facial expressions. Harry really thought it was cute the way she seemed to be imitating a fish.

"I think everyone's asking what I'm thinking." the redhead said finally.

"The DA's really important. So is my training. I can't very well quit going to classes. That leaves Quidditch. Yeah, I love it, but I love flying more. I can go up on a broom anytime, especially if you were agreeable to go with me." Harry explained.

"I can't believe you'd even consider giving up Quidditch." Susan said, clearly confused.

"There are more important things in my life right now than a game." Harry smiled, kissing Susan once again.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do that?" Ron asked.

"You said it last night, Ron. I'm spread to thin, and it's affecting my personal life. If you hadn't pointed it out to me, things could have been so bad that they'd be irreparable. I don't want to lose what I've got. So… I want to do this."

"But Harry… " Ron tried.

"Ron." Lavender said softly.

"It's only a game, Ron." Hermione said. "I'm proud of you Harry for making this decision. It takes a lot to give up something like that."

"I'll be happy to get all my work done and a good night's sleep." Harry smiled before leaning into Susan and whispering, "Not to mention being able to spend time alone with you."

Susan shivered at his words and a broad smile appeared on her face. Harry began to eat his breakfast and Susan could not stop smiling at her boyfriend.

"Looks like you'll be able to stop reading those trashy novels and live the fantasy." Hannah smirked as Susan blushed a deep scarlet.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape's mind was working harder than it had since he was a student many years ago. He had been unable to convince the Headmaster of the danger that was now likely sitting in the Great Hall surrounded by the mindless followers he'd manipulated to his way of thinking over the last five years.<p>

Snape knew just how truly dangerous Young Draco Malfoy could be. He'd known long before the boy had attempted to sterilize the Brown girl. He'd known because he'd had a hand in creating the monster that was hiding in human flesh. And now, Snape was unable to reach his godson and turn him away from the path the boy had chosen.

Snape winced as he remembered holding the infant Draco and the honor he felt when Lucius asked him to be the boy's godfather. Lucius, who had took Snape under his wing while they had been in Hogwarts. Lucius who had brought Snape to the Dark Lord and helped him become one of the chosen.

Lucius who was partially to blame for all the misery in Severus' life. Only partially because Snape knew it was he who was responsible for driving Lily into Potter's arms. It was Snape who had alienated the only true friend he'd ever known.

Snape winced again as he thought of how things were moving, and the paths open before him. The order was in a very precarious situation at the moment, and Snape himself was balanced on the edge of a knife. If he chose to continue to play his role as the good spy, then he would have to allow Draco to remain unchecked. While Snape despised all the children within the castle walls, he also didn't wish to see any of them suffer. Not even Potter.

On the other hand, if he were to step in and end Draco's reign of terror before he had a chance to do permanent damage, then he risked revealing that he was not loyal to the Dark Lord, and then it would be Snape who was the top of the Dark Lord's list.

Dumbledore wished to try and reach Draco, to prevent the Malfoy boy from becoming truly dark. But Snape knew that it was useless. He had known before the boy had entered Hogwarts. He'd helped raise the boy. He'd been witness to the special lessons, and the brain washing by the boy's father.

Draco was a Death Eater long before he took the mark. Snape would bet he was the most faithful of all Death Eaters. His belief in Pure Blood Purity was stronger than any other because it had been spook fed to him since he could understand language.

Until now, Snape had always tolerated Draco's behavior because he thought like Dumbledore did. That maybe Draco could be brought to understand what he was doing was wrong. Now, after the summer and what Snape had witnessed in classes. He knew that Draco was far more dangerous than he'd originally believed.

Dumbledore wished for Snape to reach out to the boy, to try and make him understand just what service to the Dark Lord truly meant. But Snape knew it was pointless, because he could tell that Draco meant to use the Dark Lord for his own gains. Draco's was not a stupid child any longer. He knew that the Dark Lord's promises were as empty as his black heart. But Draco was smart, and likely the boy was already planning for his future.

He would accomplish his mission somehow, and Snape knew better than anyone that losing Dumbledore would all but win the war for Voldemort and the Death Eaters. So far, Draco had not made any attempts. Snape had no idea on just what it was the Draco was planning, but he did know that the boy would have more than one option.

The problem that Snape had here was whether or not Draco would be better off inside the school or outside. Inside he was a threat, but one that could at least be monitored. Outside, he would be unchecked. A dragon off it's chain. And since the boy had no finesse, or discipline, Snape was sure Draco would be dead within the year. As much as Snape despised the boy at the moment, he was still Draco's godfather, and he had a duty to the boy.

Snape knew Draco had no interest in being "saved". He was hell bent on proving that everything he believed in was the right way. So it left Snape with only two choices. Allow him to finish his mission, and meet his fate, or try prevent Draco from fulfilling his destiny.

But how to do it? How to stop that little troll from killing Dumbledore or hurting anyone else. He was going to need help. Someone who would not hold back for some stupid ideology. Someone who, despite having a difference of opinion, would do what was right for the good of everyone, instead of trying to save one pathetic soul who had no interest in being saved.

Professor Snape didn't want to do it, but he needed an ally and there was no better person in the entirety of Hogwarts than Professor McGonagall.

* * *

><p>"So, who's taking over as captain?" Susan asked Harry as they walked to the library after dinner that evening.<p>

"Katie. She was really shocked, but not as much as Professor McGonagall." Harry smiled.

"I'll bet."

"She understood after I explained it all, but she was also kind of distracted. I don't think it's really registered with her yet. I'm sure she's going to be mad once it sinks in. But it's done, and I'm happy."

"Until the first game you're sitting out." Susan smirked.

"Maybe." Harry shrugged. "I guess that'll be the test. Like I said, I prefer just flying. No game to focus on. No worrying about catching the Snitch. Just me, my broom and the wind."

"You know, you almost made that sound romantic." Susan chuckled.

"Let's skip studying tonight." Harry smiled.

"Harry. Come on, be serious."

"I am being serious." Harry grinned, taking Susan by the hand and leading her through the castle and outside.

"Where are we going?" Susan asked, laughing as Harry kept leading her down stairs and finally out onto the grounds. Harry pulled his wand from his robes and summoned his broom.

"What are we doing?" Susan asked through her laughter.

"I'm sweeping you off your feet." Harry smirked.

"Oh ha ha." Susan responded, giving Harry a playful shove.

Harry's broom flew towards them and Harry grasped it out of the air, mounting it and holding his hand out to his girlfriend, who was still smiling but looking a bit stunned.

"You're serious." She asked, and Harry smiled.

"You said it sounded romantic." Harry replied.

"I said the way you talked about it was ALMOST romantic." Susan folded her arms across her chest, though she was beginning to move closer to Harry, who quickly wrapped her in his arm and drew her close.

"No dives. I promise." Harry smiled.

"Alright." Susan said, rolling her eyes and climbed onto the broom behind Harry, wrapping arms around Harry's waist.

Susan gasped a bit as she felt her feet leave the ground. Harry chuckled as Susan grasped him a little tighter. Harry turned his broom towards the pitch and steadily took them higher.

"Ok, Harry. I think this is high enough." Susan said, trying to sound calm.

"Susan, trust me. You're going to love this." Harry said, taking the broom ever higher.

Susan gave the smallest squeak as Harry turned the broom back towards Hogwarts.

"See, I told you." Harry said pointing to the castle.

Susan gasped in awe as she saw the castle, with it's many windows lit up. Though it was dark out, the merest hint on sunlight could be seen behind the mountains, making them look like embers in a fire.

"Ok, you were right. This is pretty romantic. I would kiss you if I could reach your lips. So, I'll just settle for your earlobe."

Harry sighed when Susan's lips tugged at his earlobe, and Susan laughed at the way he squirmed.

"Maybe I should gets back down to earth before I lose my focus and we crash." Harry suggested.

"Ok, but can we do a dive?"

"I thought you didn't want to do a dive." Harry smirked.

"You said you wouldn't. I never said anything. Come on Harry, show me why you're the best." Susan grinned as she wrapped herself around him even tighter.

Harry smirked and without a word sent his broom into the steepest, fastest dive he'd ever done. Susan shrieked in his ear, deafening him as he leaned himself as far forward as he could with Susan practically on top of him. The ground rushed up to meet them and Susa's screams grew impossibly loud as Harry pulled them out of the dive at the last possible second and bringing his broom to a halt in front of the castle courtyard.

Laughing Harry and Susan got off the broom and Susan threw her hands around Harry's neck and kissed him deeply. Harry pulled her closer and deepened their kissing. At once he felt the strange tingling in his scar that always accompanied kissing Susan. He was so used to it now that it didn't even register now.

"We should probably go inside now." Susan said when she finally broke the kiss. "Before people come looking."

"Just when I was really starting to enjoy this." Harry smirked.

"I never said we had to stop. But I'm cold and they're going to be shutting the doors soon. Come on lover boy. I bet we can find a nice quiet, warm spot to get cozy in and continue our conversation." Susan said, leading him back into the castle giving him a sultry look over her shoulder as they walked.

The silly grin on Harry's face made her laugh, causing Harry to grab her up by the waist and spin her as he tickled her sides.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe what you're telling me Severus. It doesn't make any sense, and then again…" Professor McGonagall said as she stared at the Defense teacher who had just spent the last hour telling her everything.<p>

Snape had thought long and hard about it all, and he had decided that in order to win McGonagall's allegiance, he would need to gain her trust. It had been more than a little painful, but as McGonagall had been a teacher while Snape had been in school, so she had been aware of the beginnings.

What she hadn't been aware of was how Snape had become involved with the Death eaters in the first place. He had revealed to her his full involvement in the Potters murders. That had been the most difficult thing he'd ever done in his life.

McGonagall had listened without interruption, and Snape could see on her face all the things she had wanted to say. Like she wanted to pass judgment on him. But she remained silent while he continued his tale.

Snape told her everything. What was strange was that when he began, he couldn't seem to stop himself. He had ended up revealing far more than he had intended to. But eventually he had gotten to the true reason for this visit, and he told his colleague of Draco's induction into the Death eater ranks and his mission.

"Do you truly think he's capable of such an act?" McGonagall asked.

"I told you already that I took part in his formative training. I also know Lucius spared no expense in regards to tutors. Draco is much more cunning than his father. He's spent the last five years building allegiances. Nearly all of Slytherin house is behind him. There are a few exceptions. Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis are the most obvious."

"I have noted that those two tend to keep to themselves." McGonagall nodded.

"Dumbledore wishes to make Draco see the error of his ways, but I know that Draco wants to prove himself. He believes with all his heart that he's as ruthless and merciless as the Dark Lord himself. He has no interest in turning to the light."

"That boy has always been a problem, but you always protected him. Why the change now?" McGonagall asked.

"I had hope like Dumbledore that once Draco came to Hogwarts that he would see that his upbringing had been filled with lies. The Muggleborns could be as good or better than purebloods. Granger certainly proves that."

"Then why are you so cruel to her?" McGonagall asked icily.

"I have a reputation to uphold. Back to the topic…" Snape gave a menacing glance. "By the second year I knew that it was a lost cause. So I only hoped to prevent him from becoming to dangerous. But I have failed in that as well. Now he won't even listen to me. You know as well as I do that if he succeeds our whole war will be over, and the Dark Lord will win."

"You really believe Draco could kill Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I know it. Dumbledore is so focused on whatever it is he's doing that he isn't taking this seriously. I told you that Draco was more cunning than his father. I have no doubt he will accomplish what he's set out to do. Unless we find a way to stop him that guarantees he will not pose a threat to anyone any more."

"What are you saying?" McGonagall asked.

"I would suggest Azkaban, if I could believe he would not be freed in a matter of weeks."

"Another breakout?" McGonagall asked and Snape nodded.

"It's always on the table if the Dark Lord's forces become too thin." Snape sighed. "No, it may need to be more permanent."

"Surely, you're not suggesting… The kiss?" McGonagall gasped.

Snape merely held the Transfiguration professor's eyes for a long silent moment.

"He's a student. Regardless of what he may or may not be capable of, he's still a child." McGonagall tried, but she knew Snape was right. As much as it hurt her to admit, Draco Malfoy was one of the worst students to ever pass through the castle.

"I am well aware that you share similar views on the students as our headmaster, but I also know that you are much more practical when it comes to the safety of your charges. I am telling you, Draco Malfoy is dangerous to all of us. He needs to be dealt with as soon as possible."

Professor McGonagall sighed and stared at Snape for a very long time, weighing everything she had heard tonight. That Dumbledore believed everyone could be truly good was not a surprise, but that he would allow such a potentially dangerous element in the school. Had the headmaster become so blinded by his ideals that even he refused to address such a threat. Professor knew Draco Malfoy was a bully, or at the least a ringleader for trouble. But was he truly capable of what Snape proclaimed? Could the boy truly kill? More importantly, could she take that risk?

"What do you think we should do?"


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I know I said a few weeks, but things have settled a bit faster, and everything is FANTASTIC!. Also, I just want to say thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, however, I'd really appreciate it when you asked a question, you do so as a registered member so I can reply and give you an answer. I don't really like answering questions pubicly. That said, to the person who asked why I keep referring to certain characters as Dark skinned... It's because that's how they were referred as in Canon, and not because I'm a self hating white person. Also, I refer to Slytherins as Pure bloods supremicists for the same reason. I know not all slytherins are that way, and if you'd read a bit more carefully, you'd see that I don't lump them all together._

_Also, to anyone who read "Could she be, Could He be? and didn't like it and think I should stop writing because i "killed" Harry. Get over yourself. It's a story, nothing more._

_Finally, a huge thanks to Coasting for designing the cover for this story. It's pretty awesome and I am truly overwhelmed by the effort and the art. I've never had anyone care enough to send me fan art. I bow to you my dear friend. And now, onto the story!_

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies." Lavender said rising from the table. "Let's get to our shopping. Boys, we'll see you at noon at the Three Broomsticks. Don't be late"<p>

Each girl gave a kiss to their respective boy, save for Parvati who was currently between boyfriends, and Hermione, because Zach had not shown up to breakfast. Hermione claimed they had been out late the night before, and he was likely having a lie in. Both Susan and Hannah gave significant looks to one another, but no one noticed. The girls then marched out of the Great Hall to the waiting carriages to take them down to Hogsmeade.

"Ok." Neville said when the girls were good and truly gone. "Any ideas about Christmas gifts?"

"I'm clueless here." Ron sighed heavily. "Lavender won't even give me a hint at what she'd like."

"They like being difficult." Neville sighed. "I've been trying since the beginning of October to get a hint at what she'd like. She always changes the subject. Usually using her lips in interesting ways."

"Ok, I don't think we need to hear what you and Hannah get up to." Harry said pushing his empty plate away.

"I could stand to hear a bit more." Seamus chuckled. Dean whapped him upside the head and scolded him for being disgusting. The Irishman just kept chuckling

"Oi, Ginny!" Ron shouted down the table to where her sister was sitting with some of her friends. Ron waved her and the other two fifth year girls to join them. The three younger Gryffindors took their new seats, the two girls, who Harry didn't know were smiling dreamily at him, making him a little uncomfortable.

"We need help." Ron said when the girls sat down. "We have to go shopping for gifts for our girlfriends, and we're…"

"Clueless." Ginny smiled sadly. "Do none of you pay any attention? They've probably given you hints all this time if only you paid attention."

"I pay attention." Harry said, mildly affronted.

"You're not fooling anyone, Harry." Ginny responded. "Except yourself. All of you are idiots if you're asking me for gift advice. But, I pity you all, so I'm going to help you. Mostly because it will ruin my Christmas if you're all in trouble. I really don't want to see you all moping and blubbering like prats."

All three boys gave Ginny perturbed looks while the redhead's friends giggled maniacally at their indignation and embarrassment. Ginny merely shrugged and gave them all a apologetic smile in return.

"The truth hurts boys." She said.

"Can you just help us out without the insults?" Ron said, finally fed up.

"What, and give up this perfect opportunity?" Ginny's smile had reached infuriating proportions now.

"GINNY!" All three boys shouted and the fifth year girl threw up her hands.

"Fine. Ok, listen up, because I'm about to let you all in on a few womanly secrets."

Ginny spent the next twenty minutes explaining just how Susan, Hannah, and Lavender had likely dropped subtle hints on what kind of gifts they would like. Neville was the first of the three to get the proverbial light bulb, and he grinned, proclaiming he knew exactly what to get Hannah for Christmas.

Both Seamus and Dean proclaimed they had good ideas thanks to Ginny, and quickly exited the castle to hunt down the proper presents.

Ron was left far more confused. Lavender had never given any of the hints Ginny mentioned, and he was left more confused and worried than before he had asked for help. Ginny had to admit that Lavender was likely far more subtle with her signals.

Harry did get an idea, and thanked Ginny for her help. The three boys rose together intending to head into Hogsmeade. Both Neville and Harry promised to help Ron find something for his girlfriend.

"Harry, can you wait a moment?" Ginny asked.

Harry told Ron and Neville he'd catch up, and he sat down with Ginny again, as she told her friends she'd meet them by the carriages.

"Harry, I know that you think you've got an idea about a gift for Susan, but I think I have something better in mind."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Harry, you and Susan are in a really unique situation, and because of that, you're missing out on some really important things. Things that are really important to the girl. Pivotal moments in the relationship." Ginny said, trying to make Harry understand.

"What are you getting at?" Harry asked.

"Every girl, from the time they understand what a marriage is, and all it entails, builds a fantasy around it. We spend years imagining how everything is supposed to go, and hoping our prince charming will outdo what we've imagined. Do you follow me?" Ginny looked hopefully at Harry, who still looked lost.

Harry shrugged and shook his head and Ginny slammed her head onto the table.

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" She grunted.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you just come out and tell me what it is you're trying to tell me." Harry said getting as irritated as Ginny seemed to be.

Ginny looked up at Harry glaring now.

"Because of your situation." She said whispering to prevent someone from overhearing. "You're not obligated to take her breath away. But, I think you should. You should propose to her. Buy her a ring, sweep her off her feet. Romance her until she's over the moon with you and then, get down on one knee and ask her to marry you. Make it something that she will tell her children's children, Harry."

"Propose?" Harry asked stunned.

"Yes, you idiot. Take her breath away and show her that she is the luckiest girl in the entire world because of how damned romantic you can be."

"And you think that would be a good Christmas gift?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Are you kidding? No girl would ever balk at jewelry. Plus, it's an engagement ring, and a proposal? Ask any girl and she'll tell you that it would become the standard by which all other gifts are measured."

"Wow." Harry said running his hands through his hair. "That's…I don't know. I mean, yeah we're going to be married one day, but proposing…"

"Makes it real?" Ginny asked, tilting her head and staring at him sympathetically.

"Yeah. I mean, This is so complicated." Harry said pathetically.

"No it isn't." Ginny argued. It's really simple. You simply have to ask yourself one question. Do you love Susan, or don't you?"

With that Ginny stood and headed for the carriages. Harry sat there for a moment pondering the question. He knew that he liked Susan. Cared for her. She meant a lot to him, there was no denying it. But was it love that he felt for her? Was he even capable of love?

Harry got up and began making his way to the carriages. He had to meet his friends in the village and he had to get started on his Christmas shopping. With every step he took, Ginny's words continued to echo in his mind. Why was one simple question so complex?

* * *

><p>In Hogsmeade, a small group of sixth year girls were perusing the wares in Gladrags, each of them had a growing armful of clothing to try on, including the usually reserved Hermione Granger.<p>

Hermione had once abhorred all things girlish. But in the company of her friends, it didn't seem so silly any longer. She idly wondered if it was due to the fact that you couldn't really learn about it from a book. Trying on clothing, gossiping and relaxing were things you just had to experience to understand. Hermione still preferred studying in the library, but hanging with her girlfriends was a very nice change to her norm.

"Hermione, you really need to try this one." Lavender smiled handing a dress to her dorm mate. Hermione looked it over with a critical eye. It was actually quite modest, which surprised the bookworm greatly. Lavender usually like more scandalous attire, and Hermione was loathe to admit that the girl had pretty good judgment in selecting something for someone else.

The dress was around knee length and looked like it would mold to her thin waist line, accentuating her slim curves. Hermione thought the combination of purple and black was quite nice, and the lacey sleeves made it look very elegant.

"Go on, try it on. I'll find you some shoes." Lavender urged.

Hermione smiled and headed for the changing room. Lavender watched her go before sidling up to Susan, who was admiring several high heeled pumps.

"I need to ask a favor of you." Lavender said softly.

"I'd be happy to help." Susan smiled.

"I need you to talk to Zach and find out what's going on with him and Hermione."

Susan stiffened and Lavender saw the redhead's eyes cloud over.

"What?" Lavender asked quickly.

"I… He… Oh gods." Susan shook her head.

"Oh, you have to tell me what happened." Lavender said urgently.

"Zach is being a prat." Hannah said as she joined the other two girls. "He tried to put the moves on Susan the other night, and she shut him down."

"He what?" Parvati asked as she also joined the girls.

"So it's worse than I thought." Lavender sighed, glancing to the closed door of the changing room.

"He said that since we've been back in school, she's been ignoring him." Susan said.

"That's not entirely true." Lavender said quickly. "I know she spends a lot of time with him. It's just not the kind of time he'd like. She's not a prude, but her studies are important to her. It's who she is. I thought he understood that."

"I think we all did. But I don't think he expected their relationship to be like it is." Susan said.

"Oh my gods." Parvati said as she pointed out the front window. The other girls turned and their jaws fell open as they all stared at the sight before them, none of them noticing Hermione stepping out of the changing room, looking stunning in the dress Lavender had picked out.

"Lavender, this really is a nice…what are you guys looking at?" Hermione asked. Before anyone could say anything, Hermione's sharp brown eyes found what had the others so entranced.

Across the street, standing in front of an antique curio shop was Su Li of Ravenclaw house. She was kissing someone very familiar, and as she took in the scene, Hermione's heart began to break, and her anger began to boil up inside her chest.

Forgetting that she was in a dress with no shoes on, much less a cloak, Hermione stormed out of the shop and into the snow covered street, ignoring the cries of the shop keep. Hermione strode quickly towards Su Li and her suitor, nearly knocking down a few shoppers.

"Excuse me." Hermione said grabbing the boy by the sleeve of his robe, tearing him away from Su Li's lips and spinning him to face her.

"Hermione?" Zach asked with terrified shock. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend, what do you think I'm doing here?" Hermione rebuffed. "What did you think, I'd be locked in the castle? You told me you were catching up on some work and you'd met me for lunch!"

Zach made a few incomprehensible noises but Hermione waved him off.

"If things weren't going well between us, you should have tried talking to me." Tears were coming now, though Hermione was trying not to break down.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I did try." Zach said.

"When Zach? When did you try to talk to me?"

"All the time!" Zach spat. "You're so focused on your books, and notes that you ended up ignoring me. I'm surprised you managed to keep Ron and Harry around as friends for as long as you have. No one can stand that much studying Hermione!"

"How dare you." Hermione snapped as she slapped Zach across the face, leaving a bright angry red mark on his cheek. "You told me that you understood how important school is to me. You said that it was why you liked me. You said it was because I wasn't so giggly that you liked me. Because I was driven and focused."

"I said that when we were spending proper time together." Zach argued.

"You mean over the summer when we were snogging all the time. You're just like every other boy. You don't care about me, or anyone else. You only care about one thing. You're pathetic."

Hermione turned and started back towards Gladrags.

"Hermione, Wait!" Zach tried.

"Save it." Hermione snapped. "I don't want to hear it. Just… just stay away from me."

Zach sighed heavily as he watched Hermione make her way back to the shop. It was then that he noticed Susan and Hannah standing in the doorway. They had clearly seen the entire episode, and Zach knew he'd be getting an earful later that night.

"You and Granger?" Su Li asked. Zach turned around, having completely forgotten about the girl he'd been kissing moments before Hermione had found them.

"I…"

Su Li punched Zach hard, knocking him off his feet. He landed in a puddle, staring up at the thin Asian Ravenclaw. She looked more than a little indignant.

"The next time you ask a girl out, be sure you're not already dating someone else, arsehole!" Su Li shouted before storming off.

Zach slammed his fists on the hard muddy ground shouting with rage.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked as Hermione pushed past the girl and went into the shop.

"I'm sorry sir." Hermione said to the shopkeeper. "I just forgot I was wearing it and I had to…"

"Doesn't matter, it belongs to you. Your friend took care of it." The man said nodding to Lavender who was smiling sadly.

"Lavender, I'll pay you back…"

"No you won't." Lavender said quickly. "It's a gift from me to you. I wanted to so don't even try to argue with me. Now go get changed and we'll go eat."

Hermione could only nod and she headed back into the changing room. When the door was locked, she sat down and began to cry. Her four friends waited outside of the door for her, giving her the space they knew she needed at the moment, all of them wondering just what was going to happen to Zach when Hermione's closest friends found out about what happened.

* * *

><p>Harry had been thinking hard over all of what Ginny had said to him and as he and the other boys set about finding gifts for Christmas, Harry had been keeping his eyes open for a sign that Ginny had given him good advice. He knew that he and Susan were going to be married, there was no avoiding it, and in truth, he did want to propose to Susan. Sirius had once old him how his father had proposed to his mother, and Harry thought it was pretty cool. Harry just wondered if it was too soon for him to propose to Susan.<p>

Still, his imagination kept showing him different scenarios in which he'd swept Susan off her feet with dinner and a romantic walk, or dance before dropping to his knee and presenting her with an engagement ring. Every single instance he dreamt of ended with Susan flinging herself at him and snogging him senseless. Harry liked the thought, and was having trouble stopping the grin from appearing on his face.

The boys first stop in Hogsmeade had been in a store where Seamus and Dean both felt they would find the gifts they sought. The other three Gryffindors wandered about admiring the bric-a-brac. Ron had asked opinions on a few things for Lavender, but the others had all responded in the negative.

The boys had gone shopping for friends and family after that, slipping into Scrivenshaft's, Dervish and Banges, Wiseacres Wizarding equipment, and Tomes and Scrolls.

After all those stops, Harry, Neville and Ron still were empty handed. Yet Only Neville seemed unworried.

Dean and Seamus wanted to stop into Zonko's, but Neville begged off, saying he needed to get Hannah's gift before they were to meet the girls at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Ron and Harry decided to accompany Neville, who led them down the alley and off the high street.

"My Gran brought me here once a few years ago." Neville smiled. "Not a lot of other students know about it, but it's a really great little shop.

The three boys walked along towards a small shop set among some houses. The was a little sign hanging over the door that read Gems & I.

The three boys stepped inside, causing the bell above the door tinkling.

"Hello gentlemen." Said an attractive woman with curly blond hair that was piled on her head. She looked very smart in sleek black robes. "How can I help you today?"

"I need something in silver." Neville said confidently. "Preferably in and anklet or bracelet."

"You look familiar." The lady smiled, waving him over to a display case.

"I used to come in with my Gran." Neville smiled. "Ron, you might want to take a look. I gurantee you'll find something good."

Ron hurried over, and both Neville and Ron looked over the lady's silver offerings while Harry began to wander the tiny shop. He wasn't perusing long before he stopped short. Something had caught his eye, and made him stop dead in his tracks.

It sat on a pillow of black velvet, sparkling brilliantly.

It was a thin band with a small clear stone. It was breathtaking in its simplicity and all at once, Harry's hormonal musings had this ring at its epicenter.

"Miss?" Harry called out. The young woman smiled as she walked over to assist Harry. "How much is that one?"

"Trying to impress a young lady?" the woman smiled knowingly. " 500 Galleons."

Harry's smile fell a bit.

"I'm going to guess you don't have that much." The woman smiled.

"Not on me, no." Harry sighed. "And I won't be able to get into my vault for a while."

"Are you sure you have the finds?" The woman asked skeptically. Harry nodded emphatically. "Well then we can draw up a bank draft for payment. All you'll need to do is sign, and give a drop of blood for identification, and the goblins will simply transfer the amount from your vault."

"really?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Most people don't carry huge amounts of gold on them." The lady smiled, flicking a few strands of honey blonde hair from her face. "Shall I wrap it up for you?"

"Yes. Please." Harry grinned excitedly.

"I'll take this one." Neville smiled holding up the silver rope chain he'd chosen.

"Anything for you, sir?" the lady asked Ron.

Ron nodded as he pointed out a pair of silver stud earrings. Harry knew Ron didn't have much money, and he knew that Lavender's gift had probably just bankrupted his best friend. But Ron also looked quite pleased with himself.

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck with your lady friends, gentlemen." The woman said after she had concluded their business. "They're all truly lucky."

"Thank you." They waved as they left.

"Show when did Hannah say she wanted a bracelet?" Harry was curious as they headed off to the Three Broomsticks.

"Never." Neville smiled. "But, she adores silver. She likes it more than gold in fact, and I thought it would be a bit presumptuous to get a ring. Why'd you go with earrings Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "Really, it was all I could afford, and I just figured that she's a girl and they all like jewelry, right?"

"That's what Ginny said." Harry smirked. "I think you did all right, mate."

"Thanks." Ron said, his ear going slightly pink.

Neville and Ron began talking about the gifts they had purchased for some of their other friends while Harry thought about what Ginny had told him. He knew that she was probably right, and now he realized that he had only just begun putting together Susan's gift. He realized that he really had no idea of how he should move forward. But Ginny had mentioned that every girl had imagined their perfect scenario for this situation. Harry thought it might be a good idea to speak to some girls and get some ideas. He just had to figure out how to get the information without revealing what he was potentially planning.

Harry suddenly realized that this was going to be far more nerve wracking than anything he'd undertaken before.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Lavender said as Ron, Harry and Neville joined them at the table in the pub.<p>

"Sorry." Ron smiled as Lavender kissed him. "We took a bit of a detour."

"What'd you get me?" Lavender grinned greedily, but Ron shook his head with a smile.

"You're just gonna have to wait." Ron said, and laughed when his girlfriend pouted. The others at the table chuckled as well and Lavender gave Ron a playful shove.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Harry asked. The girls all went uncomfortably quiet, and Harry looked to Susan who was on his right.

"She wasn't feeling good." Susan said, clearly uneasy. Harry felt there was more to the story but before he could push for more, Susan shook her head with a pleading look on her face. Harry nodded that he understood that he'd hear all about what was going on later.

Madam Rosemerta came by a few moments later and took orders from the tens. Once she had bustled off, Susan excused herself to use the restroom. Once the redhead was gone, Hannah leaned over the empty chair and grinned at Harry.

"So what'd you get Susan?" She asked.

"I'm not telling." Harry smirked. "Don't want to chance that you'll accidentally spill the beans."

"I would never do it on accident!" Hannah protested.

Harry chuckled and shoved Hannah back towards Neville.

"Where's Susan going?" Ron asked. Everyone turned to look as Susan pushed past three third year Ravenclaws that were entering the pub.

"Susan?" Harry called out, but his girlfriend appear not to have heard him. Harry got to his feet and began chasing down his girlfriend who was now marching determinedly up the street.

"Hey!" Harry said when he caught up to Susan. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get to the caste." She said flatly.

"Why?" Harry asked

"None of your business, now please leave me alone."

Harry was suddenly on edge. Susan never spoke like this, even when she had been annoyed with him when they had only first been getting to know each other.

"What's that?" Harry asked, noticing the brown package in Susan's hand.

"Nothing. Never mind. Go away." Susan said, no getting irritated. "I have to take it to the castle.

"Suze!" Hannah cried out as she, Neville and the others came running towards them. "What's going on?"

"NOTHING!" Susan snapped. "I have to go.

Harry reached out and grabbed a hold of the brown package and ripped it out of Susan's hands. "What is this? Where did you get it?"

"You didn't have that when you went to the bathroom." Hannah noted.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Susan yelled, lunging at Harry, who held up his arm to keep her back.

"Grab her." Harry said, and Neville and Ron both took hold of Susan and dragged her back a bit. Susan kept struggling as Harry began to open the package. Susan stamped on Neville's foot and bit into Ron's wrist. Both boys released her with yelps of pain. Susan launched herself at Harry, knocking him to the ground and getting the mysterious package back. She was suddenly on her feet and running towards Hogwarts.

"Catch her!" Hannah shouted.

"Something's definitely wrong with her." Harry said getting back on his feet and joining the pursuit.

"You think?" Lavender asked rhetorically as she followed Harry.

The group were hot on the Hufflepuff redhead's heels when she drew her wand and began sending jinxes over her shoulder.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked, trying to avoid a purple colored jet of light.

"I can't be sure, but she may have been Imperiused." Harry said. Harry sent a tripping jinx at his girlfriend, knocking her to the snow covered ground with a shriek of rage. Harry got to Susan first and snapped up the package once again.

"Susan, what happened in the bathroom?" Hannah asked.

"Piss off!" Susan snarled.

"Does anyone know how to cancel and imperious?" Lavender asked.

"Tr5y Finite Incantatem." Hannah said. Harry leveled his wand, but Susan had already gotten to her feet and lunged at Harry again, screaming for him to give her back the mysterious package. She clutched the brown wrapped parcel and Harry tugged it hard. There was a loud ripping noise and both Harry and Susan fell to the ground as the paper tore. Something flew into the air and sparkled strangely in the air before falling with a light clatter.

"Don't touch it!" Susan screamed as Lavender went to pick it up. Lavender winced in spite of herself and Susan took advantage of the blonde's hesitation. She quickly crawled to the object and reached out to grasp the strange looking item before it was blasted out of her reach by Harry.

The coveted object shot past Susan's hand, flip flopping over itself, glancing her wrist as it sailed out of her reach. As the object made contact with her skin, Susan's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed in agonized pain. Her body shot high into the air, her face twisting with pain. An instant later, she fell in a heap on the ground.

Harry dashed to her side, and cradled her head in his hands.

Susan?" Susan? Are you okay? SUSAN!"

"Don't touch it!" Bellowed a voice. Once again, Lavender jumped as she was attempting to pick up the mysterious object. Hagrid had appeared and looked grave as he stumped towards Harry and Susan.

"We've got to get her to tha hospital wing, Harry. I'll carry her. I need you to take tha," Hagrid said, nodding towards the item near Lavender's feet. "And bring it to Professor McGonagall. But whatever you do, do not touch it. Understand?"

Harry nodded as Hagrid hefted Susan's body in his arms and began moving faster than Harry had ever seen him move before towards the castle.

"How do we take it to McGonagall if we can't touch it?" Ron asked.

"Are you a wizard or aren't you?" Hannah scowled.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said, causing what he discover to be a strange necklace in the air, and began guiding it towards the castle. He didn't care what this thing was, all he wanted to know is how Susan had gotten a hold of it, and who the hell had Imperiused his girlfriend.

Harry was angrier than he'd ever been in his entire life, and he wanted blood.


	21. Chapter 21

"This is the item?" Dumbledore asked as Professor Snape floated the cursed necklace onto the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore had been informed by Hagrid about what he'd witnessed on his way back from Hogsmeade. The headmaster had then gone to the hospital wing to see Susan Bones for himself right after he'd informed the young woman's aunt about the incident. Madam Pomfrey was stymied to figure out how to treat the girl, and Harry Potter had refused to return to Gryffindor tower. He remained out of the way, but he would not leave at all. Dumbledore was actually worried by the fierce look in the young man's eyes. But now was not the time to linger on Harry's anger.

"This is what Potter brought to Professor McGonagall, yes. The Bones girl is lucky to still be alive. There is a very powerful curse on this wretched thing. Several in fact. It is quite literally pulsing with dark magic" Snape said without emotion.

Dumbledore waved his wand over the necklace in several intricate patterns, watching interestedly as glowing runes appeared on different parts of the rather fancy piece of jewelry.

"You're correct." Dumbledore said to Snape who was now hovering near the observatory window at the back of Dumbledore's office. "There are more than a dozen curses upon this necklace meant to cause severe agony for the wearer before they die. Miss Bones is fortunate that this just grazed her skin. Do you have any idea where this may have come from?"

"Potter said Bones went to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks, and came out with it. He believed she was Imperiused and sent to deliver it to someone here at the castle. He claimed she became violent when she was questioned about the package she carried." Snape said flatly, watching the Headmaster. "I believe she was bringing it to you."

"No doubt you believe young Malfoy is behind this?" Dumbledore queried, turning to look at Snape. Snape was standing straight as he stared into the Headmaster's light blue eyes.

"I do, though I am flummoxed as to how he pulled it off. I happen to know he was in detention with Minerva all day. He's also somewhat isolated himself within his house. I do not believe he trusts either Crabbe or Goyle to deliver this or to plant it. Parkinson would eagerly do as Draco asked, but I do not believe he would rely on her." Snape explained.

"A very interesting puzzle. Another possibility is that there may have been agents in Hogsmeade working on Voldemort's orders. Young Malfoy may not have been involved at all." Dumbledore offered.

"That is possible." Snape admitted. "But I do not think so."

"And most unfortunately we simply have nothing to prove mister Malfoy was truly involved in this." Dumbledore said. Snape groaned.

"And what if we did?" Snape said, an edge to his voice. "If we could prove that Malfoy was involved in anyway, what then? Would he get your forgiveness? Would he be given a slap on the wrist and detention? Or would you finally realize that he is a danger to the rest of the students, and yourself and turn him over to the authorities? Would you condemn him for his crimes?"

Dumbledore hung his head wearily.

"When exactly did you lose your faith in humanity?" He asked.

"I never had any." Snape spat. "And you're refusal to heed my warning is making sure that I never am cursed with sudden enlightenment."

Dumbledore shook his head and turned back to the cursed necklace.

"Do you think you can identify these curse so we might revive Miss Bones?" The headmaster asked.

"It will take some time." Snape said, the edge still in his voice.

"Please get right on it. I shall instruct your classes while you work on it."

"You wish me not to teach?" Snape asked stunned.

"I wish for you to find a way to help Miss Bones." Dumbledore said pointedly.

"But you could do this?"

"I intend to see firsthand why you are so adamant that Mister Malfoy should be dealt with. If it is as you say, then perhaps I should spend some time and see for myself if Draco is beyond redemption. If he truly is behind this attack, he will no doubt try and provoke Harry into a fight in order to see him removed from the school. I doubt that he will do so in my presence."

"I think it depends more on how confident he's feeling." Snape said heavily. "Albus, Don't attempt Legillimency on the boy… Bellatrix taught him over the summer. He's quite good."

"Thank you for the advice, old friend."

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

Harry turned to find Amelia Bones standing behind him looking very worried.

"Hi." Harry muttered.

"Madam Pomfrey told me she's stabilized."

"She won't wake up." Harry mumbled. He was holding Susan's hand watching her rest. Her chest rose and fell evenly, her eyelids fluttering softly as she slept. "I tried…"

"It's alright Harry." Amelia said as she sat on the edge of Susan's bed to face Harry. "I know this isn't your fault, and I know you tried to help her."

Harry said nothing. He remained where he sat holding Susan's hand, rubbing it softly. Amelia watched and her heart broke. She was over the moon to see how deeply Harry obviously cared for Susan. And yet it seemed that it took one of them getting hurt or nearly killed for Harry or Susan to realize how much the other meant.

"I've been told you're training is progressing, and that you gave up playing Quidditch…"

"I was spread to thin, and we weren't getting anytime to spend with each other." Harry cut Amelia off. "We weren't even able to do homework together."

"That's really selfless of you." Amelia smiled, turning to look at Susan's peaceful face, and noting that her Niece seemed to be wincing a bit.

"Madam Pomfrey says that she can't do more to help her." Harry said, his voice like a whisper on the wind. "She says Susan's still in pain and that her brain shut down her body because it was on overload."

"Harry, I have to ask what happened."

Harry told Amelia in as much detail as he could remember about what had transpired that afternoon. Amelia listened carefully, making mental notes to investigate just as soon as she left. When Harry was done, he sounded like he was fighting back his rage.

"I'm going to find out who did this Harry." Amelia promised.

"You'd better do it before I do." Harry said, and turning to look at Susan's Aunt for the first time since she arrived, his green eyes blazing with cold fury, "Because I'm going to kill them."

Amelia actually flinched at Harry's words. Harry turned back to Susan, and very gently lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Amelia noted the mixture of emotions on the teen's face. He was torn up. Rage, anxiety, remorse and deep affection all fought for control in his eyes as he stared at Susan's resting form. It suddenly occurred to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcment that Harry Potter had not made an idle threat out of anger. He'd taken whatever had happened to Susan as an attack on his family, and he was going to seek retribution. She swelled with pride and withered with fear all at once.

"Well, I need to get going. I know Susan's going to be taken care of, but I'm counting on you to inform me of any changes."

Harry nodded.

"I know you want to be at her side Harry, but I want you to remember that you have responsibilities. Susan wouldn't want you to forget about any of your other duties."

Again Harry nodded, and Amelia knew that while he was hearing her, he wasn't really listening. With a sigh she rose from her seat and gave a pat to Harry's shoulder before leaving with a heavy heart. She'd known that things were going to be tough for Susan since Harry had come into her life, and she had expected Susan to get hurt, especially after the attack on their home. But expecting such things did not actually prepare you for when they did finally happen.

* * *

><p>By dinner, the entirety of Hogwarts was aware of what had befallen Susan Bones. Susan's friends, minus Harry, sat together at the Hufflepuff table, none of them eating. They were filling in Hermione and Zach on the events of the day, through the conversation, Ron observed a very palpable tension between Zach, and the girls of the group, especially Hermione. He also noted that Hermione was sitting as far away from Zach as she could, and neither of them would look at each other.<p>

"And she was just lifted into the air?" Hermione asked.

"Screaming." Lavender confirmed. "Like she was being tortured. Then she just passed out and fell to the ground. That's when Hagrid showed up?"

"Why didn't someone just stun her?" Zach asked. Those who had witnessed the chase could only shrug.

"Didn't think of it." Hannah said softly.

"It's like Harry's told us. In the heat of the moment, you can't always think clearly." Neville pointed out.

"Do they know what happened? Will Madam Pomfrey be able to cure her?" Hermione asked, worry heavy in her voice.

Neville shrugged. "We weren't allowed into the hospital wing. Harry's been there ever since we got back. If anyone would know, it'd be him."

"He was really shaken up." Ron said softly. "It was so… I don't even know how to describe it."

"Surreal." Lavender sighed, holding onto Ron's arm a bit tighter. "We've all talked about the war and all that, but…"

"We don't know if this had anything to do with the war." Zach said vehemently. "This could have been a bad prank…"

"Are you daft?" Hermione spat. "Pranks aren't usually meant to kill people."

"How do you know she would have been killed?" Zach argued.

"Will you two stop it?" Hannah hissed. "Our friend is in the hospital wing right now. And for the record, whatever that necklace is cursed with is meant to kill, Zach. McGonagall told us so."

Zach looked away sheepishly, and Hermione averted her eyes as well. Silence hung over the group while all around them the rest of the students carried on as if nothing significant had actually happened.

"So who do you think is behind it?" Hermione asked after a long silence.

"I would have said Death Eaters." Ron sighed. "But it doesn't seem right. If they were targeting Susan, then why not give her the necklace through owl post or something. She kept saying she had to deliver it to someone."

"Harry?" Hermione wondered.

"He was there. If it had been for him, she could have just given it to him right there." Lavender stated. "No, she was bringing it to someone inside the castle."

"But to who?" Hannah asked.

Almost as one, the six teen turned their heads to stare up at the head table where the teachers sat eating, and observing the students.

Do you think it could have been meant for one of the teachers?" Lavender asked very quietly.

None of the others responded, but each and everyone of them stared at Professor Dumbledore who was quite enjoying his chicken as he listened to whatever Professor McGonagall was telling him.

When dinner finished, the Gryffindors said goodnight to the Hufflepuff friends and began ascending the staircase.

"Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively. "Are you ok? I don't want to pry or anything but, you seemed really angry with Zach."

Lavender tensed and gave Ron a warning squeeze of his hand. Ron looked to his girlfriend questioningly and she gave the barest shake of her head.

"It's nothing Ron. Thank you, but I can take care of it." Hermione said, and edge in her voice.

"It's not nothing." Neville said from behind her. "You looked ready to strangle him. Did you guys have a row?"

"Really, it's nothing for you two to worry over." Hermione insisted irritably. "It's been taken care of."

"Hermione, we're your friends, and we don't like to see you upset. Come on, what is it?" Neville pressed.

"FINE!" Hermione snapped, rounding on Neville who leapt back as if he were afraid Hermione might hit him. "I CAUGHT ZACH CHEATING ON ME ALRIGHT?"

"He what?!" Ron asked no sounding angry. "I'll kill him."

"You'll leave it be!" Hermione said spinning on her heel to face her best friend. "You'll stay out of it! I can take care of myself and I want you both to just stay out of my affairs!"

With that the bushy haired witch stomped past them towards the Common room leaving both Ron and Neville staring dumbfounded after her, while Lavender simply watched her new friend storm off.

"Ok, listen to me, both of you." Lavender said turning to face Ron and Neville. "It's really admirable that you both want to protect Hermione, but she has to deal with this in her own way, in her own time. So, for Hermione's sake, swear that you'll leave it be."

"But he…" Ron began. Lavender fixed him with a hard stare. "Ron Weasley, I'm telling you that if you care at all about your friend you'll respect her enough to do as she asks and leave it be."

Ron and Neville looked at each other and then they both nodded. Ron felt a tightness in his chest. He cared about Hermione a lot, and he hated not being able to help her. The more he thought about it though, he truly doubted that beating the snot out of Zach would make Hermione actually feel better. In all probability, it wouldn't really make him feel better either. On top of that, Zach was Hannah and Susan's friend, and Ron really didn't want to cause problems in Harry or Neville's relationships.

"Good." Lavender smiled softly. "I know you both want to try and fix things, but this isn't something you can fix. And besides, just being there for Hermione when she's ready to talk is a far better way to help than tearing Zach a new arsehole."

"I think you're right." Neville said. "Hermione wouldn't want us getting into trouble over this. And I think it's possible she might have something more fitting in store for him."

"I think right now she's going to be a bit more preoccupied by what Susan and Harry are going through." Ron said cryptically.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy lie in his bed staring up at the canopy. Things were not going to plan, and every fiber in his body was trembling with fear. His first attempt to complete his mission was a phenomenal failure. Draco was sure that word would soon reach his new master if it hadn't already.<p>

Draco was not as foolish as his mother believed him to be. He had known all along that the only reason the Dark Lord had inducted him into the ranks of the Death Eaters was to punish his father for the failure in the Ministry last Spring. But Draco wanted to serve the Dark Lord. He had wanted to for as long as he could remember, because he had every intention of become Lord Voldemort's right hand. He wished to prove beyond any doubt that he was the second greatest wizard to ever live.

Now was his chance, and he was not off to a great start. His plan was poor, and ill conceived. A desperate bid for success. His chosen accomplice, for lack of a better word was truly incompetent. And he'd been an idiot to think the necklace would have made it inside the castle unnoticed until it reached Dumbledore's hands and killed the old fool.

Worse yet, he'd now awakened the suspicion of his mortal enemy, Harry Potter. The gods be damned boy was most likely already hot on his trail, and Draco had little doubt that Potter would eventually learn the truth and ruin everything.

Draco hated Potter and his friends more than anything. Potter always managed to solve whatever plot was being hatched to bring true order to the wizarding world. Draco had heard the rumors surrounding Potter and his friends, but unlike the other fools within Hogwarts halls, Draco was able to discern the nuggets of truth and get a clear picture of what had transpired.

Draco knew Potter had in fact faced and killed Slytherin's Basilisk in their second year. He had known all through their fifth year that Potter had been telling the truth about the Dark Lord's return. Draco could not say just what it was that made him hate Potter so deeply. But every year, that hatred grew and grew as Potter's legend did the same. Draco wanted nothing more than to see the great Harry Potter fall, and his legend become little more than dust.

And maybe he would see it come to pass.

If he could just complete his task.

Draco still had his plan, and several other plans that were more or less back ups if he could not actually repair the damned cabinet.

His task was already difficult. But now he had Professor Snape hounding him, pleading with him to be allowed to help him. Draco wasn't about to let Snape help him. He knew that Snape would take all the credit and make him look like an idiot child before the Dark Lord.

But now, Potter knew that something was happening, and Potter and his friends could not help themselves. They always had to interfere. To make it worse, it had been Potter's whore that had been hurt.

Draco actually was thankful that Bones had only been hurt. If she had died, it would have made Potter incredibly focused on finding out who'd been behind it all. Draco knew that he could easily beat Potter in a duel, but Potter would likely not raise his wand. He'd attack him like some sort of heathen, and Draco was not skilled in muggle fighting. And there is no way Potter would face him without his mudblood bitch and that idiot blood traitor with him. And now Potter's group of disciples had grown. It was a very precarious situation for Draco.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Draco was filling with doubt over whether or not he could actually go through with it. He had no idea if he could actually kill Albus Dumbledore. Draco was positive the old fool deserved to die, but Draco didn't know if he would truly be capable of it. Dumbledore had the reputation he had for a reason. The man was ancient and had a vast wealth of knowledge from which to draw upon during a fight. And, as much as Draco was loathe to admit it, the man was brilliant. Draco had to be really creative in order to accomplish his mission and bring Dumbledore's life to an end as he'd been ordered to.

Draco sighed heavily and pounded his fist onto his bed. He needed to rest. He needed to eat and rest. He was already feeling less than perfect and his work was really draining on him. He needed to be at his very best for when the time came. If he were even a bit off, Draco knew he wouldn't have a flobberworm's chance against the headmaster.

As for Potter, Draco knew he would have to try and appear as himself to avoid arousing any more suspicion. If Potter even thought for a second that Draco was acting different in any form, Potter's focus would be solely on the Slytherin prince, and Draco didn't ned anymore interference. The Dark Lord was expecting him to fail, and Draco had every intention of surprising his master, and his pitiful mother and killing the Hogwarts Headmaster on his own.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed and Hogwarts began to change as Christmas drew near. Hagrid had delivered the traditional twelve Christmas trees, and for the most part, the castle became cheerier throughout the halls, save for the Hospital wing, where Harry potter spent nearly every minute he could sitting beside his betrothed.<p>

Amelia Bones had come to visit several times, as did Harry and Susan's friends. Hermione was there the most, and she and Harry had spent many hours talking or working on homework as Harry held Susan's soft hand in his, waiting for her to stir.

Hermione had expressed to the rest of their friends how worried she was for Harry and that she feared what might become of him if Susan could not be healed. Ron was confident that Harry would be alright, but Hermione argued that until Susan, Harry had not truly experienced what love could be like. If he were to have it stolen from him in this nature, Hermione feared for her friend's sanity.

Currently, Harry sat in a chair next to Susan's bed, holding her hand as he always did, and spoke to her, keeping her up to date on the goings on in the school. It was starting to get late, and Harry figured he had possibly another hour before Madam Pomfrey kicked him out as usual.

The door to the hospital wing opened and Harry looked up curiously as Zach stepped inside. Zach was the only one who had yet to come visit Susan. Harry had a good idea as to why thanks to his conversations with Hermione. He knew exactly what had taken place on that day in Hogsmeade, but he didn't really care. After talking to Hermione, he had promised to let her deal with it, and Zach had kept a pretty low profile these past weeks.

Harry noted that Zach approached very cautiously.

"Um… hey Harry." He said when he was close enough to speak softly.

"Zach." Harry said without looking at Hermione's former boyfriend.

"How is she doing? Hannah told me she was still asleep, but that she thought she looked a bit better." Zach tried.

"Nothing's changed. She's still in a lot of pain, and her body has basically shut down. Madam Pomfrey says that someone is looking at the necklace and trying to figure out what it was cursed with. Hopefully, they'll be able to cure her. Otherwise, they're going to have to move her to St. Mungo's"

Zach shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. The two boys remained silent for a long moment before Zach tried to make conversation with Harry.

"Hannah and Neville were telling me that they thought Susan might be getting better. I wanted to come and see her and se if there was anything I might be able to do because…"

"She's been in here two weeks. She's supposed to be your friend. Why has it taken you this long to come see her for yourself?" Harry asked coldly.

"I…uh… that is…" Zach stammered.

"I know, Zach." Harry said. He turned to look at the Hufflepuff who looked ready to run for his life.

"You're an arse." Harry said. "You should have broken things off with her first. You should have respected her enough to be honest and let her know you weren't happy anymore."

"I know." Zach sighed wearily. "I didn't want to hurt her, I swear. I just… I couldn't face her. I couldn't do it. I was selfish, and stupid and…"

"A coward." Harry said.

"Yeah." Zach said ashamedly.

"When I first heard that Hermione was going out with you, I couldn't believe it. You didn't make a good first, or second, or even third impression. But I trust Hermione, and I figured that if she felt you were worth it, then maybe I would give you another chance as well. And, you were a decent bloke for the most part. But you've proven Ron and I right. Our first impressions of you turned out to be right."

"So what happens now? Should I start watching my back or are you going to hex me right here and now?" Zach asked.

"No." Harry said simply.

"Huh?" Zach looked worriedly at Harry who shook his head.

"Hermione told me all about what happened between you two, and then she made me promise to leave things be. She was adamant that neither Ron nor I could do anything to you. That tells me that she's either over it, or she has something for more sinister in mind than just some hex. If I were you, I'd be more worried about what she might choose to do than anything Ron or I could come up with. Also keep in mind that she's pretty tight with Ron's brothers, and they would give her anything she asked for in order to get even with you.

Zach suddenly paled and gulped. Harry gave a cold smile.

"I think I'll go." Zach said quickly. Harry nodded and turned back to Susan, reaching up to brush some of her hair behind her ear tenderly. Zach watched Harry for a moment before turning and leaving the hospital wing.

As he returned to the Hufflepuff Common Room, Zach couldn't help but think on what Harry had told him. Hermione was not known as the brightest witch for no reason. Zach wondered if Hermione was the type to seek revenge. A chilling thought then gripped his heart. If Hermione really did wish to get some sort of vengeance on him, and she did ask the Weasley twins for help…

Zach had a mental flash of himself standing in front of every student in the school during dinner singing loudly, dancing on the Hufflepuff table and having his body turning from his own to a troll then to a giant chicken. Or even worse… his clothing simply disappearing and finding himself clad in only women's knickers.

Zach began to pray very hard that Hermione would perhaps let things be between them.

"I really screwed up." Zach sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

Albus Dumbledore felt as if he were reliving his life from over fifty years ago. The difference was that Draco Malfoy was not as charismatic as Tom Riddle had been. Even though they knew what Draco's ultimate goal was, both Dumbledore and Professor Snape were forced to admit the boy was being extremely cautious and stealthy.

Even worse was that ever since the headmaster began taking over teaching Defense against the Dark Arts to allow Professor Snape more time to focus on unlocking the secret of the cursed necklace to revive Miss Bones, Draco had become a model student in nearly every aspect of his academic life.

Dumbledore still held out hope that they could reach Draco, and show him what his current path would lead to, but until they were able to catch him in any wrongdoing, it was nothing more than blind hope.

Still Dumbledore clung to his hope that because Draco was still so young that it would be possible to save the poor boy's soul before it was corrupted beyond saving. He'd yet to take a life, and that gave Dumbledore hope.

But then he would watch the boy in class and in the Great Hall, and he would be reminded of another young boy who acted similarly, and hoodwinked the world at large of his malevolence, all the while he was plotting how to destroy all he felt were inferior to him.

Also weighing heavily on his mind was the situation with Harry Potter. The balance of the war weighed very heavy on Harry. More specifically, the destruction of the horcrux within him. Dumbledore had not yet told the boy any of this, for fear that he would retreat from his friends, and even himself out of fear of hurting anyone. This simply could not be allowed to happen. So long as Voldemort believed Harry could defeat him and Harry still lived, the Dark Lord was distracted.

Dumbledore had seen first hand evidence that he was right about Harry's condition. Dumbledore had witnessed a distinct improvement in Harry's power level. At least until Susan Bones had been hospitalized. Dumbledore was certain that the more positive emotion Harry felt and returned, the weaker the horcrux would become. But Harry would only truly be rid of it when he felt truly and deeply loved. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was unsure when or how that would happen.

Dumbledore had watched Harry and Susan in the weeks before the incident, and he felt that they appeared very happy together. He had also felt immense pride when he'd learned Harry had given up his position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in order to have time to spend with Susan. He knew of course that Harry was spread quite thin this year with his lessons and his special training. Harry's choice to give up something he had until then seemed to care a lot about told Dumbledore that Susan meant a lot to Harry, and that was a good sign.

Madam Pomfrey had kept Dumbledore informed on Miss Bones condition and had also mentioned each time they spoke that Harry was in the hospital wing sitting next to the young woman every free moment he had. This was not unheard of. Harry had done similar when Miss Granger had been petrified in their second year. Dumbledore wondered if it had not been for the betrothal contract, if perhaps Harry would have begun dating Miss Granger.

Still, Miss Bones accident had brought the progress of the relationship to a grinding halt. One that if not remedied soon, could turn the tide of the war. While Dumbledore had collected several of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and felt he was close to another, he knew that so long as the one inside Harry remained intact, there was no defeating of the Dark Lord. Susan had to be revived soon, because Dumbledore was not about to use the only alternative. He would not sacrifice Harry. The boy had more right than most to live a very long fruitful life, and Albus Dumbledore meant to see it happen.

Dumbledore sat at his desk looking over Regulus Black's journal as he often did when he could not seem to think straight. Somehow, knowing that someone like Regulus could turn their life around and do what was right, gave Dumbledore hope that Draco could also be saved. Dumbledore thought briefly of allowing Draco to read from the pages, but dismissed it almost at once. If Draco was as Severus had said, the boy would get word to Voldemort and the remaining horcrux that had yet to be found would be hidden again. Dumbledore had four, including the destroyed diary, and he knew that Voldemort's familiar, the snake known as Nagini was a horcrux. That left only one. One remaining piece of the Dark Lord's soul unaccounted for. Once Dumbledore finally found it, he would destroy the cup, the locket and the ring as well as the fourth one all at once. Then it would be down to the serpent and Harry.

Dumbledore sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Lately had been feeling more and more his age. His knees creaked much more than they used to and his joints in his wrist and fingers often felt stiff and painful. Albus Dumbledore was no longer a young man, and he was not the only one to understand this. Lord Voldemort had taunted him during their last battle, but it had been more than that. Lord Voldemort knew that he no longer had to fear Dumbledore. It was almost as if Dumbledore was a weakened gazelle and Voldemort was a lion preparing to pounce.

"So much left to do." Dumbledore said as he looked to his familiar, the brilliant red phoenix which sat watching him intently. "I only hope there is time to finish what I've begun."

* * *

><p>The Christmas holidays arrived and the students of Hogwarts abandoned the classrooms and dorm rooms destined for their own homes and families. The castle was emptier than any teacher could remember in a very long time. Only two students remained. Harry Potter, and Susan Bones who was still unconscious.<p>

The day before the holidays began, Harry was joined in the Hospital wing by his friends. Hannah, Hermione, Lavender, Ron and Neville all came to wish Harry and Susan a happy Christmas, and to spend time as a group before they left the next morning. Harry, as always, sat at Susan's side, his hand clasped around hers.

"So Zach's actually relieved that we're going home. He's been on edge for weeks thinking you might do something to him." Hannah said with a grin.

Hermione just shook her head. "I don't plan on it. Revenge isn't really my thing."

The others just stared at her for a moment as a wide rather unsettling smile spread on her face.

"On the other hand, it is kind of cool to know he's afraid of me. Maybe he'll treat his next girlfriend much better."

"Su Li's told every one who'll listen what a complete prat he was to you." Lavender smiled softly as she watched Harry next to Susan. She was just as worried for Harry as Hermione Ron and Neville seemed to be. Yet, at the same time she had a feeling that their suffering was coming to an end. She could not say how she knew, and she had not shared it with any of her friends, but deep in her heart, Lavender knew that everything was going to be ok for Harry and Susan, and it was going to happen soon.

"It's not to late, you know." Ron smiled. "Harry and I could make him see the error of his ways." Neville nodded his agreement but Harry shook his head.

"There's nothing we could do that would be worse than his fear of Hermione. With us, he'd get a few hexes, or maybe a bruise and a bloody nose. With Hermione, he could end up losing his bits permanently. What would you fear more?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Everyone agreed with Harry's logic, especially Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey had kicked them out at curfew, as she always did, but Harry was back first thing in the morning with his holiday homework, and a few pieces of toast that he had taken from the Great Hall just before coming to Susan's bedside.

Harry could hear the parade of his schoolmates heading down to the carriages for the trip back to London and the start of the holiday break. He occupied himself for most of the morning by finishing his homework and occasionally staring at Susan's face, looking for any sign that she was about to wake up. He would silently offer up prayers that she would do anything to let him know she was waking up.

Madam Bones arrived that afternoon with Dumbledore at her side. They speaking in hushed tones as they approached Harry, who was snoozing softly. He was sitting in his chair, bent almost double with his head resting on his arms which were folded on Susan's bed. The two adults watch the to tens resting for a moment before Amelia awoke Harry and greeted him kindly. After the pleasantries were exchanged, Amelia explained why she had come that day.

"The Headmaster and I think that it is time that we should move Susan to St. Mungo's." Amelia said with a sad sigh. She moved to the other side of Susan's bed and softly touched her niece's cheek. "Although Madam Pomfrey is capable. Susan will get special help there."

"Why have you waited this long?" Harry asked sullenly.

"That was my decision." Dumbledore said. "I believed that we could discover the curse and find it's cure. Unfortunately we have been unsuccessful."

""We're making arrangements to transfer Susan in the next few days. Then, I would like it if you came home with me for the remainder of the holiday. I don't like the thought of you here all by yourself." Amelia said with a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at Amelia and then to Dumbledore, noting the sadness in each of their eyes before he nodded resignedly.

"I know this is hard, Harry, but Susan isn't getting any better here, and you're not as focused as you should be worrying about her." Dumbledore said heavily. "Alastor Moody told me your last session was quite dismal and that your performance had severely diminished.

Again Harry nodded and turned back to stare at Susan's deceptively serene face. He knew they were right. He had allowed his studies and his training to deteriorate in the past weeks. He'd also stopped sleeping regularly. He had often returned to Gryffindor tower, donned his father's cloak and returned to the hospital wing to sit by Susan's side. While he was under no illusion that someone had noticed, Harry was grateful that no one had yet confronted him about it. But it was clear that the tolerance for his lack of progress was at an end, though no one had said so.

Amelia bent low and kissed her niece's forehead and gave Harry's shoulder another squeeze before she and the Headmaster left Harry alone again. Harry sighed as he caressed Susan's hand.

"I don't know if you can actually hear me Susan, but I'm sorry. I should have just stunned you, or put you in a body bind. Anything. If I had thought, just stopped and thought, maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt, and they wouldn't be taking you away from me."

Susan didn't move, but Harry hadn't been expecting her to. She just remained as still as she had been these past weeks. The soft sound of her breathing her giving the only sign she was still alive.

It was with a heavy heart that Harry forced himself out of his chair and gathered his books. Harry felt he needed to get used to the fact that soon he would not be able to se Susan anytime he wanted. He was going to have to move forward, and Susan would have flayed him alive if he just hid himself away, just as Sirius would have hexed him into the next century if Harry had not gotten on with his life.

So Harry decided it was time to do what he probably should have been doing all this time. It was time to begin figuring out just who was the cause for Susan's condition, and make them pay for it.

The problem was that Harry had no idea where to start. He didn't even have the necklace. But just because he had nothing to start with didn't mean he was going to give up. An idea occurred to him on his way to the library and with a smile, Harry turned around and headed down to Hagrid's hut. Harry knew that Hagrid was far more informed than he liked to appear, and with a bit of a push, Harry was sure that he might get an idea of where to start looking for Susan's attacker.

Soon, very soon, Harry would make some one pay for their offenses.

As soon as Harry stepped out of the castle, he was blinded by the sun reflecting on the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen the night before. Harry blinked several times before marching through the nearly knee high snow towards the gamekeeper's hut, where a very cheery plume of smoke twirled into the steel gray clouded sky.

Harry found Hagrid outside of his hut, gathering more wood for his fire. The half giant gave a cheery wave and invited Harry inside where he began to make tea for himself and his guest, while Fang, the boarhound, nearly knocked Harry flat to the floor in his attempts to lick Harry's ears.

"It's good ter see yeh." Hagrid smiled as he set to bucket sized mugs down. "Though I wish you'd been able to continue me classes."

"I'm really sorry about that." Harry blanched.

"Ah." Hagrid waved it off. "Yer growing up, and there's not much need to know many magical creatures when yeh're an Auror. And what with all yeh're training, I expect tha next time you meet You-Know-Who, he'll be in fer quite tha surprise, Yeah?"

"Maybe." Harry said gloomily. "I've been distracted lately.

"Tha's to be expected. I'd be disappointed if you hadn't been." Hagrid smirked as he took a long sip of his tea while keeping his eyes on Harry, who was looking sadly into his own mug. "I never said nothing about it because it were none of me business. But I did find it odd that you and Susan were together. I actually thought that you and Hermione might start dating or something." Hagrid chuckled. Harry gave a soft laugh as well.

"As much as I love Hermione, It'd be too weird to date her." Harry laughed.

"I thought it was a bit odd that I'd never seen you and Susan together before. I still got no idea how you got together. I mean it was always just you Hermione and Ron all these years. Then you three come back this year and yeh've got yerself a mess of new friends. Well, Ron and Lavender tha's to be expected. I seen Lavender watching Ron for two years now."

"Wait, What?" Harry looked up shocked.

"I've seen enough of teenagers to know when they might be having crushes. It isn't to hard to figure out when you know what to look for. In me classes and in the Great Hall when no one was looking, Lavender'd watch Ron and smile all shy like. I suspect she was trying to figure him out or something. Maybe she was trying to work up her courage or summat like tha." Hagrid grinned.

"Maybe a bit of both. Ron said they got to know each other over the summer. She kept coming round to Ron's brothers' shop to talk with him." Harry explained. Hagrid nodded with a smile.

"Thought it be her that made the first move. Ron's not exactly observant. She's been a real good influence on him from what I've seen. Same as Susan's been fer you. Giving up Quidditch and all just so yeh could spend time together."

"I couldn't give up any of my classes or my training." Harry shrugged. He sighed heavily again and Hagrid smiled sympathetically.

"I know that it's been hard on yeh Harry, but you've got to hold on to yer hope that she'll be ok."

"I've never given up. It's why I've spent so much time with her. I want to be there when she wakes up so I can tell her…" Harry broke off, his face getting hot. Hagrid gave a soft chuckle and took another long drag from his tea.

" It wasn't fair." Hagrid said after a long silence. "Whoever made Susan take that necklace didn't care who they hurt."

"Do you know who it was?" Harry asked. Hagrid shook his head.

"No. But Snape is really angry, and that seems strange to me. I overheard him arguing with Dumbledore. Not the whole thing mind, but enough to know that Snape doesn't seem to think Dumbledore is taking things seriously."

"Snape is angry at Dumbledore?" Harry looked shocked.

"Aye. He's been especially surly this past month."

"Where has he been? Dumbledore's been teaching all his classes and I haven't seen him at meal times." Harry asked curiously.

"Don't know. I've only seen him in the staff meetings, and he doesn't say much. And between yeh an' me, He's been looking a bit out of sorts." Hagrid said concernedly.

"Why do you think Snape is mad at Dumbledore?" Harry asked. Hagrid shrugged.

"Blimey Harry, like I said, it seemed like Snape thought Dumbledore wasn't taking things seriously. But between you and me, I think there's something else. I think maybe Snape is tired of playing the spy. I think he's had enough of it all and just wants to rest. It can't be easy playing a double agent. Having to remember every conversation with everyone you've ever talked to so you don't slip up has got to be exhausting."

"Never thought about that." Harry admitted sadly. "Hagrid, who do you think gave that necklace to Susan?"

Hagrid blanched and looked away quickly. Harry noticed the half giant looking nervous suddenly.

"You know something, don't you? Why won't you tell me?" Harry asked pointedly.

"I know you think I know something, Harry, but I don't. I only have suspicions, and only because I overheard a few things that I shouldn't have."

"Who Hagrid?" Harry asked again, now a bit colder.

Hagrid heaved a great sigh. "You're going to make a great Auror, you know Harry. Able to interrogate people without making them all…"

"Hagrid!" Harry snapped.

"Alright, alright." Hagrid said. Exasperated. Again he sighed and then looked hard at Harry. "Now you listen to me, and listen good, alright. I'll tell yeh, but yeh've got to promise me yeh're not gonna go off half cocked. I'm not even sure I even heard right."

"Hagrid!"

"Alright!" Hagrid shouted. "I shouldn't have been there, But I was coming out of the forest after visiting with Grawp and, well this was some time ago mind, but I heard Snape mention Draco Malfoy's name."

"Malfoy?" Harry looked shocked.

"Now don't go crazy now. I don't even know if I heard right." Hagrid warned.

"What did Snape say?" Harry asked curiously, watching Hagrid closely.

"He told Dumbledore that Draco doesn't want to be saved. Dumbledore felt that Malfoy should be given a chance to prove he was better than we all thought. Snape objected and that's all I heard."

Harry sat silently for several minutes. It was possible that Draco could have been involved, but it didn't fit with Draco's normal modus operandi. Malfoy liked to make a spectacle of his perceived superiority. He thrived on the fear he tried to instill, and he loved getting a reaction. On top of that, Harry couldn't imagine Draco having the cognitive ability to plan and carry out something this elaborate.

But as Harry thought about it, he could remember the last time Draco had tried to instigate a fight, or even throw a few insults at Harry and his friends. In fact, it was odd that Harry had not really had suffered any insults from any Slytherin.

"Harry, I know that you're angry and you likely want ter make whoever is responsible pay for it. I know I would. I also know you and Ron and Hermione always end up tangled up in some kind o' trouble. I know yeh don't go looking for it, and I'm not sayin' yeh do. But I'm asking you not to confront Malfoy, or anyone else fer tha matter until you have some real proof. Ok?"

Harry nodded and promised that he wouldn't do anything until he did have proof. Harry knew that Hagrid would be disappointed, but that Amelia Bones would actually flay him alive.

Harry and Hagrid turned their conversation to far more pleasant things and Harry left shortly before dinner time. He ate alone in the Great Hall, as even all the teachers were absent. Yet Harry didn't seem to really notice how empty the castle was. His mind was extremely focused on what Hagrid had told him.

Though Harry was loathe to even humor the idea, somehow the he just couldn't dismiss the idea that Draco Malfoy was involved in hurting Susan. The problem was that, to the best of Harry's recollection, Draco hadn't even been in Hogsmeade that day. He was almost sure of it. So how could he be able to get into the ladies room at the Three Broomsticks and put Susan under the imperius curse. Another question was whether or not Draco even could perform the imperius curse.

The more Harry tried to puzzle it out, the more his head began to hurt. Harry decided to leave it for now and spend some time with Susan. He didn't know how much longer he had with her until she got moved to St. Mungo's.

He found Susan just as he'd left her that morning. Sound asleep, her chest rising and falling softly. Harry sat in his chair next to her bed and sighed as he took her hand in his own.

"Oh Suze, I really miss you." He whispered. "I don't want them to take you away, but I can't keep letting you distract me. As long as you're here like this, I'm distracted. I can't focus because I want to be here with you. I need to be here with you. Maybe I needed you all along and this is what is making me realize it. I'm sorry for that. I'm not brilliant or anything, so sometimes it takes me awhile to catch on."

Harry sighed, and scooted his chair closer to Susan's bed. He stared at her face and he felt his heart break a little again as it always did when he thought about what could happen if she didn't wake up.

"You know, I had this whole plan." Harry said, then laughed. "Ok, it wasn't really a plan. Just the seed of a plan. I know you won't like this, but I actually got advice from Ginny, and as I thought about it, I guess it really made sense. So when Neville, Ron and I were out shopping for Christmas presents, I kind of took her advice to heart and I got you something special. Before I met you for lunch, I started thinking about how I might give it to you. Obviously the Room of Requirement was going to play a big part of it all. I was going to try and subtly get you to tell me what would be the most romantic setting you'd like, or something like that. I guess I hadn't even thought we might go home for Christmas. But, if you were awake, then maybe I could have spent more time thinking of the perfect setting."

Harry took a deep breath and gave Susan's hand a gentle squeeze. As usually, she remained unmoving.

"I guess this means I get time to really find the perfect way to bowl you over. I just wish that I didn't have to. I love you Susan, and even though we were kind of thrown together, I just don't want to live my life without you in it. It's crazy. Completely barmy, but there it is. And after talking with Ginny, I realized that I needed to tell you. To show you how much you meant to me. I wanted to give you something that you'd remember. A proposal that made you… I don't know. I just…I got you this great ring and I…"

"Then you'd better put that ring on my finger."

Her voice was hoarse and Harry barely heard it, but he'd seen her mouth moving. There was no mistaking it at all.

"Susan?" He asked, nearly falling out of his chair. He leaned forward as she slowly began to open her eyes and her fingers tightened around his hand.

"Hi Harry." Susan smiled weakly. Harry felt his eyes sting as his heart began to pound in his chest.

"I can't believe this. Are you… how do you feel?" Harry asked trying hard not to start crying like a five year old.

"Dizzy. Weak. And really thirsty." Susan whispered.

"Ok." Harry said. "I'll get Madam Pomfrey and …"

"Harry." Susan asked, holding onto Harry's hand as tight as she could.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. And I meant it about the ring."

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend before running off to find the matron so that Susan could be checked out. Harry had never in his life felt so relieved and happy in all his life. He could barely think straight at the moment and only one thought kept running through his head. Some stupid line from a long forgotten muggle movie. It was a Christmas miracle.

* * *

><p>"Well done, Severus." Dumbledore said as he saluted his potions master.<p>

Severus Snape nodded his thanks to the Headmaster and to a drink of his brandy.

"Once I broke through the protections, it was simple. As soon as I had the solution, I went to Madam Pomfrey and had her assist me in performing the counter curses. I suspect you'll be hearing that the Bones girls has awoken by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Severus for your diligence in this matter." Dumbledore smiled again. "When will you be leaving?"

"This evening, and I'll return before the term starts. I'm curious as to what your time teaching my classes has revealed to you." Snape asked pointedly.

"We arrived at the topic much sooner than I thought." Dumbledore chuckled humorlessly. "I have observed a model student in regards to Draco Malfoy. Which, had we not had disciplinary issues with him before would have made me or any teacher extremely happy. However, is sudden change in behavior has me very suspicious of him. And his sudden change in behavior makes it very difficult in being able to detect him in any wrongdoing. As you have said, he has become paranoid, and is suspicious of everyone, especially me. I should have known he would try and hide his intentions, especially as I am his ultimate target. And you were right about his mind shields. Very strong. I suspect he knew I was trying to use Legillemency upon him."

"And you still feel he is worth saving?" Snape queried.

"That remains to be seen." Dumbledore sighed. "It is my deepest wish that he can be changed. To be put on the right path. I hope that he can see for himself that he being manipulated and it will be his undoing, just as you yourself learned that."

"Draco is not me. He isn't motivated by the same thing as I was. He's a spoiled, arrogant child. And worse, he feels he needs to prove himself. He needs to prove that he is more cunning, more ambitious, and more powerful than his father, and he will step over, or on anyone who gets in his way. Albus, I know how deeply you believe in redemption, but sometimes…"

"I know, old friend. Some people do not wish to be saved. I fear that you are right, and it breaks this old man's heart. Worse still, I now believe that Draco may actually accomplish his mission." Dumbledore sighed.

"Are you taking the mickey?" Snape asked looking bemused. "A student actually killing you? Are you out of your brilliant mind?"

"I'm old, Severus. I'm old and tired and not as quick as I once was. I am also distracted. When you get to be my age you may understand."

"What is it you're trying to say, Albus?" Snape said rising from his seat and eyeing the headmaster with suspicion.

"Severus, I am tired. I am tired of being a symbol for goodness, and people thinking that I will solve all their problems. I am tired of trying to change our society for the better and being battled by people who think they are better simply because the have gold or pure blood. I am exhausted by the repetitiveness of it all." Dumbledore said wearily.

"So you're saying you want to chuck it all in? You want Draco to kill you?" Snape asked incredulously.

"No. I do not wish to allow Draco to kill me, but I wonder sometimes if my time in this world is nearing it's inevitable end. Whether it will be Lord Voldemort, or illness, or simply that it is my time. I do not wish to leave until Voldemort's threat has been eliminated, but sometimes I fear that I will be unable to complete what needs to be done before…"

Snape stared at Dumbledore for a long moment before he found his voice.

"I will not pretend to understand your mind, nor will I say that I sympathize with your feelings. I will only say that you are not as alone as perhaps you think you are. I swore to help you, and if you choose to hold me to my oath…"

"Severus, in all the years we have know each other, when have you ever known me to hold someone to any oath they've sworn, especially in a time of emotional duress?" Dumbledore argued.

"Be that as it may, I am not as ignorant as some others. I can help you in more ways than I am currently. You can confide in me." Snape pleaded.

"If the need arises, Severus." Dumbledore smiled. "If the need arises."


	23. Chapter 23

Susan Bones sat up staring out her window, watching the snow fall in silent curtains, blanketing the earth as she contemplated how strange her life had become. In just under six months, Susan had discovered that she was betrothed, that her intended was none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, and Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor, Harry Potter. She had then fought with him in order to become his friend. Literally fought, as in dueled, and nearly gotten killed when Harry had blasted her across a room, breaking her ribs. Then, Susan and Harry had begun dating. They had managed to overcome a few of the typical relationship hurtles. The problem had been that while Susan had known that Harry's life was in constant danger, she had never truly understood just what a target he and anyone associated with him were in. Even after her house had been burned to the ground.

She understood now. Better than most. She still couldn't remember what had happened, but she was filled with a veritable storm of emotion over being cursed and spending more than a month unconscious. A month long hell that had ended with a nearly fairy tale awakening, with Harry Potter proposing to her.

Harry had presented the fairly simple ring with its traditional diamond in the center, and two sapphires on either side, just a day after Susan had awaken. Harry had said that the twin blue stones reminded him of her eyes. She laughed softly to herself when she remembered him presenting her the ring. He had been so clueless, but his eyes were shining with such happiness. She had finally awoken and from what she was told later, had avoided going to St. Mungo's.

Susan remembered hearing the voices of her friends while she'd been asleep and her desperation to wake up. It had been like a month long nightmare. The one voice that had been constant was Harry's. Though she had no clue what he'd said to her during that time, Susan had felt comfort from hearing him. Her aunt had told her that Harry had refused to leave her side and had to be forced to go to classes and training. Susan was saddened and flattered at the same time. That is until she'd heard of his progress had been slipping in quality. Then she'd been upset.

Susan had stayed at Hogwarts for two more days before Madam Pomfrey had allowed her to go home for the rest of the holiday, though she was confined to a wheel chair. Her muscles had atrophied due in large part to the curse. Susan had been assured that if she stuck to her potion regiment, she would be back to normal by the start of term. In the meantime, she was kind of enjoying being attended to by Harry.

Ever since they'd arrived back at Harry's house, her new fiancé' and been bending over backwards to help her out. Susan especially liked when he would carry her up and down the stairs. He didn't want to risk her falling out of her wheelchair while he levitated it. Susan thought it was super sweet, and apparently her Aunt agreed with her. Susan had seen her Aunt smiling all sly like the night before when Harry took Susan to bed.

On the other hand, Amelia had prevented Harry from helping Susan into the bath, which Susan had meticulously planned in order to get a bit more intimate with Harry. Susan wasn't ever going to forgive her aunt for that. Not that it would have been that great anyway. Susan's illness was preventing her and Harry from really celebrating their engagement properly. Susan got tired very quickly and Harry was so damned noble. It was frustrating her to no end. She couldn't even perform the simplest of spells yet.

Susan took a deep breath and readjusted her position on her bed wincing as she did so. Though she was in no where near the amount of pain that had originally put her in a coma, she still experience twinges of irritation especially in her spine. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was past two a.m. She hadn't been able to sleep much since she'd finally awoken, so she had spent her nights catching up on homework. Tonight, however, she just couldn't concentrate.

Earlier that night, Harry had spoken to Susan and her Aunt and told them his suspicions about who might have been responsible for what had happened to Susan. Amelia had reminded him of his suspicions before school had started when they had met Draco in Madam Malkin's. Harry agreed that he might have been paranoid then, but pointed out that Draco's behavior had changed drastically, and that Professor Snape had been upset. He went on to explain everything that Hagrid had told him before Susan had awoken that day. Amelia shook her head, frustrated that there was nothing solid that she could investigate.

"I believe you Harry, I do. Lucius Malfoy is a scheming, conniving rat, and I don't think his son is to different. But unless you have some real proof, there's nothing I can do. I can't even search the Malfoy mansion." She sighed heavily.

"But his father's in prison, can't you do so based on that?" Susan asked. Amelia shook her head.

"The incident took place in Hogsmeade, and Draco was in detention with Professor McGonagall. There's nothing to tie him to it." Amelia explained.

Susan hated the frustration she saw on Harry's face. She knew, as did the rest of the school, of the rivalry between Harry and Draco Malfoy. She knew that Draco never lost an opportunity to pick a fight with Harry or show him up. And though Harry hated Malfoy, Susan doubted that Harry would be this determined to get Draco in trouble if there wasn't a reason.

Susan hated that she could not remember what had happened to her. She only remembered arriving at the Three Broomsticks with Hannah and the other girls and Harry arriving shortly afterwards. Then… nothing. Perhaps if she could remember her attacker then they could find out if it truly were Draco behind the whole thing.

Susan sighed wearily. She had been puzzling over this mystery for several hours and she was becoming exhausted. She tried to lay back down in her bed and sleep, but her mind refused to settle down. She turned slowly, as her body was still quite weak and tried to get comfortable, but all for naught. Her mind refused to quiet.

Slamming her fists onto her mattress after another hour, Susan sat up, and reached out for her wheelchair. Susan could now stand up on her own, but only barely. She managed to get into her chair, and wheeled herself towards her door. It was only when she reached it that she realized she couldn't get downstairs without her aunt or Harry's help. She was still far to weak to cast a decent spell to get her down, and she didn't think falling down the stairs would be a bright idea.

In truth, she didn't want to go downstairs anyway. There was only one place she wanted to be right now. With a bit of guilt, Susan turned her chair and wheeled herself toward Harry's room.

It took a bit of effort to get her to the end of the hall, and she was panting a bit when she'd finally gotten to his door. She took a few minutes to get her breathing under control before she opened the door. She didn't want to worry him. Finally, she turned the doorknob and began to maneuver herself into his bedroom.

Harry lay in the middle of his bed, facing the window. His face was slightly illuminated and she heard his gentle slow breathing and it seemed to calm her in some strange way. She sat and watched him, imagining how he must have felt as he had watched over her. Had he been afraid that she might not awake?

She gave a sad sigh and Harry stirred.

"Sue?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Harry." She smiled softly. "I just couldn't sleep."

Harry sat up and Susan saw that he was not wearing a shirt. While not extremely muscular, Harry did have a strong and wiry frame. Susan had nearly forgotten what Harry looked like without his shirt. It had been a long time since she'd seen him in such a state.

"Do you want me to get you some tea?" Harry offered but Susan shook her head.

"No." She whispered. "I…I don't need…"

"Sue, what is it?" Harry's voice was full of worry now as he sat up fully, swinging his legs from out from under his blankets.

"I just wanted to be with you." Susan said. There was a quiver in her voice that Susan knew to be her nerves. For some reason, she was afraid that he might send her back to her room, and she did not want to go back to her own room.

Harry stood and gently helped her out of her wheelchair and into his bed before he slid back under the blankets next to her. She sighed with relief and contentment as Harry wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close to him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Your Aunt's going to kill me in the morning." Harry replied, though Susan heard the smile in his voice.

"She's going to kill us both." Susan said, closing her eyes and adjusting herself a bit more. Harry held her tightly when she settled, his chin resting on the top of her head, his arms around her body.

"What's been keeping you awake?" Harry asked curiously.

Susan shrugged. "I haven't been able to sleep much since I woke up in the hospital wing. Tonight though, I just couldn't get my mind to relax."

"I know that feeling." Harry laughed softly.

"Do you ever think about how strange our lives have been these past few months? I mean, At the end of June we found out we were going to be married. It took a duel to get us talking properly, and for you to ask me out on a date. Then we got attacked, the whole Ginny thing, Me getting cursed and now we're actually engaged to be married. Like all official like."

"Wasn't the proposal I had in mind, really." Harry said softly.

"I think you did just fine. Getting down on one knee and all." Susan smiled, flexing her left hand where her engagement ring rested on her ring finger.

"I wanted to do a whole production. Dinner and all that. I thought I'd try and sweep you off your feet. You know, be all romantic."

"You have the rest of our lives to be romantic." Susan assured him. Harry bent a bit and kissed the top of her head, making her smile softly. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier tonight. About Malfoy being the one who cursed me…"

"I told you he was in detention that day." Harry said, though he couldn't disguise his irritation.

"But you still think he was responsible." Susan said, pulling away so that she could look at him. He looked at her and Susan could see the belief in his eyes, even in the darkness. "If you're right, he's going to try again. Even if like you said, we're not his real target. He's tenacious. He won't stop until he does whatever it is he's trying to do. Who knows who will get hurt next."

"I know. I haven't really stopped thinking about it since I found out what Hagrid had heard. I just wish I had more to go on. And like your Aunt said, unless we catch him, there's nothing we can do is there?" Harry sighed. Susan melted back into his embrace and shut her eyes.

"You're going to find proof, aren't you." Susan said. There was a silence and then Susan felt him nod.

"What happens if it turns out he is the one who is behind what happened to me?" She asked, not really sure if she wanted to hear Harry's answer.

"I wish I could say for sure. But I want whoever hurt you to pay for what they did. Malfoy has a lot to answer for, but if it turns out he was the one who masterminded the whole thing…"

"Masterminded?" Susan asked pulling away again. "Are you out of your tree? It's Malfoy, not …"

"Not who?" Harry cut her off. "He's an obnoxious braggart but that doesn't mean he can't put together some sort of plan like that. He's in Slytherin. Not because his family were all Slytherins, but because he's supposed to be cunning and ambitious. Plus, his father is a death eater, his Aunt is Voldemort's right hand, basically. I think if I were Voldemort, and two of my worst enemies were at Hogwarts, I'd put someone that no one would expect in as a spy."

"You think he's working for You-Know-Who?" Susan asked.

"Call him Voldemort. It's only a name, and a stupid one at that." Harry said.

"That's a pretty far fetched theory." Susan said. Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't make it untrue." Harry countered. Susan once again allowed herself to be pulled closer to Harry and sighed.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted. "Still seems crazy."

"When we get back to school, I intend to find out if I'm right or not." Harry yawned. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Nervous about announcing our engagement to our friends?" Susan chuckled. "Not on your life."

"Obviously you haven't had a lot of dealings with . She's going to hit the roof." Harry chuckled as he kissed the top of Susan's head. "You're just children. You're to young to be getting married." He said doing a passable imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

"Then maybe we should tell her, and the rest of them about the contract." Susan said sleepily. Being with Harry in his bed had relaxed her immensely and she was getting tired.

"I suppose we could." Harry agreed. "They'll all find out eventually anyway."

"Mm-hmm." Susan agreed.

Harry kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets a bit higher around the two of them. He laid with his eyes closed listening to Susan's breathing as she fell asleep. As he held his new fiancée close, he was filled with a very satisfying warmth. He wondered if this was what it meant to be in love, and at that very moment, he felt a stab of pain in his scar that penetrated deep into his body and made him stiffen.

The pain was only momentary and passed very quickly. But it made Harry very frightened. He'd experienced a lot of discomfort with his scar, but nothing like that. He didn't feel nauseous, nor dizzy or anything else. It was just a very sharp and intense pain that was here and gone. His scar tingled now like it usually did after he'd been snogging Susan. Harry decided that he would talk to Dumbledore about it as soon as possible. The headmaster was supposed to be attending Harry and Susan's party the next evening, perhaps Harry could mention it to Dumbledore.

Still anxious over what had just happened, Harry settled himself down and fell asleep holding Susan tightly next to him.

* * *

><p>"You asked to see me?" Snape asked as he stepped into what had been Professor Slughorn's private chambers. Dumbledore stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the mantle, lost in thought.<p>

"Yes, I'd like you to test that bottle for poison." Dumbledore said sadly as he pointed to an open bottle of Madam Rosemerta's finest oak matured mead. Snape stepped across the room to wear the open bottle sat on a low table.

"You believe this is what killed him?" Snape asked.

"Yes. Which means someone working at the Three Broomsticks poisoned it."

"You don't think it was meant for Horace." Snape said as he lifted the bottle and began examining it.

"No, I do not. Horace was no threat to Voldemort. I believe that Horace was buying a gift for me, and whomever he made the purchase from poisoned the mead. I assume Horace forgot to present the gift to me on Christmas and perhaps fancied a nightcap."

"Draco." Snape sighed. Dumbledore turned to look at his defense teacher.

"You think this was the work of Draco Malfoy?"

"I've told you already. Killing you is Draco's assignment." Snape hissed. "The Dark Lord would not allow anyone else to interfere. This is his second attempt."

"And how do you think he accomplished this task?" Dumbledore queried.

Snape gave the headmaster a wry look. "if I could read the boy's thoughts, I could have prevented this, and I'd know what his bigger plan is."

"This seems rather juvenile." Dumbledore pointed out.

"True, but would you have thought to check for poison in a gift from Horace Slughorn?" Snape countered. Dumbledore had to admit it would not have crossed his mind. Sometimes it's the simplest of plans that proved most effective. Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"We're going to have to try and discern what the boy is up to. If he begins getting desperate, others will be hurt." The headmaster stated.

"Finally you're beginning to see reason." Snape smirked, giving him a much more maniacal expression. "What do you suggest?

"I'm not sure, but we only have a week until students return to figure out what we will do." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Please focus on discerning what type of poison was used, so we can possible narrow down accomplices."

The headmaster left the former potions master's quarters, leaving Snape alone with a triumphant expression.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe it." Hannah sighed staring at Susan. "I mean, I've known all about the contract and everything, but still. You're going to get married."<p>

Susan sat on her bed with her best friend Hannah Abbott, along with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Sally-Anne Perks, And Megan Jones. The girls had all secluded themselves in Susan's bedroom not long after Harry and Susan had made the announcement of their engagement. They had invited all their friends under the guise of a new year's party. To those who hadn't known the full story, it was quite a shock to learn that Harry and Susan were betrothed.

As predicted by Harry, Mrs. Weasley had thrown quit a fit upon learning the two were engaged.

"_What are you two thinking, you're not even seventeen? And Amelia, how can you allow this?"_

"_Mrs. Weasley…" Harry had tried._

"_No! I don't want to hear it. You're clearly confused, or you think that you have to get married so you can…"_

"_Molly Weasley, I warn you to not finish that sentence." Amelia Bones said quickly._

There was a long awkward pause before Molly gathered Ron and Ginny and left the party amongst much protesting from her two teenaged children. Harry had been deeply disappointed, and Susan had been deeply saddened for him. But Harry had put on a brave face, and the party continued on with the party.

Currently, Harry and the boys, which included Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Ernie Macmillian. And Zacharias Smith, who had been quite hesitant to come due to his shaky relationships with nearly everyone thanks to his pitiful breakup with Hermione, were all outside making use of the abundance of snow for an evening snowball fight. Susan kept glancing out her window to see how her fiancé was fairing.

"You're incredibly lucky." Megan Jones said, making Susan look away from the window where she had just seen Harry pelt Zach in the side of the head with a snowball. "Harry Potter. It could have been anyone. It could have been some really old fat man from Mozambique. Someone who would have done indescribable things to you just because he could."

"That's a horrible thought." Hannah shivered. "It could have been Professor Snape."

All the girls made retching noises and Susan punch her best friend as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard at all."

"Why didn't you tell us about the contract earlier?" Sally-Anne asked. "I mean, you and Harry suddenly getting together because you ran into each other or whatever your pathetic cover story was, was pretty flimsy. You'd never shown the slightest interest in Harry before this past summer."

"Harry and I thought it best. He doesn't need the attention, and I certainly didn't want it. Plus, You-know…Voldemort's kind of hot to get his hands on Harry. What better way than to snatch me?" Susan explained. Sally-Anne nodded in understanding.

"I get it, but you can trust us." She smiled sadly.

"I can, and I do. But Voldemort has ways to get secrets.""

"He's a master Legillemens." Hermione said.

"Ok, I don't want to talk about scary, depressing stuff. We should start planning your wedding. You know, looking at dresses and things like that." Lavender smiled, opening the bag she'd brought with her. "I just happen to have a few magazines here with me."

The blonde began passing out issues of Witch Weekly. A few of the girls started laughing as they all noticed they were issues dedicated to weddings.

"I'm not getting married right away." Susan grinned but Lavender waved it off.

"Never too early to get ideas." The blonde smiled brightly.

"How long have you been collecting these, Lavender?" Hermione asked when she noticed her copy was two years old.

"I don't collect them." Lavender smirked. "I only keep my favorite issues. It's just a coincidence that they all happen to be wedding related."

Again the girls laughed as they began thumbing through the magazines and pointing out things they liked to Susan. The redhead smiled or wrinkled her nose disgustedly at the different pictures while the other girls giggled and swooned over dresses and hair styles.

It was nearly an hour later when Harry knocked on the door and poked his head inside. His face was quite red from cold. He smiled brightly as he looked directly at Susan.

"Dobby's got food ready. Would you like to come down and join us blokes, or are you content up here?" He asked.

"I think we've been hidden away enough for tonight. After all, it's new years and your engagement party." Hannah smiled, standing up and helping Susan to her feet. Susan had decided that for tonight she would leave her wheelchair and try and move about on her own. She had been doing quite well, so long as she didn't have to move about much.

"Escort me?" Susan asked, reaching out a hand to Harry with a smile. Harry offered his arm and waited for the other girls to leave so they could go at Susan's pace. Susan had told him earlier that day that she felt she was getting stronger, and then admitted she would miss be carried up and down the stairs by him, as she thought it was "kind of hot." Harry had promised that if she was good, he'd carry her around for no reason sometime, which had made her smile.

"How'd the boys take it?" Susan asked softly as she and Harry started down the stairs.

"They were sympathetic." Harry said. "All of them claimed to not believe our initial story, but none of them had any idea as to why of how we would have gotten together though. Seamus was sure that while I'm charismatic, I'm too stupid to know when a girl liked me. One of my best qualities in his opinion."

Susan snorted with laughter and Harry chuckled as well.

They joined their friends at the table for refreshment which led to light conversation about what the rest of the school year might hold, and Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch cup now that Harry was no longer on the team.

At midnight, Amelia, who'd been entertaining some of her own friends, and a few parents of Harry and Susan's friends, passed glasses of oak matured mead to everyone and proposed a toast to the future and happiness and a very happy new year. Not long afterwards, Harry, Susan and Amelia bid goodnight to their guests.

"Did you two have a good night?" Amelia asked after their last guest had flooed away. Harry and Susan were cuddled together on the sofa, Susan's eyelid's fighting to stay open.

"Sure." Harry smiled. "Though I wished Dumbledore had made it. I wanted to talk to him about something."

"He sent a note earlier." Amelia said, picking up a few plates that were littered about. "He's going to be stopping by tomorrow. He and I had a conversation earlier this week, and it was decided that there should be some changes for you both at school."

Amelia's tone was cheery, but Harry could see that she was not entirely comfortable with this decision.

"What changes?" Susan asked sleepily.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Now, I think it's time for bed for you both, and I'd like it if you remained in your own beds tonight."

Susan's eyes suddenly shot open and Harry's face went the color of a beet. They looked at each other and then to Amelia who was smiling at the two of them. Even despite her weakness, Susan got to her feet and hightail it up the stairs with Harry close behind her. Amelia simply laughed to herself as she heard to bedroom doors slam. She knew this would be one of the last times she'd get to embarrass Susan, and she had enjoyed it deeply. She then sighed and made her way to her own bedroom.

Amelia had been upset when Dumbledore brought up allowing Susan and Harry to cohabitate when they returned to Hogwarts. Amelia did not wish to believe that Susan and Harry had become that intimate yet, but she also knew it was only a matter of time. They were teenagers, and they were betrothed. Even if they waited until their wedding night, they would still eventually give in to their basic urges. Amelia had no doubt they would be safe when they chose to consummate their relationship. They were both quite responsible.

But Amelia knew it was only a matter of time. It was all put in to stark reality when she had awoken that morning and went to check on Susan. Not finding her niece in her bedroom, she took a chance and took a peek in Harry's room. She had been relieved and at the same time more concerned when she had found them in Harry's bed, clinging to each other, deep asleep. She could see that Susan was still wearing her pajamas. But that didn't mean much.

Amelia chose to believe that nothing had happened, and as she observed them during the day, it was clear that they had not crossed that line. There was no awkwardness, or embarrassed smiles. They were as they had been these past few days.

But that wouldn't last when Dumbledore visited the next day. They would basically be giving these two teenagers, no matter their maturity, permission to do what they might not be ready for. She had expressed her concerns, and Dumbledore assured her that there was no way to stop the inevitable.

Amelia, feeling defeated by nature itself, had reluctantly agreed to sit down with the newly engaged couple and explain about the special quarters. She also decided that she would have a good long sit down with Susan and make sure that her niece understood that there was no hurry, and that there was plenty of time to fulfill the obligations of the betrothal contract after they finished school.

Looking up at the ceiling approximately where Susan's bedroom was, Amelia sighed, wondering why her niece had to grow up so fast and where all the years had gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Amelia Bones was very taken aback. She never would have expected the reaction that Harry and Susan had upon learning they would have their own quarters when they got back to school in a week. The headmaster had come late in the afternoon to break the news to the two tens that due to their change in status, that they would be allowed to cohabitate in one of the living quarters reserved for married couples. Both teens had been shocked at this and Dumbledore had explained that a century ago, it had not been uncommon that some students were married in their sixth and seventh years.

"Do we have to?" Harry asked. Susan gave him a hurt look, and Harry went on to explain his concerns.

"Won't this cause quite a bit of talk and rumors? And even though Voldemort hasn't used our connection, he could still find out about me and Susan and…"

"I understand you're wish to keep your personal matters quiet." Dumbledore smiled. "But eventually the story will get out, despite your attempts to hide it. And as you Harry were at Miss Bones side for the last month…"

Harry felt his face get hot and Dumbledore smiled. Susan gave his hand a squeeze and he saw her soft smile out the corner of his eye.

"… it was felt that you both were mature enough to accept this. Now, you're friends will be allowed in the common room so you may study and visit at your leisure. You will have your own bathroom and sleeping quarters where none but the two of you will be allowed."

"Won't people get jealous or whatever when they start noticing we're not going to our own houses at night? Or that we're not even spending time in our common rooms." Susan asked. Amelia smiled, appreciating that Susan didn't seem to want preferential treatment.

"Jealousy is a part of adolescence, I'm afraid." Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Unfortunately I can not remodel the castle to arrange secret passages from your houses to your new living quarters. I'm afraid that no matter what we do, there will be animosity when people discover your new arrangements. But you should keep in mind that it doesn't matter what others think, it is only how the two of you feel about your situation."

"Very wise words." Amelia smiled.

"Now, Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked looking at the two youngster. Susan shook her head, but Harry looked apprehensive.

With a great sigh, Harry looked at the headmaster and began speaking.

"I had another change in my scar, sir. You remember that I told you how it started feeling strange."

"I do." Dumbledore nodded. Both Bones woman were staring at Harry in interest. But Harry continued.

"Er, well… the other night I felt a very sharp stab of pain. It was really bad, but it lasted barely a second." Harry said.

Dumbledore eyed him for a moment before he spoke.

"May I ask what led up to this stabbing pain?" He asked. Both Harry and Susan blushed a deep crimson, and Amelia felt her chest tighten. She had been sure nothing had happened between Harry and Susan when she had discovered them in Harry's bed.

"I…uh…" Susan tried, but her voice wasn't working. Harry wasn't doing much better. That is until he noticed Amelia's look of shock and disappointment.

"Susan couldn't sleep and she came to se if I was awake. We ended up falling asleep together. Nothing happened other than that. But just before I fell asleep, I felt the pain.

Dumbledore looked a little pleased at this. "I see. Well, I have been hoping for this and am glad to see that my hopes seem to be coming to fruition."

Huh?" Both Harry and Susan looked puzzled.

"It is a very long story, but I believe that as your feelings for Miss Bones grow, and her feelings for you also get stronger in return, I believe the connection between you and Lord Voldemort is weakening. I also believe that he will likely be experiencing a fair amount of discomfort as well." Dumbledore smiled.

"Wait a minute." Susan said waving her hand emphatically. "Let me see if I understand this. You're telling us that the more Harry and I feel for each other hurts Voldemort? Like physically hurts him?"

"It is my belief, yes." Dumbledore smiled. Amelia looked anxious and Susan noticed her Aunt's face. Amelia looked away suddenly and Susan suddenly felt her Aunt and Dumbledore knew a lot more than they were saying.

"This is a very good thing, though I know that the discomfort is not pleasant. I assure you that soon, so long as you and Miss Bones do not suddenly begin hating one another, it will all become and be little more than an uncomfortable memory."

Harry looked unconvinced, but it was clear that as usual, Dumbledore was not going to explain things properly.

With the promise that he would see them when they arrived back at school where they would be shown their new quarters, Dumbledore left. Susan kissed Harry softly and suggested that Harry go out and get in a good flight on his broom, and that she wanted to talk to her Aunt privately. Harry nodded and with a soft kiss, went outside.

"I saw your face, Auntie." Susan said softly. "I know that you and Dumbledore aren't telling us everything."

Amelia sat heavily across from Susan and smiled sadly.

"Sometimes I wish you were more like your father than your mother. You're too perceptive for your own good sometimes." Amelia said proudly.

"I have an Aunt who's always telling me to be more observant." Susan smiled in return. Amelia laughed and shook her head.

"Susan, I love you very much and I would never keep something from you if it wasn't important, and this is extremely important. I know that you're growing up, and I have no doubt that your body is…"

"AUNTIE!" Susan shouted looking embarrassed. "I don't need the talk again. I just want to know what it is you're hiding from us."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Amelia said quickly." The problem is that I don't want you and Harry doing things that you may not be ready for. I know that you're engaged now, and that you both know it's inevitable that you're going to be physical, but I just want you to be sure that you're ready for that sort of thing…"

"This has to do with me and Harry being… intimate?" Susan asked. Amelia grimaced but nodded.

"But that isn't all of it. It does have to do with how you feel about each other. It isn't all physical." Amelia said. "Susan, how do you feel about Harry? Honestly. Do you love him?"

"I think that I do." Susan said honestly. I mean, when I think about him I get this funny feeling in my chest. And I can't help but smile. I feel better when he's near, and the other night when I fell asleep with him, I felt safe and like… I don't know… like I was safer than I have ever been."

"My mother once told me," Amelia smiled, moving now to sit next to her niece and taking her hand. "That there were three signs to know for sure that you were in love. Number one. His happiness comes before your own. You'd give up anything, do anything to make him happy."

Susan suddenly thought of how Harry had given up Quidditch so he could spend time with her in school. She felt her eyes sting as she smiled softly, looking out the back window wondering if she could se Harry.

"Number two." Amelia said bringing Susan's attention back to her. "You feel like you can't be without that person. Like part of you is being ripped away when you're not together."

Susan knew that she felt that way sometimes. She had been dreading going back to school because she wouldn't get Harry all to herself all the time. They'd be in separate classes and after the other night, Susan liked the idea of falling asleep in Harry's arms more often. After having experienced it, Susan definitely wanted it to happen a lot more. She had even been trying to figure a way to slip into Harry's room that night.

"What's the last one?" Susan asked.

"That you would give your life to save his." Amelia smiled.

Susan gasped. She remembered Harry fighting to protect her, Hannah and her aunt when the Death Eaters had attack her home last summer. Harry was easily the bravest person Susan had ever met, and she had no doubt in her mind that he would leap in front of a curse for her. But she didn't know if she could do the same for him. Did that mean she didn't love him?

"What does all of this have to do with Harry's scar?" Susan asked. Amelia tried to look away but Susan wouldn't let her. Amelia knew that Susan would keep interrogating her until she got her answers, and sooner or later the whole story was going to come out. Yet, Dumbledore's words haunted her.

"It can't be forced. They must find love on their own and in their own time, or all is lost."

"Susan, I'm going to ask you to let this drop. Trust me when I tell you that it is better for everyone if you just keep on with your life and your relationship with Harry. Please."

Susan was disappointed, but as her Aunt had hardly ever asked her to do anything like this, nodded reluctantly. Amelia got up and left Susan alone in the sitting room to ponder over what had been said, and more importantly, what had not been said.

Susan had surmised that Harry and Voldemort shared some sort of connection. Until today, Harry had never mentioned it. Susan was going to have a few words with him about that later on. For now however, Susan puzzled over Dumbledore's expression of relieved happiness when Harry had told the headmaster what had led to the pain Harry had felt in his scar, and the assurance that as she and Harry grew closer, the connection would weaken, and break. Susan wanted to help Harry break any connection to Voldemort, but she wasn't exactly sure how to do that. However, she knew that she might get answers after talking to Harry.

Unfortunately, that meant getting up. Though she was definitely getting stronger, she still felt quite weak sometimes, and right now was one of those times. However, her mind was feeling particularly dominant, and so she heaved herself off of the couch to hunt down her fiancé.

It was just after dinner when the floo flared up and Mrs. Weasley's head appeared in the fire place calling for Harry. Harry greeted her and the Weasley matriarch asked if she could come visit him as she had a few things to say to him and Susan. Harry allowed Mrs. Weasley to come through while he called for Susan to join him.

Mrs. Weasley looked very ashamed when she entered Harry's home. Susan joined them in the sitting room, moving very slowly and looking quite tired. Seeing her made Mrs. Weasley looked even more anxious.

"I wish to apologize to the both of you for my outburst last night. It is not my place to tell either of you what to do. Ron had told me all about the contract between your families, and I forgot all about it. I am of course happy for you both, but I'm concerned that perhaps you're moving to fast. You're both still so young, and Harry, you especially haven't had the childhood you deserve to have had."

Susan looked at Harry who was avoiding her gaze, keeping his eyes locked on Mrs. Weasley.

"I am only afraid that given everything that's has happened, and that could happen, you might be rushing things because you might be afraid you won't live to experience them later." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Mrs. Weasley, Just because I proposed doesn't mean that we're going to be married tomorrow." Harry smiled. "We still have a year and a half of school, so it will probably be a long engagement."

Susan nodded as she wrapped her arms around Harry's arm and snuggled into him a bit.

"Sometimes it feels fast to me, but I promise you, If I wasn't sure it was right, or it was too soon, then I would not act. I'm learning to think before I act." Harry assured Ron's mother, who was now wiping at her eyes.

"Forgive me Harry." She sniffed. "I only want what's best for you."

"There's nothing to forgive, Mrs. Weasley." Susan smiled. "I think that Harry and I are very lucky to have so many people who care for us the way you do. Thank you."

"Oh my dear." Mrs. Weasley said rushing forward and wrapping both Susan and Harry in a bone crushing hug. Susan gave out a light squeak of surprise and pain. Harry grunted a bit as well. Fortunately Mrs. Weasley let them go and backed away.

"Thank you for hearing me out." she said wiping at her eyes again. "I have to go now. Take care of yourselves."

She headed to the fire place and was about to leave when she turned around and faced them again. "And take care of each other. It's a rare thing to find something as precious as love, but when you have it, you should treasure it always."

They stood and watched Mrs. Weasley go. They stood in silence for a few moments after she left until Susan gave a soft sigh.

"Are you alright?" Harry turned to look at Susan who nodded, though her eyes were closed.

"Just tired. I'm glad to be out of that chair, but I'm so exhausted all the time."

"Would you like me to help you up the stairs?" Harry asked, a smile on his face. Susan grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

"Only if you're taking me to your room." She whispered before kissing him gently.

"I don't know if you're Aunt would like that." Harry smirked.

"Oh, I don't think she'll mind all that much. Besides, she's going to have to get used to hit. After all, when we get back to school, we'll be sharing a quarters, and a bedroom. She had to give her permission to Dumbledore or we wouldn't have been allowed."

"I suppose you're right." Harry said, drawing Susan closer and running a hand through her long red hair.

"I'm always right. Didn't you know?" Susan joked.

"I'm learning." Harry smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I want to talk to you about a few things anyway, and we might as well be comfortable." Susan said seriously. Then her smile returned and she swayed in Harry's arms a bit. "You know, snuggled together under the blankets, your arms wrapped around me all protectively. Our bodies pressed together…" She grinned as Harry's eyes glazed over and she felt a bit of him stir below his waist.

"Yeah… ok." Harry smiled goofily.

"Good. Now pick me up Hercules." Susan ordered jokingly. Harry did as she asked and grabbed her up. However he simply threw her over his shoulder and grunted in a mock caveman voice. Susan screamed that he was doing it wrong and that she had wanted to be carried romantically.

"You should have been more specific." Harry called as he pinched Susan's bottom making her cry out and smacking Harry's bottom in retaliation.

Amelia, who'd been out of sight, but had watched everything since Mrs. Weasley had appeared in the fire, couldn't help but smile at Susan and Harry's antics. Her smiled faded a bit after they went up the stairs. Susan had been right. She was going to have to get used to the idea that her niece and Harry were going to be on their own and without chaperone when they returned to school, and if Dumbledore were to be believed, they would need it in order to let their relationship to grow. Amelia remembered that the headmaster had said they would need to let things happen naturally, but it seemed to her that Dumbledore was giving things a bit of a push. She supposed that this was better than straight out telling them why they needed to fall in love. Still, Amelia had reservations. She simply didn't want Susan finding herself pressured into things.

Amelia felt shame as she realized that it was Harry with whom her niece was engaged, and that she had never met a more noble, and thoughtful boy than Harry. This didn't ease Amelia's mind however. She had the disturbing thought that it could be Susan who could be pressuring Harry, thanks to the pressure from Susan's friends.

"Lord I do not miss being a teenager." Amelia thought as she began heading to her own room.

* * *

><p>Susan was extremely happy as she sat with her friends on the Hogwarts express heading back to school. She had finished her potion treatment and as promised, felt perfect once again. At least physically. Mentally speaking she felt she was close to falling into another coma. It was for this reason she was happy to be back with her four girlfriends, Hannah, Hermione and Lavender.<p>

The four had sequestered themselves in a compartment and made their other friends and boyfriends leave them be for a while, as Susan really needed to talk to those she trusted to help her figure out a few things with her and Harry's situation.

"You are so lucky." Hannah sighed staring at Susan's troubled face. "Your own room with your boyfriend allowed in it. If I had that with Neville, we'd never get to classes."

"And I'm the one with the reputation." Lavender smirked. "I didn't even know Hogwarts had married quarters."

"It's in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione siad. Everyone turned to look at her wryly. "Well it is." She said vehemently.

"Look, that's all fine, but it's the reason we're getting it. We're engaged, not married, and like I said, I think Dumbledore wants us to… you know…"

"Have the sex." Lavender provided. Susan went scarlet but nodded.

"Doesn't that seem a bit weird to any of you?" She asked.

"It is a bit odd. Most adults would be telling you to slow down." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"And then Harry mentioned that he'd felt this pain in his scar. Turns out he's been feeling a lot of weird stuff through his scar for a while. I found out he share's this weird connection with Voldemort and that's why you guys ended up at the Ministry last June." Susan said pointedly to Hermione, who shuffled uncomfortably in her seat.

"It wasn't our place to say anything." Hermione tried.

"You've told us loads about Harry and Ron." Lavender accused. "Why leave that out?"

"Yes, I've told you loads, but I've never revealed any of their secrets." Hermione said defensively. "They're my friends and I want them to be happy, so if it helps to make things easier in their relationships to share a few things here and there, then fine. But to outright tell you something like that would be a betrayal."

"Rationalize it however you want, Hermione." Hannah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Stop it." Susan snapped. "The point is that Dumbledore is convinced that as mine and Harry's feelings get stronger, this connection will break and Harry will be free. It's like he's using our betrothal contract to facilitate something else. Something that's going to destroy Voldemort."

"Actually, that does make sense in a strange sort of way." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Care to explain?" Lavender and Hannah asked after several moments of silence.

"Sorry." Hermione said shaking her head as if trying to clear it. "It's just that Dumbledore has always told Harry his greatest strength, his power is love. None of us have been able to figure out exactly what that means, but maybe this is it. Maybe with you and Harry falling in love, it's somehow making Harry stronger so he can actually face Voldemort and defeat him." Hermione surmised.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on us." Susan sighed.

"Which is probably why he hasn't said anything." Hermione reasoned. "Would you feel the same for Harry if you knew in the beginning that you had to fall in love with him to save the world?"

"I have no idea." Susan said sadly.

"I don't know if I could." Lavender said with a sad shake of her head. "I have feelings for Ron because we've spent time together, and gotten to know one another. We were given the choice to fall for each other."

"That was the problem Harry and I had when we first found out about that stupid contract." Susan sighed, feeling her eyes sting like she wanted to cry. Hannah slipped an arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"But you two have managed to actually come together, and you both do have feelings for each other. It may not be love as such but…"

"Harry loves her." Hermione said, and then realizing what she'd said, blushed and covered her mouth in embarrassment. The other three girls heads turned quickly to stare at the blushing Gryffindor, who was now smacking her head not unlike a house elf.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Spill it Granger." Susan said emphatically making Hermione recoil. The bushy haired witch quailed under the hard stares of the two Hufflepuffs and her housemate, Lavender, who all looked as if they might rip her apart if she didn't speak up and tell them what she was talking about.

"Ok, but he's going to kill me." Hermione said regretfully.

"Hermione!" Susan said cutting off the tirade she knew was brewing in Hermione's head.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted then let out an exasperated sigh. "It was while you were still in the hospital wing. It was getting late, and I was worried that he might try and spend the night there, so I went to find him. He was sitting at your side holding your hand and just watching you sleep. I've never seen him so lost. We started talking and he told me that if it hadn't been for the contract he might never have bothered to take the time and get to know you, and that would have been a shame. He said that now that he's had time with you, he doesn't want to know life without you in it, and that he hated the fact that it took you getting hurt like that to make him realize just what was important in life.

"_People have been telling me what they think is important in life for ages." Harry sighed as he caressed Susan's Hand. He looked up to stare into Hermione's eyes and gave a soft smile. "But I think I get it now. You have to find it for yourself. You have to find that one thing, or that one person who makes you believe that anything is possible. You have to find Love in order to understand it. I found it with her."_

"He said that?" Susan asked tearfully."

"You have to have sex with him now." Hannah sighed dreamily.

"No she shouldn't." Hermione countered. "Susan, I know you're getting all these signals and messages and whatever, but you and Harry shouldn't do anything unless you want to, and because you want to. Forget Voldemort and Dumbledore and your Aunt. It's about you and Harry and what you feel. If you have sex because other people think you should then it means nothing, and Harry means nothing to you."

"You're only saying that because you've never had sex." Hannah smirked. Hermione looked angry, but it was Lavender who spoke first.

"I haven't had sex either, and I think Hermione's right. Are you saying that if you didn't love Neville you would have had sex with him?"

That stopped Hannah cold, and she shook her head, her smile fading. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say…"

"It's fine." Susan said holding up a hand. "I just wish this didn't have to be so complicated."

"Love is never simple." Hermione smiled softly. " At least, that's what my mother always says. After what happened with me and Zach, I think she's been right all along."

"My mum always said something similar." Lavender grinned, nudging Hermione." Who would have thought our mothers were actually giving out good advice?"

All the girls laughed and began talking about the remainder of the year, and what they thought might happen. Most of the conversation was centered on finding Hermione a suitable boyfriend as it was felt she needed to begin dating again. Hermione was reluctant to admit to being attracted to anyone, though after a lot of prodding and ribbing, the reserved bookworm finally gave a few names of potential suitors that made her friends want to plot on setting up scenarios in which Hermione and said boys could be together, much to Hermione's dismay.

All the while, Susan couldn't help but ponder on what she had been told by Hermione, and What Harry felt for her. Susan knew that she had very strong feelings for Harry and was sure it could be love she felt for him, but now she was very confused about everything.

"God damned Dumbledore." Susan thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore rose from his seat at the end of the feast to welcome back the students from the holiday, and make the necessary announcements.<p>

"Now that we have all been satiated by our most excellent feast, I have an announcement to make. Over the holiday, I am very sad to say that Professor Slughorn passed on to the next great adventure."

At this Dumbledore turned to look directly at Draco Malfoy, who actually looked a bit surprised. Dumbledore knew that the junior Malfoy had not expected to hear this news. And though Draco looked surprised, it was clear that he did not care about his mistake.

"Professor Snape has kindly consented to return to teaching potions for first through third year students. I will be taking the remainder of the classes until the end of the year."

Dumbledore saw Draco sneer at the news that Dumbledore would be teaching his potions class. The headmaster hated to see that look on the boy's face. He especially hated to admit that Severus could be right and that Draco had no desire to be protected or saved. And so, he had little choice but to try and find out what the boy's true plan was and put a stop to it.

Dumbledore turned to see young Harry Potter staring hard at his school rival, and wondered if perhaps he could get Harry to help him find out what Draco was scheming. But that thought was thrown out of his mind the moment he spotted young Susan Bones staring hard at him, as if she was angry with the school's headmaster. Dumbledore thought that perhaps Amelia may have revealed to her niece why Susan's relationship with Harry was so important. Amelia had been hinting more and more heavily that she felt the two teens should be told everything. But Dumbledore was still convinced that it would change the dynamic of their relationship and ruin any chances of getting rid of Lord Voldemort once and for all.

Dumbledore had promised that when everything was finished, he would reveal everything to Harry, but until all the Horcruxes were found and destroyed and Voldemort was dead once and for all, Harry was safer not knowing. Dumbledore only hoped that Harry and Susan would become closer now that they would be living together for all intents and purposes.

Dumbledore released the students to head to bed for the night, and went into a side chamber, where he'd promised to met Harry and Susan to show them to their new living quarters. He only had to wait a few minutes before they arrived and greeted him, Susan a little stiffly.

Dumbledore took them into the entrance hall and up the first flight of steps as if they were heading to Gryffindor tower, but took the door at the first landing and down a long corridor. Dumbledore glanced back at the two teens and noted they were holding hands and smiling.

Dumbledore finally stopped in front of a portrait of a wild unicorn grazing in a field with its foal.

"This is your new accommodations. To enter, simply whistle like this." Dumbledore gave a long whistle to which both unicorns looked up interestedly. The adult unicorn then stamped its foot, and the portrait swung open.

"You will find all of your belongings have been moved inside. I bid you both, good evening."

Harry and Susan watched Dumbledore walk away before they entered their new quarters. It was a modest room with two sofas set in front of a fireplace with a low table between them. There were Gryffindor and Hufflepuff hangings on the walls and several candles set in brackets on the walls. Susan smiled at Harry as she went to the window and peered out, smiling at the view of the mountains.

"Pretty big bathroom." Harry said. Susan turned and followed the sound of Harry's voice into the bathroom where she found a shower stall and a very large bathtub that Susan guessed would fit both Harry and herself. She smiled mischievously at the thought and gave Harry a quick kiss before going to the bedroom.

The bed was similar to the Harry's bed at home.. It was the traditional four poster bed that was in every dorm, but much bigger. Both hers and Harry's trunks were nestled at the foor of it, and Susan saw a owl perch next to the window where a familiar white owl was sitting watching her curiously.

"Harry, Hedwig's here."

Harry came into the bedroom and smiled.

"Hey girl!" Harry said as he approached his familiar, who gave a soft hoot and leaned into Harry's hand as he stroked her feathers. "It'll be nice not to have to go to the owlery to send letters." He smiled turning back to look at Susan who had sat down on the bed and removed her shoes. She looked troubled, so Harry turned and came to sit next to her.

"You ok?" He asked. "Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm fine. I promise." Susan smiled. "No, it's just, well, after everything I learned this week, I'm just overwhelmed."

"I'm sorry, but I did warn you it was a lot." Harry smiled.

Hermione told me something on the train, and I kind of want to ask you about it." She said looking imploringly at Harry who smiled and nodded, urging to continue.

"I know that you were in the hospital wing with me a lot while I was out, but she told me about a conversation you two had, and I wondered why you didn't tell me any of these things?"

"Which things?"

"She said that you loved me. Why haven't you said it to me?" Susan asked, and Harry squirmed a bit.

"I didn't really know how. I mean when I said it to Hermione, it was the first time I'd said it out loud. It scared me because I hadn't even realized that was what I was feeling, but the more I thought about it, the more I was sure that's what it was I was feeling."

Harry look Susan in the eyes now and took a breath. "I'm completely clueless when it comes to this stuff Suze, you know this, and I wasn't sure when the right time to say it was, or if there was a right time. I'm also guilty of holding things in."

"Harry, anytime is the perfect time. I had a talk with Auntie a few days ago, and it got me thinking about my feelings for you. Our relationship has been crazy, and we've done a lot of things backwards. But I know now that What my Aunt said to me, I feel those things. When I'm not with you, I feel incomplete. I'd do whatever it took just to make you happy, and I would gladly give up my own life to protect you. These are really strong feelings and I'm still trying to understand them, but I want you to know that I love you Harry."

"And I love you, Susan." Harry smiled. Susan reached up and cupped his cheek and kissed him softly.

"We should get some sleep." Susan said when she finally broke the kiss. "We're going to be dealing with more than a few rumors tomorrow."

"Oy!" Harry groaned and fell back on the bed as if he'd been punched. Susan patted his stomach and headed for the bathroom.


	25. Chapter 25

Susan had always known that the Hogwarts rumor mill was fast, but she'd never been concerned with it because she'd never been the topic of discussion. Now however, she was getting a very good idea what Harry had had to deal with all these long years as she noticed people gawking at her, whispering, and even Pansy Parkinson calling her a whore, which had earned the Slytherin a bloody lip.

After only one day of it, she felt ready to hex anyone who looked at her funny. When she came back to her room after classes with Hannah in tow, she threw her bag across the room and screamed.

"You knew it was going to happen." Hannah said sadly.

"I know! I know!" Susan shouted. "I just never knew how infuriating it was. All the looks and the whispers. That's actually the worst. Because I don't know if they're whispering about me or something else. I'm so freaking paranoid now, and we've only been back one day!"

Susan sat heavily on one of the sofas in front of the fire with a growl of frustration. Hannah sat across from her, pulling her transfiguration book out of her bag.

"I wish there was something I could do to make people stop talking, but I'm not going starkers in front of the school. Once around the Common room was enough thank you. So you're just going to have to follow Harry's example and ignore it. Speaking of, where is your future hubby?"

Susan shrugged as she leaned back on the sofa and kicked off her shoes and put her feet on the table.

"He's been kind of preoccupied today. He was staring at the Slytherins at Lunch. I don't know. He's like obsessed with Draco Malfoy. He's positive that the little bastard had something to do with what happened to me." Susan sighed. Hannah stared at her friend for a few moments before speaking again.

"You don't think Harry would…" She began but Susan shook her head.

"He had a long talk with Auntie over the holiday and I think she got through to him that he can't act without proof. But he's so sure, I bet he's trying to find some. I don't like that he's so obsessed, and yet, I can't help but believe that he's probably right." Susan sighed.

"Well, they've hated each other since first year." Hannah shrugged. "How was your first night with him in here?"

"Awkward." Susan said heavily. "And embarrassing too."

"Really?" Hannah asked a bit irritated.

"What?" Susan looked scandalous. "Did you think that as soon as we got in here we'd rip each other's clothes off and go at it like… well you and Neville?"

"Excuse me. You have no idea how Neville and I got at it, thank you very much." Hannah folded her arms across her chest. "And for your information when we do go at it…"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I don't want to hear it!" Susan said sitting up and waving her hands frantically.

"Maybe you could do with hearing it." Hannah smirked mischievously. "Maybe it might give you the kick in the butt you need."

"Why are you so intent on Harry and I having sex?" Susan asked, rubbing her temples. She'd had a headache all day thanks in large part to the whispers and looks from the rest of the student body.

Hannah gave a deep sigh and her smile faded. "Ok, at first I wanted you to do it because, well I had and I wanted someone to talk to about it. And I don't mean like being gross or whatever. You're my best friend, and I wanted to be able to talk to you about this stuff. But I don't know that you could really understand without experiencing it for your self. Do you remember how we talked that night after you let Harry see you topless?"

Susan nodded, though it felt so long ago. Susan was actually suddenly filled with jealousy as she and Harry flirted a lot, but since that night several months ago, they'd only hand a handful of romantic trysts, and none of them included the removal of clothing. The closest they'd had was the past few nights when they'd slept in the same bed, as Harry only wore shorts or pajama bottoms to bed, and she wore shorts and tank top. She also had to admit that Hannah never stopped smiling when she was with Neville, and Neville seemed more and more confident. Susan wondered if it was because they were intimate, and how doing the same with Harry would affect them.

"But after what you told us on the train, it's had me thinking. You said that Harry told you that his scar feels weird after you two snog, and it got me wondering if that's why Dumbledore gave you these quarters. So you could be more intimate, and break that connection. I mean, Hermione's right in that by having sex, you're showing Harry how deeply you feel for him. Obviously you're not the type to just sleep with anyone, so for you, it means something. So it'll mean something to Harry as well, and it will make his feelings for you stronger as well, and that seems to be what's damaging that connection. At least if I understand it." Hannah said, looking hopeful.

"It makes sense, but I don't know if I'm ready." Susan looked apprehensive. Hannah nodded in understanding.

"I don't mean to make it seem like I'm pushing you." Hannah smiled, getting up and taking a seat next to Susan and giving a smile. "And we're both really lucky that neither of us is dating a guy whose only interest is what's in our knickers. I just think you should follow your heart. I know how strongly you feel for Harry and I also know that it probably scares you because of how everything came about. But I see how Harry looks at you, and I know that Hermione wasn't lying when she told us that Harry loves you."

"I know he does." Susan smiled shyly. Hannah looked at her redheaded best friend in surprise.

"He told me so. We told each other. And I do love him. I know it. I'm sure of it. But… I don't know. Maybe we just need to start building towards it. Maybe we need to act like the hormonal teenagers we are. I have to admit, he's pretty hot looking when he's only wearing his pajama pants. I did kind of want him to take advantage of me a bit."

"You slag." Hannah grinned luridly.

"Shut up." Susan smacked Hannah's arm.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore took his seat at the head table at dinner and stared interestedly at the hundreds of students eating and conversing together. With a heavy sigh, Dumbledore decided that it would be this that he would miss. Of all the magic in this world, it would be the young, and their naivety and their brilliance. There was nothing more exciting to watch than children growing up and discovering friendships and love.<p>

But every life must end, and Dumbledore knew that his time was coming. He was not saddened by this, but merely more determined that his final mission was finished before that time came.

Two final Horcruxes remained, and Dumbledore had begun planning to destroy them all. He was no longer clueless as to what the final horcrux to be, he was only ignorant to it's location, though he was sure that he knew someone who would. Unfortunately, it was going to be most difficult in extracting that information.

After that, there was still one final soul anchor to destroy, and Dumbledore knew that it would be the hardest to do. Yet, he had a plan for that one. However, it meant trusting another. Someone who could get close to the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore glanced down the table to where Severus Snape sat, cutting into his steak and kidney pie, ignoring the roar of conversation from the students. Dumbledore sighed again as he watched Snape. For so long Dumbledore believed that all people could be saved. Snape had proven him partially right. But Snape had refused to let go of his hatred. It had become the man's life blood, and it was all directed at the boy Snape had sworn to protect.

Until recently, it had not disturbed Dumbledore too much, as the headmaster was sure that when Harry left Hogwarts, there would be no need for the two ever to set eyes upon one another again. But over the last few weeks, a sliver of doubt had formed in Dumbledore's mind about whether or not he would accomplish his final task. Ever since the discovery of Professor Slughorn's body, Dumbledore worried that Draco Malfoy may actually accomplish the mission set to him by Lord Voldemort. Slim though it was.

Dumbledore knew that his own ego refused to believe it possible, but the rational side of his mind knew that he was getting on in years, and his reflexes weren't what they used to be. If Slughorn had managed to give him the bottle of Rosmerta's oak matured mead, he'd likely have not given it a second thought, and drank the poison.

Dumbledore knew that he was going to have to trust in others, and allow them to help him destroy the greatest dark wizard ever known. And that meant explaining everything. Because there was only one person who would be able to accomplish this task. One person destined to finish off the Dark Lord, ever since the Dark Lord marked him fifteen years ago.

Dumbledore's eyes searched and found Young Harry Potter sitting amongst his friends at the Gryffindor table. He was smiling at his new fiancé, Susan Bones, and Dumbledore could see, even at this distance, the happiness in the boy's eyes. Dumbledore could think of no one who deserved a bit of happiness more than Harry, and the headmaster hated himself for the part he'd played in Harry's upbringing.

It had been he who had decided to place Harry with his Aunt and Uncle. He had never gone to check on the boy, nor had he sent anyone to check on his well being. He had simply believed that Harry's Aunt would love him as her own. His belief in the best of people failing him.

He was not even going to reflect on all the times he'd failed the boy here at school. But as he watched Harry with Susan, two young people who'd been forced on each other, his heart was filled with hope that Harry would indeed find the happiness he deserved. Dumbledore had known since Harry's first year what the boy's deepest desire, since he had discovered him staring into the Mirror of Erised. A family. Love. Now Dumbledore thought that he might actually be finding that love. All thanks to a betrothal contract nearly lost in time.

Dumbledore was hopeful still that the as their emotions got stronger, the link between Harry and Voldemort would weaken, and the horcrux within the boy would die once and for all. Harry had complained that he had experienced discomfort and even pain after spending time with Susan. Dumbledore knew that the time was nearing in which the link would be broken once and for all, especially now that the two had their own quarters. He'd actually been shocked that it hadn't been broken the previous evening. Harry and Susan were teenagers after all, and Dumbledore knew what teenagers got up to throughout the castle over the years. Dumbledore himself had once caught two Ravenclaws in the astronomy tower celebrating the end of exams, or so they had said. It had been very embarrassing for them all, especially Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed. He would simply have to be patient. He knew that Harry was quite a noble young man, and he understood that becoming intimate with someone for the first time could be quite nerve wracking.

Dumbledore looked again to Professor Snape. He decided that he would have to begin making plans. He could not push Harry and Susan anymore. Giving them their own quarters had been quite a kick in their pants. Dumbledore suspected that he'd revealed too much of his hand in doing so. He knew Harry could be quite tenacious in solving puzzles, and with and Aunt like Amelia Bones, Dumbledore was sure Susan Bones was likely trying to understand why she and Harry were given such a privilege.

Dumbledore finished his meal and rose from the table. As he passed Severus, he requested the Defense Teacher to come to his office later that evening. Dumbledore hated to admit it, even to himself, but time was running out, and he needed help.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Headmaster felt totally exhausted as he walked towards his office. An entire month had passed since the night he had revealed everything to Severus Snape and they had put together their plan. One month since he'd figured out what the hidden horcrux might be, and whom might know of it's location. One whole month in which Draco Malfoy had all but disappeared from classes. Two of the longest weeks in Dumbledore's very long life.<p>

As he walked slowly through the halls of the great school, Dumbledore realized just how tired he was and how grateful he would be for a nice long rest. He had been considering a nice retirement lately. Someplace quiet and near the sea. A place where he could write a book, and share his vast knowledge with the world.

He felt that he was much closer to finding the last horcrux and ending this war once and for all. Although his source was being very difficult, he felt they would reveal the location of the final horcrux soon. Snape had agreed to destroy the snake, and Dumbledore thought that Snape had agreed because he thought it might be a suicide mission. That had saddened Dumbledore, but he was tired of trying to make the man see the good in life. In many ways, Dumbledore was certain that Snape had died the same night as Lily Potter.

The thing that weighed so heavily on Dumbledore's mind was Draco's absence. The boy was hardly ever seen. Snape had reported that Draco was not even sleeping in his own bed, and had only been seen in the Slytherin dormitory twice. The Hogwarts Headmaster knew that Draco must have bee punished by his master and encouraged to focus more on whatever it was that the boy was supposed to be doing.

This had bothered Dumbledore deeply. With no indication of what the boy was planning, it was difficult to prepare to counter it. Dumbledore had asked the teachers to keep their eyes open for any sign of the boy, and they had searched the castle several times over. But no sign of the Malfoy scion.

Dumbledore's mind turned to the secret horcrux. The one that only three people knew of. The one hidden within Harry Potter's scar. Just that morning, Minerva McGonagall had reported to Dumbledore that Potter had been wincing in pain and rubbing his forehead during class the day before. Dumbledore had watched Harry during dinner that evening, and noted significant looks passing between Harry and Susan Bones. Dumbledore had been hopeful that perhaps the two had given in to their base nature, though he was unsure of what he expected to happen.

Lost in thought, Dumbledore rounded a corner and was quite forcibly knocked to the ground. His old heart began to beat faster as he tried to sit up having landed on his back. He feared that Draco Malfoy had decided to act tonight. Dumbledore panicked as he'd not yet told Harry and Susan anything, nor had he accomplished his mission.

Thankfully it was not Malfoy, but Susan Bones who was getting to her feet in front of him and apologizing to the headmaster. The girl looked very frightened, and tears were streaming from her eyes. She was clutching her dressing gown shut, having not even tied it around her middle.

"Miss Bones? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Dumbledore asked.

"I need help. It's…it's Harry. He had a fit or something and now I can't wake him." Susan said very quickly. "I was going to get Madam Pomfrey. I didn't know what to do. All I could think was to get Madam Pomfrey."

Susan was quite hysterical. Dumbledore got to his feet a bit shakily. He wanted to ask her more, but he was sure that until the girl got help for Harry that he was going to get very little in the way of explanation.

"Go and fetch Madam Pomfrey and return to your quarters. I will met you both there." Dumbledore had said. Susan sprinted off still clutching her dressing gown. Dumbledore hurried down the hall towards Harry and Susan's private quarters.

When he arrived, Dumbledore gave the password and entered the sitting room. There was no sign of Harry there, so Dumbledore entered the bedroom, waving his wand to light the torches.

Harry lay on the center of the bed, quite naked. Sweat glistened on his chest and head. His arms were splayed out and there was blood on his forehead. Dumbledore peered closer at the blood and noted that it looked much darker than normal blood, and it had come from the lightning shaped scar. Dumbledore touched Harry's neck and found a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief, he waved his wand and the bed sheet rose up to cover Harry. Dumbledore then smiled hopefully. The boy was alive, and it appeared that all of his hopes for the boy had finally occurred. It was still to early to tell, but Dumbledore was sure that the horcrux had been broken at last.

"My word." Madam Pomfrey said as she and Susan entered the bedroom. The school matron slipped passed Dumbledore and began waving her wand trying to diagnose the boy.

"Miss Bones, perhaps we should allow Madam Pomfrey to work." Dumbledore said, guiding a very hysterical Susan back into the sitting room. Susan was seated upon on of the sofas, her eyes locked on the doorway where Madam Pomfrey was working on Harry.

"Miss Bones, I need to know what happened to Harry." Dumbledore said. Susan's face went scarlet and she shook her head.

"Miss Bones, it is vital that I know." Dumbledore tried again. Susan's face burned more crimson and she gave a squeak and she clutched at her dressing gown more tightly. She refused to look at the headmaster. She couldn't. She just couldn't tell Dumbledore what had happened. It was far too embarrassing.

* * *

><p>"Finished!" Harry had said as he wrote the last few words on his Defense homework. "Seriously, twenty four inches on inferi. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep after that."<p>

Harry gave a little shiver and Susan laughed, giving him a playful shove with her foot. She was sitting on the other end of the sofa reading her Runes book. Harry turned and took her feet and placed them in his lap before he began massaging them. Susan moaned with pleasure and gave Harry a grateful smile.

"That's heaven." She sighed and Harry grinned. Susan gave another moan as Harry found a painful knot and rubbed it away.

"When did you learn to do that?" Susan asked.

"I'm winging it here. I figure I'm doing ok by the noises you're making." Harry smirked cockily.

"Cheeky bugger." Susan smiled.

"I'm a little surprised that we're here by ourselves. Usually everyone's here until just before curfew.." Harry said. Susan nodded.

"I know Hannah and Neville were going to get a bit of alone time tonight, but I don't know where everyone else is." Susan admitted.

"Lavender kept giving Ron these looks and whispering stuff to him in classes today." Harry shrugged. "Maybe they're getting some time together away from the rest of us as well. But Hermione isn't dating anyone…or is she?"

Susan suddenly looked like a deer in headlights. She tried to smile and shake her head, but Harry saw through it.

"Suze?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Ok!" Susan said, pulling her feet out of Harry's hands and folding them under herself as she sat up straighter. "Alright, you'll find out eventually anyway. So me and Hannah and Lavender kind of pestered Hermione in telling us if there were any boys she liked. She's been feeling really lonely."

"Really?" Harry asked feeling guilty for not spending more time with his friend.

"Don't feel bad." Susan said as if reading his thoughts. "She's not feeling lonely because we're ignoring her or anything like that. She's jealous of all of us because she doesn't have a boyfriend. So we kind of got her to tell us who she liked. She finally told us that she was attracted to Kevin Summerby. So, Hannah and I talked to him, and it turned out he wasn't seeing anyone. So we got him to ask her out."

Harry gave a puzzled look as he tried to work out who Kevin Summerby was. Susan allowed him to think for a bit before she provided the information.

"He's the seeker on the Hufflepuff team. He's in seventh year and he's very nice. Nicer than Zach, and more mature."

Harry nodded as he pictured the tall blonde boy. Harry obviously didn't know the boy, but if Susan felt he was ok, and more importantly, Hermione liked him, what did it matter.

"So this is the first time we've been alone in quite some time." Susan said with a coy smile. She leaned forward so that she was now on her hands and knees at Harry's side. She leaned in and gave him a very soft kiss.

"And we're all caught up on our homework." Harry smirked and Susan gave another nod and kissed him again. She then moved herself into Harry's lap, never breaking the kiss and smiling inwardly as Harry's arms wrapped around her, cradling her.

"Since we're all alone, maybe this would be a very good time to catch up on each other." Susan grinned. Harry nodded as they continued kissing. Susan felt shivers up her spine as Harry's began kissing her neck. The soft hairs on his face tickling her and making her squirm a bit. She was then filled with warmth when his lips captured her earlobe, and she gave a soft whine.

Harry's lips made their way back down her neck until they stopped at the collar of her shirt. Susan reached up and undid her tie and quickly opened the top two buttons on her shirt so Harry could continue kissing down her neck. She then reached for Harry's tie and began undoing it.

"Maybe we should…" Susan panted heavily as she shuddered with pleasure as Harry kissed her collarbone. "Go someplace less confining."

"Less confining?" Harry asked, looking up at Susan. She smiled shyly and her eyes shot to the bedroom door meaningfully and then back at Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, a little nervously. Susan stood up and took Harry's hands, pulling him off the sofa. She then led him to their bedroom, which had hitherto been used solely for sleeping. Susan looked forward to when it was time to go to bed each day. She loved the feeling of Harry next to her, and waking up in his arms. Some nights she would wake in the night and being sixteen years old, would often think of what it might feel like to be wrapped in Harry's arms without a stitch of clothing between them It did not help that Hannah and now Lavender would hint that she and Harry should be taking more advantage of their special circumstances.

But until this moment, Susan had been afraid. She was still filled with anxiety, but for some reason, she really wanted to be with Harry. Maybe it had been the fact they were alone tonight, and possibly the fact he'd massaged her feet had a part to play. But no matter the reason, Susan felt ready. In truth she felt she was ready since the night they'd admitted aloud their feelings for each other. But fear stayed her. In the past weeks she had made sure they weren't alone in their room to often as she didn't want to be tempted. All the while, she'd been weighing the pros and cons and working up her nerve.

But now, tonight, she felt ready. And she couldn't see any reason to wait. She was going to be his wife, and she loved him very deeply. She wanted him to know just how much.

She guided him to their bed, and slipped off her jumper before unbuttoning the rest of her shirt. Harry could not take his eyes off of her, and Susan blushed a bit. As she slid her shirt off, she slipped her wand out of her pocket and gave it a slight wave, extinguishing the torches and candles.

Susan placed her wand on the bedside table and then crawled onto the bed, pulling Harry to her. Their lips came together in a very passionate kiss. Susan began to lie back on their bed, pulling Harry down on top of her. Harry's hand fell on her stomach and began to move in soft circles, making Susan swoon. She took his hand in her own and moved it up her body until he was cupping her right breast over the soft lace of her bra.

Harry began kissing her neck once again and Susan could not stop herself from making soft moans of pleasure. She nearly tore off his shirt and began running her fingers up and down his warm torso. Susan wrapped her right leg around Harry, drawing him closer to her, and began kissing his chest. Harry gave a soft growl, and Susan smiled to herself. Susan began pulling his shirt off of him completely, laughing at his reluctance to let go of her chest long enough for her to get his arm out of his sleeve. She did manage it at last, and Harry's hand took her right breast again, rubbing it gently and making her nipple stiffen.

Susan gave a soft sigh as Harry moved down and kissed her chest where it was exposed. His lips felt hot on her skin and her breath became heavy. Susan cursed herself for not allowing this to happen sooner. Hannah had not been joking. This was amazing.

Susan moved herself a bit and with a snap, undid the clasp of her bra. With Harry's help she managed to slip out of it. She then rolled Harry onto his back and straddled him, leaning down to capture his lips, crushing herself into him.

They spent a very long time exploring each other's body. Susan discovered a spot just above Harry's collarbone that when she licked, made Harry squeak like a mouse. Susan could not help but gasp and clutch Harry's head when his mouth found her nipples.

It wasn't much longer before they were devoid of all their clothing and Harry was poised over his fiancé' staring into her eyes as she positioned him at her entrance. He held himself above her, shaking. Susan could see the same anxiety she felt reflected in his eyes, and yet, her desire and her love for him was at such a peak, that she could not deny him, or herself this next moment. Wrapping both her legs around him, she drew him into her, wincing and gasping with startled pain as he entered her for the first time. Harry looked deeply frightened, but Susan had had the talk with her aunt, and knew it was going to happen. Hannah had also mentioned experiencing a moment of discomfort at the start, but had gone on and on about how quickly it disappeared.

When she gave a nod to Harry that she was ready, he began to move within her. It took a bit but soon, they found their rhythm and Susan had begun arching her back and moaning in Harry's ear that he was doing amazing things to her. Susan could not believe that she had waited for this. He was promised to her, and she to him, and yet she had waited. All their time together had been moving towards this moment, and Susan started thanking her ancestors for drawing up the marriage contract between House Bones and House Peverell.

Susan was really enjoying what Harry was doing to her when she remembered Hannah mentioning how much better it was when she was on top. Susan, already feeling that things were perfect decided to see if they could improve on perfection. She made Harry get off of her, and giggled slightly at his look.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

"I'm… there aren't words. Lay down, I want to try something." She whispered. Harry complied, and Susan positioned herself.

"I will never question Hannah again." Susan sighed as she began moving on Harry again. His hand found her chest and began working their magic upon her breasts. Susan's breathing became ragged as she continued. She looked deep into Harry's eyes and gave him a look of deepest love, which he returned. She placed her hands flat on his chest and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you, Harry Potter." She whispered in his ear.

She began feeling something in her stomach. A warm tingle that was building inside of her. She had an idea of what it might be, and moved her hips a bit. She found a spot that made her toes curl and that tingle in her stomach grew.

And then it happened. Harry gave a wince, and then a hiss. His hands flew to his forehead and he grimaced. Susan stopped and tried to ask what was happening. Then she saw something dark on his forehead as Harry groaned and shuddered. Susan tried to pull his hands away from his face to see what was happening, but he suddenly arched, and knocked her off of him. Susan nearly fell out of the bed. She tried again to ask Harry what was happening but all she got in answer was louder and louder cries of pain.

Harry sat bolt upright and gave the loudest cry of pain yet, and his scar tore open. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and a second scream, one that did not belong to Harry could be heard.

Harry fell back onto the bed and fell silent.

Susan stared at Harry. Her heart pounding in her chest. She tentatively reached out and touched his forehead. Her fingers touched hot sticky blood, and her heart leapt into her throat. She shook him and called his name, but he didn't even moan. She began to cry as she shook him harder and harder calling his name.

Susan realized that she needed help. She slipped off her bed grabbed her dressing gown and quickly slipped into it before running as fast as she could towards the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"And then I ran into Professor Dumbledore." Susan sighed, taking a sip of her tea. Her Aunt smiled sadly at her niece who sat across from her in the private quarters. Amelia had come the next morning after receiving an owl from the headmaster. She and the Headmaster had finally gotten the full story from a very anxious and embarrassed Susan. The girl had avoided their eyes throughout the conversation. Amelia understood that this must have been very humiliating for the teen, and hoped she would not be scarred by it. She also hoped that Susan would not swear off intimacy because of this one instance.<p>

"You say you heard a scream that did not belong to Harry, and some dark substance on his forehead?" Dumbledore asked. Susan gave a nod and Dumbledore, who had been sitting quite still up until now stood up and began pacing. Both Susan and Amelia turned to watch the old headmaster.

"Albus?" Amelia asked. Dumbledore stopped and to both ladies' surprise, he looked triumphant.

"I think the thing we have been hoping for has happened." He said. "I think Miss Bones has broken the connection."

"I did?" Susan looked up at Dumbledore. "I thought it was our feelings that would do it."

"It was. But sometimes our actions are the clearest sign of our feelings. There is a reason Miss Bones, why they call it 'making love'." Dumbledore blushed slightly as did Susan.

"So all this time you were waiting for them to have sex?" Amelia asked incredulously.

"I thought it might come to that when Harry told me that his scar was acting funny after moments with Susan. Harry would likely have felt a very strong surge of love for you Susan and the thing that kept Harry and Voldemort tied to each other, likely weakened already for the growing love you shared these past few months was destroyed."

"But what was it?" Susan asked curiously. "And will Harry be alright?"

"Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled. "In fact, I think he will be better than alright. If my guess is correct, then when Harry awakens, he will be much stronger than he has ever been. This thing, this most evil bit of magic that was hidden within Harry's scar was feeding off his magic. Now that it is gone, I believe that Harry will be much more powerful. It will be most interesting to see just how powerful."

"And Voldemort?" Amelia asked. "You had said this could hurt Voldemort."

"I believe that it has, though to what extent, I do not know. But, I suspect that the next time Voldemort attempts to finish Harry off, he will find that they are more evenly matched than he ever could have guessed. Lord Voldemort is in for a very disappointing surprise when next he meets Harry potter." Dumbledore smiled with a mad gleam in his eye.


	26. Chapter 26

"Thank you all for joining me." Dumbledore smiled as he allowed Amelia Bones, Susan Bones and Harry Potter to enter his office. Harry had recovered and had been released from the hospital wing two days before. He still looked pale, but from what Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and most surprisingly Snape had said, Harry's power in spell casting was exceptionally improved.

"It always took more than a few tries for him to master spells in my class, this morning he transfigured a toad into a Nifler on his first attempt. I tell you, I've never seen such a marked improvement in a single lesson." McGonagall had said with astonishment.

Rarely has anyone beaten Miss Granger at accomplishing spells, but Mister Potter did so, and with gusto. I tell you it's like he's been blocked and now it's gone." Flitwick agreed.

"Not a single utterance." Snape sneered when he had spoken to the headmaster. "Every student struggles with silent casting, but the boy actually made it look easy. And every spell was as strong as if cast by the Dark lord, or even you, headmaster."

This last had made Dumbledore quite proud. Snape never had a kind word for Harry, even in private, but it was clear that the defense teacher was impressed.

Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and looked upon his four guests. Professor Snape had consented to join them, though he looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

"The time has finally come for me to share with you much that has been hidden from you Harry. I first must apologize to you. As I told you at the end of last year, I felt that it was best for you not to know much, as you deserved a chance for some kind of normalcy. Your life, I am sad to say, as been as far from normal as one could get."

"You might say that." Harry smiled.

"Indeed. Now, The reason I am telling you everything now is because, I am very tired, and the time is near for me to step down as Headmaster of this school. I wish to spend my remaining time upon this earth in relaxation, perhaps write a book to share my knowledge with the world."

The headmaster's announcement was met with looks of stunned surprise. Harry and Susan looked at each other as if to question if the other had heard the same thing they had. Amelia's eyes had popped wide, and Snape stood more rigidly.

"I have led a very long and fruitful life. Unfortunately, most of that life has been spent fighting. Fighting against the Darkness, Fighting for those who have been trod upon, and fighting for the betterment of all magical beings by trying to promote equality. Despite my efforts, we as a society, are still woefully behind muggles in many ways. I have done all that I could, and now, I am tired. I have one final task to perform, and then I wish to move on."

"Move on, sir?" Harry asked, catching that Dumbledore hadn't said retire. Was Dumbledore thinking of dying?

"Yes, Harry. Move on. Perhaps spending my time along the shore. But before that time comes, I have sworn that I will help you in the path fate has made for you. Tonight, I plan to share with you my knowledge of the being who calls himself Lord Voldemort, and how it was that he cheated death, and how it is I plan to see to his ultimate destruction. For that, I must start at the beginning. You will remember that it all began with a prophecy told to me by a prospective seer, seeking employment here at the school." Dumbledore said, and Harry nodded.

"Hold up." Susan said suddenly. "You never told me about any prophecy."

Harry shrugged but didn't look at her.

"Harry, We just talked about secrets not to long ago."

"And I told you nearly everything." Harry argued.

"You left out that there was a prophecy about you. Did you know?" Susan asked her Aunt who slowly nodded.

"Dumbledore told me not long after we discovered the contract. In fact, I am unsure whether or not I will be surprised by anything said tonight."

"Do not count your hippogriffs before they hatch." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"We're going to have another chat later." Susan scowled at Harry and he tried to look apologetic.

"Shall we continue?" Dumbledore asked with a sly smile. They all fell silent once again. Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued.

"That night, a young man in the service of Voldemort was eaves dropping, in the vain hopes to advance in the ranks of the Dark Lord. A man who later realized the err of his ways and tried very hard to fix his mistakes."

"Dumbledore?" Snape said softly, though there was menace in his voice.

"He came to me and pleaded for me to save the life of your mother, Harry. He became a spy and fed us information in exchnage for protecting your family."

"You swore to me." Snape said more loudly now.

"You?" Harry turned to stared aghast at Snape.

"Professor Snape and your mother had been friends in school. They had a falling out, but Professor Snape never forgot how much he cared…"

"YOU SWORE NEVER TO TELL!" Snape bellowed.

"You've held onto your anger long enough, and you've punished this boy for the sins of his father for too long. He has every right to know the part you played in his life Severus." Dumbledore snapped back. Snape looked thunderously at the Headmaster and Dumbledore matched his ire.

Snape turned to stare out the window.

"You told Voldemort about the prophecy?" Harry asked in shock. "You're the reason my parents are dead?"

With every syllable, Harry's rage rose. This man who'd been the bane of his school existence ever since he'd arrived at Hogwarts. The same man who'd bullied him and taunted him all because of a school time rivalry he'd had with his father was the man responsible for Voldemort seeking out his parents and killing them.

"Why?" Harry said as he rose to his feet to face Snape as a man.

"Harry…" Susan tried, but Harry held up his hand to silence her.

"I asked you a question, _Professor_." Harry snarled coldly.

"You will never understand, Potter." Snape said, his own voice low and distant.

"They're dead because of YOU!" Harry raged. "And all these years you…"

Harry lunged and Snape turned in time as Harry's fist caught his jaw, knocking him backward a bit. Susan, Amelia and Dumbledore all rose, and Dumbledore had his wand out. Harry was stopped from attacking Snape further, but his eyes were clouded over with bloodlust. Snape merely wiped at his mouth, checking for blood and scowling at Harry.

"The Dark Lord was a force." spit out. "A beacon for those who believed that wizards were the superior beings. It was only after you were in his service that you learned what kind of wizard he truly was. His most powerful weapon was the fear he instilled in his faithful. It was most of the reason he was so feared everywhere else. We, his Death Eaters turned the fear we felt for him to our victims in his name. I needed to be a part of his circle. It was the only way I knew I would survive his service. We all knew it. His greatest enemy was Dumbledore, and so I took it upon myself to find out all I could. The first night, my first attempt to spy, I was caught and thrown out into the night. But I had heard something that I knew my master needed to hear. And he rewarded me."

Snape turned, a slight manic expression on his face.

"But then he revealed to us who he believed the child of the prophecy to be. He told us all, and he told us what he meant to do. And the instant I heard the name, My world which I had spent years constructing, came crashing apart. My greatest rival, and my… Greatest…"

Snape turned away quickly, his fists clenched tightly as he pounded the window frame. He spun on his heel and glared at Dumbledore."

"I hope that you burn you old fool!" He snapped.

"You loved her." Susan said softly. "Harry's mother, you loved her didn't you?"

"Oh my god." Amelia gasped.

"It was my own pride and my anger that drove her away. My refusal to let James Potter's insults, taunts and tricks to roll off my back. Perhaps if I had, he and his friends would have become bored and left me alone. Lily always stuck up for me, but the angrier I became with James Potter, the more I took it out on Lily Evans."

"Professor Snape came to me and revealed what Voldemort had planned, and with his help, I was able to protect your parents, Harry. But as you know, their trust in the wrong person became their ultimate downfall." Dumbledore said, hoping to pull the attention off of Snape and allow the man to settle down a bit. Harry refused to look away from Snape.

"The night after I placed you in your Aunt's care, Professor Snape came to me again, and I revealed to him that you were alive. I then told him that while Voldemort was broken, he was not gone forever. I knew then that Voldemort had delved very deeply into the Dark Arts. Though how deeply, I could only guess."

"Horcruxes." Amelia whispered the word. At this, Harry finally turned away from Snape. Both Harry and Susan had questioning looks on their faces.

"Harry, at the end of your second year, you told me a fantastic tale of the shadow of tom riddle emerging from this." Dumbledore opened a drawer and place a ruined book on his desk. A book that Harry recognized as Tom Riddle's diary.

It was then that I knew at last just how Lord Voldemort had preserved himself. By that time however, we knew that Lord Voldemort was growing in power. He had already tried to get the Philosopher's stone, but you had thwarted him. But until you explained to me about how Ginny Weasley had been possessed from writing in this book, I still had no idea how he'd done it. But this book gave me the answer."

"I don't understand." Susan said shaking her head. "What is a horcrux and what does this book have to do with any of it?"

"A horcrux," Dumbledore began. "Is a means to anchor a part of your soul to this world. In essence you will never die, so long as the horcrux remains intact."

"How do you even make one?" Susan asked confused.

"Through a supreme act of evil. Murder." Dumbledore said softly, and Susan shivered. "Killing someone will rip your soul. Not defending yourself or protecting someone, but killing in cold blood. You then attached that torn fragment of soul in an object. Lord Voldemort used this diary, which Harry destroyed."

"But I did that in second year, and Voldemort came back in Fourth year." Harry pointed out as he finally sat back down.

"Yes, that is true." Dumbledore nodded. "But you forget that he was already growing in strength. With this destroyed, he could be killed for good, had he not already taken steps to prevent that. You see, Voldemort made not one, not two, but six Horcruxes."

"Six?" Harry and Susan gasped in appalled horror.

"Six. You see, Voldemort believed that the most magical number was seven, and so, with his six Horcruxes and the remaining bit in his body, he had seven anchors keeping him here, in this world. And so, I made it my mission to seek them out, and destroy them all."

Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled several object out, placing them on his desk. A ring with a finely cut black stone. A heavy looking locket with an S done in shining stones. A golden cup with a familiar looking crest.

"That's the Hufflepuff badger." Susan said, pointing to the cup.

"That is because this cup once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, but now it is a desecrated foul thing. As are all of these." Dumbledore scoffed. "This Locket once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and the ring once belong to the Peverell family, your ancestors Harry, Voldemort's Ancestors."

"Wait, we're related?" Harry asked disgusted.

"Very, very distantly. Each of these items was collected by Voldemort and turned for his foul purpose." Dumbledore explained.

"How did you get them?" Harry asked.

"I had a little help from Sirius' younger brother." Dumbledore smiled as he took another diary from his desk. "Regulus Black, not unlike Professor Snape, fell for Voldemort's charm. But when he understood what it meant to serve, he decided that he had to try and stop him. He discovered these and hid them. Unfortunately, he was killed before he could collect them all. At this moment, two are missing. One I believe is rarely out of Lord Voldemort's sight. His snake Nagini. The other, is somewhere within this castle, and I believe I am close to discovering its location."

"Why haven't you destroyed them?" Harry asked.

"For two reason. One, I wished to have them all, to make sure the job was done and done right. The second was because I had to make sure every single one was destroyed. You see Harry, When Lord Voldemort killed your mother, she place and enchantment…"

"I know about the protection." Harry said quickly.

"Yes, but what you do not know is that while her sacrifice protected you from death, it also cursed you. When Voldemort tried to kill you and the spell bounced back and destroyed him, a fragment of his very fragile soul was torn from the rest, and it attached itself to you. That scar that you have carried for so many years was more than a souvenir from that night, but a horcrux.

Harry leapt out of his chair, and began backing away with a truly panicked look upon his face. Dumbledore was on his feet again, as was Susan and Amelia.

"I.." Harry stammered.

"Harry, It is alright." Dumbledore said quickly. "It is gone."

"Gone?" Harry looked confused as his hands rubbed his scar.

"Gone. Miss Bones saw to it."

"I did?" Susan turned to look at Dumbledore, who smiled.

"You did." Dumbledore waved for everyone to sit down again. "Harry I have often told you that your greatest strength is your ability to love. I have told you how powerful love is and that it is our greatest magic. I've known ever since I figured out that your scar was a horcrux that the way to destroy it was for you to find real love with someone. I had thought perhaps you might find it with Miss Granger, or even perhaps Miss Weasley. But when Madam bones came and told me about the Contract between Susan and yourself, I knew that this was our opportunity. I knew of course that you cannot force two people to love, but I had faith that if given time, that you might find love in each other. And to my great pleasure, you did. And it was because of that love that the horcrux is gone. You will remember Harry that Voldemort tried to possess you, and how he was hurt when you felt a surge of emotion, a surge of love?"

Harry could only nod.

"It was then that I knew for sure that it would take an act of purest love to rid you of the horcrux once and for all. Miss Bones…"

"I think that's enough." Amelia held up a hand. Dumbledore gave a courteous nod.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Susan asked. "You've been watching us all this time. What if we'd hated each other? What would you have done then? You could have at least told us about that…"

Susan pointed at Harry's scar and he shivered.

"I thought he'd died!" She shouted. "Everything was so amazing and then he…" Susan looked ready to cry, yet Harry could not remember her ever looking so angry. Not even when they'd dueled at her house, which Harry felt had been so long ago.

"I thought I had done something wrong. That we'd done something wrong. If you'd only told us before." Susan ranted.

"Susan, we couldn't put that burden on you." Amelia tried.

"You knew about all of this? I trusted you. Why couldn't you tell me? Did you think I couldn't handle it?"

"Susan, sit down." Amelia shouted at her niece. She knew Susan's temper could get the best of her, but now was not the time.

"If we had explained this all to you before now, you might not have fallen in love. It would have placed a very heavy burden upon you both, one that you didn't need. You were already under immense pressure to establish some kind of cordial relationship in order to coexist. Everything you felt for each other had to be pure, or the horcrux would remain." Dumbledore said, trying to ease Susan's and Harry's anger.

"How many people could have died?" Susan asked, her voice low and cold.

"Tell me, Miss Bones, how might you feel about Harry if I had told you everything? With all that pressure upon you, would you not resent him?" Dumbledore asked.

Susan couldn't answer, but deep inside she knew it was likely true. When she had first learned that she would have to Marry Harry, she didn't much care for him. She remembered how reluctant she had been at first to talk with him. That had all changed pretty quickly, but if she had known from the start what their relationship might mean…

"What matters now is that the two of you have overcome everything, and that your feelings for one another are genuine." Dumbledore said, hoping to calm Susan and Harry down, as Harry was still clearly agitated. "And now that The Horcrux is broken, you Harry are now free from Voldemort. You should no longer be victim to his visions or emotions which have plagued you."

"Really?" Harry asked, his anger fading almost at once upon learning that he may not have to suffer horrible vision and nightmares. "No more headaches?" He asked eagerly.

"I think not." Dumbledore smiled. "I also believe that something else has happened. I am sure you must have noticed that your use of magic has improved."

"Uh, yeah I think it has." Harry admitted. In truth, he had noticed in his first Transfiguration class. He'd beaten Hermione for the first time ever, finishing his assignment on his first attempt. This had been the first of quite a few not so subtle improvements. In Defense, He suddenly had no trouble whatsoever casting silently. That had been some of his toughest work, and suddenly he felt as if it were second nature.

"Your teachers have reported as much." Dumbledore smiled. "All these years, the horcrux in you scar has been feeding off your magic. You have been stunted in your magical growth, and now that it is gone, you are experiencing a surge in power. How long it will last, and how powerful it is remains to be seen. But what is certain is that you are now free of Lord Voldemort's influence. You have fulfilled the prophecy."

"No I haven't." Harry argued. "He's still alive. I haven't killed him and he hasn't killed me."

"But you have." Dumbledore said with a smile. "The prophecy that one could not live, while the other survives. So long as the horcrux remained, you were not free to live your life. His fragment of soul is destroyed, and you are now free to live your life. However, Lord Voldemort does not understand the prophecy as we do. He will continue to pursue you until he has killed you. In the end, you will have to face him. But perhaps we can make it happen on our terms."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"Severus and I have been working on a plan. When I have the last horcrux in my possession, I would like it Harry if you would help me to destroy them all. I will then send Professor Snape to report what he has 'learned' of my activities. He will also report that I plan to take Harry to a special location at the end of the school year."

"you're setting up an ambush." Amelia smiled.

"Precisely." Dumbledore smiled. "We will give him a chance to attack Harry. All the while, we will have aurors, and members of the Order of the Phoenix lying in wait."

"What's to guarantee that Harry won't be killed?" Susan asked angrily. "You're just using him as bait."

"What if I refuse?" Harry asked darkly.

"Would you?" Dumbledore asked. "Knowing Lord Voldemort as you do, could you turn your back on people who care about you and leave them to his mercy?"

Harry shook his head, but he clearly looked even more bitter. "That's emotional blackmail." He said.

"And it is the truth." Dumbledore retorted. "Harry, I never wanted you to have to face these things. Had I the choice, you would have grown up in the care of your mother and father. You would have been properly cared for, and had a happy life. But I am not all powerful, nor can I change the past. All I can do, is take you under my personal tutelage now that the link between you and Lord Voldemort has been severed, and do my very best to impress upon you as much of my knowledge as I can before you meet Lord Voldemort again. And know this, if I am correct, Lord Voldemort will be greatly weakened when next you face him. For every piece of his soul that we destroy, the more magic he loses."

"How can you be sure?" Amelia asked.

"I can be sure of nothing, but I believe it to be so." Dumbledore sighed.

"That's taking a big risk." Amelia said.

"We all want this war to end swiftly. I wish there was another way, but…" Dumbledore held up his hands and shrugged.

Harry agreed after a very long silence and soon after he and Susan bade everyone goodnight.

"You had better make sure he is prepared, Dumbledore." Amelia said getting her feet and putting on her cloak. "If anything happens to that boy, and Susan gets her heart broken, I will hold you personally responsible, and I will se to it you spend what remains of your life in Azkaban."

"If that happens, Amelia, I will go willingly." Dumbledore smiled serenely.

When Amelia left, Snape turned his savage glare on the headmaster. "You swore to me that no one would ever know what happened."

"Harry needed to know. He needed to understand why his life turned out the way it did. You had just as much a hand in it as I, and I will no longer take sole blame for the circumstances. You have spent the last five years taking out your self hatred upon that boy, instead of helping him to prepare for what will come."

"Do you want to be the pot, or the kettle, Albus?" Snape snarled.

"I have already said that I am as much to blame. But I am trying to rectify it, unlike you."

"Oh don't preach to me." Snape roared. "I have put my life on the line whenever I spied for you. Any slip and my ruse would have been undone, and I would have been killed. So don't sit there on your throne and look down upon me for how I treat that arrogant little…"

"One more word Severus, and I will make sure you never utter another for the rest of your days."

Dumbledore had risen to his feet now, and in doing so unleashed his fury. Snape had once seen Dumbledore this angry, and that anger had been directed at him then too. Snape held up his hands in surrender and took a step backward.

"Were you serious when you said you meant to retire?" Snape asked.

"You know as well as I do that I have little chance to survive. But if I do, I intend to retire. I will be recommending Professor McGonagall be named my successor. Knowing her feeling towards you, Severus, I would begin making plans for future employment, or perhaps, early retirement as well. Good evening, Severus."

Snape scowled and left the headmaster, slamming the office door as he went. Dumbledore sat down again and sighed. He was burning his bridges now, and he had no intention of trying to repair them. His life was forfeit, and he was not saddened by it, especially if it meant that Harry would at last have the happiness he deserved. If they could just finish this…

* * *

><p>"I'm so angry." Susan said as she and Harry entered their private rooms. "How can you be so calm?"<p>

She had whirled on Harry who gave her a shocked look.

"Calm? You think I'm calm? I just found out I've had a piece of that sick psychopath in my head for the last fifteen years, and you think I'm calm? He's seen everything I've ever done, and everyone I've ever cared for. He knows me as well as I know myself. He knows what I feel for you. And all this time, Dumbledore's known and never bothered to tell me? Oh yeah, I'm the picture of calm." Harry snapped, tearing off his robe and throwing it onto the sofa.

"I'm sorry." Susan said, he voice much softer now. She came to Harry and took his hands in hers, forcing him to look into her eyes. "For everything Harry."

"I know, and I don't blame you for any of it. The way I see it, there are a host of people who are responsible. One of them is trying to make amends at least, though he's got a funny way of doing it. The others will pay."

"Voldemort and Snape?" Susan asked.

"And Wormtail." Harry said quickly. "That fat bald bastard is not going to get away with what he did either."

"What do we do?" Susan asked.

"I'll train with Dumbledore, and then, I'll pass on everything to the DA. I'm not going to let anyone be defenseless."

"Do you think Dumbledore's plan will work?" Susan asked curiously, guiding Harry towards the bedroom.

"In a perfect world, yes. But I know that every plan can fail, and I expect this one to as well. But until I can come up with my own, then I guess this is our only option."

They fell silent and Susan stared at Harry for several moments before she reached up and took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply.

"We… I think we need to… we need to…" Susan tried, her throat closing each time she tried.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

Susan pulled away from Harry and sat on their bed, looking at him trepidatiously.

"After what happened, I got really scared. I thought you had died. When I found out you were going to be ok, I felt so relieved, but I was afraid of… you know."

Harry looked at her strangely and the comprehension dawned on his face and he gave a sad smile.

"Auntie must have guessed how I was feeling because she took me aside the day before you woke up and told me that as soon as you were well enough that we needed to… you know, otherwise we may never do it again, and it would be robbing ourselves. I've been thinking it over and up until that it was good. I mean, really good."

"Yeah it was." Harry agreed a stupid smile on his face. Susan couldn't help but laugh at his look, making him laugh in return. In just a moment they were both in full fledged, holding their guts, wiping tears laughter.

When they finally settled back down, fifteen minutes later Susan looked at Harry and gave him a questioning look. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he straightened up, still with that stupid grin which made Susan giggle a bit. She leapt off the bed and grabbed Harry around his neck and pulled him into a long deeply passionate kiss, which he felt all the way down to his toes.

Susan awoke and sighed deeply contented. Her legs were still shaking a bit. She smiled to herself. That had been what Hannah had talked about. That was how it had supposed to have been like. And Susan could not wait to do it again.

Susan didn't want to move, but nature was calling to her and if she didn't get up and answer it… she didn't want to think about that. Slipping out of Harry's embrace, Susan made it to the bathroom and took care of her body's needs. After she'd washed, she slipped back into the bedroom, shivering in the cold, and holding her arms over herself. She stopped as she reached the bed again and smiled at Harry, whose face was lit by the moon shining through their window. He looked so handsome, and peaceful. Susan knew now how lucky she was.

She slipped back under the blankets and Harry slipped his arms around her once again, mumbling sleepily. Susan couldn't help but smile as she got comfortable again. As she shut her eyes again, parts of the evening replayed in her mind. Dumbledore's plan to defeat Voldemort was risky, and Susan knew that they would need some serious luck if they were going to be ensure victory.

Susan's eyes flew open as she suddenly remembered the tiny vial of gold liquid she had one in her very first potions lesson that year. She had completely forgotten about it as she had no need to use it until now. And it wasn't her that had the need for it, it was Harry.

A plan of her own formed in her head, and Susan suddenly felt much better than she had all night, excepting when she'd felt that incredible wave of sensation when she and Harry had made love earlier. Now Susan felt sure that Harry would make it through whatever fate had in store for him, because she had something to sway the odds in their favor. What was more, she was certain that Hermione still had her own vial and that she would give it to Harry for the same reason. To protect him.

Susan promised that she would speak to the bushy haired witch the next morning at breakfast.

Harry sighed contentedly and shifted a bit, sending tingles through Susan's body.

"Maybe at lunch. We might not make it to breakfast." Susan smiled to herself.


	27. Chapter 27

Over the course of the next two weeks, Harry and Susan's relationship changed. They were noticeably closer. The way they spoke to one another, or the way they sat together during meals. It was clear to anyone who looked at them that something had changed and that it was good. Of course there was loads of speculation, and a lot of it had to do with the sexual nature of their relationship. But only those close to the couple knew exactly what had changed for the two.

"Now you get to start trying the fun stuff." Hannah grinned as she and Susan walked from Charms to Runes together.

"Fun stuff? You mean it hasn't been fun yet?" Susan asked a bit surprised.

"Oh no, that's fun. But now you can grab him and pull him into a broom cupboard for a quickie. Or you can take a late night walk outside and let him ravish you under the stars. Or you can sneak into the Prefects bathroom and…"

"Ok, I get it." Susan laughed and shoved Hannah. "You're incorrigible, you know that, don't you?"

"I know. I'm starting to think I'm a nymphomaniac or something.' Hannah smirked. "Not that Neville's complaining."

"Why would he?" Susan asked. They walked on a bit longer without speaking when Hannah spoke up again.

"Has Dumbledore told either of you anything else?"

Susan shook her head, her smile fading at once. It was still a sore subject for Susan. She understood that sometimes people kept things from you to protect. Her Aunt was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Susan knew better than most that sometimes secrets were good. But not in this case. At the very least, Harry should have been told a long time ago he was carrying part of Voldemort's soul within him.

Dumbledore had chosen not to burden Harry with that information. Noble his intentions were, Susan felt that in the end, it was the wrong choice to make. Susan had noticed that ever since it had all been explained, Harry now appeared as if a giant weight had been lifted. He seemed more cheerful, more at ease. He was like any other teenage boy. Susan wondered how much of this was Dumbledore's explanation, or the fact he was now getting sex.

A few of Susan's friends had noted that she seemed more like her usual self. When she asked what they had meant, they had explained that since she'd been with Harry, she seemed as if she had a lot more on her mind. But that now she was herself again. Susan had asked Hannah about it a few days earlier.

"_Yeah, I mean before Harry you were really bubbly and smiling, even when you were sad about Zach. When you and Harry got together… No even before that. Look, I know it was because of the contract and all, but I've watched how you to have evolved and your feelings have grown. You're happy together, and you're good for each other. He's made you better, just as you've made him better. People don't understand it, but they've noticed the change in both of you. They were talking about it before you two… you know." Hannah had explained._

"Harry's been training a lot harder these last few weeks." Susan sighed. "He's so exhausted."

"What happened in Defense class? I heard Parvati telling some people that He and Snape went round and round again, but that Snape backed down and didn't even get detention or anything?" Hannah asked in awe as the two girls took their seats.

Susan had not revealed all that she and Harry had learned about Snape and his feelings for Harry's mother. So far as Susan was concerned, it was a private family matter. It had explained a great deal about Snape's behavior towards Harry which was the stuff of legend. Yet, Susan felt a strange sort of pity for the notoriously bitter teacher.

"Harry didn't say much about it, but I knew he'd had another go round. He always looks really angry after Defense classes. But he did say that things had changed. I didn't ask any more about it because he looked really angry, and I didn't fancy any more broken ribs."

"You mean you don't want Harry waiting on you again?" Hannah joked.

"I didn't say that." Susan smirked. The class started and they were prevented from speaking further. Susan had a hard time concentrating in class. She had a hard time concentrating on anything lately, unless Harry was near. Susan could not stop thinking about what might happen to her betrothed when the final confrontation happened. She prayed every night, when she was held tightly in Harry's arms, that she would never have to let him go. She chose to believe that Harry would be powerful enough to defeat the so called Dark Lord, just as Dumbledore believed. But she wasn't going to chance it.

Susan smiled to herself as she thought of the tiny vial of luck potion in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore strode through the halls of the school, heading towards the east wing. He liked this time of night. As much as he enjoyed hearing the laughter of the young, he found it most peaceful when the children were in their beds. Silence was a blessing at times. And Dumbledore felt that this was indeed in one of those times. He could not be distracted now. This was too important.<p>

Dumbledore felt as if he'd been going in circles for a very long time, but a few days after he'd revealed everything to Harry, he'd had a bit of an epiphany. It had been then he'd sought out the Grey Lady.

She had been most reluctant to speak to the Headmaster. It was if she had known exactly what he'd wanted of her. She had refused to speak with him, but he'd kept coming to her, kept asking questions. And each and every time, she'd spoken in riddles, giving him nothing.

"My Lady." He greeted her with a soft smile.

"Again you come to me to ask of my mother's Diadem, and Again I bid you to leave it be." The beautiful specter pleaded.

"If it were not so important, I would bother you no longer." Dumbledore said, taking a seat on a nearby bench and folding his hand upon his lap. "I know that it is hidden in this castle, and I know that you know where it lies. If I do not find it, find it and destroy it, than I fear our enemy will win. Why do you not care?"

"You dare accuse me of having no feelings on the matter? It was I Dumbledore. I who led him to it. I who gave it to him to twist and befoul to his evil purpose."

"Then redeem yourself." Dumbledore pleaded, leaning forward. "Why do you protect it when you know what it has become?"

The ghost turned away from Dumbledore and stared into nothingness, folding her arms defensively. Dumbledore remained silent, waiting to see if he could press the ghost of Lady Helena Ravenclaw further, or if she had enough for tonight.

"Many have come to me in search of my mother's diadem Dumbledore, and only one did I grant that knowledge to. He found it and perverted it. Made it something unclean. I allowed him to do this because I was foolish. Even hundreds of years after my death I have learned nothing. I protect it because it is all that remains of my blood. I protect it because when it is gone, there will be nothing that remains of my family, and I will have nothing more to tie me to this world. I protect it Dumbledore, because I am afraid. And I hate my existence because I protect it."

Dumbledore hung his head sadly. He understood the poor woman's feelings. He had done more than a few things he was not proud of, and he also understood her fear. It was part of the reason she had remained in this world after her death.

"My dear lady." Dumbledore began. "The diadem is not the only thing that remains of your mother or your family. This school, which she helped found, will forever be a monument to your mother and her ideals. But to allow that tainted relic to remain goes against everything your mother stood for, and you know it. Would you mother, you family be proud of you for allowing it to remain?"

"Do not try and pretend to know what my mother would think!" The Grey Lady spun, her beautiful face morphing into something sinister.

"The blood that will be spilled because of your refusal to help will be on you." Dumbledore sighed as he stood. He knew that with the ghost now angered, it would be fruitless to continue.

"You care not for them, Headmaster. You care only for the boy." The Grey Lady stared through Dumbledore. The headmaster turned to look back at the ghost who hovered ever closer.

"You forget that there are precious few secrets within these walls, Headmaster. We know, but we have kept our silence because we are bound to serve the headmaster and keep his secrets. We all know that your are trying to protect the child, and that is most noble indeed. But you are also serving your own needs."

"I will not deny it." Dumbledore said. "But by helping this boy, I will be saving countless lives. You would be saving countless lives as well."

The Grey Lady regarded the headmaster for a long moment before speaking again.

"You truly mean to destroy it?" She asked wearily. "Not to wear it seeking knowledge, but to destroy it."

"I do." Dumbledore nodded.

"The boy knows wear it lies. He helped teach all those others last year in the hidden room, though he knew not how close he was to discovering it. He simply needs to ask for it to show him what is hidden. He must be the one to allow you entrance, and together you must see it to the end."

The Grey Lady gave a deep bow to Dumbledore and began to glide away. She called out over her shoulder.

"Goodbye headmaster, I fear we shall see each other again in the next world very soon."

And then Dumbledore saw a wondrous and magnificent site as the Grey Lady kept gliding forward. But instead of passing through the wall, she began to evaporate as a strange warm light appeared where her heart would have been and grew in brightness until it blinded Dumbledore. Then, it was gone. The light, and the Grey Lady.

"My dear lady, I fear you are right." Dumbledore sighed, a tear falling from his eye at having witness the final passing of Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>"No one's seen him, and he's no one to be found on the damn map!" Harry said tossing the Marauder's map onto the table. "It's like he's not even in the castle!"<p>

Ever since he'd returned to Hogwarts, Harry had been trying to track Draco Malfoy's movements. But for all intents and purposes, Draco Malfoy had vanished. Harry had even snuck out of the castle in the middle of the night, to shack the Shrieking Shack to see if Malfoy was held up there. But it was empty.

He was sitting on one of the couches in his and Susan's room. Susan was next to him, her legs tucked underneath. Harry had often told her she looked the most adorable when she sat like this.

Neville sat on the floor across from Ron. The two were finishing their Charms essay, the other having already finished it. Lavender, Hermione and Hannah all sat on the second couch. Lavender with the latest copy of Witch Weekly, Hannah rubbing on Neville's shoulders and Hermione with a book on her lap, though she wasn't reading it.

"We know he's still here mate." Neville sighed as he wrote a bit more on his essay. "We see him in the Great Hall at mealtimes."

"Not every meal." Hannah pointed out.

"What's weird is that when he does show up, he eats really fast. It's actually worse than watch Ron eat." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Hey now, Ron's much more polite and far less disgusting nowadays." Lavender said slightly offended.

"Ron's eating habits aside," Hermione said quickly before Ron had a chance to retort as well. "Malfoy isn't showing up to classes. He hasn't been in a single defense or potions lesson since break. I heard Pansy telling Millicent that he wasn't even sleeping in his dorm."

"But why?" Susan asked. "What do you think he's hiding from?"

"I don't think he's hiding from anything." Harry said looking at each of his friends in turn. "I think he's hiding to accomplish something. But I'll be damned if I know where he's hiding at. He's no where on the map."

"Well does the map show every place in the castle?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry sighed. "I never asked Sirius."

"What about Remus?" Ron asked. "He had a hand in making it, didn't he?"

"I'm such an idiot!" Harry said smacking his forehead. "But it would take to long to get a letter to him and then a response."

"How can you be certain that he's up to anything?" Lavender asked curiously.

"It's Malfoy." Ron said flatly as if that explained it all."

"And we've talked about judging people." Lavender replied. When everyone looked up at her she held up her hands defensively. "Whoa, I'm not saying that the little prick is an angel. But what proof is there that he's doing anything bad? I mean really bad."

"Hagrid overheard Snape and Dumbledore arguing about Malfoy before break." Harry started but Hannah cut him off.

"Harry we all know how much you like Hagrid, but even you have to admit that sometimes he isn't the most reliable source of information."

"I know, but I just feel like I'm right, and when I get these feelings…" Harry began.

"He's usually right." Hermione said wearily. "Maybe not exactly right, but close enough. But We need proof."

"I know, I know." Harry said, tired of hearing that statement. He knew that nothing could be done until they had something showing that Draco was intending to do harm. Otherwise, it was just one person's word against another.

Harry was about to suggest they start patrolling the corridors for any sign of Malfoy when there was a knock at the door. Harry got up from his spot and opened the door to find the headmaster standing there patiently.

"Professor Dumbledore, come in." Harry said quickly.

"Thank you Harry. Ah, hard at work I see. Very good. It should make your exams much easier if you prepare yourselves." Dumbledore smiled at the teens sitting before him. "Harry, I find that I require your assistance. Would it be to much to ask for you to join me this evening?"

"Uh, sure." Harry said puzzled at first, and then realization hit him like a freight train. The only reason Dumbledore would be coming to seek his help so late at night meant he had found the last horcrux. He'd promised Harry that he could oversee the destruction of Voldemort's soul anchors.

"Let me put on my shoes and grab my wand, sir." Harry said quickly. He all but leapt over the couch where his shoes lay, and slipped them on quickly before snatching his wand from the table.

"Harry, wait." Susan said getting to her feet. "I just want a quick word, privately."

"I, uh…" Harry stammered looking to Dumbledore who nodded his consent.

Susan took Harry by the wrist and took him into the bedroom.

"I know what you're about to do. I've been waiting for this since Dumbledore told us everything. I want you to do something for me, right now before you go." Susan said, a pleading look in her eye.

"Suze, I don't know that we have time for…"

"Not that you Prat. We can do that when you get back. I just want you to do something to make sure you come back."

At this, Susan reached into her pocket and took out the sealed vial of golden potion she'd won in her first lesson with Slughorn. Harry gave her a curious look as she unstoppered the vial.

"I want you to drink half of this right now. That should give you about six hours of help."

"Susan, I can't…"

"You can and you will. I'm not letting you leave until you do this for me Harry. I know you'll be with Dumbledore and all, but I need to be sure that nothing is going to happen to you. I think you'll agree with me that I've never asked much of you. But I need you to do this for me. And I need you to do it right now."

Harry sighed but nodded. Susan held the vial to his lips and watched as he swallowed the mouthful. Susan replaced the stopper and kissed him deeply.

"How do you feel?" She asked when she broke the kiss.

"Good." Harry replied with a strange smile. "Like, I don't know, like there's not going to be any problems. Like if I face Voldemort right now, that it wouldn't even be a fight. Weird, huh?"

"Nope. Now, hurry back before that wears off, and we'll see if you can get super lucky."

Again Susan kissed Harry and then the two returned to the sitting room where their friends and Professor Dumbledore awaited. Harry gave a cheery wave as he followed the headmaster out. Susan's smile faded as soon as the door closed, and Hannah immediately got to her feet and hugged her best friend.

"Did you give it to him?" Hermione asked, also getting to her e. Susan nodded, and Hermione gave a soft sigh, turning to look at the door. "Then we shouldn't worry."

"It's Harry." Ron said flatly as he too turned to stare at the door. "We always worry."

"How did you find it, sir?" Harry asked jauntily and Dumbledore smiled.

"Am I correct in the assumption that Miss Bones gave you a bit of her luck potion?" The headmaster asked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked looking a bit surprised.

"A few tell tale signs. You're walk for one. You look quite confident, if I may say so. Also, the smile, which could only be caused by a small number of things. Luck potion being the least embarrassing for us both to discuss. Also, Professor Slughorn informed me that he award two vials to Miss Bones and Miss Granger. I have seen no evidence that either girl has used it, and I felt they were likely saving it for you and for this very moment."

"You're good sir." Harry smirked, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"I like to think so."

"So what are we doing?" Harry asked quickly.

"First, we will be going to my office where I plan for us to destroy the Horcruxes I have in my possession. I am tired of their presence in my office, and wish to be rid of them. Then we shall be having a conversation in which I hope will lead us to where the final horcrux lies in wait for us."

"Sounds good." Harry smiled, and Dumbledore chuckled again at Harry's enthusiasm.

The pair continued to Dumbledore's office in relative Silence. Harry felt a strange sense of confidence he'd never felt before, as if he was positive they would encounter no problems in the quest that night.

When they got into Dumbledore's office, The headmaster took out the Cup the ring and the locket he had shown Harry and Susan a few weeks previously. He then retrieved the sword of Godric Gryffindor from a case on the wall behind his desk.

"I ask that you take a step back please Harry." Dumbledore smiled as he raised the sword over the cup. "I am unsure of what will happen, having never destroyed such an evil artifact before."

Harry did as he was told and he felt an urge to kneel down and cover his head as well. Trusting his instinct, Harry put his arms over his head just as Dumbledore swung the sword down upon his desk, slicing into the golden cup.

Harry would never be able to accurately describe what happened next. The office was filled with a pained cry, and there was a shockwave of energy that knocked Harry right onto his hind end. Much of the glass in the office shattered under the force of the explosion.

Harry looked up and didn't see the headmaster.

"Professor?" Harry asked. There was a strong smell of sulfur hanging in the air. Harry heard movement from behind the desk. Dumbledore had been knocked to the floor as well. He was sitting up as Harry reached him.

"Well, that was quite interesting." The headmaster said. Harry helped the professor to his feet, and then bent down to retrieve Godric Gryffindor's sword. "Well, one down." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Sir, maybe we should take this outside before your office is demolished." Harry said as he looked around at Dumbledore's ruined office.

"No, I think it best we finish this here. Besides, possessions can be replaced, and as I once told you, I fear I may have accumulated far too many. Now, shall we take care of the ring, or the locket next?"

"Why not both?' Harry asked. He reached out and lined the locket and the ring in such a manner that Dumbledore could destroy both with one swing.

"Ah, a good idea." Dumbledore smiled, taking the sword back from Harry. "Once again, over there if you please."

Harry nodded and resumed his position on the floor with his arms protecting his head. He watched as the headmaster raised the blade high over his head, and with a war cry that startled Harry, brought the sword down as hard and swift as he could.

There was a huge thunderclap like sound and Harry was tossed into the wall. Thankfully he was already leaning against it, so it wasn't so bad. Dumbledore however was thrown back violently and crashed into a low table and landed against a large bookshelf where several dozen heavy tomes avalanched upon him.

Harry got to his feet and quickly began to dig the headmaster out of the deluge.

"Well, I am most certainly glad that is over with." Dumbledore smiled lightly. Harry noted that the professor had a few bruises forming on his head. He also appeared a bit unsteady.

"Would you like to sit down for a minute sir?" Harry asked.

"I would very much like that." Dumbledore smiled. Harry smiled in return and helped the professor to his desk, which was now blackened and scorched with two long cuts where the sword had struck. Harry found the headmaster's chair and set it upright for Dumbledore who sat down gratefully and slipped his wand out of his robes, and gave it a wave, summoning a crystal bottle which was cracked.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore frowned. "Well, there is still a bit left." Dumbledore conjured a glass and poured the remainder of the amber liquid into it and then drank it down in one gulp. Harry found a chair for himself and set it before the headmaster's desk and took a seat.

"We have dealt Lord Voldemort quite a blow this night, but when we are down, he shall be mortal once again."

"You said you found the last horcrux."

"In a manner of speaking." Dumbledore said with a soft smile. "I know where it is located, but I need your help in order to get inside. You see, I believe that the final hidden soul anchor. It is hidden inside the same room in which you taught the Defense club last year."

"The Room of Requirement." Harry looked stunned.

"Indeed. The trick will be, as I understand it, in asking the room for just exactly the right thing. I do not believe that simply asking for the horcrux will be enough. So we should take this time…"

"I think I know already what to ask it for sir." Harry smiled brightly. The Felix Felicious was conjuring a phrase in his mind that Harry was certain would give them exactly what they would need.

Dumbledore's light blue eyes sparkled with delight as he got to his feet. "Then we should not waste any more time."

Ten minutes later, Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the section of wall which the Room of Requirement was hidden concentrating on the phrase that had occurred to him in Dumbledore's office.

"We need find something that is hidden." He thought, focusing his mind on that single thought. He heard Dumbledore give a soft sigh as the door appeared and opened.

"I love Felix Felicious." Harry thought to himself.

As they entered the Room, Harry and Dumbledore were taken aback by the site they bore witness to. The room was far larger than even the Great Hall. There were mountains upon mountains of books, brooms, cauldrons, clothing and other junk. Harry saw a few vials of black liquid he was sure were some sort of illegal potions. There were fanged frisbees broken scales, and several empty bottles of cooking sherry. Harry smiled as he realized he'd stumbled upon Professor Trelawney's secret dumping grounds. He then laughed as he realized the was the secret dumping ground for a hundred generations of students.

"Well, I simply had no idea." Was all Dumbledore could say. Harry simply laughed. "I believe we may have our work cut out for us."

"Is there any way we could clear some of this away and make our search easier?" Harry asked.

"I think we might be able to. Let me see…" Dumbledore said thoughtfully. He gave his wand a substantial flick and Harry heard rumbles as from all over the room books came soaring out of every corner of the room and began stacking themselves neatly along the wall to Harry's immediate left. Harry watched delightedly as the headmaster conducted the books into stacks upon stacks.

"I shall have to have Madam Pince come through and catalog all of these. Perhaps out Library will grow. I also think many of these could be used by students. They will of course nee to be checked to make sure there is nothing dark in them."

"Good idea." Harry said, understanding Dumbledore's meeting. Hogwarts did not need another event like his second year.

When the last book settles in it's new place with a soft thud, Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh. "Well, that's all of the books. My word, I believe there are more books hidden here than our entire library."

Harry nodded his agreement as he took a closer look at some of the titles.

"Now, Let's try this." Dumbledore smiled and gave another sweeping wave of his wand. Harry heard the rumble as the mountains of detritus fell down as Dumbledore manipulated cauldrons into the very back of the room. The cauldrons clanged loudly, echoing throughout the room as they were piled high and out of the way.

"Perhaps Harry, you should start looking."

"What is it I'm looking for?" Harry asked.

"A tiara type crown with a raven upon it. The lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. I shall look in this direction. If you see anything that resembles what I have described, than call out, and I shall find you. Also, be careful, as I shall likely continue sorting some of this mess to ease our search."

Harry gave a nod and headed down the nearest aisle, looking for anything that looked like a tiara. He wasn't sure if he was going in the right direction at all, but he felt like he was being pulled. Figuring it was the Felix Felicious, Harry followed it, keeping his eyes open, examining everything as quickly and carefully as possible.

Harry strolled deeper and deeper into the Room. Harry guessed the Headmaster had started another round of sorting when several broken chairs soared over his head, making him duck slightly. The noise had yet to stop as mountains of contraband was disturbed and crumbled as it was shifted.

And then Harry felt a strange darkness. A cold yet familiar presence that curdled Harry's blood. At the same time, the pull he'd been following surged and Harry rounded a corner and his eyes settled upon a bust of a rather ugly warlock with a very dusty wig upon its head and setting upon that was a rather battered and tarnished looking tiara.

Harry stopped as he gazed upon it. It didn't appear to be anything more than a once fancy piece of costume jewelry. Harry leaned in to inspect it more closely and noticed there were two ravens covered in glittering stones on either side of the piece. Yet, Harry could feel waves of darkness rolling off of it.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

There was no sound. It was then that Harry realized that the rumble of junk being moved had fallen silent. He shouted for the headmaster again, but got no response. He thought for only a second about how to act. He removed his wand from his pocket while grabbing the tiara, sure he would not find it again, and began to seek out the headmaster.

Focused on his goal, Harry could feel the luck potion guiding him through the maze of rubbish in search of Dumbledore. His search came to an end when he walked right into an invisible barrier and fell right on his bottom.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry asked, rubbing his face where he'd smacked into the barrier. He got to his feet and was about to call out again when he heard a very familiar voice speaking triumphantly.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked himself. He began feeling his way along the barrier, trying to find where Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore were, as he'd also heard the headmaster's voice now.

Harry had to maneuver around a large mountain of rubbish until he found another somewhat clear walkway that was blocked by the invisible barrier. This time however, Harry could see Dumbledore. He was standing before a large wardrobe. The wardrobe sat in an area that appeared as if it had been meticulously cleared away, and not by magic. Harry noticed that Dumbledore had his hands folded before him, and he was listening to Draco Malfoy, who had his wand leveled right at Dumbledore's heart. Harry also saw that Draco had Dumbledore's wand in his other hand.

"Things didn't go to plan though, did they?" Dumbledore asked. "You very nearly killed a classmate."

"You're talking about Bones." Draco sneered. "I wish she had died. It would have given me a bit more favor. No, her friends had to interfere, and don't think I don't know that it was Snape who fixed her up. I'm not stupid. I know that's why you were teaching Defense before the holiday."

"And the mead that killed Professor Slughorn?" Dumbledore asked. "I had no idea you had problems with the late professor."

"That was meant for you as well. But the fat load just couldn't part with it. He did it to himself." Draco said, his tone becoming more triumphant.

"And so, here we are. May I ask what happens next?"

"When I finish, I summon my Lord, and he kills Potter. Then the new world order begins." Draco smiled. "Goodbye, Dumbledore. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry shouted as the acidic green spell hit the headmaster right in the heart, slamming him into the old wardrobe and slumped to the ground, his life light completely extinguished.

Draco rolled up his sleeve and touched his wand to his forearm just as the barrier fell and he heard Harry. Draco turned to stare in surprise, having apparently being unaware that Harry had been right there the whole time.

"Potter!" Draco sneered and then smiled as he turned to look at the wardrobe. "You're just in time to meet your fate."


	28. Chapter 28

Draco Malfoy had finished repairing the damned wardrobe at last and now he was readying himself for what he had to do next.. He had spent months using different spells to reconnect the wardrobe hidden in the Room of Requirement in order to create the doorway for his master and other Death Eaters to enter the castle unnoticed. It had taken far longer than his master wished, and much of Draco's well being. He'd lived in that room for to long, missing classes, and meals. Draco barely looked like himself anymore. He was thin and his eyes had dark purple circles under them. His normally sleek hair was greasy and limp. But it didn't matter to Draco. Soon, he'd have everything he wished for. He had only to finish the mission his master had given him.

Tonight was the night. Draco was going to call forth his master and kill Albus Dumbledore. Draco figured that Dumbledore would be so focused on fighting the Dark Lord, that Draco could easily kill the old headmaster without having to fight him at all. But luck it seemed, was with him.

As he made his way to the Room of Requirement, he heard the Headmaster's voice along with Harry Potter's. Draco had hidden himself behind a suit of armor where he could spy on the duo as they passed him in the hall, unaware of Draco's proximity. , and was startled to see them conjuring the Room of Requirement. Draco knew this was his opportunity. If he could capture Potter and then kill Dumbledore, he'd be able to call forth his master, and have Potter right there for his master. He would be rewarded beyond imagining. Both of the Dark Lord's enemies delivered to him. Perhaps he would surpass his Aunt Bellatrix as the Dark Lord's favorite.

Draco timed it perfectly. He waited until both Harry and Dumbledore had entered the room and slipped inside just as the door began to shut. He immediately went to his right and ducked behind a pile of broken chairs that were stacked up ten feet high. There he waited for his next opportunity.

He watched in curiosity as Dumbledore waved his wand and thousands of books soared from all over the room and began stacking themselves. Draco tried to listen to the conversation between Harry and Dumbledore, but the noise of junk being tussled about made it impossible to understand what the two were speaking about. So Draco had to wait.

Draco held his wand in his hand, keeping it raised, just waiting for his opportunity to strike. He wasn't sure if he could kill Dumbledore and incarcerate Potter before Potter reacted. As much as he was loathe to admit it, Draco knew that Potter was much faster than he was, though Draco knew he could hurt Potter far more than Potter dared attempt. Potter was far too noble to use anything worse than a stunner.

Draco was beginning to convince himself that he was covered perfectly, and it would take Potter at least a few seconds before he figured out where Draco was hidden. But then Dumbledore sent Harry down an aisle in search of something, while the old headmaster began walking down another.

Draco couldn't believe his luck as he waited a moment before following the Headmaster, who was heading in the direction of the wardrobe which Draco's master would soon be called through. Draco kept his distance and walked silently, watching as Dumbledore waved his wand and a mess of broken wands hovered up in the air and were sent somewhere deeper in the room.

Dumbledore continued on, seemingly unaware he was being followed until he came to the clearing where Draco had been hiding. The Wardrobe was in the center of a cleared circle. There was a table and a chair with a rusted candle holder where Draco had read books trying to figure out how to repair the broken cabinet. There was also a pile of cloth and clothing that Draco had fashioned into a bed where he'd slept many, many nights.

Draco knew he was likely not going to get a better shot. Keeping his wand high and ready, he came out into the open as Dumbledore was inspecting the wardrobe.

"Good evening Draco." Dumbledore said evenly. The headmaster turned slowly to face Draco, and expectant smirk on his face. Malfoy wasted no time in disarming Dumbledore, who didn't even attempt to fight. Draco was to focused on his goal to realize that Dumbledore hadn't even attempted to protect himself, or that he'd known Draco was there at all.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself. So this is where you have been hiding. May I ask what it is you've been doing in here?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Preparing." Draco said softly.

"Preparing?" Dumbledore asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Preparing for my Lord to come start his rule." Draco said quickly.

"He means to rule from Hogwarts then." Dumbledore frowned.

"It's his birthright. He's the sole remaining heir of Salazar Slytherin. And once I'm finished with you, then I'll call him. I'll be rewarded and given a place at his side." Draco sneered. He was unaware that somewhere in the Room, Harry was now calling out to Dumbledore. Malfoy was unaware that Dumbledore had cast two spells before he'd addressed Draco. A privacy spell, and a protective barrier. They were essentially alone.

"I take it you have planned this out very carefully. You have know exactly what you intend to do." Dumbledore asked politely.

"I've been working right under your nose, and you haven't had a clue." Draco snipped

"Oh, but I did. I have known since before the school year started that you have been Lord Voldemort's newest inductee. I was informed the night you were branded, in fact. In fact, I believe that I am for more aware of what you have been up to than you believe. I know that you have avoided Professor Snape's offers to help you…"

"He was trying to steal my glory. Didn't you know? Snape's been spying on you for the Dark Lord." Draco snapped.

"I am afraid it is you who are mistaken, Draco. Professor Snape is indeed a spy, but he spies for me. It was he who told me about your being marked. It was he who told me of your mission to kill me. It was Professor Snape who warned me of your growing knowledge of the Dark Arts, no doubt taught to you by your dear Aunt Bellatrix. It was on my order that Professor Snape offered to help you. It was my hope that you could be turned from your path, and brought back into the light." Dumbledore smiled hopefully, though it didn't reach his blue eyes.

"I have no desire to become some weakling defender of the light. I want real power, and "My lord will give it to me." Draco smiled malevolently.

"Yes. I can see that you are truly lost, and that you truly have no wish to save your soul." Dumbledore sighed. "You have made your plans. however, things didn't go to plan though, did they?" Dumbledore asked. "You very nearly killed a classmate."

"You're talking about Bones." Draco sneered. "I wish she had died. It would have given me a bit more favor. No, her friends had to interfere, and don't think I don't know that it was Snape who fixed her up. I'm not stupid. I know that's why you were teaching Defense before the holiday. You wanted him to figure out what the thing was cursed with so he could save her life."

"And the mead that killed Professor Slughorn?" Dumbledore asked. "Clearly you were behind that as well. I had no idea you had problems with the late professor."

"That was meant for you as well. He was buying a Christmas gift for you. I was in the Three Broomsticks when he made the purchase. But the fat load just couldn't part with it. He did it to himself." Draco said, his tone becoming more triumphant.

"And so, here we are. May I ask what happens next?" Dumbledore asked.

"After I kill you, I summon my Lord, and he kills Potter. Then the new world order begins." Draco smiled. "Goodbye, Dumbledore. Avada Kedavra!"

Draco felt a surge of triumph course through his veins as he stared at the fallen leader of the light. The so-called greatest wizard of the age. Now a husk upon the floor, his face forever frozen in that arrogant look of superiority he always had. Draco rolled up his sleeve, preparing to call forth his master when he heard the shout of rage. Turning, Draco was shocked to find Potter standing behind him, his wand leveled.

"Potter!" Draco sneered and then smiled as he turned to look at the wardrobe. "You're just in time to meet your fate."

Draco looked towards the wardrobe and pressed the tip of his wand to his forearm, grimacing in pain. But it was nothing compared to having his wand hand blown apart, which is exactly what happened next.

Harry had hesitated only the barest fraction of a moment before he realized what Draco had done. He fired off his spell and winced as he watched Draco's right hand explode in a shower of bone and blood. Draco fell to his knees in agonizing pain, holding the now bloody stump of what used to be his hand to his chest.

"You bastard!" Draco shouted in rage at Harry who looked surprised at what he'd done.

"Shut your mouth you sick fucking bastard!" Harry shouted back, the anger returning to his eyes having gotten over his shock. He noticed Draco turning to look at the wardrobe anxiously, and Harry, thanks in part he knew, to Felix Felicious, realized that it was more than just a wardrobe. It meant something to Draco and that could not be good. Malfoy had said that Lord Voldemort would be coming, and now, the Malfoy scion was watching the cabinet with unveiled excitement.

"I'm going to love watching him kill you, Potter!" Draco snarled.

"REDUCTO!" Harry shouted.

It was quite simply the most powerful blasting hex Harry had ever conjured. The cabinet exploded, sending hunks of wood in every direction. Harry held up his hands to protect his face.

"NOOO!" Draco screamed, getting to his feet and rushing Harry, who slipped to Draco's left, turning his wand on Draco. Draco crashed to the floor having lost his balance and rolled to his knees to find Harry practically standing over him.

"Give me a single reason to let you continue living Malfoy. I watched you kill Dumbledore. I know that you were behind what happened to Susan. You're a Death Eater. So honestly, I would love to hear why I should let you live." Harry said, his eyes narrowed, his wand aimed right between Draco's eyes.

Draco Malfoy had faced Harry many times over the years, but never in his memory had he seen the look of cold fury in Potter's eyes. Malfoy had also never once felt real fear when ever he'd faced Potter. But up until this moment, there had never been a serious threat of Potter doing any sort of real damage to the Malfoy scion. There had been taunts, threats, and the occasional spell traded. But Draco had never ever been seriously hurt. Now here he was lying on the ground with his arm bleeding badly, his hand completely gone. But Draco didn't think that Potter could actually bring himself to kill anyone.

"Potter, listen to me…" Draco held up his hand, still holding the stump of his wand hand close to his chest. Draco tossed Dumbledore's wand to Harry to show that he was unarmed now.

"Listen to me, Potter. You have no idea…"

"I don't want to hear excuses Draco." Harry said coldly. "I just saw you murder the Headmaster. I know you're the one who tried to kill Susan. You're dangerous, and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else. Ever!"

"Madam Rosemerta gave it to her…" Draco said quickly.

"You were doing it!" Harry shouted. "You played the puppet master, I know you did. How did you do it? Come on Draco, they say confession is good for the soul. The longer you talk…"

"The longer I live?" Draco asked. He shook his head and got to his feet. "Go to hell Potter. One day soon, The Dark Lord will find you, and he's going to make you suffer in ways you can never imagine. Maybe he'll make you watch as he kills Granger, or Weasley. Or maybe, you'll have to watch helplessly as he allows his faithful to have their way with Bones before they kill her."

Harry closed the gap and shoved his wand into Draco's neck, shaking with rage as he stared into the steel grey eyes of Malfoy.

"You can't do it Potter." Draco smiled mockingly. His face was ashen now at the loss of blood from his wrist. You can't kill me, you're too damn noble to lower yourself to take someone's life."

"You think so?" Harry asked.

"I know it. You and your fucking Gryffindor nobility. You're the white knight Potter. The fucking Gryffindor Golden Boy. You don't scare me, Potter. I know that you're not going to kill me."

"Diffindo." Harry whispered.

Draco's eyes went wide with shock as his throat opened up and blood spilled down the front of his robes. He grabbed onto Harry's robes, His eyes wide with terrified shock that Harry had actually just slit his throat open. As he felt his life begin slipping away, he tried to plead for Harry to save him, but Potter simply stared coldly at his rival.

And then Harry did something that shocked even himself. He healed the cut on Draco's throat, and kicked the boy to the ground.

"You're right Malfoy, I'm no murderer Draco." Harry said flatly. "Unless I'm pushed. I just wanted you to know that I could have killed you right here, right now. But I think I'd rather se you kissed by the dementors. I want you to wish in that last moment before the dementor lowers its hood and takes your soul, that I had killed you."

Harry stepped away from Draco and turned to Dumbledore. His heart broke at the sight of the fallen Headmaster. For all his flaws, Harry still respected the man. Harry had had so few role models in his life. And even though Dumbledore had made more than a handful of mistakes in regards to Harry's life, He was still a good man, and had not deserved to be murdered.

Harry then noticed the Sword of Gryffindor sticking out of Dumbledore's robes, and went to grab it. Harry still had to destroy the horcrux. He had to finish what the headmaster had started. Harry turned and walked back to where the barrier where he had dropped the Diadem of Ravenclaw. He stared at the horcrux for a long moment, allowing his anger to build. He raised the sword and reminding himself of how truly evil Lord Voldemort was, Harry slashed the great sword down and sliced right through the old battered tiara.

There was another explosion of energy and a loud blood curdling scream, just as there had been in the headmaster's office, and Harry was thrown back, landing in a heap next to the body of Dumbledore.

"It's finished." Harry said wearily as he sat up. He could feel the euphoria of the luck potion wearing off, and sighed. Harry didn't feel that he'd been lucky at all. He'd seen Dumbledore killed right in front of him and had been unable to save him. Harry turned to look at Dumbledore's body, and slowly and reverently shut the old man's eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir." He whispered.. He looked at the old man's body and felt his eyes sting with sad tears. Harry realized that he would need to find Professor McGonagall or another teacher and he would have to tell them what had happened in here tonight. Harry suddenly felt like he had the night Cedric died, and he felt his throat close with the overwhelming emotions.

"Potter."

Harry turned and found Malfoy rising to his knees, Dumbledore's wand in his good hand. His face far more pale than ever, and his steel grey eyes were murderous slits.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Draco grimaced. His voice was raw and hoarse, like he was suffering a bad sore throat. "Avada…"

"Reducto!" Harry snapped, and Draco's eyes went wide with horror as his chest was blown apart. Harry could only stare in utter disbelief as Draco Malfoy fell forward in a pool of gore, and died.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the next afternoon that classes were canceled and the students were assembled in the Great Hall where they were informed of Professor Dumbledore's passing. The students were not made aware of the cause of the headmaster's passing, and were simply told that it had been peaceful.<p>

Professor McGonagall announced that she would be acting Headmistress for the remainder of the year, with Professor Flitwick standing in as Deputy Headmaster.

The students were then informed that Draco Malfoy's body had been discovered in a secret room, and that he had died of malnutrition and magical exhaustion. These reasons did not seem to appease the students, and soon rumors were flying about the real cause of Draco's death, and the strange coincidence that both he and the Headmaster died in the same night. The most believable rumor that surfaced was that Draco and Dumbledore had dueled and killed each other. Though many scoffed at the notion, it was the least ridiculous story that was circulating.

A precious few people knew the truth of the events that had taken place in the Room of Requirement the previous night, and they were now assembled in the Headmistress' office. Professor McGonagall, who seemed reluctant to sit in the chair of her predecessor. Amelia Bones, who'd been called to the school the night before to investigate and question the lone witness. Professor Snape, who'd been the first teacher whom Harry Potter had found and brought back to the Room of Requirement to help, and Harry himself, who had been at the center of the events.

"Please have a seat Potter." McGonagall smiled weakly to Harry who had only just arrived. Her eyes looked puffy, and Harry wondered if she'd been crying. Madam Bones turned and gave a sympathetic nod to Harry who responded in kind. Professor Snape stood near the back of the office looking for all the world as if he were lost. Harry had never seen this particular man looking so pathetic and wondered just how badly he'd been affected by the passing of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was afraid he was going to have to repeat everything he'd told these three the night before. He wasn't sure if he could do it again, it had been most exhaustive. He had eventually given copies of his memories of the night's events for them to study at their leisure, and was finally allowed to go to the Hospital wing where he was given dreamless sleeping potion for the night.

"Mister Potter, I've asked you here because we have some learned a great deal of things during the course of the day, and felt that you should be made aware of these things, as they affect you a great deal. The most important being that Professor Snape was informed earlier today through certain contacts that You-Know-Who has vanished."

Harry looked up suddenly interested. He glanced at Amelia and Snape, both who nodded that what he was being told was in fact true.

"Vanished?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I am told that the Dark Lord had stepped through the sister cabinet in Borgin and Burke's last evening when Draco summoned him. The plan was for the Dark Lord to enter the school after Dumbledore had been dealt with by Young Malfoy, and drag you before the entirety of the student body where he would kill you once and for all." Snape said flatly. "Our best guess is that when you destroyed the cabinet, the Dark Lord and those who had entered with him became trapped, much as Montague did the year previously."

"Professor Snape informed me of the whereabouts of the other cabinet, and I dispatched several Aurors to confiscate it this morning. It was destroyed." Amelia picked up the story from there. "Our hope is that Lord Voldemort will be trapped there indefinitely."

"So Voldemort can't return?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We can't say for sure." Snape said evenly, staring out the window. "The Dark Lord has a wealth of power at his command. He may yet find his way back to our world."

"But the Horcruxes are destroyed, so he can't use them to comeback, right?" Harry asked, his eagerness growing.

"One remains." Snape said sadly.

"But I thought Harry destroyed the last one last night." Amelia asked confused.

"Potter destroyed the last inanimate one. One more remains within the Dark Lord's familiar, Nagini. But it shall be dealt with in short order." Snape said. "Dumbledore tasked me with destroying it, and I'm taking that as his final wish. I will not rest until the damnable thing is destroyed."

"So what does this all mean?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"The war is over, Harry." McGonagall sighed. "Before it truly began, you helped end the conflict and rid us of He-Who-Must-…

"Voldemort." Harry said quickly. "If he's truly gone, there don't feed his legend."

"Very wise Harry." Amelia nodded.

"What about his followers?" Harry asked, turning to Amelia. "Should I be worried that they might come after me?

"We know the identity of his inner circle, and we will use all our resources to find and capture them." Amelia ensured the others. "I have arranged to have Lucius Malfoy and a few others brought to the Ministry for questioning. Those who cooperate will remain alive in Azkaban, those who do not will be administered the Dementor's kiss. This is at the request of the Minister of Magic. He wants this whole thing put to rest as quickly as possible."

"It appears that Minister Scrimgeour is much more open minded about the ways to deal with terrorists." McGonagall gave an approving nod.

Harry looked at the three adults in the room, two of whom were looking back at him.

"Professor Snape?" Harry said, rising to his feet. "Is it really over? I mean, do you think Lord Voldemort might actually find a way to come back?"

Snape appeared slightly stunned at the respectful way in which Potter had addressed him. Then he realized that it might have be due to all that had been revealed to the boy. Snape hated that his secrets had been revealed, and yet, he could not say he was displeased with how things had changed between himself and his rival's son.

"I do Potter. However, we have a few factors to consider. The first being that with his Horcruxes gone…" Snape turned to face the room at large. "He will be mortal upon his return. Also, given what happened to Montague during his time within the vanishing cabinet, it stands to reason that the Dark Lord will also experience the same things. A lack of nourishment for one. When he is once again normal, his body will crave for what all of our bodies need. Food, water and the like. The second factor in which we should consider is time. His body will succumb to the ravages of time, just as we all must. If enough time passes, it stands to reason that he might actually die on his own. And finally, I have no doubt that he will exhaust himself magically trying to find a way out. Without the means to replenish his core, he may kill himself quicker."

"How likely do you think that is?" McGonagall asked, looking more hopeful that Harry.

Snape actually shrugged. "I have no idea."

"So…" Harry looked around again. "What should we do?"

There was silence between them all for a long time.

"You live."

Everyone turned to look at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore that was now upon the wall. Harry thought that he resembled the Dumbledore he'd first laid eyes on in his first year, though it would have been hard for most other people to tell the difference. He was seated in a chair that looked much like the high back chair that was sitting behind the headmaster's desk. He was smiling down upon them all with that kind, grandfatherly smile he always used to wear, his eyes twinkling merrily, even in a painting.

"You must go on living as if there is no threat to you or the world." He said. "Live each and every day of your life to its fullest. You have been given a gift, and it would be a shame if you wasted it preparing for a threat that may never arise."

"Professor, I'm sorry that I couldn't…"

"Harry, I refuse to allow you to finish that thought. You were no to blame, nor will I allow you to shoulder the blame for things that were beyond your control. You have shoulder such guilt and pain, and now it is time for you to release that, and move on. Just as Sirius would have been distressed to know you were not living your life, so shall I be."

"Yes sir." Harry smiled, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Now, I believe that you should start by going to spend time with your friends Harry." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry turned to look at Amelia, who nodded and smiled.

"Off you go, Potter." McGonagall said.

Harry didn't have to be told twice, and quickly went to find Susan and the others, leaving three adults and a multitude of portraits smiling, including Professor Snape, though his looked more like a grimace than a smile.

* * *

><p>No one could have pictured a more beautiful day or setting for a wedding. The sun was high and bright, but it was the perfect temperature, thanks to the light breeze blowing from the east.<p>

A large magical tent had been erected, and people were taking their seats, talking excitedly about the pending nuptials. Most of the attendees were only barely out of their teens, some of which were still attending Hogwarts, and could not believe that they had even received an invitation.

Molly Weasley was taking a last look at the arrangements before taking her own seat. She had been flattered when she'd been asked to cater the event and had spent the better part of the week preparing dishes. She would have done it for free, but the couple had insisted that they pay for all the ingredients, and a more than generous fee, which they had insisted Molly accept. She had tried to protest, but her husband, Arthur, had accepted for her.

"Ginny, I think that's enough. I don't think we can improve this anymore." Molly sighed, holding her shaking hands tightly to her bosom.

"It's hard to perfect perfection, mum." The eighteen year old Weasley girl smiled as she wrapped an arm around her mother's shoulder. "I'm sure they will be pleased."

"That's very sweet of you dear." Molly smiled.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Alicia Spinnett said softly. "We're almost ready. You should really take your seats now."

"Oh, thank you." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she and her daughter turned to follow the former Gryffindor chaser out into the afternoon sun. "You've done a marvelous job, if you don't mind my saying."

"I'd like to think so." Alicia smiled. "It's given me a lot of good ideas for when Fred and I finally tie the knot."

"Let me know if he doesn't propose soon, and I'll have a few words with him." Molly wink conspiratorially. Both Ginny and Alicia giggled heartily.

"Ah, there you are Molly." Mr. Weasley smiled, rising from his seat and taking his wife's hand and sitting back down. "I just saw him. He's quite a bundle of nerves."

"Oh the poor dear." Molly smiled.

"Well, they haven't seen each other in a year." Ginny pointed out from behind her mother and father. "How would you be if the first time you two were seeing each other after that long was at your own wedding?"

"I think we got him all calmed down." Fred Weasley smiled as he and his twin George took seats. George was escorting his fiancé, Angelina Johnson, who greeted the other Weasley's in turn.

"What did you do?" Molly Weasley hissed, and both twins held up their hands in surrender but were saved from explanations by Angelina.

"They just talked with him. Bill's still in there right now. He's going to be fine." She smiled, and kissed George's cheek. "They both behaved themselves."

"I should hope so." Molly said with an air of finality.

Ah, there they are." Mr. Weasley smiled as he waved a hand. Two more redheaded men and a very stunning looking blonde woman who appeared to be eight months pregnant came and joined them.

"Oh Fleur dear, you should really get off your feet." Molly said, brushing the seat next to her off so her first Daughter in law could take a seat.

"Zank you Mon Mere." Fleur Weasley smiled and eased herself into the seat.

"Has he calmed down?" Mr. Weasley asked Bill, his eldest son. Both Bill and Charlie Weasley nodded heartily.

"Just convinced him it was another game of quidditch and that it was no big deal." Charlie smirked.

"Any chance we might be attending another wedding soon?" Molly asked slyly. Charlie simply shook his head and smacked his forehead loudly.

"Any chance you'll get off my back about it?" He asked.

"Sure." Ginny remarked. "Just as soon as you bring home a suitable girl."

The other Weasley's laughed at Charlie's discomfort.

There was a swell of music and a thin elderly wizard approached the front of the assembled where he turned to face everyone with a huge smile on his face. He adjusted his spectacles slightly and smoothed the front of his robes and then turned to nod at a young man who approached the front of the dais where the man stood.

Harry Potter still had the unruly black hair of his youth and the emerald green eyes, though his famous lightning bolt scar had fade considerably over the last two and a half years. He was still thin, though he looked far more muscular than he had ever been in his school days.

He was dressed in the formal dress robes of the Auror Corp which he had just graduated from. He stood straight and proud, beaming at the far end of the tent. Music began to play and every head turned as Hermione Granger began walking down the aisle with her escort, Neville Longbottom. Both were smiling back At Harry, who was now bouncing a bit where he stood.

From near the back of the tent came a loud honking sound as Rubeus Hagrid blew his nose and a tablecloth sized handkerchief.

When they reached the front of the tent, Hermione hugged Harry tightly and kissed his cheek before heading to her place. Neville clasped his long time friend's hand and congratulated Harry.

When Neville took his place, everyone turned again to watch as Hannah Abbott was escorted by Ron Weasley. There was a very audible gasp from Lavender Brown as she watched Ron walking Hannah down the aisle. Ron and Lavender's break up had been legendary by Hogwarts standard, and they had been apart for almost the entirety of their seventh year. However a few people were aware that the couple was reconciling. Both of them had realized that their lives were better when they were together.

Ron gave Lavender a meaningful wink as he passed the blonde Gryffindor, which Lavender returned.

Hannah grasped Harry tightly as she kissed his cheek. "I am so happy for you two, I just wanted you to know that I couldn't in a million years picture anyone better for her than you."

Before Harry could respond, Hannah was taking her place. Ron took Harry's hand, and then suddenly pulled his best friend close and hugged him hard, surprising Harry with this sudden outburst of emotion.

Ron quickly took his place, wiping frantically at his eyes, making more than a few people chuckle, and Hagrid blow his nose again.

Next came Remus Lupin, who was escorting the Aunt of the bride, Amelia Bones. Amelia couldn't have looked more pleased as the werewolf walked her to her seat. She kept her eyes locked on Harry's, prouder of him than she could have ever expressed. Not only had he graduated with the first full class of new Aurors the Ministry had seen in a decade, but he had been the top of his class. She had been keeping a very close eye on his progress, as she had personally recommended him for the advance program. He had not disappointed her.

Both Remus and Amelia shook hands with Harry, and then hugged him before they went to their seats. Amelia did not sit, but turned to look at the end of the tent, and the entirety of the congregation rose as one to watch as Susan Bones entered the tent looking more beautiful than anyone could have ever imagined.

Her red hair was done in a very elegant knot that had taken Hannah three hours to get right. She wore a tasteful, yet elegant pair of earrings with a matching necklace, each containing emeralds. Her dress hugged her top before blossoming out at her waist.

Susan was already tearing up as she approached the dais where her betrothed stood waiting looking quite emotional himself. When Harry offered his hand to Susan as she drew close enough, more than a handful of whimpers could be heard as people tried to hold in their sobs.

Hannah took the flowers Susan had held and she and Harry took the two step to stand before the wizard who would be officiating the ceremony.

As Harry and Susan took their vows, the air was filled with the unmistakable sound of phoenix song. It filled every heart with warmth and joy. Harry could not look away from Susan as he spoke the words he'd spent seven months perfecting for this moment. Susan only barely made it through her own vows having to stop three times to prevent herself from breaking down completely.

When the wizard finally allowed the couple to kiss, A giant explosion rocked the tent as an amazing display of Weasley fireworks was sent into the air. Fred and George high-fived each other as Harry and Susan turned to face their guests and were officially introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

As Harry took Susan into his arms for their first official dance, he couldn't help think of how strange his life had been. When he was a child, he had never known love. It had been a strange concept to him. It truly wasn't until the betrothal contract surfaced that he was given a real chance to understand this strange and powerful emotion. He had been told that his greatest power was his ability to love. Harry had not understood what that had meant until the moment he saw Susan coming down the aisle towards and realized that it had been love that had saved his life. Love had been the reason he would have risked his life to stop a terrorist hell bent on destroying the world.

As Harry looked around the room at other couples joining them on the dance floor, he began to fully understand the real power love held. Ron and Lavender had broken up, but their love for each other was so strong that it could not let them move on without each other.

Love had been cruel to Hermione, but she had needed that cruelty to understand that there were more important things in life than study and grades. It had also taken a muggle boy by the name of Leon, Hermione had met at University. The boy she danced with looked completely flabbergasted by the people and the shows of magic he was witnessing, though he was clearly enjoying himself. It was love that had kept Hannah and Neville together through some very trying times. Through Neville's grandmother's passing and his ascension to Lord Longbottom, or Hannah's family's implosion had they questioned their own relationship. They had simply gritted their teeth and sought solace in each other.

Here, on this day where his friends and family had come to celebrate love, did Harry think that he was truly beginning to understand just how strong a magic Love truly was. Two years later when Susan gave birth to their first child, a girl they named Lily Amelia that Harry fully understood how powerful Love really was.

Dumbledore had been right all along.

**_And that's that._**


End file.
